Operation: Get Bob
by Deans Darling
Summary: Good news! There's a new girl in school. Bad news! Her last name is Malfoy. Good news! She is beautiful. Bad news! She is Slytherin through and through. Harry is smitten and immediately makes plans to win her over. Their journey is being documented for the Daily Prophet.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: Get Bob**

 **Chapter 1: September**

There wasn't anything special about the day, except that it was September first, which meant that it was the first day of our last year at Hogwarts.

Voldemort had been defeated; for good this time. I killed him! I don't say that to brag or bring unwanted attention to myself. No! I say that because Voldemort had this bad habit of turning up even when he was supposed to be dead. But this time, I killed him body and soul, never to be seen again, end of story. No returning to make everyone's lives miserable, no knife like pains in my scar, no… well, you get the picture.

I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. The final battle had been, well, I guess the word 'horrendous' would best describe it. There was no big war as you may have expected. No; Voldemort and his followers just showed up at Hogwarts one day. Showed up looking for me!

There were those in the school who tried to protect me, teachers, friends and some acquaintances, mostly members of the D.A. There were some that stood behind the Death Eaters, mostly Slytherins. Surprisingly not Malfoy though. I still shake my head at that one. One of these days I'm going to sit down and figure out his mind – yeah, right!

Anyway, I vaguely recall Dumbledore clearing all the students out of the Great Hall. We circled each other, neither of us taking his eyes off the other. Professor McGonagall must have removed the house tables, because suddenly, there was plenty of room.

Voldemort sent the first curse, which I dodged of course. Then it was on. We battled for hours. Neither one of us could gain the upper hand. Voldemort kept screaming at his Death Eaters to stay back, that I was his. The members of the D.A., wands at the ready, were being held back by the professors.

Curses flew and were dodged. Incantations were shouted and echoed, filling the very corners of the room. I was feeling the strain. I can't tell you what he was feeling. That went with him to his grave.

I can tell you though that it lasted five bloody hours. It was the longest five hours of my life. The end was rather anti-climatic. It was a relatively simple spell that finished him. Stupify. Stupify for Merlin's sake! He let his guard down and… the rest, as they say, is history. I was able to sneak the killing curse in on him.

When they saw that their leader was down, the Death Eaters scattered. Somewhere along the line the Auror's had showed up. I assume that Dumbledore called them in. And there was a battle then, but it didn't last long as the Aurors rounded up the Death Eaters.

There was an inquiry about the killing curse I used. For show mostly, I think. The Ministry found me not guilty.

Thankfully, all of that is in the past.

But right now I would like to tell you about Bob! Bob is the love of my life; my very breath and, the bane of my existence.

Like I said, there was nothing special about the day. We were all light hearted. Indeed, more so than we had been in years. The noise in the hall was booming and buoyant, especially among the seventh years.

We were looking forward to a relatively normal year. Well, as normal as you can get at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were all anxiously awaiting the sorting of the new first years, and anticipating the beginning of the feast. Soon we heard the familiar tapping of a spoon against the crystal goblet and the hall quieted. Professor McGonagall stood and announced, "Before we have the first years come in, we have a new student in seventh year that will be sorted first. Malfoy, Roberta!

To say that she was beautiful is like saying… hmm… like saying that Dumbledore can do a little bit of magic. I think that the word Goddess popped in there somewhere in the back of my mind.

Waist length, honey blonde hair, wavy and softly curled, framing her perfect face. But her eyes… pardon me while I drool a little, her eyes were the deepest most beautiful shade of green and I knew that I could spend a lifetime staring into those emerald pools. Her skin looked as if she had toasted herself on some beach. I had no doubt at the time that the very sand struggled for position just to support her lovely body.

Does it sound like I'm waxing romantic? Sorry, can't help it! Let's just say that she was pretty darn cute, and leave it at that shall we?

As she walked up the isle between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, time seemed to slow.

Her smile was sunshine itself. She seemed to move in slow motion. Then, she turned that smile on me and gave me an insolent little wink; me, Harry-I'm-nothing-how-can-she-notice-me Potter.

Well, I like to think that she was looking at me. The fact is that there were two tables of males between her and me and if I was completely honest, she probably didn't even notice me. I'll have to ask her some day.

Where was I? Oh yeah… slow motion. By the time she reached the front of the hall and sat her lovely derriere on the stool, there wasn't a person in the hall that wasn't affected by her mere presence. The girls were all grumbling, and the guys…the guys were, for lack of a better word, stunned. I mean, she had the effect of a Stupefy Curse on the entire male student body.

Do you remember how quickly the sorting hat placed Malfoy in Slytherin? That was nothing compared to Bob. I don't think that McGonagall did anything more than approach her with the hat. "Slytherin!"

I thought I heard a collective groan of disappointment from about three-quarters of the room. But I really couldn't tell because my own disappointment came crashing down on me like a brick wall.

I watched her happily jump up and surprisingly start removing her school robes. Beneath which she was wearing a robe sporting the Slytherin crest. She sauntered over toward the Slytherin table and Malfoy, and forced Parkinson to scoot down to make room. Without batting an eye she placed the biggest kiss on Malfoy's lips that I think I have ever seen. My stomach dropped to my feet. Through narrowed eyes, I watched Malfoy's surprise and I must admit that I snickered when he looked around to see who was watching. Only everybody you bloody git!

Little by little, the conversations continued and things became more normal, though I don't think that I heard one name belonging to the new first years. I kept glancing over at the far table. Malfoy put an arm around her shoulders and it took all my effort not to challenge him right then and there. They had the same last name for Merlin's sake. There had to be some familial connection that would preclude a relationship between the two of them.

When the food appeared, I didn't immediately tuck in, so Hermione proceeded to dish up my plate. "C'mon Harry, eat! Honestly. She's a Malfoy for Heavens sake and a Slytherin." Then she reached over and pushed my mouth closed. I reacted in the only way that was appropriate. No, I didn't bite her, although the thought did cross my mind. No, I just pushed her hand away. "Leave off, Hermione!"

As the feast ended and the prefects lead the first years to their dorms, I watched a circle of admirers begin to gather around the new Slytherin seventh year. I really wanted to join them, but upon watching her reaction to all the attention, I decided that another tactic was probably wise. Just what that was, I wasn't sure yet, but it had to be something different than joining the circle that was now four deep.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, the word Veela kept cropping up. Remembering my reaction at the Quidditch World Cup was enough to make me turn and follow Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall. I watched Ron surreptitiously glance at the woman who, by this time, I had decided was going to be the mother of my children. Then he reluctantly followed his girlfriend out of the hall.

That night, I sat in the Gryffindor common room and stared into the fire. I am certain that on the outside, it appeared that all was right with the world and that I couldn't be happier. But on the inside… on the inside I was plotting, planning, and scheming. One by one I rejected ideas directed toward getting Bob to be mine. I really needed Hermione for this. She was the schemer of the trio, but I had the distinct feeling that I would get nothing but a lecture from her, so I sat there, on my own, trying to put together my master plan. I lovingly titled it Operation: Get Bob.

Now, I don't know why I started thinking of her as 'Bob'. For some reason, in my sick little mind, it seemed to fit. So she became Bob. Just as a side bit of information here, I am the only one in the world allowed to call her Bob. She won't even allow Draco to address her that way. That is my pet name for her. But I'm getting way ahead of myself.

The next day, as soon as breakfast was over, my very first class was Double Potions. Now normally my reaction would have been one of horror. Starting my day, my week and my year with Snape of all people, but, I knew that there was the distinct possibility that Bob would be in potions as well. Being in seventh year, the classes were divided. One had to be accepted into seventh year potions. Not that I was having a love affair with Snape or anything, but I wanted to go into Auror training when I left school and seventh year potions was a prerequisite to get into the program. So I tried out for and was accepted into (much to the Potion master's chagrin, I imagine) seventh year Potions.

Now, at this point in my narration, I would like to interject that Snape, in all of his however many years, has never really dealt with teenage young men and their hormones. At least that is what it seemed like to me, because the very first thing he did was pair me up with Bob. "Miss. Malfoy, I am certain that with your excellent potion making skills, you will be able to assist Mr. Potter and keep him from blowing up my dungeons."

I remember glaring at him at that point. One little explosion and he never lets me forget it. All right maybe it _wasn't_ a little explosion. But it only collapsed part of the room. And in my defense, withered Venomous Tentacula leaves look amazingly like dried Mugwart root.

Anyway, so I was paired up with the one person in the world that I wanted to be with. You would think that that was a good thing, right? Well, I am sorry to report that you would be wrong. I was taken so much by surprise that I was all thumbs. I would like to interject here that being all thumbs in Professor Severus Snape's Advanced Potions class is not in any way shape or form a good thing.

Have you ever been drunk? When you are drunk you envision yourself as being the most suave, debonair and together young gentleman and you just know that you are going to sweep the young lady off of her feet. In reality, you stumble and slur and just generally make yourself a pain in the arse. Being paired up with Bob in Potions was like being drunk. Can I just say that it did not go well and leave it at that? It's too embarrassing to even contemplate farther.

We ended up with detention that evening. Normally, that would NOT have been a good thing, but, in between the end of Potions class and eight p.m. when the detention was to start, I gave myself a good talking too. "Harry," I scolded myself, "what is the point in acting like a clumsy buffoon. You approach this girl with confidence or I'm going to kick your sorry arse all the way back to Privet Drive!" So when I came to the Potions room that evening, I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

She was there, in all of her Slytherin glory; hair pulled back in a ponytail and sporting a baseball cap, a t-shirt and jeans. As I entered she glowered at me. "Way to go, idiot. I had a date tonight!"

Secretly, I cheered. One down I thought, only 999,999 to go. On the outside though, I carefully put on my 'I-am-so-sorry-that-I-got-you-into-this' look. "Please forgive me, I wasn't myself this morning. How can I make it up to you?"

She looked at me for a long moment. I don't know how I stood there and just let her study me without reaching out and running a loose silky curl between my fingers, but I managed it. "Well, you can start by helping me get this potion right so that we can get out of here. I nodded and started gathering the ingredients we needed to make the Strengthening Potion.

We worked in silence for a long time then I decided to take the plunge. "So you're a Malfoy?" OK, not the smoothest of opening lines I know, but in a pinch…

She just looked at me like I had two heads. "Yeah, what of it."

Well, that wasn't the best response, I thought, but still it was something. "Nothing, just making conversation. Pass the vampire bat blood please." Inwardly I groaned, nothing says love like Vampire bat blood. Sheeze! Everytime I think of that I just have to roll my eyes at my own stupidity. Then I was scrambling for something a little more intelligent to say. "My name is Harry, affectionately known as idiot!" Then I smiled and held my hand out to her. She looked at it as if it would bite her. "It won't bite, honestly, it's just a hand."

When she smiled and shook my hand. I knew that I could die a happy man. "Roberta Malfoy and yes I am related to Dray. I'm his cousin."

Then I winked at her "Well, I'm sure you are nice anyway. You can't help who your family is." She looked shocked and then started laughing. "Do you always insult someone's family by way of introduction?" Well, she had me there. That probably wasn't the smartest thing I could have said, but in for a Sickle in for a Galleon I always say. "No not really, just where… what did you call him…? Dray? Just where Dray is concerned."

"He doesn't much like you either." She smirked.

No surprises there I thought. "Yeah, we haven't been what you would call friendly."

Then she laughed again. We could have been talking about the Black Plague and I would have done anything to make her laugh again. The sound of it flowed across my nerve endings like heavy cream. "Friendly? More like it is an effort for him not to kill you when you are in the same room."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well we have this little Quidditch thing going. He can't beat me and it is killing him." I watched her add a pickled frog spleen to the cauldron. Her fingers were long and supple looking and I longed to take them in my hands and spread kisses across her palms. I became lost in this thought. It was a wonderful thirty seconds.

"Hey, are you still with me?" She brought me out of my daydream and I hurried to redeem myself. "Sure, I was just wondering if frog spleen was supposed to go in before the Warpwood Powder." I kept my voice low and what I hoped was seductive.

Then she did it. The move! The one I have come to cherish…and hate. She stepped closer and closed her eyes half way and ever so slowly ran her tongue across her upper lip. "Yes." Her voice was low and sultry and reminded me of warm spring breeze blowing across a field of flowers. "But you need to add the newt liver essence one…drop…at a…time." By this time she was so close to me that I could feel her breath warm my lips. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. 'Steady on old man' I schooled myself.

If I may interject here, it was all I could do to keep my arms at my side. Some where in the back of my mind, I knew that she was teasing me, testing me if you will, and Harry Potter was not going to be made a fool of. So I did the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, and mind you that I had just recently defeated the Dark Lord, I stepped back and smiled at her. "It's a good thing you are here. I'd have botched this up royally." Then I turned my back to her. This had a dual effect. It gave me a minute to calm myself and breathe and it gave her a moment of frustration. Score one for the Boy who lived!

We continued working on the potion in relative silence. I noticed her studying me with confusion on her lovely face. Then she straightened her shoulders and looked at me. "Are you gay?"

I sputtered in disbelief. Had I been drinking something, I would have done the clichéd spit-take. "What did you ask me?"

"I asked you if you were gay."

"Not in the least. You like to go for the shockers don't you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why beat around the bush. If you want to know something, ask!"

The only intelligent thing I could think to say was "Oh." Then there was silence again. This time I broke it. "Just out of curiosity, may I ask why you thought I was gay?"

She looked a bit flustered at this. Good, I thought. Keep her off balance.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess it's because you are pretty, in a disheveled sort of way."

Now this was the last thing I expected, pretty? PRETTY? I would have preferred devilishly handsome, or stunning, or hunk, but pretty? When I spoke, it was in a very unenthusiastic voice. "Pretty, hnm?" the disgust must have shown on my face because she laughed. "I just call them as I see them, Potter."

I smirked at her and laughed outright. "Well, let me tell you how I see it! You thought I was gay because I didn't try to kiss you. You know it's true. Admit it."

Her eyes sparkled. "When did you want to kiss me, Harry?" She said my name in a low breathy, seductive way and it made the hairs on my arms stand on end with the thrill of it. I stepped closer to her, my lips so close to hers that I could almost taste the tea she had at dinner, and in the same breathy voice that she had used, I murmured "And what makes you think that I wanted to kiss you, Bob."

The look on her face was priceless. I would have given anything to have a camera. She took a step back from me and tried to speak a couple of times but then closed her mouth again. Then finally she found her voice. "What did you call me?"

I smiled as I siphoned a portion of the potion into a vial that was labeled with our names on it. "I called you Bob! You know, short for Roberta."

She gritted her teeth, "don't call me that."

Then I turned to her. "Oh? Then what _should_ I call you?" She slammed a book down onto the table and looked at me with steam practically coming out of her ears. "Don't call me anything. Don't even talk to me."

I think I made her even madder when I had the gall to not look a bit flustered but only shrugged my shoulders and responded "fine." And the Oscar goes too Harry Potter for 'Man without a Brain.'

I don't know how I got back to my Dorm Room. I don't remember the journey at all. I only remember thinking 'Stupid, stupid, stupid" I should have gotten down on my knees and begged her forgiveness.

Two days later, two pain filled, heart-wrenching days later, Malfoy cornered me, (Draco, not Bob). He pushed me up against the wall and put an arm across my throat. "What did you do to Roberta, Potter?"

Now, I had always thought of Malfoy as an intelligent human being, a giant arse maybe, but intelligent none the less. I suppose that when a family member is concerned, you tend to loose what intelligence you have acquired over the years. At least that seemed to be the case here. He didn't seem to realize that with his elbow crushing my windpipe that it might be the tiniest bit difficult for me to answer him. "Well? Potty?"

At this point it was either get him off of me, or pass out. Potters do not pass out. I've been through a lot worse and didn't pass out. Unfortunately, I felt myself passing out. I couldn't pry myself away from that pressure. Finally the voice of reason spoke. I'm not sure, but I think it came in the form of Pansy Parkinson. "Draco darling, you are going to kill him. I know you want to, but in this case maybe you should let him breathe. You'll never get an answer out of him if you don't."

I could see it in his eyes. He didn't want to let me go, but he reluctantly took a step back and let me collapse on the stone floor in the corridor. That smirk, how I wished that I could just wipe it off his face. Slowly I stood and faced him. "Damn Malfoy! What do you think you are doing?"

"Like I said, I want to know what you did to Roberta."

"I didn't do anything to her."

"Tut tut, Potter, Gryffindors aren't supposed to lie. You must have done something; she is moping around the common room like some kind of zombie.

Somewhere in the back of my mind a bell went off. I tried…so help me I tried to keep the smile off of my face, but it just wouldn't stay in its proper place. Well, proper for being confronted by an angry family member in any case. "Really?"

That was the last thing I knew. I woke up in the hospital wing and hour later. Really, some people are just so touchy. Madam Pomfrey healed my broken rib and my split lip. She also gave me a cold compress for the black eye. OK, something to keep in the memory vault, Malfoy is touchy when it comes to Bob.

Normally, I would have given him a run for his money, but circumstances being what they were, I was just a little distracted. That is the only way that he could have gotten the better of me.

Ron and Hermione walked me back to Gryffindor tower after Madam Pomfrey gave the all clear. "What happened, Harry?" Hermione was her usual concerned, over-motherly self. "I'd like to beat that bloody wanker to a pulp." That was Ron, need you ask? I just smiled at both of them then looked at Ron. I knew he would understand. "She's obsessing over me!" Ron's only response was an unsure smile. He was having a difficult time getting past the fact that she was both a Malfoy and a Slytherin.

All right, truth be told, I didn't know for sure that she was obsessing over me. All I had to go on was Malfoy's word, which was questionable in the best of times. Still, he was upset about something and I prefer to think that I had a great deal to do with that – and that it concerned Bob. So, for maximum effect, I preferred to use those particular words. So sue me!

The middle of September brought the return of Quidditch. Now, I love Quidditch! I love everything about it. I love the teamwork. I love the freedom I get when I am flying. I love the exhilaration of catching the snitch. But do you want to know my favorite thing about the game? It's beating Malfoy! Every time I get to that little golden ball ahead of him I…well, I can't think of anything better. Well, maybe Bob! No! There's no maybe about it. Bob is definitely better. But, I can get to him there too. So it's all good. Don't tell her I said that.

I had just sent my team to the showers after a two and a half-hour practice session, but I decided to get in a little snitch time. You see, while I am out on the pitch with my team, I need to direct them and I don't get to work on my own skills. Ah, the trials of being team captain; I love it! I threw the snitch over my shoulder and gave it a minute to get away before I turned and took to the sky. I flew all over the pitch, half–heartedly searching for the little golden ball. If I were to be completely honest with you, I would have to admit that my thoughts were centered on one gorgeous Slytherin, her, and the fact that I was enjoying the solitude. Sometimes, being the Boy-who-Lived was a general pain in the arse.

It was only when the snitch fluttered in front of my eyes that I remembered what I was doing. It sped by me and I took off after it. The little bugger seemed to be getting me back for ignoring it for so long. It led me on a merry chase, sometimes diving straight down forcing me to pull up just before hitting the ground. Other times weaving in and out of the goal posts. But always I kept it in sight. No thoughts in my head but catch the snitch. That was my mistake I guess. I was inches away from catching the snitch when it happened.

Have you ever seen the Muggle movie JAWS? It's about a big shark. Anyway, when you see that black fin break the surface of the water, you just know that something terrible is going to happen. That is the closest I can come to expressing the feeling when out of no where, a hand comes up from in front of and below me to reach up and snatch my prize away. I had to pull up suddenly to avoid a mid-air collision and swore at the person that had the gall to interrupt my practice.

When we both landed on the ground, I threw my broom down and stormed over to the idiot. "What in the name of Merlin's Ball's are you doing? You could have killed both of us."

I was stopped dead in my tracks when I realized who it was. "Bob!" I was shocked to say the least, but to my credit I recovered quickly. I stopped yelling, but I approached her with narrowed eyes and just looked at her before I spoke. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Surely, Potter, you can handle a mere girl trying to get the snitch. And don't call me Bob."

"I don't care if you are a big purple dinosaur named Barney, (I really have to stop watching Muggle TV during my summer hols.) I can beat anyone to the snitch. Even a mere girl named Bob!"

She narrowed her eyes at me, which made me want to melt in a puddle at her feet. But I stood my ground. Now, to this day, I am still not sure if sticking to my plan was a good thing at this point. Acting indifferently toward her was proving to be more and more difficult. And my decision to stick with the plan got me into a very embarrassing situation.

Her eyes twinkled at this point and inwardly I groaned. Outwardly I wondered what in Merlin's name she was up to. "What?"

She stepped closer to me and in that seductive voice that generally turns me into a puddle of goo she said, "Wanna bet?"

Bet? What did she mean bet? I had to search my limited vocabulary for that word, mainly because my powers of intelligent conversation left me when I was within a two foot radius of her. "Yeah, bet." It came out in kind of a choked whisper.

She stepped away and my powers of cognition seemed to return. "Are you sure Potter, even Dray can't beat me."

I remember smirking. "That's not saying much you know. Yeah, I want to bet. I will get to the snitch before you do. What am I going to win when I do?"

The she stepped close to me again. "I don't know, what do you want Harry?"

Oh…that was a dangerous question. What did I want? I wanted to run naked through a field of wild flowers with her and discover the wonder that was Bob. I wanted to run away and live in a secluded little cabin with her for the remaining days of my life. I wanted to grow old with her in my arms. I wanted to beat her to that damned snitch and wipe that smug look off of her face. "I want you to wear Gryffindor colors at the next Quidditch match."

She looked horrified at the thought, but only for a moment. Then that confident smirk was back. "And when I win, I want you to dance on the Slytherin table, wearing black leather slacks and a silk shirt. And I want you to sing "Somebody to Love!"

I laughed. "You've put some thought into this."

"Quit stalling Harry, do you accept my terms?" She said my name again in that low seductive way that I have come to love.

"Alright, I accept the terms. Don't know the song but I doubt that that is going to be a problem since I am going to win the bet."

 _*sigh* I_ lost the bet. I have never seen anyone fly like her. I went to the Quidditch world cup and have never seen anyone fly like her. She was poetry in motion; grace purified…a pain in the arse! I could say that I held back, or that I let her win. No, I wasn't that much of a gentleman. I wanted to win that bet; not only to see her sporting my colors at the next match, but I knew that dancing on the Slytherin table was not conducive to a long and happy life.

I looked at her. The smirk was wider than ever on her lovely face. I floundered around for a way to save face. "Huh…how about double or nothing?"

She shook her head and her curls danced around her shoulders. "Nope, it's time for dinner. Victory always makes me famished. I'll even give you time to learn the song. Say a week from today? And don't forget the leather pants." Then she walked away from me and toward the castle. And I just stood there and watched her go, then I called after her, "Where the hell am I going to get leather pants?"

The tinkle of her laughter is all that drifted back to me. I trailed after her and went to Gryffindor Tower. I showered and then went to the Great Hall. Dinner was already in progress. I sat down next to Hermione. She had her nose in a book as usual; Ron had his nose in his plate. I cleared my throat. "Ah, Mione can I interrupt for a minute?"

She smiled, "Sure Harry, what's up?"

"I need you to do a little research for me. I need you to find me a song…" I didn't explain the reasons behind my request but I knew that she would do it for me. After dinner, I went to the owlery and jotted a quick note off to Charlie. If anyone had access to leather pants it was him. So with those two things taken care of I tried to concentrate on more important things. Like finding a burial plot, because when I danced on the Slytherin table there would be hell to pay.

Have you ever noticed that when you are anticipating a wonderful thing to happen that the time seems to stand still? Let's just say that the following week had the wings of Mercury attached. Saturday came again, all too quickly. I don't think that I remembered one thing from my classes. Except for potions! Double Potions, was to say the least, painful, because I had to endure Bob's looks of superiority. I never let it show on the outside that this whole thing was killing me; in fact I would smile at her before returning to my potion; on the inside though I was screaming.

So, Saturday evening at dinner I just pushed my food around my plate and Mione was looking at me concerned. "Harry, what's up? Aren't you feeling well?" I looked up and saw that Bob was staring at me expectantly. "Yes Mione, I'm fine. Excuse me a minute will you?" I stood up and took my school robe off and laid it on the bench. Underneath I was sporting my new black leather pants, a white silk shirt that was unbuttoned half way, some black leather boots (Charlie sent them as well. After reading my note about what was going on, he said that if I was going to do it, I should do it right. I could almost see the smirk on his face.)

I strutted up to the front of the room with a heck of a lot more confidence than I felt. There were catcalls and whistles from some of the students noting my attire. I thought McGonagall was going to have kittens (pun intended), but I did my best to ignore all of the teachers at the head table and proceeded to the front of the Slytherin table. I flicked my wand and the music started and I stepped onto the bench and up onto the table. When I cast the spell for the music, I included the background singers. Hey, if you're going to make a fool of yourself, you might as well do it with style, right? And I had the feeling that I was making the biggest clown of myself that anyone had ever seen within the walls of this hallowed institution.

When I started in I kept my eyes only on Bob. This was her song. Besides, if I had looked at any of the Slytherins, that would have been it.

 _Can anybody find me somebody to love_

 _Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little_

 _Can't barely stand on my feet_

 _(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)_

 _Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)_

 _I have spent all my years in believing you_

 _But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

 _Somebody (Somebody) ooh somebody (Somebody)_

 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

The Slytherins were jeering and yelling for me to get off their table and to shut up. Malfoy on the other hand looked murderous. He kept glancing at me then at Bob and back again. She was laughing too, but her eyes held mine as I sang.

 _Yeah_

 _I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life_

 _I work till I ache in my bones_

 _At the end (at the end of the day)_

 _I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

 _I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_

 _And I start to pray_

 _Till the tears run down from my eyes_

 _Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody_

 _(Please) Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

I chanced a look over at the Gryffindor table, and saw Mione sitting with her mouth open, and Ron mid-bite. By now, everyone was laughing, even some of the Slytherins. As I executed a particularly provocative move, I saw Draco stand up and glare at me. "Get off of my table Potter! I have to eat here."

 _(He works hard)_

 _Everyday (everyday) – I try and I try and I try_

 _But everybody wants to put me down_

 _They say I'm going crazy_

 _They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

 _Ah, got no common sense_

 _I got nobody left to believe in_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

I heard someone yell, "I'll say you have water on the brain." Then that unforgettable voice "I'm gonna' kill him." And I saw Draco Malfoy start get on the table to come after me, but Zabini, of all people, pulled him back.

 _Oh Lord_

 _Ooh somebody – ooh somebody_

 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

 _Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

 _I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)_

 _I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright –he's alright)_

 _I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)_

 _I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

 _One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

I walked down the table and stood there in front of Bob. I stepped down on the bench (accidentally pushing Draco * _smile*)_ then down to the floor again. I took Bob by the hand and helped her up. Then put an arm around her waist and pulled her close, then began to dance with her.

 _Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love love love_

 _Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love somebody somebody somebody somebody_

 _Somebody find me_

 _Somebody find me somebody to love_

 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

I twirled her and ended with a dip. Our lips were close. All I had to do was move my mouth slightly and we would have been kissing. Our foreheads were touching, our noses were touching. And suddenly there was no one in the room except her and me. I no longer heard the catcalls and snide remarks.

 _(Find me somebody to love)_

 _ooh_

 _(Find me somebody to love)_

 _Find me somebody, somebody (Find me somebody to love) somebody to love_

 _(Find me somebody to love)_

 _Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me_

 _Ooh – somebody to love_

 _(Find me somebody to love)_

 _Find me somebody to love)_

 _Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love !_

 _Wooo somebody find me, find me love._

This last bit, I finished so low that only she could hear me. I didn't notice when the music stopped. To tell you the truth, I didn't care.

"Is the bet paid in full?"

She smiled and my heart skipped a beat. "It'll do. Are all Gryffindors so thorough?"

"Of course, if you have to do something, why do it half way?" I put my hand in her hair. I was going to do it this time. I was going to kiss her.

"Don't you dare Potter!"

I had the urge to kill. I was literally going to tear him limb from limb. Then I saw her face. She wasn't far away from me in the urge to maim category. I decided that the best thing to do would be to let her handle Draco Malfoy. So I shrugged and looked deeply into her eyes. "You heard the man." I took a step back, turned and walked out of the Great Hall and straight to Gryffindor Tower.

It wasn't too long before Ron and Hermione staggered through the portrait hole. I say staggered because they were laughing so hard that they could hardly walk and they both had tears in their eyes and were holding their sides.

You know how infectious laughter is. Before long they had me laughing without knowing what was so funny. Finally, Mione was able to tone it down to giggles. At least enough to tell me what had happened after I left the Great Hall.

"Oh Harry, you missed it! After you left…(another fit of laughter)…Roberta was…was so angry…she started beating him around the head and yelling at him to stay out of her life."

This is where Ron took up the story because she was again laughing so hard. "She picked up a bowl of peas and dumped them on his head. Then she stormed out of the room. The entire Great Hall was laughing so hard that Malfoy turned about ten shades of red and ran out of the room."

Ron was still laughing but looked at me surprised. "You know, that was some show you put on. What was that all about?"

I only shrugged "I lost a bet."

"That must have been some bet! Where'd you get those pants?"

"Charlie, where else!"

By then my fellow Gryffindors' began returning to the common room. They were all laughing. Some on them came up and patted my back, others were yelling, "Way to go, Harry." Mione was trying her hardest to calm down. It was difficult for her. "You know Harry, Malfoy is going to be after you now. * _Giggle*_ Youhad better be on your guard!"

I quickly searched back through my time at Hogwarts and tried to find a time that I didn't have to be on my guard with Malfoy. I didn't say anything though. "I'll be careful Mione."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** : October

After the incident in Great Hall, nothing notable really happened. Malfoy would shoot daggers at me, which was normal. I would see Bob in classes or across the room at meal times, but I decided to let her make the next move. I knew she would. At least-I hoped she would. OK, I gave her twenty four hours to talk to me or I was going to do something drastic.

On the outside, the persona that I put on for my friends and house was one of calm confidence. On the inside, I knew, I just knew that if I didn't get to be within one foot of her soon, that I was going to prove that spontaneous combustion was a scientific fact. And I figured that with all the pent up longing, it would be a spectacular display when it finally happened.

On the first Saturday in October, I wandered down to the pitch to watch the Slytherins practice. That was something that I knew really ticked them off, but that they couldn't do anything about. Well I guess they could have hexed me into oblivion, after all, they are Slytherins…so in retrospect maybe it wasn't a very smart idea. But I had heard that Bob was the new Slytherin seeker so I did it anyway. I climbed to the top of the Gryffindor box and watched.

There she was, in all of her Slytherin glory, practicing with the team. The new seeker! Malfoy was playing chaser. I vaguely wondered how he felt about the change, but then passed it off. Who really cared how he felt about anything?

I watched her feint, twirl, and dive in a series of moves that resembled a ballet more than a Quidditch practice. And in a moment, if I were to be completely honest with you, I knew that Gryffindor was in trouble. I made a mental note that I needed to double the team's efforts.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Potter?"

I looked up and saw Malfoy hovering on his broom in front of the Gryffindor box. I wanted to wipe that sneer off of his smug face.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I've got as much right to be here as you do, you sorry git! I nodded toward Bob. "I see you have a new seeker, she's good."

"Yeah, she is, too good for you, and you'd better stay away from her if you know what is good for you!"

"Ooh, now there's a threat that makes me shake in my boots."

"I mean it, Potter, stay away from her!"

"You know, I'm really sorry that I missed the show the other night. It gives a whole new meaning to the name 'Pea Brain'.

"Why you filthy…"

"Draco, what are you doing? Hi, Harry!"

"Bob." I smiled at her and completely ignored Malfoy.

I watched her roll her eyes. "I told you not to call me that! What are you doing here?"

"Watching Slytherin's new Seeker. You are amazing. But then, I knew that already."

Malfoy growled, he literally growled at me. "Get out of here, Potter. Roberta, if you want to fly with the team, then go practice with them."

She smiled and suddenly the arena became brighter. "Now, Dray, you came to me, not the other way around. It doesn't matter to me if I play or not. If you want me to leave…" She let the sentence hang and I watched him sputter. What a beautiful sight that was.

I tried not to gloat, but I had this monkey on my back. Whenever Malfoy got his, I just had to gloat; it was written somewhere in the Harry Potter rules of behavior.

I shouldn't have gloated! Bob didn't appreciate it very much. After all, he is her family. Poor girl.

She glowered at me. "Harry Potter! I want you to leave. Now!"

Now it was Malfoy's turn to gloat. He stayed back, but I could see the smug grin on his face from where I was.

I shrugged. That was all I could do. "Sure thing, Bob, I've seen what I came to see anyway." Which was true. I was hoping to see Bob. But I left with as much dignity as I could muster. I looked at Bob and smiled and started whistling 'Somebody to Love" then sauntered down the steps and made my way back to the castle slowly, as if I hadn't a care in the world.

As soon as the castle doors were closed behind me I ran all the way to Gryffindor tower. I was out of breath by the time I reached the portrait hole and gave the password to the 'fat lady', "friend"

"Ron!" I looked around the common room then ran up the steps. In a minute I returned to the common room. "Seamus, where's Ron."

"Don't know Harry. Probably somewhere snogging Hermione."

I went to where Seamus and Dean were sitting playing a game of exploding snap. "How about Ginny, Don, Ted, Miriam and Nedra? Do you know where any of them are?"

"Sorry Harry. Hey what's up? Why are you looking for the team?"

"Because we are in big trouble. I need to recruit you guys. Your mission, find the team and have them meet me here as soon as possible." Seamus nodded and began to walk away. "Oh and Seamus, if you run into any of the Slytherins, don't let them know that anything is up, OK?"

"Sure thing, Harry."

Several others took it upon themselves to go in different directions. Someone went to the Library, someone else went to the Great Hall, I think it was Dean that chose to go to the Astronomy tower. No surprise there, he's a bit of a voyeur. I started drawing up new plans trusting in my fellow Gryffindors to get the team rounded up.

One by one they all started to arrive. And by the time they were all there, I had a few new plans drawn up that hopefully would counter what I had seen of the Quidditch Pitch just one hour earlier.

When they were all there, I explained why I had called them all together. Then we moved all the furniture against the walls while the rest of the Gryffindors looked on. We walked through each move until we had it committed to memory. We did this each day, away from the prying eyes of any Slytherins, or for that matter and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. By the time we had our next practice, we were like a well-oiled machine.

That week it was Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. I sat front and center in the Gryffindor bleachers. I didn't want to miss a moment. Bob was magnificent! The rest of the Slytherin team was good too, but Bob…aah, Viktor Crum has nothing on her. I had instructed my team to watch the Slytherin moves closely so that they could see how our new plays would work.

Slytherin wiped the boards with Ravenclaw. It was 520 to 130. I had seen the snitch several times and thought for certain that Bob had too. But she continued to scan the pitch, looking for that little golden ball. It seemed that she was purposely letting Ravenclaw rack up a few points.

That was when I had another talk with myself. "She is definitely not being nice." Everyone around me decided that 'Yes, she had seen the snitch and yes, she was letting Ravenclaw get some points so that they wouldn't feel so badly. But, I knew better. Bloody hell, she is a Slytherin. And by definition, Slytherins are scheming. I knew exactly what she was doing. She was giving them a false hope. That way, their defeat would humiliate them all the more.

My eyes narrowed as I came to this realization. I whispered to myself at that point. "Not to my team you Slytherin wench!"

Hermione leaned over to me at that time. "What did you say Harry?"

I smiled at her. "Nothing, why?"

Hermione is not stupid. Plus the fact that she can see right through me. "Tell me, Harry"

"We are so going to humiliate Slytherin."

Mione grinned but didn't reply.

Everyone made their way back to the Great Hall just as dinner was starting. The Gryffindor team was huddled around me and I was dipping my finger into my pumpkin juice, and drawing diagrams on the table. I never would have believed it, but I had become just like Oliver Wood. When I looked at them, they were all smiling and nodding.

Mione leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Malfoy alert!"

I was prepared for this. I took out an old copy of the Daily Prophet and promptly laid it on the small puddles of pumpkin juice then proceeded to tell them all a story of how I had escaped from my Aunt and Uncle's house the year they put bars on my window.

"Hey, Potter."

I looked up and saw Malfoy standing a bit back with his faithful guard dogs Crabbe and Goyle. "Yeah, what do you want?" He came closer, and, as one body, the team stood ready to fight if necessary. "I better never catch you spying on our team again. It will be the last thing you ever do!"

I laughed at him. "Malfoy, if I had been spying, you never would have known I was there."

He crossed his arms and sneered at me, "Then what were you doing at the pitch?"

"I don't have to explain my actions to you, Malfoy. But if you really want to know, I was looking for Bob." I knew that would just kill him. I then turned my back on him and started talking to the team again, dismissing him without a second thought.

"Her name is Roberta, and you had better stay away from her. She is too good for the likes of you."

I turned back to him again and grinned. "Maybe, Malfoy. But that isn't for you to decide!"

I love it when I can say something that will leave that git speechless. But after looking murderous, he found his voice again.

"I mean it, Potter!" Then he stalked away.

Two weeks later, Ron, Mione and I were sitting in the charms classroom having a heavy debate.

Mione was looking at Seamus sitting across the room and shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Harry, I just can't agree with you. Seamus is terrible at charms and that's that!"

"Mione, you just aren't giving him a chance. I think he is brilliant! He is always pushing the envelope, always trying new things. You just watch, one of these days he is going to surprise you. He is going to find a way to change the way we do things."

Ron shook his head. "Sorry, Mate. I don't see it either. Seamus is hopeless."

I didn't notice a shadow pass close to our table. "I'll make you a bet. I bet that Seamus doesn't blow up anything today."

"I'll take that bet, Harry."

The three of us looked up. There stood Bob. My mouth went dry and I felt like an idiot all of a sudden.

She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, sending shivers all through my body. "If Seamus doesn't blow up something today, I'll…well what? What do you want Harry?"

I stood straight and swallowed hard. "Ahh…let's see. I still want to see you wearing Gryffindor colors at the next Gryffindor game. But I also want you to sit at the Gryffindor table and have dinner with me that night."

"Hmm, OK, I accept that. And If I win you will go with me to the Halloween Dance dressed as my Arabian slave boy. You will follow me around all night with a large feather fan and do my every bidding for the entire night."

Inwardly, I smiled. That sounded wonderful to me. And it had all sorts of possibilities. "You're on, Bob." She rolled her eyes, but this time she didn't bother to tell me not to call her that. I must be making progress I thought. I watched her walk across the room and sit in her seat.

I could have sat and watched her all day, but all too soon, Professor Flitwick started class. "Today we were pouring water from a bucket into a cauldron."

Simple enough I thought. A quick use of Wingardium Leviosa, lower the bucket into the large barrel and float it across the front of the room and pour the water into the cauldron. About half of the class had managed with only a little spilled water. Then it was Seamus' turn.

It was going very well. The bucket was full and began floating across the front of the room. But a noise on the other side of the room distracted him. Bob had dropped a large pile of books. The sound was enough to break his concentration. The bucket began to vibrate. I was glaring daggers at my opponent and mouthed, "That's cheating!"

She looked at me as innocently as she could and mouthed "What did I do?"

The vibrating bucket by this time began to hum and I heard Professor Flitwick say, "Oh my". I just put my head down on my desk and banged it a couple of times. The bucket exploded, showering the students in front with water and pieces of the disintegrated bucket.

I lost it at that point. "BLOODY HELL SEAMUS, DO YOU HAVE TO BLOW UP EVERYTHING?

Hermione and Ron were laughing; Bob was sparkling, as Bob always did. With a deep sigh I left my desk and went over to Bob. "Even though you cheated unashamedly, I guess you win."

"How can you say I cheated, Harry? It was an accident!"

I gave her a half smile. "Yeah, right!" I walked away and she called after me. "Pick me up at 8:00 p.m. and don't forget your fan."

I just mumbled something unintelligible and went over to Seamus. "Seamus! How can you possibly blow up water?" I shook my head and walked away from him, leaving him with a confused look on his face.

Now, I wasn't really that angry. To tell you the truth, I had been expecting something along those lines. I mean c'mon, she's Slytherin for Merlin's sake. I'd have been disappointed if she hadn't tried something like that. But then, I would never tell her that. I really did expect Seamus to make a better showing though. I really did believe what I told Ron and Mione, about him being a genius and all, but I wondered how long we were going to have to wait for his genius to manifest itself. In any case I decided, just a bit too late, that I would not bet on Seamus again.

This time I wrote to Mrs. Weasley for help. After I told her what I needed, I felt inspired to ask her for some motherly advice. Never having had that privilege before, I poured my heart out to her. I told her all about Bob, who she was, and how I felt about her. I think by the time that I was finished, I filled up two rolls of parchment on the subject. It felt good to get things off my chest. I knew she wouldn't laugh at me or try to remind me that she was a Slytherin and a Malfoy. Better yet, I knew that she would be able to look past Bob's last name and give me an unbiased outlook.

Within two days of sending Hedwig off, I received a package and a long letter from Mrs. Weasley. I tucked the letter in my robes without opening it and put the package on the bench next to me. Ron and Mione looked at me strangely. "What's all that stuff, Harry?"

"Just my costume for the ball."

Ron laughed. "Well, let's see then."

I started laughing. "No way, at least not here. It's going to be embarrassing enough to wear it on Halloween let alone letting everyone see it before hand."

Mione laughed at me. "Well, you made the bet Harry."

"Yeah I know but, I have to win one of these times."

After breakfast that morning, I told my friends that I wanted to go down to the pitch and get in some practice and that I would see them later. I did go to the pitch but I went to the locker rooms and sat on the sofa to read my letter from Mrs. Weasley. It said…well, why don't I just read it to you. Lets see, its here some…oh here it is.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I've sent along the costume you asked for. Try it on soon so that if there are any adjustments that need to be made, we will have time to make them._ Blah blah blah. Oh here!

 _As for Roberta, Harry, were I to try to guess, I would guess that she likes you very much in deed. If she didn't, she wouldn't even give you the time of day. If you are sure that she is the girl for you, don't let anyone tell you differently._

She goes on, but that was the most important part. So with a light heart, I began to day dream about being Bobs slave boy. Believe it or not, I was actually looking forward to the Halloween dance.

I should have known. I really should have known. The chant that I kept running through my head, (She's a Slytherin, she's a Slytherin) should have warned me. But either I was too deaf to hear it or too stupid to heed my own warning, In any case, what she had planned for me was…in-human by anyone's standards. Well, maybe not Malfoy's, but anyone normal.

The night of the Halloween dance, I was standing outside the entrance of the Slytherin common room, waiting for her to show her beautiful self. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself. I was wearing a black vest that was heavily embroidered with gold and silver threads. (no shirt) Very full white balloon pants with elastic at the ankles and a waist band that matched the vest. And to top it all off (literally) a black pill-box hat with the same gold and silver decorations on it. I had also learned a quick tanning spell from Hermione. Oh, and I was barefooted as well. I looked good, if just a little ridiculous. But it was Halloween after all.

Finally, she stepped out of the door and I knew that I had died and gone to heaven. But then, someone else stepped out as well. Blaise Zabini. Her date! Her date! The wench went out and got herself a date. I was ready to kill. I was ready to maim. I was ready to yell, "Why, oh why are you doing this to me you heartless, insensitive cave woman?" But instead, I summoned all the Gryffindor courage I could and smiled at the two of them. She in her Arabian princess costume and he in his matching prince get up.

So, true to form, I followed the two of them, with my big pink-feathered fan. It wasn't too bad actually…at first. Then the first song played. I had to stand there and watch her dance with Zabini.

As he led her out onto the dance floor, she crooked a finger at me. "Come on slave boy. You can't expect me to dance without a fan now can you? So I followed them, waving the fan over them and watched her make eyes at her wretch of a date. I was mortified. I was making everyone either mad for being in the way, or extremely joyful when they saw what she was doing to me. The latter was mostly Malfoy.

It was a long night. She danced with everyone. And I mean EVERYONE, the heartless bint! Even Ron. I was shooting him daggers with my eyes, but he was studiously avoiding looking at me. Hermione was also furious at him.

Finally, finally, Professor Dumbledore called a halt to the festivities and the hall started to slowly empty. Still I followed her. She hadn't spoken a word to me all night. I watched her tell her many admirers good night then she grabbed Zabini's arm. I followed them to the Slytherin entrance. Before she went in, she whispered something to Zabini and kissed him on the cheek. He went in and she turned to me.

With a mischievous smile she walked closer. "You've been a good little slave boy tonight Harry." These words were whispered in that low seductive voice that flowed like honey across my ragged nerves. "I've one more order for you before you go."

I didn't say a word only looked at her suspiciously.

"You have to do whatever I say, is that right?"

"Yes." I answered. Oh, now I cringed. What other subtle torture has she got planned for me?

She stepped a little closer. "What do you want, Harry? You must tell me before I consider your debt paid in full.'

I was sweating now. She smelled as sweet as an apple blossom and my senses were running in high gear. If I told her what I wanted, she would probably laugh at me. On the other hand, who in the school hadn't laughed at me tonight?

I dropped the fan to the floor. "How about I just show you what I want, Bob." I slid an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her closer. Then I slowly lowered my lips to hers. Just before they met, Malfoy came sauntering around a corner.

"Don't you do it, Potter!"

I closed my eyes in frustration. Enough was enough. I looked at him with fire in my eyes. "Shove off, Malfoy."

"I swear, Potter, if you…"

This time Bob's eyes flashed angrily. "You heard the man, Draco. Shove off."

He was furious. "Potter, I'll make you pay!"

Both of us yelled then. "Shove off, Malfoy." Then I laced my fingers through her hair and pulled her face closer to mine. Her lips were soft and sweet and I savored her taste. My tongue begged for entrance and she obligingly parted her lips to allow it. Our tongues fought for dominance. Before I pulled away to break the kiss, I lightly sucked on her lower lip.

My heart was beating so hard that I was sure she could feel it. Again I ran my fingers through her hair and enjoyed the silky texture of it. I kissed her forehead, both eyes, both cheeks and lightly teased her earlobe with my teeth. I whispered. "I'm a man of few words, Bob. Did that answer your question?"

"Ummm, I believe so."

She caressed my cheek and looked into my eyes and pulled me into another kiss.

"Bloody hell, Roberta. You don't need to have a snog session with Potter right where everybody can see you. I think I'm going to be sick."

I nodded my head toward him. "He's still here."

"I noticed." She turned to Malfoy. "Look, Dray, I may choose to do more than snog him right where everybody can see us. So if you don't want to get sick, I suggest that you leave."

I was caught between hysterical laughter and overwhelming shock. I felt like she hit me in the chest. Somewhere, in the back of my subconscious, I think I heard Malfoy huff, stomp off and slam a door after him, but it really didn't register.

She looked at me. "I'm sorry about him, Harry, sometimes he can be a real git. But he isn't always that way."

"Don't apologize for him, Bob." Then I smiled and pulled her closer again. She twined her arms around my neck, and I kissed her again.

"I really do have to go in now, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

I was having none of it. She had teased and taunted me all night. So I pulled her back into my embrace and crushed my lips against hers in a fevered kiss that sapped both of our strength. I traced the line of her jaw brushing it with light kisses and then I nuzzled the soft skin of her neck.

This time, she broke the embrace. "Harry, I…"

"Goodnight, Bob." I kissed the tip of her nose then turned and left the dungeons and returned to my dorm room. I remember thinking that this wasn't such a bad night after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – November**

That night was the beginning of our relationship. I dreamed about kissing her that night. I day dreamed about it the next morning at breakfast. I watched for her to come into the Great Hall and was greatly disappointed when she didn't show up. Malfoy was glaring at me and I saw him lean into Goyle and say something to him. Goyle struck his right fist into his left palm threateningly. I just rolled my eyes and laughed. I had just defeated Voldemort, for Merlin's sake, did he really think that he could frighten me. Give me a break!

Then I watched Malfoy's eyes grow large then narrow. Before I had a chance to react, I felt warm breath on my ear. "Harry, you want to go for a walk?"

I turned and smiled into the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. "Of course!" I stood up and looked at Ron and Hermione. "I'll see you later."

I don't know what Malfoy's reaction was, and frankly, I don't care. I was in the one place I wanted to be. "Any Preferences where you want to walk?"

"Just on the grounds, or around the lake maybe."

"Let's go up to my common room so I can get a cloak." Before long, we were heading out the doors of the castle with her arm through mine.

"Was there anything in particular that you wanted to talk about?"

She sighed. "Harry, Draco, that giant git, wrote to Lucius, who in turn wrote to my father, who in turn wrote to me to tell me to stop seeing you. I didn't even know that I was seeing you!"

My heart sunk to my stomach but I smiled at her. "All of this since last night?" I sighed. "What do _you_ want to do, Bob?"

She smiled at me then sighed again. "I want them to leave me alone, that's what I want! I have a question for you Harry. First off, do you remember what I told you at the beginning of the year? About if you want to know something, just ask?"

"How can I forget. If I remember right, you thought I was gay." I laughed.

She squeezed my arm closer and giggled. "Not really. I was just trying to get to you. Anyway, this is going to sound bold but…"

I put a finger to her lips. "Bob, I don't care about Draco, Lucius or your father. I'll take them all on and more. But you have to tell me something."

"What's that?"

I leaned closer to her and lifted her chin so that I could look into her eyes. "Do you like me better in black leather or in a slave costume?"

She was visibly shaken and took a step back and laughed. "What did you ask me?"

I laughed too. "Well, you must have a preference, Bob. Leather or slave? It's not hard." I teased.

The twinkle in her eyes brightened. "Well, the leather was _very_ nice. But I think I rather enjoyed having a slave at my beck and call. It is a hard choice. I'll think on it and tell you later."

She started to walk ahead of me but I pulled her back. "No, no, no, no, no! You're not getting out of it that easily. Leather or slave?"

She sighed and stared into my eyes. "Leather! I think that you are no one's slave, Harry Potter."

I pulled her into my arms. "Good answer! And that being said, do you really think that I give one whit what someone else thinks of our relationship?"

"No. I reckon not."

"So then, don't worry about the Malfoy's or your father. Got that!"

She smiled. "Got it!"

After that, I continued to tick Malfoy off royally. All of that happened on Sunday. By Wednesday, the whole school knew that Bob and I were a couple. Bob told me later that she was getting owls from her family on a daily basis. But at the time I didn't know it. I suppose I should have guessed what she was going through. But she never let me know. As far as I knew, the question had been dropped. I can be a real dunce sometimes.

Toward the middle of November the team started gearing up for the next match against Slytherin at the end of the month. We booked the pitch for practice and were just warming up when the Slytherin team showed up.

I landed first with the rest of the team behind me. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"What do I want, Potter? I want you to be boiled slowly in a vat of oil. We have the pitch booked for today."

"In your dreams Malfoy. I've had it booked for two weeks."

Bob's eyes twinkled at me. But I looked at her dead on. "Don't think that you can use your charms on me Bob. We need to practice!"

She winked at me and whispered in Malfoy's ear. He looked at her as if considering then back at me. "OK, Potter, how about this? We have a practice game. Right here, right now."

Ron stepped forward, turned his back on the Slytherins and whispered, "Harry, that would give us a good chance to check out their plays."

I nodded as Ron stepped back behind me. "Alright, Malfoy, you're on!"

Bob laughed. "Are you sure, Harry? I'll get the snitch before you!"

I smirked. "We'll see, Bob."

Her eyes twinkled again. Merlin, I can't get past that! "Harry, I _bet_ that I get the snitch before you do!" Behind me I heard my team groan, interjected with warnings like 'don't do it, Harry.'

I have never listened in my life, even when it was the best thing for me. I stepped closer to Bob and smiled. "You're on! What crazy costume are you going to make me wear this time?"

She thought for a minute, then laughed. "No costume, Harry, you just have to announce to the whole school that Gryffindor is mud on the shoes of Slytherin."

I considered this for a minute then looked at her. "And you have to wear Gryffindor colors all day, even _during_ the game!"

The Slytherin team groaned now. She smiled. "It's a bet!"

I turned to my team. "You heard 'em guys. _Don't_ let me down. Our house pride is riding on this."

I got more than a few dirty looks as we all headed to the pitch. But I didn't pay any attention to them. I was giving myself a pep talk. "All right, Harry, the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin seven years ago. Now is the time to bring those qualities out. Pull out all the stops man." That being said we took to the sky.

The game was brutal! There was no other word for it. I must have dodged more bludgers than I ever had in a game. They really wanted to win.

After about an hour the score was Gryffindor 150, Slytherin 200. Was I worried? You bet! I knew what she could do. But I was determined to do better. OK, I thought, time to combine my Gryffindor courage and my Slytherin cunning (as underdeveloped as that part was.)

I pulled a Wronski feint that Viktor Crum would have loved but in the process I saw the snitch. Unfortunately, so had she and she was ahead of me. I flattened myself against the broom handle and urged my firebolt to go faster. She was mere inches away from the snitch. So, I grabbed the brush of her broom to slow her down. I pulled her back and wrapped my right leg in front of her, on her broom and hoisted myself over in front of her. I leaned forward and it was a simple matter of reaching out and grasping my prize.

She was furious! "Harry Potter! That was cheating! You wouldn't get away with that in a real game and you know it."

"Sure I would, Bob! The rule book doesn't say anything about it being against the rules to change brooms in mid-air!"

"You could have killed yourself!"

"Great loss that would be!"

I looked up at her cousin. "Shove it, Malfoy" Then I looked back at Bob. "But I didn't now did I. It will be so nice to see you wearing my colors." I kissed her nose then called to my team. "Great job you guys. Let's go!" We left the pitch listening to the Slytherin team.

"You lost? How could you loose? Roberta, you are not wearing Gryffindor colors during the game, and that's final. Our fathers will be here!"

I didn't hear what her reply was to that last statement, but I made a mental note to ask her about it.

In the locker room, my team was buoyant, pounding me on the back. Ron hugged me, "Harry that was brilliant! I've never seen any thing like that before in my life!"

I accepted their congratulations, but I couldn't get Malfoy's last comment out of my head. "You guys go to on to dinner. I'll catch you up later. I have to talk to Bob."

I waited outside the Slytherin locker room and one by one they came out. When Malfoy came out, I stopped him.

"Hey, Malfoy."

"Haven't you done enough damage, Potter? Do you have to make it worse by breathing my air?"

"Do you think that you could stop being a giant arse for once in your life, long enough to answer a question? If not, I'll just talk to Bob."

"You know, you are really something, Potter. You are so arrogant that you think the whole world revolves around you. And if it isn't to your liking, you'll just adjust it until it does."

"Isn't that what we all do, Malfoy? Some of us are just better at it than others. Now, are you going to answer my question or not?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment. "I tell you what, Potter. You ask the question and then I'll decide if I will answer it or not."

"OK, something you said is bothering me. Can you tell me about Bob's father?"

I could see that he was considering my request. The play of changing emotions was almost comical to watch. Then he looked at me. "Do you really want to know that he beats her if she steps one toe out of line. Do you want to know that the only reason that she is here in the first place is because my father, are you listening Potter, MY father feared for her safety and asked to have her live here for a year. You think my father is bad? He is nothing compared to Ludwig Malfoy.

"Did you really want to know that he has been owling her all term, telling her to stay away from you. And she is so bloody stubborn that she won't listen. For some reason she has decided that she likes you. Personally, I think she has deplorable taste."

"He beats her?"

"Yes, keep up Potter, her father beats her! And he is going to be here for the game. You are putting her in danger. Adjust that little part of the world to your liking, Potter, then stick it up your arse!"

I watched him turn away and disappear around the corner of the building.

I don't know why I took everything he said at face value. I never had before. My only excuse, I guess, is that I don't think straight where Bob is concerned. If I were to go to a psychoanalyst, he would probably say something like, "Mr. Potter, you are harboring deep seated feelings of inadequacy, coupled with the notion that the young lady in question is too good for you.

I stood there leaning against the wall of the locker building for a long time, then made a decision. I pushed off the wall and entered the Slytherin locker room.

"Bob?"

"Harry?" She appeared, coming out of the ladies locker area. When she saw me she smiled, and her smile brightened the room. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I should be furious with you, Harry, but I'm not. You were brilliant. How very Slytherin of you. We'll make a Slytherin of you yet."

"Perish the thought!" I disentangled myself from her. What I had to do was killing me and I couldn't bear to hold her. "Um…Roberta…I…"

She looked confused. "Harry, you haven't called me Roberta since the day we met. What's wrong?"

I looked at the floor, then at the walls, then at the windows. I looked anywhere except at her, because if I looked at her I would loose my nerve and her safety depended on what I did in the next couple of minutes. So I mustered all of my Gryffindor courage and plunged on.

"Roberta…I...um…I think that…we should…um…break up."

The silence filled the room as she just looked at me. After what seemed like an eternity she exploded.

"What! Harry Potter look at me! What do you mean we should break up? Why?"

I couldn't speak. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at my feet.

"Who is she, Harry? Who is the little tart?"

Now I looked at her. She had unshed tears in her eyes and it killed me that I put them there. But I knew that I was doing the right thing. "You don't know her. She doesn't go to school here. In fact…she is a…um…Muggle."

"A Muggle. You chose a Muggle over me? No, Harry, I don't believe that. You found out that my father is coming to the game and you are too afraid to face him. That's it isn't it? You are nothing but a coward."

Now, I would have marched into the very gates of hell for her. I would have battled the devil himself for her, but if it would keep her safe, I knew that I had to step back. So I did the bravest thing I have ever done in my life. I looked her in the eye, "yes, Roberta, I am a coward. I have to go." I spun on my heel and ran away from her. I ran all the way to the castle. I bypassed the Great Hall filled with students eating their evening meal. I wouldn't have been able to eat anyway.

When I got to Gryffindor tower I ran straight to my dorm room and threw myself onto my bed. I laid there with tears in my eyes for only a few moments before I got up and angrily paced the room. I picked up the little glass griffin that Hermione had given me and threw it against the stone walls of the room. It made a very satisfying shattering noise. Then I picked up my ink bottle and it quickly followed the griffin. Then my Potions book that I had left on my bedside table, then my rucksack. Then I dropped and sat in the middle of my dorm room floor and bawled like a baby. Thankfully, I had calmed down before my dorm mates returned from dinner. Seamus and Dean started in the door and stopped dead when they saw me on the floor amid the mess I had made. Neville plowed into them. Ron then walked around them and looked at me. "Hey mate. What's going on?" I just looked at him but didn't say anything. He whispered something to Neville, who turned and ran out.

He plopped down next to me. "Missed you at tea mate. Do ya want me to snag you something to eat?"

I just shook my head and stared at the floor.

Then he just sat there with me. Sometime later, it could have been a couple of minutes or it could have been hours, Hermione came in. She must have signaled the rest to leave because suddenly the room was empty save for Ron and Hermione.

She sat on the other side of me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it Harry?"

I shook my head. So we sat there, the three of us, in silence. Finally I looked at them. "I broke up with Roberta."

Ron started to say something but must have gotten some kind of signal from Hermione, because he didn't say anything. Then it was like a dam broke. I told them everything Malfoy said. I told them what I said to her. I told them how much in love with her I was and that it was killing me.

Hermione put her head on my shoulder. "Harry, couldn't you…"

I snapped at her. "No, there is nothing I can do, Hermione, because I am not married to her, I can't be with her 24 hours a day to protect her from that bastard. And I would have to be. Believe me, if there was a way…"

I stood and began pacing again. "…but there isn't. I've been over and over it. She is better off without me in her life. I would die if I were the cause of her getting hurt."

"Mate, there are laws protecting…"

"I know, Ron. But they wouldn't be able to do anything for her until after he…hurt her. No! It is better this way. Besides, she will probably never talk to me again considering what I said to her."

"What…?"

"I told her that I had a Muggle girlfriend and that I am too much of a coward to face her father."

Ron huffed. "And she believed you?"

He never said it but the implication was that she was daft for believing that rubbish.

I then looked at Mione, "I broke your griffin. I'm sorry."

"That's easily fixed, Harry." She walked to the mess and waved her wand over it and whispered, 'Repairo" and the perfect little griffin leapt to her hand. "I think the ink bottle is beyond repair Harry. She picked up my book and rucksack and placed them on my bed then whispered, 'Scourgify' at the ink. It disappeared just as if it had never been there.

I sighed. "I think that I am going to bed. Thanks, you two, I appreciate it. And don't worry, I'll be fine."

But I wasn't fine. I moved through the next days like a zombie. The only reason I ventured from my bed at all was because Hermione would have none of it. I avoided the Great Hall at all costs. I didn't want to see her. So only when hunger drove me to it, I would walk in, grab something and leave as quickly as I could

When I was in class with her I would adjust my seat so that I couldn't see her. If I passed her in the halls, I would try to duck down another corridor or look at my feet as we passed.

I did see Malfoy on occasion. When I did, he would whisper something to his two cronies and the three of them would laugh. It was a very long two weeks.

On the morning of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game, I did venture into the Great Hall. I knew that my team would be there and I wanted to get some practice in. While I was talking to them I saw her walk in, talking to some friends and I stopped in mid-sentence and stared. Mione followed my eyes and turned around to look at her.

Visibly shaken, I mumbled to the team that I would meet them at the pitch in a half-hour and left the room.

A half-hour later the team was flying, practicing moves and warming up for the game. We returned to the locker rooms and prepared for the match. It was the time that I generally gave a pep talk to my team-mates. I tried, but my heart wasn't in it.

"All right you lot. This is Slytherin. You know how good their…seeker is. It is up to you to get as many points as possible. I am going to get the snitch as early as I can. I want this to be a fast game. As of right now we are tied with Slytherin for the cup. So we have to win." My voice was lack luster and my team just looked at me with confusion on their faces. Ron then took over and got them all going and excited.

I looked at them, "All right they will be announcing us in a minute let's get to the pitch entrance." I looked at Ron. "Thanks, mate."

"You going to be able to do this, Harry?"

"I'll be fine. Let's go."

Dean Thomas announced us one by one and we flew out at the mention of our names. I was last. We all hovered there in mid-air and listened to Madam Hooch give her normal speech about having a clean game. Then the whistle blew.

I had avoided looking at Roberta. I figured that if I didn't look that it would be like any other seeker. When all the other players were speeding around the pitch and I heard Dean announce '10 points to Gryffindor', I finally looked up. There she was. Not one foot in front of me. She was staring at me and smiling. And on top of that she was wearing Gryffindor colors, my colors.

"Shouldn't you be going after the snitch?" Her voice was smooth and light and soothed my nerves.

"Shouldn't you? Why are you are wearing my colors, you shouldn't have. Your father…"

"Has never, I repeat, never laid a finger on me in anger, Harry."

I closed my eyes to process what she was saying to me. "What did you say?"

"He lied to you. Draco lied. Now can we please play this game and get it over with so that we can talk properly?"

Have you ever wanted something to be over with so quickly that you were willing to do anything to make it happen? That's how I felt. My heart had lightened considerably. Then I heard Dean saying something to the effect that the two seekers had forgotten that we were playing a game. I turned my head to look at the Gryffindor team and saw it. I sped off with her right on my tail.

Sometimes things happen just the way you want them to. I caught the snitch. It was the easiest catch I had ever made. It was like I just plucked it out of the air.

"Gryffindor wins 160 to 20." I heard Dean's jubilant voice. But I only saw Bob's face. She was smiling at me.

"Good catch, Gryffindor. Can we go talk now?"

"Roberta! That was the most bone headed move…"

I was livid. "Malfoy, if you value your life at all, you will turn around and run the other direction. Because right now, I would think absolutely nothing of knocking you off your broom and listen to the satisfying crunch your body would make when it hit the ground." To emphasize my point I flew at him and made him back up a ways.

"Roberta, are you coming to the locker room?"

"No, Malfoy!" She stressed the last name. "You've done enough damage. I'll deal with you when I don't feel like murdering you myself. In about ten…thousand years. Go away."

Malfoy looked physically shaken but turned and flew off.

"Harry, we need to talk."

I looked around and smiled. "The astronomy tower. Let's go." We flew side by side toward the castle and I felt like the missing part of me had returned. We landed on the parapets of the astronomy tower and went through the door into the small room that held a few chairs, desks and astral charts. I pointed my wand at the fireplace and whispered, "Incendio". Immediately a fire was warming the cold room. She put a locking charm on the door and floated a large comfortable chair over in front of the fire.

Then she slapped me. I looked at her shocked. But before I could say anything she spoke. "That was for lying to me, Harry. Muggle girlfriend indeed. I was so upset. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't function at all." Then she kissed my reddened cheek. "And that's for caring enough for me, that you were willing to pull back to protect me. Sit."

I did as she directed and she sat on my lap. "When did you find out what was going on and how? I'm reasonably certain that Malfoy didn't tell you."

"It was Hermione. This morning when I walked into the Great Hall, she decided to take a chance and talk to me. Draco saw her coming and tried to head her off, but she hexed him." Then Bob laughed and put her head on my shoulder. I pulled her closer. Suddenly everything was just…right."

"I almost hexed her. I was so angry. You have to understand that at that point I didn't know what Draco had done. She said she needed to talk to me. I asked her why I should talk to her and not curse her to hell. She said, if what I think has happened is in fact the truth, you may want to hex him too! That got my attention. So we left the Great Hall and sat on the steps. She told me what Draco had said and why you backed off. She also told me what you said about not being able to be with me twenty-four hours a day. She's a good friend,Harry. She loves you a lot."

I thought about it and agreed. "Yeah, I know. But, I don't want to talk about her or your cousin, I want to talk about us. I've missed you, you know."

Then she smiled at me. "Of course you have. You've been making your friends miserable and Draco extremely happy."

I remember groaning. "You know, the fact that I was stupid enough to believe him is proof enough that I deserve anything he can dish out. I'm not going to tolerate him, mind you, but I do deserve it. That horse's arse."

Then she kissed me. I will never forget that kiss. It was like…coming home. Then she sighed. "You know my father is here. I can't hide away with you. You want to come meet him?"

Now, all sorts of things went through my head at the moment. I wasn't quite sure how to filter out everything I had heard and decipher the truth. "He doesn't beat you?"

"No."

"He doesn't like me?"

She hesitated. "No."

"He would like nothing more than to see me dead, rather than dating his little girl?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Is that because I am Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort, or because I am a male and would dare to cross his path to get to his little girl?

"I think the male part, but watch out for the Harry Potter part."

"Uh huh, I see. Well, sounds like a normal father-daughter relationship. I can handle that. Let's go." We headed out of the astronomy tower hand-in-hand.

We really didn't have to look very long or hard to find Ludwig Malfoy. He was looking for us and wasn't very happy that I had left with her without so much as a by your leave. He was flanked by two smirking Malfoys. When he saw us he stopped and stared bloody daggers at me. His eyes turned red, I swear they did.

Bob didn't notice anything unusual and ran and hugged her father. While she had him otherwise occupied I was looking at Draco, wondering if I should torture him slowly before I had him drawn and quartered.

I was interrupted from my thoughts of revenge, mayhem and murder when Bob grabbed my hand and started pulling me closer to her father. "Harry, this is my father, Ludwig Malfoy, daddy, this is Harry Potter."

I was immediately thankful for the familiar feel of my wand in my back pocket. I wasn't entirely sure that I would get out of this encounter without a duel.

"So, this is Harry Potter who thinks that the world is his for the taking, including my daughter. Tell me, Mr. Potter, what makes you think that you are good enough for Roberta?"

Without batting an eye, I looked at him and answered, "I _don't_ think I am good enough for her. But amazingly she fancies me and I thank Merlin everyday that she does. And I plan to spend every moment that we are together trying to be worthy of such faith."

He didn't say anything and I chanced a look at Bob. She was smiling and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She grabbed my arm and hugged it close to her. "Do you see, daddy, why Harry is so important to me?" Her words were for her father but her eyes were on me. I felt like I could fly without my broom.

Lucius Malfoy must have realized that this wasn't going exactly how he would have liked so he started speaking to me. "Mr. Potter, I haven't had the opportunity to congratulate you for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That was quite a feat. Your powers must indeed be very strong."

"Not necessarily…sir." I added the honorific as a dig. "It was a simple Stupefy Curse that stopped him." I shrugged my shoulders. "A first year could have done it. I just happened to be the one that he went after. I am grateful though that the Ministry and the Aurors are keeping an eye on those that escaped prosecution so that a resurgence isn't possible. They are keeping an especially close watch on those believed to be in Voldemort's inner circle. But I don't expect any real trouble. I have great faith in the Ministry of Magic."

There was a visible tightening of the muscles in Lucius Malfoy's face as I smiled at him. Then I turned to my nemesis. "Oh, Draco. I haven't had the chance to thank you yet. The information that you gave me a couple of weeks ago was invaluable. Only a real friend would have helped me out so much. Thanks, mate!" I reached out and punched his arm in seeming camaraderie, but with the help of a tiny bit of wandless magic there would be a bruise on his shoulder for weeks.

I watched with the utmost glee as Lucius frowned at his son. "What is he talking about, Draco?"

Ludwig looked from his brother, to his nephew, to his daughter, then finally at me. Then he smiled. He stepped forward and put an arm around my shoulder. There must be a place where two men can sit and have a private conversation, Mr. Potter."

He let the question hang and I nodded then looked at Bob. "Bob, I know that we had a date, but can you see it in your heart to allow me to cancel dinner with you tonight so that your father and I can get to know each other better?"

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Alright, Harry, but I expect a rain check."

"Absolutely!" I lifted my hand to her cheek and kissed her. "I'll see you later."

Now, you might think that kissing a young lady in front of her father and her Slytherin uncle and cousin was not the smartest thing in the world, but I would disagree. This left no question in anyone's mind what my intentions were toward Bob. It was all out on the table and whether or not they liked it.

Bob linked an arm through Lucius' and said "C'mon Uncle Lu, I seem to need a date for dinner now." She turned and winked at me and walked down the corridor toward the Great Hall.

With a smile on my face, I watched her walk away until her father spoke again. "Mr. Potter?"

I started a bit then looked at him. "This way, sir. Have you ever been to Hogwarts sir?"

"No, I attended Beaubaton. The Malfoy family lived in France for quite a while. I am ten years Lucius' senior, so I was out of school three years before he even started. When the family moved to Great Brittan Lucius was only eight years old."

I pointed out interesting portraits and told him facts about the castle that I had learned over the years. Professor Snape was walking down one corridor so I stopped him and introduce him to Bob's father. "Professor Snape, may I have a moment of your time please?"

He looked at me like I had two heads but stopped anyway. "Sir, may I introduce Mr. Ludwig Malfoy, Roberta's father. Mr. Malfoy this is Professor Severus Snape our esteemed Potions Master. He is rumored to be the best Potions Master this school has seen in a century."

Professor Snape looked at me oddly but held a hand out to Ludwig. "I have known Ludwig for a long time, Potter. Ludwig, it is good to see you again."

"And you, Severus. How is Roberta doing in class?"

"Excellently. As a matter of fact, she may even help our Mr. Potter here pass the class."

I shrugged. "What can I say, sir? She brings out the best in me."

"If you will excuse me. I am late for an appointment." I watched Snape turn and leave then I looked at Bob's father. "This way, Mr. Malfoy."

It didn't take too long the get to the moth-eaten tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. I asked Mr. Malfoy to stand to the side. Then I walked past the door three times and concentrated on what I needed. When the door appeared I opened it for him. "This way, sir."

This time the room of requirement was decorated with a lush carpet, two over-stuffed chairs and a small table in front of a fire place. The fire crackled peacefully and gave the room a comfortable feeling. The corner of the room held a liquor cabinet. I walked to it and smiled up at my guest. "What would you like to drink, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Scotch whiskey, if you have it."

I poured his drink and took a butterbeer for myself. "Please, sit down, sir."

He studied me for a long time. But just as I was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, he spoke. "Well, Mr. Potter, you seem to quite a poised young man. Quite different than my brother informed me."

I nodded. "You must understand, sir, that I have very little contact with your brother. The last time we were together was…not pleasant."

What could I say? The last real contact I had with Lucius Malfoy was at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. I had no idea if Bob's father was involved with Voldemort or not. I didn't know if he knew of Lucius' activities. I was at a loss.

He nodded as if he understood. "Lucius has always been a poor judge of character. But we aren't here to talk about my brother. I want to talk about you and Roberta."

I looked him right in the eye. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, to start off, what are your intentions?"

I smiled. That was an easy one. "Mr. Malfoy, in the three months that I have known Bob, she has become my life-line…"

He looked shocked. "Bob?"

I looked sheepishly at him. In reality, I hadn't been aware that I had used my pet name for her. "I'm sorry, Bob is a nick name I call her. Roberta…"

"I used to call my wife that. She is named after her mother, did you know that, Mr. Potter?"

"Please ,sir, feel free to call me Harry. And no, I didn't know that."

"Continue Mr.…Harry."

"To be perfectly blunt, Mr. Malfoy. I am in love with your daughter. That is something I haven't even told her yet. But I thought you should know."

"When do you intend to tell her?"

I thought a moment. "When the time is right. When I don't have Draco breathing down my neck. Or silly suspicious rumors floating around." I let my temper show in my voice.

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

I looked at him embarrassed. "I'm sorry…"

"Is someone spreading vicious rumors about my daughter?" His anger was evident.

"No sir. About you."

This caught him by surprise and he stared at me dumbfounded. "Me? What about me?"

So I told him the story! What else could I do? I did leave out the part that it was Draco that had said it. In my heart of hearts, I really didn't want to cause more family problems. If I was eventually going to be part of this family, and if I had my way I would, then it would only hurt Bob and me in the long run.

"Who started this rumor Harry?"

I was ready for this. "More scotch sir?"

He smiled. "Yes, please."

I poured more liquor into his glass and returned the bottle to the table and leaned back in my chair.

"Who?"

"You are not easily dissuaded are you?"

"No! Who?"

"Mr. Malfoy, it really doesn't matter who started the trouble. What matters is that I was stupid enough to believe it without a shred of proof. And for that sir, I truly apologize. My concern for Bob, overrode my ability to think straight. But it is settled now. I ask you sir to let me handle the problem in my own way, for your family's sake. And for Bob's.

He studied me for a long moment as if considering. "You are truly an unusual young man, Harry." He took another drink then asked "I assume that you will eventually propose to Bob, am I right?"

I looked at the floor in thought. "Eventually, yes."

"How will you support her?"

"I am planning on being an Auror, I think. Does that sound flaky? I am already scheduled to go into training in August. Professor Dumbledore has also offered me a teaching position should I want to go that direction for a career. And my parents left me a large amount of money when they died. She will want for nothing, I promise you, sir."

"Harry, call me Lud. All of my friends do. It is heartening that you are not planning to make a living on your fame. That would be tempting for most wizards."

I shook my head in disgust and huffed. "My fame! That gets in the way more than it helps. Can you imagine sir, should I actually decide to become an Auror, how difficult it will be for me to be any kind of under-cover agent for the Ministry? This stupid scar gives it away every time. Don't get me wrong sir, I mean Lud, I am not complaining. Well, not much anyway…" I looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "I don't want to get stuck behind a desk because that's the only help that I can be to the Ministry."

I leaned forward with my elbows on my thighs. I suddenly realized that this man was not only Bob's father, but should I marry her, he would be my father-in-law, the closest thing that I would have to a father of my own. I suddenly wanted to just sit and talk to him about my concerns, fears, joys and excitements. I realized that I really, genuinely liked this man.

"I realized last summer, that if I truly were to have anonymity in my life's work, that I would have to work in the Muggle world. I don't think that I want to do that. I've spent too much time training in the wizarding world to leave it all behind. So you see, I am still in quite a dilemma. I'll get it figured out though.

"How did you and Roberta meet Harry? In her letter she said something about a bet…"

I laughed. "Yes, we have quite a rivalry going." I explained to him about the first bet and the song. He laughed until he had tears in his eyes. "I am genuinely surprised that you are still around Harry. Had it been me, I would have thought that she wasn't worth the trouble."

I laughed too. "No, never that. I knew from the moment that I saw her that she would be my future. I was determined to do what ever it took to get her attention. I guess it worked."

"Yes, it appears that it did."

I'm not going to go into all of the detail of our conversation that night. It did go into the wee hours of the morning. Sometime during the evening I called Dobby and asked him to send us some food. While we ate, Lud told me stories about Bob and her mother. He did manage to get out of me about the unfriendly rivalry between Draco and me that had been going on for the seven years we were at Hogwarts.

He asked me for first hand accounts of my meetings with Voldemort.

When I hesitated he just looked at me. "Are you uncomfortable talking about it all, Harry?"

"No! Not with the right people. If I may be so bold Lud, may I see your left forearm?"

"Cautious, I like that. Even now that Voldemort is gone for good."

"It is very easy for someone else to take over and we would go through it all again. Your arm, sir…if you would please."

He smiled and rolled up the sleeve of his robe. I pulled out my wand and laid it on his forearm. _'Aperi'_. To my horror the Dark Mark appeared, seeming to mock me. I jumped back and looked at him. "You are a Death Eater!" It was a statement not a question.

He nodded his head. "Yes. Harry. I _was_ a Death Eater. It was expected of all Malfoy's. If you had not killed Voldemort, Bob would have gotten the mark this year. And I am eternally grateful to you for that.

I was devastated. I almost called a halt to the interview. But he stopped me. "Harry, will you let me tell you the story? Or are you going to assume the worst of me before you have all of the information?"

I sat back down, but now I was not so relaxed and I kept my wand in my hand.

"Really son, you don't need that wand pointed at me. I am not going to attack you. In fact here…" He took out his wand and handed it to me. "It's a gesture of trust, Harry. It shows that I trust you, and that I hope that you trust me. The snitch is in your court, what's it to be?"

I looked at his wand in my hand then back at him and in an instant I knew what I needed to do. I handed it back to him. "I don't need this, Lud. I trust you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." To emphasize my point, I put my wand away again.

Then I sat back and waited. Waited for him to start talking or to attack me. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure which one it would be.

The room became quiet except for the crackling of the fire. I stared into that fire while I waited for him to gather his thoughts. When he finally broke the silence, I started a bit.

"I was your age when my father approached me and told me what an honor it was to serve Lord Voldemort. That the Dark Lord had the right of it. That he wanted me to learn at the feet of this great man. For three years I resisted. Voldemort was just coming to power. It was different then. He still allowed his followers a choice…of sorts. At least he didn't kill the family members of those that refused. That came later. My father finally convinced me to meet with Lord Voldemort. I went, reluctantly. I listened to him talk to his followers. I heard him speak of a time of great peace where wizards wouldn't need to tolerate Muggles. I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about. I thought that he was talking about the wizarding community going to a place where there were no Muggles. I just couldn't imagine a man who would murder non-magical people by the thousands so, stupidly, I chose to believe his words as I interpreted them. What a mistake I made."

He was staring into the fire as he spoke and it seemed to me that he had forgotten that I was there.

"It was at this time that my father moved the family to be closer to his leader. We moved from France to Great Brittan. That is when I got my Mark. The pain was excruciating. But to show fear, doubt or weakness was an insult to our leader. So, I bore it."

"Over the years, he sent me on small errands. I was nothing more than a delivery boy. A glorified owl if you will. Then he called me to him one night and told me that he had arranged a marriage for me. He said that she was a young witch of pure blood that has come of age. That we would be married that night."

"I was shocked, to say the least, but what could I do? One could not defy the Dark Lord as he was beginning to be known, and live through it. So in a brief ceremony, fifteen minutes later, I was married to my Roberta. He dismissed us from his presence and left us in a state of fear, uncertainty and anger."

"I took her to my home and we just looked at each other. I mean, what do you say to someone that you suddenly find yourself married too and you don't even know her name? It was a bit awkward to say the least."

"It took a little while, but I came to love her. I tried to do my best to please her, but she was bitter. She had been dating a young man who was a Muggle. Her father had found out about it and approached Voldemort. The marriage was his solution. I think they killed the Muggle boy. I don't know for sure. To tell you the truth, Harry, I didn't even know about him until years later. When I think back on it, it is amazing that Roberta ever loved me."

"Two years later, Roberta was pregnant and we were anxiously awaiting the arrival of our daughter. It was about time for her to deliver and I never left her side until Voldemort sent me on a mission. I was to deliver a package to a Muggle man. I was stupid, Harry. I didn't think about what the package was. It turns out that it was a Muggle bomb set to explode when the package was opened. My instructions were to deliver the package and leave. So I did. One minute later the building exploded in flames. There were Muggle police everywhere."

I Apparated out and went to my home to find the Mediwitch sitting in my living room, holding my daughter and crying. I took one look at her and ran to my wife. She was already gone. I was devastated. When I staggered out of the room, the Mediwitch tried to hand me my squalling daughter but I just walked past them as if I didn't see them."

"She followed me into the kitchen. 'Mr. Malfoy, your dear wife asked me to give you this letter when you arrived. I looked at the parchment with her seal on it. I was shaking when I took the letter and opened it. In the letter she explained that Voldemort had told her that her daughter would be his servant as a punishment for her having dared love a Muggle. She explained that she was going to kill herself but that she just didn't have the courage to kill the baby. She begged me to take our daughter into hiding. Somewhere far away where Voldemort could not get his hands on her. So, that is exactly what I did. For the first eleven years of her life, we lived as Muggles. I never used magic of any sort."

"Then her Hogwarts letter came. Maybe you can understand like no one else, the confusion and frustration of having been lied to for her entire life. She finally realized who she was and what she was capable of. At first she was angry with me, but after I explained everything she forgave me. I taught her. I couldn't send her to Hogwarts for obvious reasons. If Voldemort somehow got wind of her being there…well, it would not have been good."

"Then at the end of your term last year, you killed him. I was ecstatic. I was able to contact my brother after all those years. I did contact him only to find that he was a broken man because of his beloved Lord's death. It has taken us a while but we are slowly becoming a family again."

"Anyway, now that Voldemort is dead, it was safe to allow Roberta to attend school."

Then he smiled at me. "And who should she fall in love with but Harry Potter, the very person that I owe my freedom too. Harry, please forgive me for my angry father performance. It was mostly for Lucius' sake. Family unity and all you understand. And the fact that my daughter is my gem. She is more precious to me than anything on this Earth and I will not see her hurt. I've heard all the rumors about you, of course, but I have never been inclined to believe rumors. The fact that this is the first time in 17 years that I have not had her with me, is a difficult thing for me to handle. I miss her. But I sincerely believe that this is the best thing for her now."

"I also find that I do indeed like you very much, and I would consider it an honor to be counted among your friends."

I looked up at him and had tears in my eyes and shook my head 'no'. "I am sorry, sir, I don't think you will ever be my friend."

He looked stricken. "I understand, Harry. After what you have been through at the hands of Voldemort, having a Death Eater as a friend would seem…"

"No, sir, let me finish. 'Friend' doesn't seem strong enough to me. But if you are willing the job of father is open. I have never had a father as mine was killed when I was one year old." Then I smiled at him. "To tell you the truth, Lud, the fact that you are a Malfoy concerns me more than being a Death Eater."

He stood up and laughed. "Well, I'm sorry Harry, but I have even less control over that part than I do the Death Eater thing. He held a hand out to me and pulled me out of my chair and into an embrace. Then he smiled at me. "Alright then, son. Now, it's late. It has been a long day for both of us. I suggest that you get some sleep and we continue this in the morning. I'll walk with you to your Gryffindor tower. From what Roberta tells me, your Mr. Filch is quite the character. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble for my sake."

We walked in companionable silence until we got to the Fat Lady. He held a hand out but I stepped into another hug. I looked at him then and said only "Thank you!" Then I entered my common room happier than I had been in a long while.

It seemed that I had barely lain down before Ron was shaking me awake asking me if I was going to sleep all day. I hit him with my pillow then put it over my head.

"But Bob is looking for you mate."

I poked my head up. "Tell her I'll be right there. And Ron, don't keep her standing out in the corridor. Let her into the common room." I was saying all this as I got up and ran to the shower.

In five minutes, I was showered, dressed and headed down the steps to the common room. Hermione and Bob were sitting in front of the fireplace talking animatedly and laughing. I just stood there and watched them with a smile on my face. Dare I say I was giddy? I walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "Good morning."

"She smiled at me. "Good afternoon to you. What did you do to my dad, Harry?'

I know I must have looked confused. "What do you mean what did I do to him? He was fine when I left him."

"No silly. He went from hating you yesterday to practically adopting you today."

Hermione stood up. "If you two will excuse me, I have some revision to do on my Arithmancy."

Bob hugged her. "Thanks, Hermione." She looked at me again. "So what did you do to my dad, Harry?"

I went around the end of the couch and fell over the arm so that I landed with my head in her lap. "Oh, that. Well, I just used my devastating good looks, charm and personality on him. Not to mention plying him with scotch whiskey."

"Well, he said to tell you that he would owl you later. He had to leave with Uncle Lu."

"I would have liked to say good bye to him, but then seeing 'Uncle Lu' would have ruined it. I suppose your cousin was there as well"

"Yes, and it is driving him crazy that I have stopped talking to him."

"If you think that is bad, just wait till you hear what I have in mind for him. It'll kill him.

She smirked the trademarked Malfoy smirk. "What are you doing?"

I'm going to be nice to him."

She laughed at me. "Oh, Harry, that's cruel."

"That's right. And he deserves every bit of it. This is going to be fun."

"And what exactly do you think will happen?"

"Why, my love, he is going to apologize to both of us."

She shook her head. "Never!"

"You don't think so?" I stood up and pulled her up too.

"It will never happen, Harry. Draco Malfoy will never apologize to you of all people. I doubt he will even apologize to me. But you…impossible."

I smiled. It was an evil smile. A calculated smile. "Wanna bet?"

She laughed. "Oh ho ho ho, I am definitely in on this one, Harry Potter. You will NEVER get him to apologize."

"OK, and I tell you I will. In fact, if he hasn't apologized by…let's see…December 15 at mid-night, then I will concede and you win the bet. If you win, I'll buy you a firebolt, top of the line, latest release, all the amenities. But if I win…huum …Breakfast in bed fed to me personally by my own slave girl. A slave girl to meet my every whim.

She laughed, "Dream on, Potter. Draco Malfoy will not apologize. It's just not in him. I don't think he is physically capable." She smiled. "A firebolt hum. That's dangerous you know. I will beat you at Quidditch every time. But that is awfully expensive Harry. If you want to name something else…"

I shook my head. "Not necessary! I'm going to win! By the way, slave girls don't wear much."

She blushed "You are so bad!"

"But there are some rules Bob. You are not allowed to tell him what is going on."

"Deal!"

I saw the glimmer in her Slytherin eyes. I pulled her close and kissed her. "And you are not allowed to get _anyone_ to tell him. Zip, nada, zilch, no one. Agreed?"

She looked disappointed. "I liked you better as a Gryffindor Harry."

"Hey, I'm your creation, love. You've got to take the good with the bad." I rubbed my hands together. "Let the games begin!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – December**

(December 1, 7:42 a.m.)

Before we left the common room that morning, I informed Ron and Hermione that I probably wouldn't be spending a lot of time with them for the next two weeks as I was working on getting Malfoy back. Ron laughed and asked to help. But I told him that this was my baby.

I headed to the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table. Bob was sitting across from Malfoy, pointedly ignoring him as he tried to talk to her. I walked up the side of the table that he was sitting at and tapped Goyle on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Greg, can you scoot down a bit."

I don't know if he was only half-awake or what, but I expected a bit more of a fuss made. But he scooted down the bench without a protest. "Thanks, Greg, good morning, Draco! Sleep well?"

An empty plate appeared in front of me and I began to scoop a plate of eggs and bacon onto it. Malfoy stared at me speechless. I looked at Bob and winked. "Good morning, love." I reached across the table and took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What in bloody hell are you doing, Potter?" I did my best to look surprised.

"What are you talking about, Draco? I'm having breakfast." I took a bite of my bacon then looked at him again. "Oh, by the way, Dray, in Potions today I was hoping that you would partner with me. I could sure use the help with this one. Snape has been riding me pretty hard and I am just not getting it. Do you think you can help me out?"

"Get away from my table, Potter!" He was turning red. I looked at Bob and she had tears in her eyes from suppressed laughter.

I leaned forward and looked on the other side of Malfoy. "Hey, Vince, how are you this morning."

He looked surprised to be addressed. "Ahh…fine thanks."

If looks could kill, both Crabe and Goyle would have been dead. "What kind of protection are you two anyway? Why would you let him sit here?"

I looked at Goyle, "Is he always this cranky in the morning?"

Goyle looked at Malfoy. "Yeah, he is."

I started putting food on Malfoy's plate. "Well, Draco, maybe you'll feel better if you eat something. Tea is hardly a fitting breakfast."

He was speechless and just looked at me with his mouth hanging open. "Who told you that you could call me by my given name, Potter? Roberta what do you know about this?"

I looked at her and winked again. She glared at him and took a bite of toast and refused to answer him.

"Bloody hell, Roberta. Why aren't you talking to me? Never mind I know why you aren't talking to me, but I was only thinking of you. You don't even know what a bad choice you have made in a boyfriend. You need to be protected from gits like him."

She continued to shoot daggers at him and stubbornly keep her mouth shut.

Malfoy disgustedly looked at the plate that I had filled and pushed it away from him and got up and stormed from the room. I just shrugged and scooted closer to Crabe.

"So, Vince, how are your classes going?"

He looked at me a moment and shrugged then turned back to his plate. "OK, I guess. Transfiguration is a bitch. McGonagall makes me nervous."

I laughed. "Ahh she's not that bad. She just knows her stuff and wants all of us to know it too."

"You would say that Potter, she's your Head of House."

"Are you kidding me, Vince? She is tougher on Gryffindors than anyone, something about her house making a good showing. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I help you with the class? Transfiguration is one of my strong points. If you need some help it would be my pleasure to give it you."

I thought Bob was going to choke on her pumpkin juice.

"You're invited too Greg. Do you need some help in Transfiguration?" Before he could answer, Pansy Parkinson chimed in. "I could use some help Potter. Can I come too?"

"Sure! In fact any of you who want too can come. Bob and I have a date tonight, but we can meet an hour before that. Say 7:00 tonight? I'll ask Professor McGonagall if we can use the classroom. How about you, Blaise?"

He was laughing. "I don't know what you are up to, Potter, but, OK, I'm in. Can Draco come too?"

"Of course."

I looked at Bob. "Are you finished, Bob? Do you want to go for a walk before class starts?"

She nodded trying hard not to laugh. We left the table together and I felt a table of people staring holes in my back.

When Bob and I got out in the corridor, she started laughing out loud. "Oh, Harry, I thought Draco was going to explode right there. That was so funny that I'm not sure if I care if I loose the bet or not; the look on his face."

I put my fingers to her lips and looked around. "Shhh, the walls have ears. Besides, I didn't bring you out here to talk about your cousin."

Her eyes! Have I told you that I love her eyes? Her eyes started to twinkle. And I was lost…again. I pulled her closer and lowered my mouth to hers. Suddenly there was no one around us for a million miles. Nothing or no one mattered more than she did.

Then I heard giggles and whispers as students started moving past us heading to various classes. I looked at her again. "I just wanted to give you a proper 'good morning' before the long day ahead of us."

Then someone clapped me on the back. And with laughter in his voice, Ron said, "C'mon mate, you don't want to be late for class. Mornin' Roberta."

"Hullo, Ron."

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You coming, Bob? Snape doesn't like it when we're late." With that, the three of us went to class.

(December 1, 8:53 a.m.)

I went to Professor Snape's office just before class started. I wanted to ensure that he would pair me up with Malfoy that day. I knocked on the doorjamb because the door was standing open. He looked at me and scowled. Not surprising really. We still were not on the best of terms, even after the defeat of Voldemort.

"Um…sir, may I speak with you for just a moment?"

"What is it, Mr. Potter? Class starts in a moment."

"Yes sir, I know. I was wondering if I could make a request of you. Would you please pair me up with Draco Malfoy today?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I don't know what you are up to, Mr. Potter. I saw that little performance this morning at breakfast. Now you are asking me to team you up with someone that you have hated since first year."

"Can I be perfectly honest with you, Professor? You know that I have been dating Draco's cousin Roberta, right?"

He nodded and I continued.

"Well, if that relationship goes where I think it will, Draco and I will be family. I'm hoping to bury the hatchet and if not become friends, at least be able to be in the same room without killing each other. And I am serious about being paired up with Draco today. I really am not very good at Potions in general and this one we are working on today is particularly difficult. Draco on the other hand is very adept."

"Roberta is as well Mr. Potter. Why not ask to be paired up with her."

I laughed. "Because, sir, I really want to get this right. If I were paired with Roberta, I would be distracted beyond repair. If it will help, I have already talked to Draco about it."

"I have a feeling that he was not very happy about that since he stormed out of the Great Hall this morning."

"I think that is because I was talking to Greg and Vince too." I turned to leave but remembered something. "Oh, and Professor, I have offered my help to the Slytherins in Transfiguration. I told them we would meet tonight at 7:00 in the Transfiguration classroom. I have yet to clear this with Professor McGonagall but I don't think that she will have a problem with it. If there is someone that you know needs a little extra help, I would be happy to include them."

Then I turned and walked into the classroom. I could feel Malfoy's eyes on me as I made my way to my seat. Professor Snape then entered the classroom and everyone quieted.

To my surprise and delight, Professor Snape did indeed pair me up with Malfoy. When I picked up my things and moved to his table, he glared at me. "What are you trying to prove, Potter?"

"Only that I am in Advanced Potions, I'm having trouble with this particular one. You are very good and I would like your help. Besides we are practically family now."

OK, so that last little dig probably wasn't necessary, but it _was_ fun. "I'll tell you what, Draco, I'll make it worth your while. I'll pay you for your help."

"You haven't got enough money, Potter.

"Ahh, c'mon Draco. Be a mate and help me out. Please."

"Gaaaaak, I'm going to be ill, Potty. Get away from me."

I chanced a peek at Bob who was watching the proceedings. She was biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Ron and Hermione were snickering as well.

"Fine, Potter! But you are doing the work and I will supervise."

"Thank you, Draco. I really appreciate your help."

"And quit calling me, Draco. You don't have my permission to get that familiar with me."

"C'mon, Draco. It's going to be a bit awkward at holidays to be calling each other by last names. Besides, if I called you Malfoy, every one in the Manner would come running."

"You are not coming to my home for holidays, Potter! You got that?"

"Well, Lud might have something to say about that. After all it is his home too and I'm sure he will want to see his daughter after we are married."

He mumbled something under his breath that I didn't hear. "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't understand you."

"I said that you need to add the dehydrated tadpoles now."

(December 1, 12:00 noon)

The Great Hall was starting to fill with students in anticipation of the noon meal. I left Ron and Hermione and went to the head table and approach Professor McGonagall. When I explained what I needed she looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"As honorable as your request is, Mr. Potter, I have to wonder at your real motives. I do not relish my classroom being turned into a war zone."

"Professor, I understand your reluctance, but I promise that nothing bad will happen. All I want to do is help some people pass the class."

"Yes, but those people are Slytherins; Slytherins that you have not gotten on with since the moment that you walked through the castle doors." But she seemed to consider my request for a moment then nodded her head. "Alright, Mr. Potter. We shall see how things go tonight. If it goes well then you may continue. But if there is trouble, you will have detention for a week! Am I quite clear?"

"Yes, Professor, and thank you, I will see to it that there is no trouble." Then I headed over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Bob. I took her hand and squeezed it then looked at Pansy. "Good news, Pansy, Professor McGonagall has given her approval for the use of the classroom so it looks like we are on."

She looked at me and shook her head. "You really want to do this Potter? I think dating a Slytherin has gone to your head."

"Maybe you are right." I looked at Bob and put an arm around her. "Oh, and Pansy, you can call me Harry; if you want to."

I looked up as Crabe and Goyle sat down. "Hey, Vince, Greg. We're on for transfiguration tonight. Hi, Blaise."

"Bloody hell, Potter. Can't I get any peace from you? Get away from my table." Malfoy said as he approached.

I laughed. "C'mon, Draco, you sound like a broken record. Sit down and have some lunch." I dished up a plate for him and pushed it over.

"You have gone over the edge, Potter, and quit dishing my food. Have you gone delusional enough to think that you are my mother?"

"Ah, Draco, I just want you to know that I forgive you for that nasty joke you played on me a couple of weeks ago. Now, eat up. The house elves have really outdone themselves today."

He looked imploringly at his cousin. "Roberta, please make him go away. I'll do anything."

To her credit, Bob looked directly at him and didn't crack a smile.

I let out an over-exaggerated sigh. "I'm so sorry, Draco, I've tried to talk to her, but she just won't budge. Give her time. Hey, are you coming to the Transfiguration tutoring tonight. It's at 7:00 in the Transfiguration classroom."

He sneered at me. "No! I'm not coming to the…you have lost it. Voldemort must have done something to you in that little duel you had, because you are not right in the head. Do none of you see how around the bend he is? Pansy, this is Potter, remember? Scarhead, Mudblood lover. You hate him as much as I do."

Pansy looked at me and I just shrugged and began to eat. "Really, Draco, I think that it is time to grow up. There is nothing wrong with him. And he is helping us with Transfig tonight. Lighten up for Merlin's sake."

"You've put her under the Imperious curse haven't you, Potter?" He looked like he was about to explode. "Crabe, Goyle surely you two aren't being taken in." Then he rolled his eyes, "Look who I'm asking, dumb and dumber of the wizarding world."

Then something happened that I thought I would never see. Crabbe and Goyle actually stood up and glared at him. Goyle got in his face and sneered, "It's about time that you grew up, Malfoy. I'm done taking stupid insults from you. If you want to leave this room in one piece, I suggest you shut your filthy mouth." He took him by the shoulder and pushed him to a sitting position. "Now eat!"

Malfoy actually looked frightened.

I carefully kept my eyes on my plate trying to hide the smile that was near impossible to hide. Bob squeezed my knee and I looked up at her and it was all I could do to keep from ruining all my hard work by laughing out loud. I covered up the laugh with a cough and Blaise reached over and started pounding my back. "You all right, Potter?"

All I could do was nod.

"Why didn't you just let him choke to death, Zabini?"

"Cut it out Draco, he's alright."

I looked at Bob. "Ah, Bob, would you like to have dinner at the Gryffindor table tonight?"

Malfoy's face brightened, "Halleluiah! Yes, Roberta, go. Maybe I'll be able to eat in peace."

Bob leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I don't know how you can stand this Harry. He is such a giant git."

"Ahh, Draco, she says that the whole world doesn't revolve around you and to go jump in the lake. Maybe the giant squid will enjoy your company."

He glared at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, I didn't say it! I'm all for putting this little episode behind us. I just can't seem to convince her of that though. You have to admit that you caused quite a bit of trouble with your lie."

Everyone at the table watched him grab some bread and make a quick sandwich before he left the Great Hall.

(December 2, 6:37 a.m.)

"Harry, Harry! You wanted me to wake you early. C'mon, Harry, get up." Hermione was shaking me. I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

She leaned over and whispered, "More fun with Malfoy, Harry."

My eyes popped open and I grinned at her. "Yeah."

"What have you got in mind today?"

I turned over and sat up. "Just sit back and watch the fireworks, Mione."

"I can't wait. I'm going to go get dressed"

I jumped up as soon as she left and ran to shower, shave and dress. Then I flew down to the Slytherin common room. I wanted to be the first person that Draco saw when he left his dorm for breakfast.

Bob and I had planned the night before that she would come down later for breakfast. I greeted the several Slytherins that left their common room. Then Malfoy came out, hoping to beat me to the Great Hall. No such luck you git!

When he saw me he rolled his eyes. "Merlin's bollocks, Potter, don't you ever sleep? Get out of my sight."

"Ahh c'mon, Draco. Why don't you wait with me for Bob. The three of us can have breakfast together."

"I'd rather pluck my own eyes out and stomp on them and spread them on toast than have breakfast with you. Do you get the message or are you just too stupid to care?"

"Gosh, Draco, all families have occasional falling outs, but can't we just get past this?"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY, POTTER!"

Just as Draco started yelling, Pansy Parkinson left the common room. "Oh, there you are, Harry. Roberta asked me to tell you that she is going to be late and to go on, she'll catch up with you in the Great Hall."

"Thanks, Pans. Hey, great job last night. Your crystal goblet was perfect."

"Thanks, Harry."

"I can't believe this." Draco moaned.

"Oh, Pans, you want to have breakfast with Draco and me? We are just leaving."

"Sure." She threaded her arm through Draco's left arm. So, naturally, I took his right.

"Let's go, Draco. You seem a little out of sorts this morning. Maybe some food will mellow you out."

Malfoy was so shocked that he allowed himself to be dragged along for about 45 seconds. "Wait a damn minute, Potter. Quit touching me! I am not eating breakfast with you. I don't like you. You are not in my family, yet, and with any luck you will never be in my family. I can only pray that Roberta comes to her senses."

I looked at Pansy. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

He then did something that is so unusual that it will probably never be seen by the human eye again. He put his hands in his hair and pulled. "AHHHHHHHHH. You know what, I'm not hungry. I'm not going to eat this morning. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Pansy, maybe we should take him to Madam Pomfrey."

Just then, as if on cue, Snape arrived. "Potter, what's going on here?"

"Professor, Draco was just telling Pansy and me that that he was feeling sick. We were going to take him to see Madam Pomfrey.

Draco ran behind the Professor. "Professor please, make it go away!"

"Oh great, now he is seeing things. I think this could be serious, sir!" I put on my best concerned look.

The Professor only smirked. "Potter, you and Miss Parkinson go on, I'll see to Mr. Malfoy."

"What ever you say, Professor." I looked at Pansy. "Gosh, Pans, I hope it isn't catching."

True to his word, Draco didn't come into the Great Hall. Bob joined me about fifteen minutes later and I told her what happened. We had a good laugh at Malfoy's expense.

(December 3, 2:15 p.m.)

"What in the bloody hell are you doing now, Potter? Give me my broom!"

"Sure, Draco. I just polished it for you. Pansy said that you didn't have to time to take care of your broom properly. So I thought I would do something nice. Here you go."

"What did you do Potter, jinx it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did you jinx my broom? Keep up, Potter!"

"No, I did not jinx your broom, Draco. Give me some credit, geez."

(December 4, 8:37 p.m.)

Bob and I had a date that night. A Draco Malfoy free night, finally. I needed it. Truth be told I was going just as nuts as he was. I hoped he would apologize soon.

"OK, Bob, there is only one ground rule tonight. We are not going to talk about your cousin. OK?"

"Fine with me. You are spending more time with him than you are with me."

"Well, come here and let me make it up to you." I pulled her to me and just held her, resting my cheek on her head. Then she tilted her head up so that she could look at me. I was lost. I lowered my head to kiss her…

"There you are, Harry. I've been looking all over for you."

Malfoy! Both Bob and I turned to look at him in surprise. I looked at Bob then back at him. "Did you say anything to him?"

She shook her head. I sighed, "Well, the game is on." I looked at him again. "Draco! Hey come here a minute." We were just talking about sneaking out of the castle and going into Hogsmeade. Do you want to get a date and come with us?"

"Naa…Pans is busy tonight. I'll come though."

The ferret weaseled his way between Bob and me and put one arm through hers and one through mine. "Let's go."

I looked at Bob and she was trying hard not to laugh. I wasn't sure how he had found out my tactic, but I was just as sure that he had. Fighting fire with fire so to speak. I closed my eyes. "Oh this is going to be a long two weeks." I mumbled.

"What was that, Harry?"

"Can't wait! Let's go." We went to the statue of the one eyed witch.

Draco looked confused. "Why are we here?"

"Watch and learn." I pointed my wand at the witch's hump. "Dissendium." Malfoy's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Whoa! How long have you known about that, Pot…Harry?"

I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "This is our secret, right? I mean it's to your advantage to keep this to yourself."

"Oh, of course. Wouldn't tell a soul."

I looked at him again and thought _Yeah righ,t you git. Maybe an Obliviate Spell_ was in order _!_ The three of us made our way through the passage and into the cellar at Honeydukes. I had a sneaking hunch that I had just made a very big mistake, and by the look on Bob's face she was thinking the same thing.

We spent two hours exploring Hogsmeade. Malfoy spent two hours trying to get Bob to talk to him. The whole thing was…what is the best word…I guess agonizing would fit. But it was obvious that someone had clued him in on what was going on and he was playing along. When I found out who that somebody was, they were dead meat.

Finally, we crawled back up through the witch's hump and stood back listening for any sign of Filch. When none came, the three of us made our way to the Slytherin common room. When we reached the entrance I turned to take Bob in my arms but Malfoy reached out and pulled her away. "Come on, Roberta, we will get detention if we're caught out at night. He tried to push her through the door but she frowned at him and pushed him out of the way. She came to me.

"I don't know yet what game he is playing, but I'll be darned if I am going to let him come between us again." Then she kissed me. She ran her tongue across my lips and I opened my mouth to accept her offering. Again, there was no one but the two of us. That is until Malfoy put his ugly mug up close to us. "Someone is coming. We better go in, Roberta."

Her arms remained around my neck and she looked deeply into my eyes. "I don't think I am going to go in just yet, Harry. Tell the git to go on unless he wants to see me shag you right here."

It was all I could do not to laugh. I watched Malfoy's eyes widen in surprise. "Ahh…Draco she said…"

Bob started pulling my shirt up and rubbing her hands up my chest. That was all it took. He literally ran for the entrance and disappeared through it.

She put her head against my chest and was shaking with laughter. "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have done that, but…"

For some reason I was having a hard time breathing.

(December 5, 8:00 a.m.)

Now I was on a double mission. 1. Get the git to apologize. 2. Find out who clued the git in. Bob met me at the portrait of the Fat Lady and we walked to the Great Hall together. Ron and Hermione were already at the table. And so was Malfoy! Ron was looking murderous, Hermione was chuckling and there was a five-foot radius of space around the intruding Slytherin. And the Gryffindors were casting hateful glances at the seemingly ignorant boy.

I sighed and looked at Bob. "He's really pushing all my buttons you know!"

She pulled me out of the doorway before anyone saw me. "Harry, I think it was Snape. Pansy told me that Draco met with Snape yesterday, and then all of a sudden he is trying to turn the tables on us. I don't know for sure but it seems logical."

"But how would Snape know?"

"He doesn't have to know the whole story to know that you are not sincere in your pursuit of Draco's friendship. He is a Slytherin after all, Harry. He probably just told him that you are trying to get under his skin."

"Then I'm going to have to step it up. He doesn't know what he has gotten himself into. Bob, be prepared for anything. I'm declaring war!"

(December 5, 8:15 a.m.)

We walked into the Great Hall all smiles and sat at the Gryffindor table. Bob frowned at her cousin but didn't say a word. I on the other hand clapped him on the back. "Draco! Great to see you! Hey, you want to get some practice time in after classes tonight?"

"Sure, Harry! And I have a question to ask you too." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Do you think I should ask Hermione out?"

I almost choked. Almost! I leaned over and looked at Hermione then back at Draco. "Sure, Draco. Do you want me to put a good word in for you? Maybe we can all double. Hey have you ever been to a Muggle movie? I think that would be fun."

"Sounds great! But how are we going to get somewhere where there is a Muggle movie to see?"

I put on my best scheming look and peered around me to see who was listening. Then I whispered in his ear. "Don't worry. I have my ways! Hey, Hermione…"

I saw him cringe and I smiled secretly at Bob. I got up and went to where Mione was sitting. "You love me don't you, Mione?"

She didn't look up from her book. "What do you need, Harry."

"First I need you to look at me."

She did, but she looked at me calculatingly. "I know you are up to something, Harry. First tell me why it has to involve me?"

"Well, mainly because I don't think that Malfoy would appreciate me hooking him up with Ron." Her eyes got big and she started to stand but I pulled her back down. "C'mon, Herm, you owe me."

"How do you figure that?"

I put on my best puppy dog face. "Because you love me!"

"You know I hate it when you do that." She looked over at Malfoy who was currently trying to get Bob to talk to him. "Tell me first what we are doing."

"We're going to a movie."

She looked at me like I had two heads. "How!"

"Mione! Shhhh."

She lowered her voice. "OK, Harry, how are we going to go to a movie? We would have to sneak out and…oh no, no, no, no, Harry. No way!"

I looked over at the git. "Hey, Draco, come over here a minute."

"Harry, don't you dare! Harry!"

I stood up and smiled at her. "Hermione, Draco would like to talk to you. Excuse me; I'm going back to Bob."

If looks could kill, I would have been dead ten times. But I ignored her and went to talk to my love.

I took her hand. "Score one for the boy who lived!"

"Harry, do you think that we can find some _us_ time? I'm getting really tired of him you know."

"I know love, but it will be worth it."

"Just how will it be worth it to me Harry? I'm the one who ends up being a slave girl, remember?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

She hit me!

I put an arm around her waist. "C'mon, we better get to class."

We were almost out of the Great Hall when Draco caught up with us. "Well, she said she would go. So, when, where, and how?"

"I'll get back to you with that."

"Well, don't you have Transfig right now, Harry?"

I looked at him suspiciously "Yeah…"

He took Bob's arm. "Well, we have charms now. See you later, Harry."

It would have been a slick move except that he forgot that Bob was nobody's pawn. She pushed him up against the wall and snarled at him. Then she came back to me and took my arm. "So, are you going to walk me to class, Harry?"

I shrugged at Draco. "Sorry mate, but she is still pretty upset with you. Maybe you can figure out how to make it up to her."

I left it at that, put my arm around her waist and started walking away. With an exaggerated sigh Draco followed.

(December 6, 6:42 p.m.)

Bob, Hermione and Malfoy were waiting for me at the one eyed witch's statue. I came running up. "I am sorry I'm late. Professor Dumbledore cornered me at the last minute." I pulled Bob into my arms and kissed her. "I missed you!"

Her smile was enough to brighten what was otherwise going to turn out to be a lousy night. "Me too."

Draco cleared his throat. "Ahh…maybe we should get out of here before we get caught."

I was looking at Bob and barely acknowledged that he had spoken. Then Hermione hit my shoulder. "Harry!"

"Oh…oh yeah. Let's go."

The four of us went through the witch's hump, into the passage to the cellar and out through Honey Dukes. We apparated to the nearest Muggle town and caught a taxi to the movie theater.

I don't even remember the name of the movie we saw. What I do remember was Malfoy's reaction to said movie. Three of our foursome had grown up in the Muggle world. Malfoy, on the other hand…well, let's just say that it was comical. All right it _was_ kinda fun to watch someone who had never done anything like this before, even if it was Malfoy.

When we left the theater, I was genuinely surprised at Malfoy's enthusiasm about the movie. "Wow! That really was great. I never knew that Muggles had such things." His eyes were twinkling. Something by the way that I never thought I would ever see. He had Hermione and I laughing. Bob was trying very hard to maintain her indifference toward him though.

Hermione inserted a bit of sanity into the party. "Harry, shouldn't we be getting back? We will be missed."

"Nope, the night's not done yet. I've got dinner reservations. Ahh…Draco, this is a Muggle restaurant, no wands OK?"

"Oh sure thing, Harry."

"Harry, really. I don't think we should."

"Relax, Hermione. Here's a taxi."

The four of us got into the auto and I told the driver where to take us. Hermione was a nervous wreck. I gave my name to the Maitre'D. They sat us at a wonderful table near the dance floor. A band was playing some slow music and I saw my opportunity and grasped it.

"Bob, do you want to dance?"

"Definitely!"

I pulled her out onto the floor and pulled her close. "You really are being a good sport about all of this, Bob."

"Yes, and you owe me, big time, Harry Potter. I think you will owe Hermione too. She really wants to go back. Not that I blame her, he really is a prat."

"Oh, I should probably tell you. We have permission to be out. That's why I was late tonight. I was talking to Dumbledore and he said that after all I had been through, that I deserved a little fun; and to have some fun for him as well."

She laughed. "Are you going to tell Hermione?"

"Are you kidding? Look at Malfoy. He's miserable. If Hermione was relaxed he might actually enjoy being here. "

"Slytherin! I knew it all along. You should have been in Slytherin. You are just as evil as Draco thinks you are."

"I know. But don't tell anyone. After all, I'm the Boy Who Lived. I don't think that the wizarding world would be able to handle it."

"You're pretty full of yourself too."

"As is any good Slytherin. Now, kiss me."

"Gladly."

(December 7, 10:15 a.m.)

Thanks to Dobby, I was able to sneak Bob out of the castle and spend the entire day hidden behind the rocks on the far side of the lake. Dobby brought us a blanket, food and drink and showed us a secret way out of the castle that even the Marauders Map didn't show. It was a blessedly Draco Malfoy free day. I needed it, we needed it.

The next day was Monday and it would all start over again.

(December 8, 8:45 a.m.)

Bob came running up to me. "I am so sorry, Harry. I overslept."

"That's all right, Bob, but I was getting worried about you. Draco said that he didn't think you were feeling well." I looked at the git.

"Someone, changed the alarm time on my wizarding wireless." She looked at him too with a sneer.

"No harm done. I made you a sandwich. You can eat it on the way to class." We got up to leave so Malfoy made to follow us. He put an arm around my shoulder. "Well, Harry, let's go to class."

The three of us walked in silence toward the Potions classroom. I was almost at my wits end with Malfoy. I was ready for desperate measures.

Double Potions was…well, there is just no other way to put it…hell!" I was paired up with Malfoy again and he was talking incessantly. What exactly he was talking about I didn't know. I was trying my best to block it out. Several times, Snape looked over in my direction as if as if trying to catch me not working.

Out of the side of my mouth I whispered over to my nemesis. "Draco, shut up!"

But still he kept on. I remember hearing something about playing a joke on Crabe and Goyle.

Again I tried to get him to stop. "Draco! You are going to get us into trouble. Shut up!"

Once more Professor Snape looked in our direction and I appeared to be studiously cutting up my langtree root. When I dared chance a look in the direction of the Potions master, he had gone back to reading from a stack of parchments sitting on his desk.

When I heard Malfoy say something about a three-headed water buffalo found in Afghanistan, I lost it.

I passed a note to Bob that simply said, 'Don't be surprised at anything that happens! He is driving me mad!"

Another half-hour went by and Malfoy still hadn't stopped talking. I would have done anything to get him just to be quiet for one minute. I'm serious, anything! So I kissed him. Right there in front of the whole class. Right on the mouth. Gaaaak, I still get nauseous at the thought of it. At that moment, I knew that Voldemort was truly nothing. I had just kissed Malfoy, and THAT was a demonstration of the true meaning of Gryffindor courage.

Predictably, he blew up. "WHAT THE FETCH WAS THAT, POTTER!" He jumped back and began scrubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand.

I narrowed my eyes. "If you don't shut up I'll do it again."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy in my office now!"

I threw the knife down that I had been using to work and it hit the desk with a loud clatter. As I walked pass Bob, she grabbed my hand, "He's just trying to get to you Harry, don't let him."

I squeezed her hand and smiled, then continued to the front of the room and to the left, and through the professor's door to his inner sanctum.

Then he spun on us in all of his opposing darkness. "Just what were you trying to prove out there, Potter? Sexually assaulting another student is justification for expulsion. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sexually assaulting? SEXUALLY? THAT WASN'T SEXUAL! IT WAS DESPARATION! He hasn't shut up for two hours now!" Then I remembered Bob's words to me as we came in here.

I sighed and briefly wondered if having Bob be a slave girl was really all that important. "Professor, it really isn't Draco's fault. I guess he hasn't had anyone to talk to in…years.

Now that we are practically brothers, (out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy flinch) I guess it was just like…well…like a dam burst or something.

I put my arm around Malfoy's shoulder and felt him stiffen. "I'm really sorry, mate. I guess I am just feeling a bit out of sorts today. I shouldn't have done that."

Draco shrugged away from my arm. "Too right, Pot…Harry!"

I looked at Professor Snape and tried to read what his eyes were saying. Was it amusement? Then I saw Malfoy rub his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"Professor, if you are going to give out detention, then I would say again that none of this is Draco's fault. It is entirely mine."

This statement accomplished several things at the same time. First, it shocked Malfoy. He looked at me like a fish out of water. Second, I saw Professor Snape struggling, really struggling, to keep from laughing. And Third, I got the upper hand of the Malfoy/Potter stand off.

It took several moments before Snape felt confident enough to speak without laughing. But speak he did. "Well, Mr. Potter. Since I am not the victim here, I am handing the power of punishment to Mr. Malfoy. What do you think, Mr. Malfoy? Does Mr. Potter deserve detention, loss of house points, both? What restitution do you require?

Inwardly I groaned. My fate rested with a guy that hated me. Hated, not disliked, not tolerated, pure unadulterated hate. Outwardly, I only looked at him trying hard to keep the fear from showing on my face. Snape was enjoying this way too much.

I realized in an instant what this meant, and understood the battle of emotions that was visible on his face. If Malfoy pronounced some sort of heinous punishment, he would have his revenge but then Bob would never talk to him again. If he didn't, he knew that this would continue and he wanted it over with as much as I did.

I smiled slightly. "Well, I'm all yours Draco. How can I make it up to you?"

Then he sighed and looked pained. "That's alright, Professor. I don't want to…punish Harry." He looked like he was going to be sick. Literally sick. He had a ripe opportunity in his hands and he had decided to let it slide. And he was right, you know. He didn't want to punish me…he wanted to maim me. He wanted to hang me by my thumbs in the dungeons. He wanted to torture the life out of me. Taking away house points just didn't seem to be enough.

"Very well, gentlemen, then I would ask that you return to your cauldron and refrain from any further interruptions of my class. Is that understood, Mr. Potter?

I nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Professor."

He smiled. "Good, now go!"

We both left the office and felt the stares of the entire class on us as we returned to the upper level of the classroom.

Malfoy was mad; really mad. He wasn't saying anything to me, but his actions told the whole story. He was slamming things around, mumbling to himself and looking at me with daggers.

I really did feel badly. Even I thought I had crossed the line. "Ahh…Malfoy, can I talk to you a minute?"

He looked at me for a long time. "No, Potter, I don't think so."

"OK, well in case you are interested, I'm sorry." I stared to pack up my things as the end of the class was emanate. Bob was looking back at us with concern on her face. I mouthed to her that it was OK."

I was almost to the door but was called back by Professor Snape. "Mr. Potter wait a moment please, Mr. Malfoy you too. Since I know that you didn't have an opportunity to finish your potion I expect it on my desk before next class. I will leave it to the two of you to figure out when you will work on it since detention was not enforced."

I nodded. "Thank you, Professor." I looked at Malfoy. "When ever you say, let me know." I started out the door but Malfoy called me back.

"Tonight, 8:00."

I nodded and continued out the door and met Bob in the corridor. Once I was out in the corridor I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. Bob caressed my arm. "I can't believe I did that, Bob. I never wanted to humiliate him; I only wanted to make him stop talking."

"Well you did humiliate me, Potter."

My eyes shot open and I looked into the angry gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. I pushed off the wall and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Draco. This game has gotten way out of line."

"What game are you talking about?"

I looked at Bob and she nodded slightly. "It was a bet, Draco. I bet Bob that I could make you apologize to us.

"That is what all this was about? You wanted me to apologize? Saint Potter can't live unless Draco Malfoy lowers himself to his level. Well, do you know what Potter, I am sorry. Sorry that it didn't work. I'm sorry that my cousin has such bad taste in boyfriends. I'm sorry that she came here and met you. And I'm damned sorry that your path ever crossed mine. Does that satisfy your little bet?"

SMACK

Malfoy's cheek was reddening quickly and we both looked at Bob. "You have caused enough trouble ' _Prince Draco'_. " Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "You sit back and try to direct everyone and everything to your liking. You stop at nothing. You don't care about whom you hurt or who you trample under your designer boot heel. I'm sick to death of you AND your father. I'm sorry too, Malfoy. I'm sorry that I ever laid eyes on you. And I am very sorry that we are related. You have been wallowing in your father's shadow for so long that you don't even know how to be human. You are evil, Draco. Clear to the bone. I wash my hands of you. I lived for seventeen years with no one but my father as family and was perfectly happy. I will do so again. You give the term human being and wizard a bad name. Come on Harry, let's go."

She grabbed my arm and turned her back on her stunned cousin.

Draco called her back imploringly. "Wait, Roberta."

She called over her shoulder as we walked away from him. "Go away, Malfoy. You are dead to me! Go haunt someone else."

We were quiet until we left the dungeons and went to the Great Hall. "Harry, I am so sorry about all of that."

I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

I lifted her chin. "Hey, none of that was your fault." I wiped the tears that were sliding down her cheeks with my thumb then pulled her close.

"He's just so…so…"

"Forgotten." I finished for her. Then I smiled. "Hey, I can have Dobby fix us up a picnic hamper and we can go to the room of requirement and have dinner. Just the two of us. What do you think?"

She smiled through her tears and nodded her head. "I think that that would be wonderful."

From that moment on, Draco Malfoy became a non-entity. When Bob was with the Slytherins, he would try to get her to talk to him, but she would just completely ignore him or look through him. When she was with me, she endeared herself to my house.

The Transfiguration tutoring continued. Draco attempted to come to a couple of those meetings but I completely ignored him as well. Eventually he just stopped coming.

(December 15, 11:30 p.m.)

I wasn't happy. There was something nagging at me that kept eating away at the better feelings that I could muster. Bob was the same way. We had gone up to the Astronomy Tower to try and have a few minutes alone, just to talk, but both of our moods would douse any conversation that sparked. So we stood there looking out at the grounds over the parapets.

It was cold! Which in a way was good. We didn't have to vie for a space among young lovers. We were quite alone, wrapped up in our winter cloaks and our thoughts.

When I looked at her she was shivering, so I opened my cloak and wrapped it around her and pulled her back against my chest. I didn't say a thing, but I did kiss the top of her head, then rested my cheek against her soft hair and closed my eyes.

(December 15, 11:52 p.m.)

I sighed deeply. "It's cold out here, Bob. Do you want to go in?"

She shook her head. "No, it's too beautiful to just ignore it because it's cold, Harry. Look how the snow is glittering on the ground. It looks like diamonds in the moonlight. It's peaceful. Troubles don't exist out here."

She snuggled back against me and I turned her in my arms and pulled her closer. "Bob, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

I lifted her chin so that I could look into her eyes. "Bob, I love you. You are my whole life. I…just thought you should know."

She had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Harry, I love you too."

I bent and kissed her, slowly and passionately.

"I thought I would find you two up here." Draco Malfoy stood in the door way. Bob's eyes flashed with anger. "Of all the times for him to intrude!"

I looked at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I'm…I'm here to…" He closed his eyes and sighed, then tried again. "I…shouldn't have…gaaaa!" He paced for a moment then stood by the parapet and took a deep breath. "I'm…sorry, all right? Merlin that hurt! Do you two hear me? That was physically painful! And I don't think much of you forcing me to do that. By the way, if you tell anyone that I just did that…disgusting thing, I'll hunt you down and make you pay."

I looked at my watch and whispered to Bob "11:59".

The next Saturday I was sleeping peacefully. Mostly because it was 6:00 a.m. and I had been on a date with Bob until 1:00 a.m. I awoke to a room full of moaning roommates. I looked up from my pillow. "What's going on?"

Seamus answered me. "There's a bloody owl at the window."

I waited for someone to get up and let the bloody thing in. When no relief seemed to be forth coming I threw the warm blankets off and pulled the window open. To my surprise the thing landed on my shoulder.

"Bloody Hell, Harry, close the window."

"Sorry." I closed the window and removed the parchment from the strange owl. I scratched the owl's head before I quickly opened the window again to let the owl leave.

I looked at the seal and was confused. It was an 'M' with snakes intertwining it. I crawled back into my bed and covered up. I then broke the seal and opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well.

It has come to my attention that your Christmas holidays are generally spent at Hogwarts or with the Weasley family. But this year, I would like to invite you to Malfoy Manor. We spent a wonderful evening talking and getting to know each other, but we didn't have much of a chance to continue the next morning as we had planned.

I know that this is your last year at Hogwarts and that you may prefer to spend the hols with your friends, the Weasleys. Lives and priorities tend to change after school. You may well see this as a final chance to enjoy a carefree holiday before the trials of life take over.

I also know that spending the hols at Malfoy Manor may not be your idea of a fun time. And with your history with my younger brother and his son I would certainly understand that you may not want to come. However I would enjoy spending more time with you and I know my daughter feels the same.

In any case, son, think about the invitation and let me know. Send an owl when you decide.

Sincerely,

Ludwig Malfoy

I re-read the letter and sighed. Christmas Hols at Malfoy Manor. Well there was Bob. I hadn't said anything to her yet, but I had hoped that I could talk her into staying at Hogwarts.

I rolled the parchment up again and laid it on the bedside table, vowing to think about it latter. I pulled the covers up over my shoulders and settled back down to continue a long sleep.

The next thing I knew I felt a tickling around my face. I batted at the irritation and turned over. But it came back. Then there as a light kiss on my neck and a gentle, moist tug on my earlobe. I smiled and opened one eye.

"Good morning, Master."

I chuckled, "I could get used to this." I wrapped my arms around Bob's waist and pulled her down next to me. "Good morning to you too." Then it hit me what she said. "Hey, what do you mean 'Master'? What are you up too?"

"Well, you ordered breakfast in bed, fed to you by your personal slave girl Master. Your every wish is my command."

I sat up and she sat on the edge of my bed. "My every wish, hmm? I don't know, Bob, that could be dangerous." I leered at her.

She smiled at me and I melted. "Let's start with breakfast, shall we?" She placed a napkin on my lap and then flicked her wand and lit several candles and soft music started playing. "I asked your friends what your favorite foods were and I talked to Dobby. This is what we came up with."

I looked at the tray and my eyes bulged. A pot of tea and some scones that looked like they were so fresh that they still had heat rising from them. Fresh strawberry preserves and clotted cream. She sat the tray over my lap.

She sliced open a scone and spread it generously with the preserves and topped it with the clotted cream. She stuck the first bite into my mouth and I closed my eyes and felt that I had died and gone to heaven. I scooted over in my bed and patted the spot next to me.

"Come here, slave." I reached over and grabbed a scone and fixed it for her and fed it to her.

"Ummm…that's wonderful." Then she laid her head on my shoulder and fed me another bite. Then she fixed me a cup of tea with cream and sugar.

We spent a very pleasant hour in my room eating between kisses.

"So, that was a little piece of heaven; and I love you, you know!"

She smiled and got up and removed the tray. "I'm going down to the common room to wait for you Harry. I'll see you when you come down."

I watched the gentle sway of her hips as she left and sighed. I picked up a piece of parchment and quickly penned a response to her father.

Dear Lud,

Thank you for your invitation to join your family for the Christmas hols. I would love to join you.

I will get the details from Bob. I very much look forward to seeing you again.

As always,

Harry

I showered and dressed quickly then went to join Bob in my common room. She was surrounded by almost every guy in my house. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and laughed. "All right you chaps, let a man through."

They all looked up and started to disperse. As I came to her, Seamus stopped me. "How did you get so lucky, Harry?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "Seamus, I ask myself that same question everyday!"

I bent over and kissed her. "You want to walk with me to the owlery? I have to send a letter to your father."

"Daddy? What are you sending?"

"I got a letter from him this morning inviting me to spend the Christmas hols with both of you. How could I say no?"

"Are you sure, Draco will be there, not to mention his father."

"Yes, I know. But, you are worth it. Both of you are! Bob, have I told you that I like your dad very much?"

"Only about a million times, Harry. Well, let's go to the owlery."

We spent a very pleasant day doing anything that I wanted. We walked to Hogsmeade and I took her to Quality Quidditch Supplies. When I walked in Mr. Johnson flew from behind the counter. Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter it is so good to see you. I was just about to send you an owl. Your order is in from Diagon Alley. Would you like to see it?"

I looked at Bob. "Would you like to see it, love? After all, it is yours."

"Mine? Harry, you didn't do…Harry, you didn't?"

"Yes, Mr. Johnson, I think that the lady would very much like to see it."

The elderly man went into the back and brought out a Firebolt 2. He handed it to me in a glossy black case. I flipped the locks and pulled it out for her. It had a sleek black handle that was curved to fit the rider. There was a foot rest that retracted into the brush of the broom and each piece of the brush was trimmed to be aerodynamically compatible for the most speed. The name 'Firebolt 2' was emblazoned across the black of the handle in gold.

I looked at Mr. Johnson. Thank you, sir, this is perfect. I handed it to Bob.

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at it then at me. "Oh, Harry!" I watched her run her hand along the handle and smile. "You shouldn't have, Harry. I lost the bet!"

"I've had this ordered since the day after we made the bet, Bob." She looked up at me then threw her arms around my neck and covered my face with kisses.

I just laughed. "Now, there's the reaction I wanted!" Mr. Johnson discretely left and went to wait on some customers that had come in.

"Do you want to try it out?"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. Go for it. Besides, I would like to see what I will be up against."

She kissed me again and we headed out the door. Within moments she was in the air. As I watched her I knew two things. First, that I was in real trouble. And second, that my team was going to have me drawn and quartered.

After about ten minutes she landed. She was flush from the ride and her hair was a tangled mass. I wondered at the moment if she knew how beautiful she was and what she did to me.

She dismounted and ran over to me. "Harry, it is perfect. Just like you."

December 22 was the end of term and time for the hols to begin. I packed my things while Ron looked on. "Harry, mum is going to be disappointed you know."

"I know, Ron. Spending the hols with Draco and Lucius is probably not going to be what I would term fun. But I love Bob, and I love her dad. I want to spend as much time with her as I can and I want to get to know him better. If I have to march into hell to do it…oh well." I chuckled. "Oh, you do have the gifts for your family right?"

"Yes, I do."

I performed the spell to shrink my trunk and picked it up and put it in my robes. "I guess that's everything." I gave Ron a quick hug. "Kiss your mum for me. I'll see you and Mione when term starts again." I started out the portrait hole but stopped and turned around. "Speaking of Mione, Ron, when are you going to tell her that you love her?"

Ron blushed five shades darker. "Already have mate! Last night."

I came back to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Ron. What did she say?"

"Well, it's not so much what she said as what she did!"

I watched him blush even darker and smiled. "That's OK, mate. I don't need all the details. Where is she anyway?"

"Her train left earlier. She is going to spend a few days with her folks, then they are all coming to the Burrow. Maybe you and Bob can find some time to come and be with the family."

"Maybe we can, I'll owl you. Happy Christmas, Ron!"

"Happy Christmas, Harry!"

I met Bob and Malfoy in the entrance. "Sorry, I'm late. Are we ready to go?"

Draco mumbled something and I looked at him then at Bob. "Bob, let me have a moment with Draco alone all right?"

She nodded and left the two of us standing alone. "Malfoy, I know you don't want me in your home over the hols, and I can understand it. But, I am willing to put past animosity aside, at least for the time that I am there to make it more tolerable for you."

"The only thing that would make this more tolerable for me is if you were a million miles away from me, but since I have no choice in the matter I will call a truce." He stuck his hand out and I took it.

"Deal. Ahh…Malfoy or Draco."

He sighed. "Since we are going to end up related before long, I guess Draco."

"Draco it is." Bob came back then.

"Boys, we have to go or we will miss the train." She looked us both over. "No blood shed, that's a good sign."

Draco mumbled. "The hols are still young!"

We made our way to the Hogwarts express and spent the day with other holiday travelers until we arrived at platform 9 ¾. Actually the ride wasn't too bad. Draco even sat with us and consented to play some exploding snap to pass the time. But the next thing he did took me by surprise.

"Harry, I saw the broom that you gave Roberta. It's beautiful."

I looked at Bob and smiled. "Yes she is." I agreed. Then I looked at her cousin. "Oh! You meant the broom! Yes it is nice."

"You know you gave Slytherin the edge with that broom don't you?"

I looked at him seriously before I answered him. "No, Draco, I gave the woman that I love a gift. The consequences of that gift have nothing to do with it."

Draco was quiet for a while then looked at me again. "You really do love her don't you."

"Yeah, I do."

"Ummm." He only nodded.

"Have you ever been in love, Draco?"

It was a long time before he answered. "I thought I was once. But it wasn't like you two. I guess it was more…I guess…a physical attraction. There were no self-less acts on either of our parts. We never spent time just talking. You two seem to do that a lot." Then he smiled mischievously "In fact, I bet you two haven't even…been together have you?"

Bob blushed ten shades. "Draco! That's enough."

He put on his most innocent look. "What?"

I just laughed and put my arm around Bob. "That is one thing that you will never hear about from my lips, Draco. I do NOT kiss and tell. Who was she then? Do we know her?"

"Naa…It was the summer of fourth year. Father took me to France with him on…" Then he stopped and looked at me, calculating whether or not he should say anything.

I took his meaning and nodded. I quietly said "It's OK, Draco. Voldemort is gone. It's over and in the past.

"It doesn't bother you to talk about it?"

I shrugged, "Honestly? Sometimes. But that doesn't mean that I want to shut you out. If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears."

He sighed. "OK, let's see. Father took me to France to introduce me to the finer things in life. According to him. But the finer things in life in his opinion were dark and full of evil. Voldemort's hand was in everything. Francois DeBonier. The French equivalent of my father.

His daughter, Louisa and I hit it off right away. Mostly because we both feared our fathers, but feared not having them more. Our relationship was frenzied. It lasted the month that we were there. I haven't seen her since. In fact I rarely think of her.

We were all quiet for a while. Then he broke the silence. "Do you want a good laugh, Harry? There is someone that I fancy at Hogwarts. It will never happen, but I think about it day and night."

I laughed, "Pansy?"

He looked sick. "Oh, hell no! Geez give me a little credit will you? Actually, it's someone in your house."

I sat up and looked at him in surprise. "A Gryffindor? You? Who is it?"

"Doesn't matter. Like I said, it will never happen."

"So, if it will never happen, what harm is there?"

"The harm is that if her brothers find out, I'm a dead man."

My eyes got as huge as plates. "Merlin's ears, it's Ginny!"

He looked at me, frightened now. "No! It's not. It's not the Weaslette."

I looked at him and smirked. "Yeah right, Draco. You know, Bob and I have proven that crossing house lines can be done quite easily. All you have to do is dance on your arch rivals table, walk around being a slave boy and poof, it's love!"

Bob started laughing. "What Harry is trying to say so unsuccessfully is that if you want to find out if you could have a relationship with her, be willing to do anything for her. It worked for me." She patted my arm and put her head on my shoulder.

"I have an idea, Draco. Bob and I have been invited to the Burrow sometime during the hols. I'm positive that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would welcome you. Do you want to come with us? Ginny will be there."

He was quiet for a while. Then answered. "I'll think about it."

We arrived at Kings Cross Station that evening and after gathering our belongings, went through the barrier and onto the platform. "What or who are we looking for Draco?"

"Daddy!" I turned to watch Bob run to her father and hug him. I looked at Draco, "I guess that answers my question.

Draco and I followed and soon we were speeding toward Malfoy Manner in a Bentley. Talk about style. Lucius Malfoy might be a giant horses arse, but he does have style.

Lud and I took the opportunity to get reacquainted and Bob had hold of my arm and held it close. Draco stared out the window and watched the passing scenery in silence.

Lud looked at his nephew. "Well, Draco how are you doing?"

He smiled. "I'm fine, sir, thank you for asking."

"Come on, Draco. Your father isn't here. I'm Uncle Lud."

"Alright, Uncle Lud. How are you, sir…uhh…how are you?"

"I am wonderful now that you three are here. Lucius can be a stuffed shirt at times."

He didn't say anything to Lud's comment but he smiled. There was silence for a short time then Draco looked at his uncle. "Tell me, Uncle Lud, how is my father?"

"The same as ever, Draco."

Draco sighed and looked at me. "Harry, you would be well advised to avoid contact with my father as much as possible. Since you killed Voldemort, he has been…difficult. The fact is…well let's just say that I wouldn't put anything past him."

Bob looked concerned. "You don't think that Uncle Lu could hurt Harry do you, daddy?"

"No, Pumpkin, I wouldn't have invited him if I thought I was putting him in danger."

I shook my head. "Well, I think that this is going to prove to be a really interesting holiday." I sat in thought for a while then remembered something. "Oh, by the way, Lud, Bob and I have been invited to the Burrow for an afternoon, and we want to take Draco with us if he chooses to go. Will your plans be upset if we went on Christmas Eve?"

"No, that will be fine Harry. We are having a dinner Christmas Day but Christmas Eve should be fine."

We pulled into a long drive and followed it for at least a kilometer before we came to a large wrought iron gate with the familiar "M" encircled by serpents. The driver flicked a wand in several intricate movements and the gates went misty allowing the Bentley to pass through.

I must have looked like a tourist as the Manor came into sight. I tried to take it all in at once without coming off as a complete git. Draco seemed to notice and smirked at me. "Geez, Harry, close your mouth at least."

I looked at him and laughed. "Well, in my defense, you haven't seen where I've lived all of my life."

The car was met by a butler who opened the car door and allowed us to exit. Draco looked at the man and smiled. "It's good to see you, Winthrop. You are looking well."

"As are you, Master Draco. Welcome back, Mistress Roberta."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Roberta'. Just 'Roberta'."

"Several more times at least, Mistress."

Draco pulled me forward. "Winthrop, this is Harry Potter."

"Aah, yes sir, the Boy Who Lived."

Draco laughed. "Yes, Winthrop, the Boy Who Lived to be the bane of my existence."

"Nice, Draco!" I chuckled. I held my hand out to the gentleman's gentleman. "I am very pleased to meet you, Winthrop."

He shook my hand and the four of us continued into the entryway.

The house-elves had prepared a late supper for us and we sat around the table and talked. I found myself amazed that even though the atmosphere was different, the actions of family were the same. Draco was actually relaxed. I had never seen this side of him and really rather enjoyed it.

We all tried to get Winthrop to sit with us. But he was having none of it.

When we broke up for the evening I turned around to see Draco hugging Winthrop. I smiled. For some reason I was very happy to see that he had somebody. His father and mother certainly hadn't put in an appearance to welcome him home. Almost immediately I began to get a very different picture of Draco Malfoy.

Influenced, no, a better word would be dominated; dominated by an evil father, a mother who I had no idea about, but loved by a butler, no wonder he acted the way he did all the time. The confusion was enough to throw anyone into overdrive.

I went to my room and quickly scratched out a letter to Mrs. Weasley asking her if we could come on Christmas Eve. I told her that I had invited Draco and hoped that that wasn't a problem.

I was currently pondering the possibility of penning a quick note to Ginny when a knock sounded at the door. I went and opened it and Bob was there. I put an arm around her waist and pulled her up against me. Without a word I kissed her.

She giggled when she pulled away. "What was that for Harry?"

I shrugged. "I figure that I should take advantage of every opportunity that presents itself."

"Well then…" She pulled me back into another kiss. A deep, searing kiss that left my knees weak."

I took a step back. "Whoa."

Her eyes were sparkled mischievously.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, I could barely breathe. "Bob…"

She continued to kiss my neck and nibble on my earlobe.

"Ahh…Bob."

"Hmmmm?"

"We are in your home, with your father just down the hall. Don't you think…"

She cut me off. "No! I don't!"

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and sighed. Then I stepped away from her. "I do!" But it came out in a choked whisper not at all convincing to myself, let alone Bob."

She put her arms back around my neck. "You aren't frightened of me, are you Harry?"

"You bet your life. I'm scared to death of you. Back off, you Slytherin wench!" I laughed. "Besides I need to ask you a question."

She had a feral gleam in her eye. "Don't _want_ to back off! Want to _kiss_ you!"

"What are you going to do, Bob, chase me around the desk. That's awfully clichéd don't you think?" I was still backing away from her. But now it was all in fun.

"Clichéd, Harry? Maybe. Who cares? Kiss me!"

"Answer my question first."

She kept stalking me. "What question?"

"Do you think that I should write to Ginny and let her know that Draco may come and how he feels about her?"

She stopped suddenly. "You are joking, right?"

"No, I'm not joking. What's wrong with that?"

"Harry! Do you really want to hurt Draco? If you do, that's a good way to do it. You have a fledgling friendship started with him. If you write a letter like that, he will never trust you again."

I sighed. "All right, no letter. But I do need to find out if he is going to come with us so that I tell Mrs. Weasley."

"Later! I answered your question. Now, you owe me."

I chuckled and backed away again. "You'll have to catch me first." I bolted from the room. Just as I cleared the door, I ran smack into Lucius Malfoy almost knocking him down.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy! I….I'm so sorry. Are you…ahh, all right?"

His glare was like ice. "Mr. Potter! I may have to endure your presence in my home, but I do not have to allow you to turn it into a race track! I realize that you have been raised by Muggles and are completely lacking in decorum. But do try to curtail your common tendencies for the remainder of your stay here."

"Roberta, I expect you to restrain the behavior of your plaything! I do not want it getting in my way, is that understood?"

Bob look like she was going to bust. She answered him, but it came out choked, like she was holding the laughter in. "Yes, Uncle Lu."

With one last glare at me, he continued down the long hall and Bob and I watched him until he disappeared.

I laughed. "Plaything?"

"Do curtail your common tendencies, Mr. Potter." Bob mocked. Then the feral twinkle in her eye was back. "Come here, plaything!"

Draco, at that moment, was walking past with his nose in a book munching an apple. He didn't even look up. Bob and I looked at each other, then at him, and we each grabbed him by an arm and dragged him back into my rooms. "Hey! What…quit. Roberta…Potter! What are you doing?"

Once we got him back in my rooms I looked at him. "I need to talk to you. I'm sending an owl to Mrs. Weasley. Are you going to come?"

He acted disgusted. "Spending time at the Weasleys? I don't have a death wish you know."

"C'mon, Draco, lighten up. Look, if you listen to me, things will be fine. First, Bill and Charlie are cool. No doubt about it. Bill is a treasure hunter and curse breaker for Gringotts. Charlie has been working with dragons in Romania for as long as I have known him. They will take your presence in stride. If they start teasing you, you're in. Percy is a giant git. Bigger than you are…"

He sneered. "Nice, Potter!"

I continued on as if he hadn't interrupted. "Nobody likes Percy, with the possible exception of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. So don't worry about him. Fred and George will try to trick you into eating one of their gag candies. It's up to you, but if you do it might actually help, frankly I'm not sure if I would, but…" I shrugged. Then there's Ron…well, Ron has a temper, as you know, but he is going to be so wrapped up in his new relationship with Hermione that he won't spend a lot of time tormenting you. And if he does, Hermione and I will step in. And then there's Ginny…"

"I'm beginning to wish I had never told you about that!"

Bob and I laughed. "Ahh, but you did, Draco. How about it? It will be just you here with your Uncle and your father. You'll be rattling around in this huge house, all alone!" I shook my head in mock regret.

Draco laughed. "You aren't very convincing, Potter. Let's see, I have the opportunity to have a relaxing, quiet, Potter-free day. Not to mention Weasley-free."

Bob put an arm around his waist. "And Ginny-free. Just think of the possibilities you will be passing up if you don't go."

He sighed, "Fine, I'll go, all right? I _know_ I'm going to regret this! But Potter, you have to be here to buffer those idiots that will be coming Christmas afternoon."

"What idiots would that be, Draco?"

"Crabe, and Goyle to start with. And then there is Parkinson. She fancies herself in love with me." He gave an involuntary shudder.

"Vince and Greg really aren't that bad you know. I worked with them in Transfig. Did you know that Vince likes to read? He's really into Muggle mysteries right now, but he also likes science fiction. And Greg has a real love for designing racing brooms. He has actually shown me some of his drawings. His ideas have some real potential.

Draco looked at me dumbstruck. "Really?"

"Yes, really, and Pansy wants nothing more than to get married and have a family."

"That I knew!" He rolled his eyes. "She has her sights set on me. How did you find all this out, Potter?"

"I talked _to_ them Draco, not _at_ them."

"OK, OK. I'm a git. I get it!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You just did a couple of minutes ago!" Then he sighed. "Do you live just to turn my existence upside down, Potter?"

I laughed. "Of course not, Draco, but it's one of the fun side effects!"

I was looking forward to Christmas Eve at the Burrow. It was always loud and full of life. We arrived via the floo network around 11:00 a.m. I came first, then Bob, then after about a five minute wait, Draco arrived.

He was looking harassed and angry. Bob ran over and started helping him brush the soot off. "We were beginning to think that you had changed your mind, Draco. What kept you?"

"My father," he spat. "Do you know what, Roberta? There are times when I feel that he has really gone around the bend! He told me that if I insisted on going, that the least I could do was kill the Weasley's for the good of the cause. When I asked him what cause he was talking about, he said, 'well son, there is always a cause.'

"OH, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley ran over and took me up into a bear hug to end all. "It is so good to see you again." She smoothed my hair down and looked at me with eyes that could only belong to a mother.

I was grinning from ear to ear. "It's good to see you as well, Mrs. Weasley. I think you know Draco, don't you?"

Her eyes glowed. "Yes, of course. I am so happy that you could come, Draco."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley."

"And, Mrs. Weasley, this is Roberta Malfoy."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at Bob. "I've heard so much about you, my dear. Welcome to our home, both of you. Come in, come in. The children are in the back trying to get a Quidditch game going."

Draco brightened. "Quidditch? Harry, I'll be right back. I'm going to get my broom."

Bob looked at me. "I'm going with him. Do you want yours?"

"Yeah, thanks." I looked at Mrs. Weasley "I'll wait here for them."

In a flash of bright green flame they were gone again.

"She is a very lovely girl, Harry. And just in case you doubt it, she is very much in love with you."

I had to laugh. "But, Mrs. Weasley, you just met her. How could you possibly know that?"

"I can see it in her eyes, Harry. The way she looks at you…well, it is unmistakable, isn't it."

Within moments, Bob and Draco had returned, and we made our way through the kitchen and into the back yard. All seven Weasleys were in the air, and the three of us just watched until Hermione came running over. "Harry!" She gave me a big hug and hugged Bob as well. Then she looked at Draco, and smiled. "It's good to see you, Malfoy."

"What, no hug for me too, Granger."

She laughed. "Sure." Then she hugged Draco as well. Which I think really shocked him. At least he looked shocked.

Then Ron landed and stormed over to our little group. "Malfoy! What are you doing…?" But Hermione stepped between Ron and Draco. "Ron, Draco is Harry's guest. You will behave yourself! Do you hear me?" With a final glare over Hermione's shoulder, he grumbled and took to the air again.

Bill landed, closely followed by Charlie. "Hey you three, I see you brought your brooms. Good. Hi, Malfoy!"

I took the opportunity to introduce Draco and Bob to the rest of the Weasley family. Then Bill rubbed his hands together. "OK, the niceties are done. Now, down to business. Since you three showed up we can have five on a team. I get Draco on my team. I've seen him fly. We'll kick your…team…all over the pitch."

It didn't take long before we were divided up and the game was on. It was Bill, me, Draco, Bob and Ginny vs. Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and Ron. Mr. Weasley was keeping score, happy that there was no longer an uneven number of players requiring him to play.

Bob caught the snitch. It was really no surprise to those of us that knew her. We played three games, then the rest of the day was spent inside around the fire laughing and telling jokes. I noticed how Draco had maneuvered himself so that he could sit next to Ginny. I looked at Bob and smiled.

Dinner was loud and fun, like most days that I have spent at the Burrow. Fred and George kept everyone hopping. Draco was busily talking to Bill about curse breaking, and was reaching for a sweet that Mrs. Weasley had set on the table.

Before anyone could stop him, he put one into his mouth and POP where Draco had been sitting was a large, impossibly yellow, Draco-shaped bird. Fred and George were rolling on the floor laughing, I was trying hard not to snicker, Bob was laughing behind her hand trying, unsuccessfully, to make it sound like a cough, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were mortified, Bill was laughing outright and Charlie was patting Draco on the back. "Well, welcome to our family, Malfoy." Percy just sat back with disapproval plain on his face. Herm was just shaking her head, and Ron was looking like Draco had gotten what he deserved. But Ginny kept apologizing to him.

After five minutes, the bright yellow feathers began to fall to the floor and disappear. To Draco's credit, he took it all in stride, especially when Ginny started fussing over him and apologizing over and over again.

As the night wore on, the party continued. We toasted marshmallows in the fire. We sang songs and we had a marvelous time. We were all listening to Mr. Weasley talk about capturing the wizard that had cursed the toilets in Muggle London when Bob leaned over and whispered. "Harry, where is Draco and Ginny?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

It was late, very late when we returned to Malfoy Manner. Mr. Weasley had insisted that everyone get to open one gift since the three of us weren't going to be there the next day. Between you and me, I think that he was just excited about Christmas gifts.

When Mrs. Weasley laid a package in Draco's lap, I thought he was going to cry. He just looked up at her and thanked her profusely. When he opened one of Mrs. Weasley's patented 'Weasley Sweaters' I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

Christmas morning we all had a lie in. Say what you will about the Malfoys, but they certainly know how to buy comfortable beds. I was rolling over for about the fifth time that morning reveling in the feeling of sleeping on a cloud. The room was dark because the heavy curtains were pulled against the bright morning light reflecting off the snow that fell the night before.

I felt a tickling around my neck and ear. Slowly I became more aware of my surroundings. I hid a smile and allowed Bob to try to get me to wake up. The tickling went away and I felt a weight sit next to me on the bed. Then the tickling was back. I jumped up and threw my arms around her waist.

"Gee, Potter, I didn't know that you cared!"

My eyes flew open and I jumped out the other side of the bed. "Malfoy, what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Then I heard Bob, Ludwig and Draco all laughing. Bob ran over to me still giggling.

"Good morning, sunshine! Did you sleep well?"

I scowled at Draco. "Right up until one minute ago." This only made him laugh harder.

Lud was laughing too. "We're sorry, Harry! We all decided that if we didn't wake you up, that we would never be able to exchange gifts. Happy Christmas by the way."

"Happy Christmas," I grumbled.

"All right you lot, lets give the man time to wake up. Harry, we'll be in the sitting room."

Bob looked at her father. "I'll be right there, daddy." He nodded and left with Draco.

She put her arms around my neck. "Good morning, Harry. I take it you slept well."

"I'm not talking to you!" I pouted.

She stuck her lower lip out and started talking baby talk. "Oh, I'm sorwy, Harwy. Do you forgive me?"

I looked at her and tried hard not to laugh. "I don't know. Waking up with my arms around Draco isn't exactly a comforting feeling. In fact it's sorta creepy."

She giggled. "Can you think of a way that I can make it up to you, Harry?"

I finally put my arms around her waist. "I'm sure I'll think of something." I leaned in and just before I kissed her, smacked her on the bottom. She jumped back startled, and then her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you are in trouble, Potter."

I took another step or two back and laughed. "You deserved it and you know it!"

She started stalking me. I dove on the bed and rolled out the other side, "Stay back, witch!"

She quickly came around the end of the bed and came at me. I think she was surprised by the fact that I didn't run from her. She ran right into my arms while I smirked at her. I place a quick kiss on her lips. "Your father is waiting for you. I'll be there shortly, unless of course you want me to wear my pajamas."

She gave me a kiss back then walked toward the door. "Wouldn't bother me any!" She wiggled her fingers in a farewell and closed the door behind her.

I dressed quickly and met Bob and her family in the sitting room. We were all seated around a huge Christmas tree, decorated with silver bows and balls. Lud rubbed his hands together. "Ok, I guess we are all here."

I looked at Draco. "Aren't your parents…"

He shook his head quickly. "No!"

I nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, Draco. If I hadn't…"

But he cut me off. "No, Harry. My parents never join me for gift exchanges. We generally just leave the gifts under the tree and we open them when we think of it."

I was speechless.

Ludwig stared at his nephew. "You are joking, Draco!"

"No, I'm not. Can we not talk about this, please?"

"Of course. OK then, let's see. Draco this is to you from me."

"Thanks."

"Harry, this is for you." I smiled as I took the heavy package. "And this is for my baby girl. Well, go on you lot. Open them up!" He laughed. Suddenly there was a fury of wrapping and ribbon being torn apart.

Bob ran over and hugged her dad. She was holding a sparkling diamond necklace in her hand. "It's perfect, daddy."

Draco looked at his gift. It was an obsidian dragon about a foot tall holding a crystal ball. "Whoa! This is fantastic, Uncle Lud. Thank you!"

"I saw you looking at it when we were in Diagon Alley before term started. I hoped you would like it."

"No, I love it." Draco's eyes were bright with excitement.

"How about you, Harry?"

I hadn't opened the box yet, I was having too much fun watching the others. I took the lid off the box and removed the tissue paper. It was a chessboard, but one like I had never seen before. It was made of dark cherry wood. The borders of the board were intricately carved in swirls. The board itself was inlaid with alternating dark and light wood with gold tooling separating each square; it was polished to a high sheen. I lifted the lid off the box to reveal the playing pieces. Each piece had been painstakingly carved. The white pieces were made of ivory and the base of each was overlaid with the same carvings that graced the board's border. Each pawn had a gold orb at the top. The black pieces were actually made of green jade and had silver orbs. I looked at each piece in turn and was amazed at the intricate design. I suddenly became aware that everyone in the room was looking at me. I looked at Lud. "Thank you so much. I've never seen its like. Maybe we can play later."

"I'd like that, Harry."

I put the box down. "I've got something for you too." I handed him a box that he opened. It was a jade and silver desk set. The letter opener had a jade handle and a silver dragon wrapped around it. The green quill was tipped with silver so that it didn't have to be trimmed. There was also a matching jade and silver frame with a picture of Bob and me waving as the snow fell around us. It also included his trademark green sealing wax and a stack of ivory colored parchment.

"This is very nice, Harry! I especially like the picture. Thank you."

Bob handed him a box that contained a black sweater made from the fur of some very soft animal. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll never be cold again. Thank you, baby, I love it!"

Draco also handed him a box. It was a wooden box that held a very old book with the corners trimmed in gold. It was a book of obscure Potions.

He looked at his nephew. "This is wonderful, Draco. How did you know that I love Potions?"

"Well, I wasn't sure, but I did know that you had spent a lot of time with Severus, so I assumed."

"You assumed right. Thank you."

There was a knock at the door and Winthrop entered. "Sirs and lady, dinner will be in one hour."

Lud stood. "Thank you, Winthrop. Well, I guess we'll have to finish this later. You lot better go change."

"Reluctantly we left the room and went to ready ourselves for dinner.

Christmas dinner at Malfoy Manor was like nothing I had ever experienced before. As I saw my life stretching out in front of me, I could see many, many years of Malfoy fun ahead. I groaned. I have never been to a more stuffy, tight, and unpleasant meal, in my life, and that is saying something. After all I lived with the Dursleys most of my life.

We all sat around a huge table, decorated with only the best china, the finest silver and the purest crystal. The tablecloth was white, trimmed in gold. Silver and gold candles floated in the air casting multiple shadows at various angles. Truth be told, the room was beautiful. But that is where the beauty stopped. As the Malfoy family invited their guests, the Crabes, Goyles and Parkinsons to sit, a house elf bustled around pouring wine in glasses.

I finally met Draco's mum…if by 'met', you mean that one of us was at the end of the mile long table, and the other of us was seated as far away as possible. The meal was served and eaten in uncomfortable silence. I wanted to…no, longed, to throw a spoonful of peas at Vince, just to get some excitement going.

Bob seemed to know what I was thinking and smiled but shook her head slightly.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You're no fun!" I whispered because to break the uneasy silence seemed almost…sacrilegious. After an hour…I swear to you it was an hour, the elves brought out the second course.

I leaned over and whispered to Draco, "How many courses are there?"

"Seven, Eight including after dinner drinks and cigars. Thankfully we won't be permitted to attend that great ritual. After all this, we will go to my rooms and have our own party."

He was brought to attention by a subtle clearing of a throat. I watched him look down the table at his father who was frowning at the audacity of his son to have dared talk. Especially after not killing the Weasleys as he had instructed.

Five hours, five excruciating hours! I was praying that someone would perform the Cruciatus Curse on me just to break the monotony.

Vince and Greg were falling asleep. Bob kept nudging them to keep them conscious. I was kept awake because of Bob too. She kept sneaking a hand over and squeezing my leg or rubbing my arm. OK, so that part was pleasant.

Draco, because of years of conditioning seemed to be holding up better than any of the rest of us. Finally, Mr. Malfoy called and end to the dinner and excused us too our own celebrating. Then he stopped and called Draco back.

"What are you wearing, Draco."

He was sporting the 'Weasley Sweater". He looked his father in the eyes and proudly announced, "It's a Christmas gift father…from Roberta!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Roberta, "I didn't know that you could knit!"

"Oh! Oh, yes, Uncle Lu. I made Harry's too!" But he only grunted and refused to look at me. I guess he thought that if he didn't look at me, he could pretend that I wasn't there. That was just fine with me.

Ludwig looked at his daughter suspiciously then smiled slightly. We watched all the adults retreat to Lucius' study then the rest of us went to Draco's rooms.

I collapsed into a chair. "I have never been to anything more painful than that dinner. And I have had the Cruciatus Curse put on me. Draco, you have been enduring this for sixteen years now. You are my god." I got down on my knees and paid obeisance to my former enemy while everyone else in the room burst out laughing.

Bob giggled. "Yes, oh great one, tell us how you have endured for so many years."

He only laughed. "I usually get through it by thinking about Quidditch, or girls or stabbing myself through the heart with a dagger. You know, you can stay down there Potter. I think I like you in that position."

"In your dreams, ferret boy." We all laughed again.

Bob looked at him. "You really should have warned us you know, Draco."

"How do you warn anyone about something like that? There are no words sufficient to describe Christmas dinner at Malfoy Manor. Usually there is a bit more conversation but…ah…"

Suddenly I understood and nodded and continued for him, "but because I was there he didn't want to give away any family secrets, right?"

Draco nodded, "yeah, sorry about that."

I chuckled, "I'm not! I would go a lifetime and not want to know what he is up too. I've had enough of all that after all."

When I looked at Draco though he looked troubled, "that's not always the wisest course to follow, especially where Lucius Malfoy is concerned. A better course of action may be to watch him like a hawk. I'm sure you've heard the Muggle saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer. That is good advice to follow when dealing with my father.

I looked at him trying to decide if he was warning me about something. At that moment I made my mind up to talk to him as soon as we got some time alone. "Thank you, Draco, I'll keep that in mind." Then I rubbed my hands together. "All right, time for presents. I'll be right back." I left the room and came back a short time later carrying an armload of gifts. "OK, let's see, this is for Vince and…ah…oh, here you go Draco, and Greg, and Pansy, and this is for Bob.

I had gotten Vince the latest Agatha Christy novels. And I got Greg drawing tools and a sketchbook. Draco got a broomstick repair kit. For Pansy, I got a green sweater. But I couldn't wait until Bob opened hers.

I had had a bracelet specially made. It was silver and gold strands braided and twisted together with a clasp that on one side was a ruby and the other an emerald. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes then threw her arms around my neck. "I have never owned anything so exquisite Harry. Thank you."

I kissed her in a long deep kiss forgetting the other occupants of the room. A not so subtle clearing of a throat, and a "Hey, Potter, people in the room here" brought us apart. "Oh! Sorry about that. Ah…I tend to get carried away sometimes."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Obviously!"

Bob's eyes were twinkling. "OK, Draco, why don't you tell us all how your 'date' went last night."

"What are you talking about? I didn't have a…oh! Well, no! I don't think I will." He waved his hands absently at us. "You two go on and do whatever you want."

Vince and Greg were soon in on the party, "C'mon, Draco. Tell us."

"Yeah, Dray."

He stood up "No, no, no, no, no! I'm not saying. Besides I have gifts too."

And so our party went. It wasn't long before Winthrop showed up with popcorn and biscuits and hot cider. For some reason, Draco passed on the plate of fudge. Bob and I laughed until we had tears in our eyes.

"C'mon Dray. Fred and George aren't here."

"I wouldn't put it past them to get those little time bombs smuggled in here just to get at me."

Bob explained about the dinner at the Weasley's and the plate of sweets that Draco had accidentally eaten from. By the time Bob had finished the story, we were all laughing uproariously again; even Draco. We were all eating and having a wonderful time, but as a result, we were also making a lot of noise.

Winthrop came back into the room and looked at Draco. "Master Draco, please remember to keep the noise down. You wouldn't want your father…"

"Yes, I get your point, Winthrop. Won't you come in and join us. There's plenty of food here."

"No, thank you, Master Draco, good evening to you all." He bowed and left the room. Draco looked a little sad for an instant then the look was gone. He reached for a cup of hot cider and a sweet.

"I can never convince him to join me. I wish…" But he only sighed then took a bite of the candy. Again, a mass of bright yellow feathers with beautiful green plumage was sitting where Draco had been."

We were all laughing so hard that we almost couldn't breathe.

"I'm going to kill you, Potter! It will be a painfully slow, torturous death that will bring you great agony and me tremendous pleasure."

We all looked up when the door creaked open again and Winthrop stuck his head in. "Master Draco you…" His eyes widened momentarily when he looked at his young charge. The corners of Winthrop's mouth quivered. It looked as if it was the hardest chore that he had ever done in his life to keep from laughing. He shook his head and quietly closed the door.

Draco looked at the door and started laughing too. "This was almost worth it to see him smile like that!" Then he looked at me. "Did you hear me, Potter? I said _almost_ worth it! I will get you back sooner or later. And it will be spectacular!"

I was laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes and couldn't breathe. I nodded at him. "Bring it on, Malfoy!"

Our party was cut short when Winthrop entered the room again. "Masters Crabe and Goyle and Mistress Parkinson, your families are waiting in the foyer for your presence. Ah, Master Draco, it is good to see that you are again yourself."

There was another round of laughter then we said our good-byes.

The three left the room and Draco turned to me. "Don't leave, Harry. I want to talk to you, but I should go down and say my good-byes." Then he hurried from the room.

I turned to Bob and put an arm around her. "You know, this hasn't turned out to be an all bad experience after all."

Bob caressed my cheek. "Do you have any idea how exceptional you are to me, Harry Potter?"

"No, why don't you tell me."

"Later. I think that Draco wants to talk to you in private. Besides, I still have to give you my gift. I'll meet you later, OK?"

I leaned in and kissed her. "OK." I watched her as she walked out the door and silently thanked whatever entity it was that had allowed her to fall in love with me.

With a sigh I turned and began picking up wrappings and boxes; stacking plates and cups while waiting for Draco to return. Winthrop returned with a small house elf that hurriedly cleaned the remaining mess and with a snap was gone.

"Mr. Potter, if I may be so bold."

"Of course, Winthrop, what is it?"

"I would like to tell you that I am very happy that Master Draco has found that you can indeed be a friend. You are just what he needed. If he went on for much longer the way he was, he would have followed down the path that his father is on, and I would have lost him forever. Thank you, sir."

"Please, Winthrop, call me Harry. I'm uncomfortable with being called 'sir'. And just so you know, I am glad that I am having a chance to get to know the real Draco. At school…well, it isn't always pleasant. I feel like I have missed out on having a good friend during these past years."

"Ah, but everything happens in its own time. Good evening, sir."

"Good evening, Winthrop." He closed the door and I sat in a chair and stared at the fire to wait. It wasn't long before Draco returned.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He dropped into another chair and stared at the fire for a minute, then sighed. "Thank you."

I looked at him but he was still staring into the flames, "for what?"

He shrugged and I could tell that this conversation was difficult for him. "I never knew that Christmas hols could be…fun, I guess."

I laughed. "We did have fun didn't we? But, do you know how much I wanted to throw my peas at someone during dinner, just to get some action going?"

He laughed too. "I've considered the merits of that myself from time to time. Thanks for the broomstick kit. I love it. I've got something for you too. I didn't want to give it to you in front of the others." He went to a drawer and pulled out a square white box with a red ribbon tied around it. "It's not much. I hope you like it."

I opened the box and my eyes almost fell out of my head. It was an old silver pocket watch. When I opened the watch there was a black disc where the face would normally be. I looked up at Draco puzzled.

"Ask it what time it is."

"OK, what time is it?" Immediately, red numbers appeared on the black face. 10:58 p.m.

"It also works if you just think the question, in case you are in a situation that noise would be dangerous."

I looked back at the watch, which had gone blank again, and silently asked it for the time. 10:59 showed on the face. The best part was that it worked without a wand. "Draco, I don't know what to say. This is wonderful. Thank you."

He shrugged. "It's nothing, really. I just thought it might come in handy if you decide to become an Auror."

I shook my head. "It's not _nothing_ to me. Thank you again." I examined the gift a little closer. The case was engraved with a serpent wrapping itself around a tree.

"It works using the bearer's innate magic. You won't need to have your wand. It will also warn you if you are in danger." My head snapped up, remembering the conversation from earlier, and I looked at him but his expression was unreadable."

"This is the second time tonight you have tried to warn me about something. Am I in danger, Draco?"

He ran a hand over a tabletop pointedly not looking at me, and then sighed. "Not yet! That is all I can say."

"Is it all you can say because you don't know, or is it all you will say because you are being threatened?"

He paced the room still not looking at me and rubbed his temples. "I just don't know, Harry. I thought I heard…something as I passed my parents room this morning before you got up." Then he repeated, "I just don't know."

"Can you at least tell me what direction danger will be coming from?"

"I think you are smart enough to figure that out. Keep the watch with you always. It will vibrate when danger is near you."

"I appreciate your warning, and the watch, and I will take it seriously. Thank you."

He only nodded then there was an uneasy silence between us for what seemed like an eternity. "Well, Bob is waiting to give me my Christmas gift so I should go." I watched the familiar smirk cross his face. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Malfoy!"

"Hey! I didn't say a word."

I laughed. "You didn't have to, it's written all over your face. Good night."

"Good night, Harry."

I turned back before leaving the room. "Oh, how did it go with Ginny last night?"

He looked at me for a while, trying to decide if he wanted to tell me about it, then sighed. "Can you stay for a few minutes?"

"Sure!" I sat back down in the chair that I had vacated.

"I had the opportunity to talk to Ginny several times during the day you know."

When I nodded, he continued.

Then last night we took advantage of the fact that her family was otherwise occupied. We went outside while everyone was toasting the…mallowmarshes."

I smiled but didn't say anything.

"We just walked and talked. I asked her if she would ever consider going out with me if I were to ask her. She looked at me strangely and I told her that if she didn't want too, that that was all right. But, Harry, she smiled and said that she never thought that that day would come. And that she had wanted to ask me out but was afraid that I would make fun of her. Then I asked her what her brothers would do if they found out. And she made a disgusted noise and said 'who cares what they think.' Merlin, Harry, I never thought it was possible. I thought I was doomed to just watch her from across a room. Life is funny sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. So did you kiss her?"

"As if I'd tell you!"

"Oh, C'mon Draco you've come this far, let's hear the rest."

He looked at me and shook his head. "No! I'm not telling."

"I'll slip another canary cream into your oatmeal in the morning, and you can sit there and molt right in front of your father. Did you kiss her?"

He gritted his teeth in frustration. I know he thought that I would do exactly as I said.

"Yes, all right. Bloody prat! Go on, go see Roberta."

"Not so fast. Did you like it?"

"Potter, get out!"

"Answer the question, did you like it?"

"You really are a git, aren't you?"

"Did you like it?"

"I'm not answering you."

I started squawking like a chicken.

"Argh…yes, yes, yes, I liked it, OK? You know, blackmail isn't really your thing, Gryffindor."

"No, that's the Slytherin side of me coming out. You gonna do it again?"

"OUT!"

He chased me out of the room with a fireplace poker as I left. Through the closed door I yelled "I'll take that as a yes then." Then I walked down the hall to my room chuckling. It is so fun to get under his skin.

I knocked on Roberta's door and she opened it. "Come in, Harry." She grabbed my hand and led me to a chair and sat on my lap. She put her forehead against mine. "This day turned out to be OK didn't it?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, it did. But I kinda feel bad for Draco. I mean, do his parents even pay any attention to him at all?"

She sighed "I have only lived here since the beginning of last summer, but to tell you the truth I think he has had very little contact with them. I think Uncle Lu is…just not right. I think when you killed Voldemort that his world came crashing down. I think he snapped, and Draco is caught in the middle. He loves his folks but they won't let him near." She shook her head. "That's probably why he apologized to us at all. Other wise he is completely alone. Well, except for Winthrop, but he isn't at school."

Then she sighed. "But this conversation is getting depressing and we should save it for another time. Right now, I have something for you." She hopped off my lap and went to her wardrobe and pulled out a large gift box. She held it out to me but I pulled her back onto my lap before I took it.

"I like it when you sit with me." I opened the gift and lifted a carved wooden box out. The top was carved with both of our initials in swirls that ended in two entwined hearts.

"Open it, Harry."

When I did, music began to play. I started to chuckle when I recognized the tune 'Somebody to Love'.

"It also has a hidden bottom to keep important things safe."

I kissed her neck. "I don't think that you would fit in there love! _You_ are the most important thing to me. Hey, get up a minute." When she did, I lifted the lid of the box and the tinkling music filled the room. "Would you care to dance, Miss. Malfoy?"

Her smile brightened the room, "certainly, Mr. Potter."

I pulled her close and I was lost in her presence. I very quickly became aware once again that she was my life; that there was nothing that she could ask of me that I wouldn't do. I pulled her even closer and buried my face in her hair. I whispered in her ear, "I love you doesn't seem sufficient because what I am feeling is so much more than that."

Then she pulled slightly away and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I began to panic. "Did I say something wrong?"

She smiled at me and buried her head on my chest. "Of course not silly, I'm just happy."

"Oh," I chuckled, "Well, in that case you are getting my shirt wet!"

She laughed and poked me in the ribs.

I made the mistake of jumping and her eyes took on a devilish gleam. "Oh, so you are ticklish, huh?"

"Nope, not in the least."

"Liar!"

I will give her this, when she gets an idea in her head, she is relentless. I ended up having to pull her back to my chest and pin both of her arms at her side. Still she twisted in my grasp, but threw her arms around my neck. I kissed her like my very life depended on it. Slightly out of breath, I looked at her and whispered, "Bob, I can't do this. I have to leave before…"

We didn't hear the door open and only came apart at a gentle clearing of a throat. "Oh, Lud! I didn't hear you come in."

He laughed. "That's obvious, Harry, since I've been knocking on the door for several minutes now. Don't you two think that it is getting a little late?"

He looked pointedly at me.

I looked at Bob. "I think that is my cue to leave." I kissed her quickly. "Good night, love, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Harry!"

I looked at her father. "Happy Christmas, Lud. By the way you still owe me a game of chess."

"Tomorrow?"

"It's a date." With one last look at Bob I left. Outside of the door I shook my head, leaned against the wall and closed my eyes in frustration, knowing that a cold shower was in my very near future. With a sigh, I tucked the music box under my arm and made my way back to my room.

The rest of the Christmas hols were a blur of activity. Bob, Draco and I made several trips back to the Burrow. I assumed that things were going well between Ginny and Draco because he always jumped at the chance to go back.

Before long we returned to Hogwarts. Our compartment on the express was crowded to say the least. There was Bob and I, Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Vince, Greg, Pansy and several visits from Gryffindors and Slytherins alike.

I pulled out the chess set that Lud gave me for Christmas and challenged Ron to a game. Draco started out just giving me little hints now and then, but in utter frustration yelled, "who taught how you to play chess, Potter?"

I didn't take my eyes off the board, but answered, "Ron!"

"Oh, I see. He taught you just enough so that he could humiliate you every time you play. Does that about sum it up?"

"No, that's not it at all. I'm just not very good at strategy."

Draco screwed up his mouth and looked at me disbelieving. "You could have fooled me!" Then he looked at the board again. "No, idiot, take his knight with your queen!"

Then Ron glared at the Slytherin. "No coaching, Malfoy!"

"Why not? The way he is going he will lose in five moves. Geez, Weasel, if you are going to teach someone to play, the least you could do is teach 'em how to play well! Or are you afraid of a little real competition?"

"Bring it on, Malfoy! I'll wipe the board with you!"

I started laughing. "Ron, I will gladly move aside if you would like to play Draco."

Draco pulled me out of my seat and took it. "No maybe about it, Potter. Set it up, Weasley!"

So it went. Every time someone spoke they were shushed. If someone opened the compartment door they were kicked out. This went on all the way to Hogwarts. As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, the game was declared a stalemate.

Ron looked up at Draco and stared at him for a while. "Maybe you aren't so bad, Malfoy. We went the whole trip and didn't try to kill each other once."

"Only because we were otherwise occupied Weasley."

I jumped in "OK, guys, we have a good thing going here. Let's not muck it up with thought." Everyone started laughing. Then we all exited the train and returned to the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – January

That night we all sat in the Great Hall for dinner. Spirits were high as the usual chatter about the hols filled the room. I sat at my usual spot and looked across the hall towards Bob. When she looked at me and smiled, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I was brought out of my reverie by an elbow placed sharply in my ribs. When I looked at Ron he nodded toward the front of the room as Professor McGonagall tapped her spoon on the crystal goblet.

The Professor Dumbledore stood and spread his hands wide. "Welcome back children, welcome back! I have some exciting news that will involve each one of you." He swept the room with his twinkling eyes. "We have been blessed to accept an exchange student from Durmstrang for the remainder of the year. And our own Brent Thompson from Huffelpuff has accepted the invitation to visit with the Durmstrang students.

"This is a giant step forward in the advancement of goodwill between all members of the wizarding world. I ask that you make this young man welcome. Children may I present Dmitri Edik Nicholas III."

The entire school held it's breath as the new student walked regally up the isle and to the front of the room. I was no different. This bloke had it all! His good looks had caught the attention of every female in the room; including the teachers. And from the way that Hermione was drooling, I would have guessed that he had bewitched the lot of them. Ron elbowed Hermione and when she looked at him he just stared back in that 'what in the world are you doing' look.

Dumbledore was speaking again as I turned to listen, "…sorted into a house. Professor, if you please."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and placed the hat on his head, "Slytherin!"

Ron looked at me, "no surprises there," he grumbled.

The Slytherin table applauded as the newcomer strutted to the front of the table and down the side. He wedged himself between Pansy and Bob and immediately started to chat them up.

All right, I admit it. The green-eyed monster reared up in front of me and took a giant bite out of my heart. In retrospect, she hadn't done anything more than talk to the smarmy git, but at the time, to my addled mind, she was being a faithless shrew.

Through out the meal, I continued to send scathing looks in her direction. None of which she noticed of course because she was so wrapped up in that Durmstrang prat.

Somebody did notice though. Draco kept glancing across the room at me then back to his cousin. Now, I'm not certain if our fledgling friendship had anything to do with his actions, or if it was that Draco felt the git encroaching on his territory; but what happened next was priceless. He stood up and began to walk past our visitor with a cup of pumpkin juice in his hand and simply 'tripped'. The contents of the cup hit Dmitri's back and drenched him.

As I watched this, it was all I could do to keep from busting out laughing. Draco and I made eye contact for one moment before he made a point of apologizing to him. There was satisfaction shining there in both our faces.

Bob however knew her cousin better than that. She narrowed her eyes at him, and then she looked across the room at me and met my eyes. I sent her another scathing look, one that I _knew_ she saw, and practically dared her to challenge.

You do realize, don't you, that we are talking about Bob here? She challenged me! She hurried to catch up with me as I left the Great Hall.

"Harry, what was that in there?" Her eyes were flashing with anger but I didn't care.

I spun around to face her. "Perhaps I should ask you the same thing, Roberta! You weren't really taken in by that…that…twit were you?"

"I was simply being nice like Professor Dumbledore asked all of us to do."

I snorted in disbelief. "Pull the other one, Roberta. I saw how you were looking at him."

"And just how was I looking at him, Harry?"

"Like you were mooning over him; fawning over him; laughing at all of his jokes."

"They were funny, Harry! Are you really that insecure in _'us'_ that a little thing like laughing at another mans jokes can throw you into a tizzy?" Her voice was low but as sharp as a dagger.

Fool that I am, I did not back down. Call it pride, call it fighting for what was mine, call it out and out stupidity, but I got in her face, "I've never been given a reason to be insecure in _'us'_ before now. You are sending him all the wrong signals, Roberta. I'm a chap and I know chaps. You mark my words, sometime within the next 24 hours he will ask you out! What are you going to say?"

Her eyes flashed with anger. She spun around and started walking away, and then called back over her shoulder "I'm going to say YES!"

I yelled right back, "FINE!"

I stormed into the Gryffindor common room and looked around for something to throw. When nothing presented itself in sacrifice to my temper, I turned instead toward my mates. I headed toward the steps to my dorm room and Ron and Hermione tried to stop me. "Move out of my way!"

Hermione was not to be waylaid. "Harry, I…"

I looked at her, angrier than I had ever been in my life. "GET OUT OF MY WAY, HERMIONE."

She jumped back and I felt a little bud of satisfaction begin to bloom in the pit of my stomach. "AND DON'T COME NOSING AROUND LATER EITHER!" Then I stormed up the stairs and flew into my dorm room and slammed the door. Neville and Dean were there and started to greet me, but when I stared them down they backed off without a word.

I grabbed my heavy woolen cloak, threw it around my shoulders. I left the invisibility cloak. I didn't care that anyone saw me. I grabbed my firebolt and headed back out the portrait hole.

I started muttering things under my breath like "heartless wench" and "evil witch" as I ran down the steps toward the castle doors. Once on the grounds I took off on my broom and flew, letting the cold wind clear my mind. I tried to recover from the shock, but I couldn't believe that she would treat me this way.

It wasn't long before I found myself at Hagrid's door, and pounded on it as if the hounds of hell were at my heels. When he answered, I slipped in without being invited and began pacing the familiar hut.

"Wotcher, Harry."

I paid only the slightest bit of attention to Hagrid as I paced and mumbled to myself. Then I threw myself into one of Hagrid's huge chairs and stared into the fire.

To his credit, he didn't try to draw me out and make me talk, he just handed me a cup of tea and waited for me to begin.

But before I could start explaining my rude behavior, a knock sounded at the door. I threw a scathing look at the offending portal, and sank down into the chair.

Malfoy pushed past Hagrid and entered the cabin.

Hagrid mumbled, "It must be the day for rude visitors."

Malfoy paid him no attention and came at me. "So, you're going to let her get away with that! You're going to let her treat you like you two have nothing together? I never thought I would see the day when Boy-Wonder would run away without a fight."

"Sod off, Malfoy!"

"No, I won't, Potter. Maybe I was right about you in the first place. You are just a scared little boy who happened to get lucky a couple of times."

I just glared at him but didn't answer.

"You are giving her just what she wants you know. She wants you to feel off balance and not so sure of yourself."

Then I looked at him. "I thought we were past all the games. I was actually going to ask her to marry me. I can't believe that I could have been so foolish. Why Draco? Why would she want me to feel off balance?"

"I don't know, Harry! Maybe she is frightened of the speed that your relationship is going. It's only been four months you know, and here you are talking about marrying her."

"I never said anything like that to her though."

"Have you said anything to her father?"

"Well, yeah, I have to him, but…"

"But nothing ,Harry, do you think that Ludwig doesn't talk to her?"

"He wouldn't have said anything to her…"

"Maybe not directly, but Harry, she is smart enough to read between the lines."

I watched him run a hand through his hair in thought. "Look, just give her some space but don't walk out on her completely."

My initial anger was starting to be replaced by hurt. I stared dejectedly into the fire. "I'm not the one who walked out."

Draco threw himself into the other chair and stared into the fire too. "I know."

I chuckled a little. "Good one, with the juice I mean."

He laughed, "It was kind of wasn't it."

We sat for a long time both lost in our own thoughts until a heavy clearing of a throat brought us both out of our mutual mope. The noise startled us and we turned to look at Hagrid who was standing and putting a heavy coat on. "Well, I need to see to Fang."

"Hagrid, I'm sorry I was so rude."

"Not at all, Harry, glad to help, even if it were only a chair, a fire and a cuppa. I'll be back."

After Hagrid left the cabin, Draco turned to me, "Come on back to the castle, Harry. Give this a day or two to blow over and then confront her. If you do it now, you'll both just say things that you don't mean and there will be a bigger mess to clean up. And if you don't face it at all and just walk away, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

I shook my head and chuckled slightly, "and how did you get so relationship savvy?"

He laughed. "I'm not, I'm just making this up as I go! Let's go back."

I nodded and put my cloak on and we walked out into the cold night and began to make our way back. For a while, we were quiet but then Draco stopped and looked at me as if sizing me up.

"What?"

With a sigh he started to talk. "I think I may have a solution to your problem."

"What, are we going to commit murder?"

He smiled. "No, as fun as that sounds. Harry, you wear your heart on your sleeve."

I took offence. "No I don't."

"You most certainly do too, and as a result, you don't know how to handle the situation. I am really torn you know. Roberta is family, but she is way out of line. Besides "The Prince" needs to be brought down a peg or two."

"You've lost me Draco. The Prince?"

"Yeah, you do know that he is descended from the Czar don't you?"

"What Czar?"

He rolled his eyes, "Czar Nicholas you twit! You know, the Russian leader that was deposed and his family murdered.

I must have looked lost because he rolled his eyes again. "Have you ever heard the story of Anastasia?"

I shook my head. "Can't say that I have."

He shook his head. "OK, let's just say that he is descended from royalty and leave it at that? Anyway, the first thing you have to do is understand that you are dealing with a Malfoy. Therefore she is stubborn, opinionated and a great actress. Harry Potter, I am going to give you ' _Malfoy lessons'_."

I started laughing. "What? Now I've heard everything. What, may I ask, are ' _Malfoy lessons_ '?"

"You need to know how she thinks. In order to know that, you have to know how a Malfoy thinks. First, you never give the impression that what is going on around you affects you in the least. Be a spectator."

"You do realize that you are giving your mortal enemy all your secrets, don't you?"

He continued on as if he hadn't heard me. "Second, be as snide as you can."

"Got it, be snarky! You're really good at that one, you know."

He glared at me then continued. "And third, give as good as you get. If she does something that gets under your skin, you do the same."

"In other words, use other people to meet my own needs." I know that I looked disgusted.

"Look, Potter, I know that you haven't had a lot of time to develop your Slytherin side being as tainted as you are with Gryffindor values…" He seemed to shudder for a minute before he continued, "…but in this case you need to pull out all the stops." He shook his head. "If you must, plan it ahead of time. Ask one of the 'Gryffy Girls' to help you out."

I couldn't help it-I laughed. "Gryffy Girls? Oh, you mean like Ginny!"

His eyes narrowed. "Anyone but Ginny, got it?"

"Sure, Draco, sure, Ginny is off limits." By this time we had reached the castle doors. OK, let's see if I've got this straight. One, everything rolls off my back, nothing effects me. Two, be snarky. And three, use everyone around me to get what I want. Is that about right?"

"Perfect! Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

I took a deep breath and pulled open the door. "She doesn't know what she is in for."

Draco smiled. "There may be hope for you yet."

We heard a low drawl behind us. "My, my, my, what have we been up to?" We both turned and Filch was standing there with Mrs. Norris in his arms. "Out of your common rooms after hours, I'm sure that your Heads of House will be very interested."

The man put the cat down and grabbed both of our arms, but taking Malfoy's lessons to heart, I decided that lesson number two was what was called for. I jerked my arm out of his grip. "Leave off, you old duffer. Draco, I'll see you in the morning." I turned and left the two of them standing there. But before I got far, I heard Draco follow my example and soon Filch was left standing alone.

I knew that there would be hell to pay but remembering rule number one from the Malfoy lessons, I pretended that I just didn't care.

The next morning I found Hermione and apologized to her for yelling. She still wasn't very happy with me, but kindly forgave me anyway. But before she could start to lecture me I headed toward the portrait hole. I called over my shoulder, "I've got to go, Mione, I'll see you later."

I met Draco at the doors of the Great Hall. "Morning, you heard anything about the Filch situation?"

"Not a word. Hey, good job by the way. I'll make a Malfoy of you yet!"

"Now there's something to look forward to." I sniffed. "Look in the door and see if she is in there will you?"

"She isn't. I left her in the common room with…well; I left her in the common room."

"She's with him?"

"Well, I don't know if with him is the right term. They were just talking…in front of the fireplace…on the sofa. Ah, you know what; I think I'll just shut up now."

"No, that's OK. I just don't care. Rule number one, remember? Hey, you need to give me the rest."

He looked as if he was considering it for a moment. "I don't think you could handle it…or would want to as a matter of fact. No, what you have is enough."

I nodded. "Nothing fazes me, I'm snarky on command, and I give as good as I get."

"He can be taught."

We turned to enter, but before we could, Bob and 'The Prince" pushed past us, "you're blocking the way, Potter."

"Am I, Roberta? Oh, I understand, your friend here is used to the red carpet treatment. Very well," I waved my wand and a long red carpet appeared at their feet. "Be my guest." She glared at me and took the prat's arm and entered. With another flick of my wand the carpet bunched up in front of him and he barely caught himself before he fell headlong into the Huffelpuff table.

Draco and I stood back and laughed outright. With a glare at the two of us she and the git proceeded to the Slytherin table. I looked at Draco, "I'll see you later," then headed toward my table while Draco went to Slytherin.

Inside, my heart was breaking, but on the outside I laughed and spent time with the Gryffindors' and looked to all the school like none of it mattered to me. During a lull in the conversation, I glanced up and looked at Bob across the room and allowed myself a momentary lapse in…Malfoyishness. But Draco quickly shook his head and I went back to my carefree self.

I don't mind telling you, this whole thing was killing me. It seemed that denying myself the sulk time that I normally would have taken, just made me hurt worse.

Potions, was the first class, and things went from bad to worse. Snape was in his element that morning. He took great delight in pairing up one Gryffindor with one Slytherin. And of course, he paired me up with Bob.

Normally I would have grumbled a little and dealt with it. I hate to admit this to you, but since Draco had imparted his Malfoy wisdom to me I did feel freer. He stood at the front of the class, the greasy git, and pronounced my doom; at least what I perceived to be my doom, and continued on as if nothing had happened.

I gritted my teeth, balled my hands into tight fists and stood up. "No!"

Snape looked up at me and his eyes burned. "Do you have a problem, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I have a real problem, Professor. I will not work with her!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, now sit down."

"I said No!"

Hermione was tugging on my sleeve and Ron was looking like he would faint right on the spot. And by this time, the whole class was watching the proceedings. I started packing up my books into my knapsack when Snape continued. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, you will do as you are told."

I didn't say a word; I just kept packing my things up.

"Mr. Potter, in my office, NOW!"

I slammed my rucksack down and yelled back, "Fine!"

I looked at Draco, but he was shaking his head and had it buried in his hands. I started to move to the front of the room and had to pass his desk. He grabbed my sleeve as I passed. "Are you out of your mind, Potter?"

"Just practicing my Malfoy lessons," I sneered at him."

"We need to talk after class; that is if there is anything left to talk to."

I continued to the front of the room and into Snape's inner sanctum. I closed the door and leaned insolently against it. "You wanted to see me…sir?"

"Just what are you trying to prove out there, Mr. Potter?"

"Only that I know that you know what is going on between Roberta and me. That you paired us together so that you could sit back and watch the fireworks. You get some sort of perverse pleasure by baiting me. You have for seven years now. Well, I am putting my foot down. I've been through too much, seen too much, and endured too much to let you treat me like I am nothing more than a speck on your robe that you can flick away at anytime. I am not a puppet that you can use for your entertainment anymore. If you want to give me detention, go ahead. If you want to take house points, go ahead. If you want to send me to my Head of House or to Professor Dumbledore, go ahead. I just don't care. If you want to recommend me for expulsion, I don't care about that either. Does that answer your question?"

OK, now I had done it. The ball was in his court. I don't really know what made me say all those things, but once I started, it was like a dam had burst. There was no holding back. So when I finished, I stood back and waited for the axe to fall.

To my total and utter surprise I heard laughter start to rumble in Snape's chest. I looked at him and I thought maybe I had pushed him over the edge. Then the laughter made it too his throat. It wasn't a sinister laugh, but one that showed great humor. I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

After several minutes I ventured a comment, "Ah…Professor, are you…alright? Do I need to get someone?"

He shook his head and waved a hand at me. It took him a moment to calm down but when he did, he just looked at me with a smile on his face. I have never seen that man smile before. It was…spooky!"

He sat on the corner of his desk and looked at me with his arms crossed. "Well, Mr. Potter, you have finally done it."

I was confused. "Done what? Gotten myself expelled?"

He smiled again. "No, stood up for yourself. It has taken you seven years but you have finally done it. I had begun to wonder if you ever would. You are right of course, I have been baiting you, but not to watch the fireworks as you so eloquently put it. I have been trying for years to get you to realize who you are and what your place in this world is.

"Dumbledore insisted that you go to your Muggle family all of those years ago. I argued the point, but of course his will won out. I knew that those people would ruin you. Albus didn't agree. I guess, in a way, he was right. You came out of it all, kinder, I think, than you would have been if I had cared for you.

"Did you know that I had tried to get Dumbledore to let me care for you?"

I shook my head. "I thought you hated me because you hated my father."

"I did hate your father, Harry. I hated him because he took Lily from me. But I couldn't hate you, even if you do look exactly like him. You are Lily's child after all." Then he sighed and walked over to the chair behind his desk and sat in it.

"I have tried over the years to give you a backbone. Now it appears that you indeed have developed quite a strong one."

I was speechless. I stared at him incredulously.

"Why do you look so surprised Harry? Do you really think that the other teachers would have allowed me to continue in my quest if they didn't know exactly what I was doing? Do you really think that Minerva would have allowed it; or Albus for that matter? You have more supporters here than you know, Harry."

I dropped to the floor and sat there staring at him. I sat on the floor because a stray draft would have knocked me over. "I really don't know how to respond to that, Professor Snape."

"No need to respond, Harry. You may go."

I stood and made my way back to the door but he stopped me. "Oh, and by the way, Mr. Potter…detention, tonight at 8:00 p.m."

I smirked, "I don't suppose I could talk you out of that could I?"

He smiled, "Not an icicle's chance in hell."

I nodded, "I didn't think so." I left the office with a smile on my face. I made my way back to my desk and Malfoy was glaring at me.

"Well?" He mouthed.

"Later." I mouthed back at him.

Class continued after Snape paired me up with Draco. After we got our potion going and we had to wait exactly 37.5 minutes for it to bubble, we had time to talk.

"I must admit that I am surprised that you are still in one piece."

"Actually, so am I."

"Let me ask you something, you great prat, have you ever seen me snub a teacher? Think back over all the years that you have known me."

I shook my head but I was still smiling.

"Listen to me Harry and wipe that stupid smile off your face. Snape could have…well he could have done just about anything and none of it would have been pleasant. What have you got to smile about anyway?"

"Long story."

"Look, Harry, you never, never, never snub a teacher. Peers? Yes! Subordinates? Definitely! But people that are in authority over you…no, do you hear me Potter? NO!"

"I hear you, Malfoy, but…" I was interrupted by a vibrating in my pocket and I pulled out the pocket watch that Draco had given me. My eyes got wide as I held it out in my hand. It was glowing red and vibrating. Without batting an eye Draco yelled "Everybody out!"

Snape looked up and frowned at Draco, but he snatched the watch from my hand and showed it to the professor. I watched his eyes widen as well and the three of us began pushing students out of the dungeon room.

Suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the very foundations of the school. Draco and I had barely managed to get out. Professor Snape wasn't so lucky. In horror I saw him running toward the door but a shower of stone and mortar suddenly blocked his path. I didn't know if it hit him or just blocked him. As the shower of stone fell, I cast a cushioning charm, but I had no idea if I had done it in time.

Draco started moving stone but Seamus stopped him. "Malfoy, if you move the wrong one you may bring the rest down on him. Better wait until Professor Dumbledore gets here."

It wasn't long before all the teachers were there. Classes were canceled for the rest of the day while we all worked to clear the debris enough to get to Professor Snape. Hours crept by. They seemed like years.

Finally, finally we had cleared enough to uncover his hand. I gently took his hand not knowing if he was severely hurt. Professor McGonagall took me by the shoulders and pulled me away. "Come on, Mr. Potter. You need to get yourself some food. Mr. Malfoy you go with him. I personally will let you know how he is. Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to both of you later this evening. He will owl you."

Neither of us wanted to leave, and we protested, but McGonagall insisted.

As we headed away from the potions room, we ran into Lucius Malfoy. He took one look at me and frowned then addressed his son. "Draco, I understand that there has been a terrible accident in the dungeons. I do hope that no one was hurt!" He raised an eyebrow at his son.

When I looked at Draco, his expression was unreadable. "Yes, father. There was an explosion that brought the potions room down. We managed to get everyone out except Professor Snape. Potter and I have been working to help get to him, but the professors said that we needed to get something to eat."

"I do hope the good professor will survive. It is quite a miracle that you managed…" he looked directly at me, then back at his son, "…to get out in time. I am pleased to see you in one piece." Then he sighed, "perhaps it is time for you to do as the professors have told you. I will go and see if I can lend a hand to help free Professor Snape."

Almost reverently, Draco bowed his head to his father. "Yes sir." Without another word or a backward glance, he resumed his journey to the Great Hall.

Once we were out of earshot of his father, I rounded on him. "What is your father doing here Draco, and how would he have heard anything about this?"

He didn't answer me but grabbed my arm and sped us away as quickly as he could. He pulled me into an empty classroom and closed the door, "Coloportus."

I watched him pace in thought. He seemed to forget that I was there for a moment. Then he turned to me, "Harry, I believe that explosion was meant to kill you!"

My eyes widened and I gulped, "Me? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know for sure. But for my father to be here, he must have had something to do with it. He would no sooner be with-in the walls of Hogwarts without a compelling reason, then he would kiss you on the mouth."

"Now there's an image I could have lived a lifetime without."

"We need to get to Professor Dumbledore now, Harry. We can't afford to wait, come on."

He began to run but I called him back. "Draco, your father is still down there. We probably shouldn't try to talk to Dumbledore while he is there."

He suddenly looked deflated. He came back to where I was standing. "Damn that man." He wasn't necessarily speaking to me I realized, because he was looking at the floor and pacing.

When he looked up he had a determined look on his face. "Harry, I have never been good at going against his will. I have a feeling that he will try to get me to help him with his sick little plan. The man has gone around the bend. Keep that watch with you. He doesn't know that you have it and that is to our advantage. We will go to Dumbledore as soon as we get the chance. You disappointed him again by not dying. He is going to be fit to be tied." He looked around the room, "let's get out of here."

"Wait a minute Draco. I have one question. If that explosion was meant to kill me, as you suspect, didn't he take into consideration that you were in that room as well?"

He laughed but the mirth didn't reach his eyes. "Oh no, if I had gotten hurt he would have considered it fit punishment for not being prepared."

I know that my mouth must have hit the floor. "You are kidding, right?"

But he just stared at me.

I let out a whistle, "bloody barmy! That answers my second question. If it wouldn't bother him if you got hurt, then Bob isn't safe is she?"

"Harry, no one is safe! Let's go!"

We finally got to the Great Hall and tickled the pear on the picture to enter the kitchens. Draco grimaced. "I hate house-elves!"

"Well, I have a feeling that they aren't too fond of you either, at least one of them anyway."

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir, how can Dobby help you sir?"

"Hello, Dobby, how are you tonight?"

"Dobby is good Mr. Harry Potter. Is Harry Potter hungry?"

"Yes Dobby, so is Draco. Can you find us something?"

Dobby eyed Draco with distrust, "of course, Harry Potter. Come here and sit. We will get food."

"Thank you, Dobby."

Draco and I sat where the house-elf had indicated and several elves came laden with all sorts of food that smelled wonderful.

"Thank you, Dobby. Oh, and Dobby, all of the teachers are going to want something. They are still working in the dungeons."

"Actually, Harry Potter, theys is having Professor Snape in the hospital wing. Dobby just hears Professor Dumbledore tells Madam Pomfrey to take care of him."

Draco and I both bolted up. "Thank you, Dobby." We flew up the steps and out of the entrance that lead to the Great Hall. We were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, how is Professor Snape? Is he alive?"

"Yes, Severus is alive, thanks to your quick thinking, Potter. He told us that you cast a cushioning spell. The spell slowed the fall of the rubble. It did land on him and he has several broken bones and I believe some internal damage, but he is alive because of you." Then she sighed like she really regretted the next thing that she had to say, "Mr. Malfoy, your father wishes to speak with you. And he made it quite clear that Mr. Potter was not to accompany you."

"Professor, before I go talk to him, I need to tell you something. I believe that my father purposely set that explosion, and that he was trying to kill Potter."

Professor McGonagall looked at him, then at me, then back to Draco. "Do you know what you are saying, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I do indeed, Professor. I also believe that he wants to recruit me to help him."

"Oh dear…" She seemed lost in thought for a moment then looked back at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, you must go and talk to your father. I would like you to return to me afterwards and tell me anything that he is up too. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Professor."

I watched Draco leave to meet with his father, and then I looked at my head of house. "Professor, may I see Professor Snape."

"Not yet, Mr. Potter. Madam Pomfrey is still trying to stabilize him. You may visit tomorrow." She looked at me curiously. "May I ask you a question, Mr. Potter?"

At my nod, she continued.

"You were working very hard in the dungeons tonight, trying to free Severus. I wasn't aware that there was any love lost between the two of you."

I sighed, "Let's just say that I had a little talk with him today; a talk that landed me with a detention, but it was a good one none the less. Professor, I would hate to have this new—understanding-between us…"

"I understand, Mr. Potter. Be assured that Madam Pomfrey is doing everything that she can. You may visit him in the morning. Now, have you had the opportunity to eat?"

I shook my head, "no, not really."

"Well, do so then, and return to your dorm." She turned to leave but turned back. "And, Mr. Potter, no invisibility cloak wanderings tonight, let Severus sleep."

"Yes, Professor." I watched her leave then decided that the best thing I could do is find out where Draco was and listen in on the conversation. It wasn't hard to find him. The rooms that guests used for just such meetings were right off the Great Hall.

I put a disillusionment spell on myself and quietly slipped in. I think Draco must have seen the door opening because he maneuvered his father so that his back was to the door. I simply leaned against the wall and listened.

"Draco, I know that you are not a blood traitor. You will do this! Potter has been a thorn in my side for years, and his parents before him. You will put this poison in his morning drink."

Draco took a deep breath and looked at the vial that Lucius had handed him. Then he did something that went against all the Malfoy lessons he had given me. He said 'no'!"

Lucius was furious. "What do you mean 'no'; you will do what you are told, "Imperio!" I watched Lucius Malfoy circle his son. I have been too lenient with you, you and that Mud-blood loving brother of mine with his daughter. You will do this, or not only will Potter die, but so will your cousin.

"You will put the poison in his cup in the morning."

"Yes, Father."

"And you will see that he drinks it."

"Yes, Father."

"And you will tell no one of this."

"Yes, Father."

"And just to make you sorry for defying me…Crucio!"

I watched Draco drop to the floor and scream in agony. I prayed that someone would hear and come in, but no one did. I took out my wand and pointed it at Lucius Malfoy, "Expelliarmus!" The wand flew to my hand and Lucius turned in a rage to what appeared to be his wand floating in the air.

Draco was curled into a ball and gasping for air. "Draco, you OK?" He only nodded his head. I pointed Lucius' wand at his son. "Finite!"

Lucius began to move toward me, "Not so fast, Lucius. You used two unforgivable curses on your own son. You conspired to kill me and threatened to kill your brother and niece, and severely injured a teacher in this school, all in the space of about three hours. I would venture a guess that that is a new high even for you."

"Unfortunately for you, Potter, it is your word against mine."

"And then there is my word, father!" Draco added. "You have threatened me for the last time, Lucius. You can rot in Azkaban for the rest of your life."

"Oh, the pretender speaks." Then he laughed. "Do you really think that the Wizengammot is going to take the word of two teenage boys over mine?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Maybe not in normal circumstances Lucius, but in this case it is the Boy Who Lived, who defeated Voldemort, accompanied by your own son! I think that might hold a little more weight with the Wizengammot. Especially since Professor Dumbledore is a member of that body."

"Show yourself, Potter."

"You must really think that I am a fool. No, I don't think I will. Draco, I'll hold him here, you go get the Headmaster."

Without a word, Draco left at a dead run. Before Lucius could do or say anything I pointed his wand at him "Petrificus Totalus." Instantly he stiffened. I took the disillusionment charm off myself and stood silently waiting for Professor Dumbledore.

I waited for only a couple of moments. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall ran into the room followed closely by Draco.

The twinkle that was always so prominent in the Headmaster's eyes, was conspicuously absent. "Thank you, gentlemen, I will talk to the two of you later. Professor Snape is awake and I think he would welcome a chance to talk to both of you. Go now."

We both answered in unison. "Yes, Professor." I handed Professor Dumbledore Lucius' wand and we left the room.

As we walked, Draco was quiet. I didn't say anything right away. I supposed that he needed time to take in what had happened.

He broke the silence. "Mother is going to be so angry with me."

"Wouldn't she be angry with him for putting the Imperious and Cruciatus Curses on you?"

"She has never come to my rescue before, why should she start now?"

I was incredulous. "You mean that he has done this to you before?"

He only nodded and I could see tears forming in his eyes. I turned my head to give him a chance to get himself under control. We walked the rest of the way to the Hospital wing in silence.

Draco pushed the infirmary door open and we walked in. Snape was lying in the closest bed. Madam Pomfrey frowned at us, but waved us in. "Make it quick boys, the professor needs his rest."

"Come now, Poppy, these two saved the entire class; you can give them a little leeway."

The professor's voice sounded weak and forced. As we rounded the curtain, we got our first sight of Severus Snape.

The professor looked at us then his look of concern fell on Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, are you all right? You look worse than I do and I'm the one in the bed."

"No Professor, I'm fine, just worried about you is all."

I exploded, "Like hell, Draco, tell him. Merlin!"

Draco looked at me like if he could have killed me he would have. Professor Snape took the matter in hand. "All right, you two sit down and fill me in on all the missing details if you would please."

Draco's voice was quiet. "It's nothing, really Sev."

I looked at Draco in disbelief, and then shook my head. "OK, Draco, if you can give me Malfoy lessons, then there comes a time when I should give you Potter lessons. You tell him or I will."

With a deep sigh he stood up and walked to the window and looked out. "Fine, go ahead."

The professor held up his hand to me and looked at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, does this have something to do with your father?"

The younger Malfoy stood there and didn't say anything, just continued to stare out the window. Then the Potions teacher looked at me. I simply nodded my head.

"I thought I saw him when they pulled me from the rubble. Can you tell me why he was here, Mr. Malfoy?"

He stood quietly for another few minutes. It seemed that the time stretched out into the eternities, but then he started talking. "He wanted to come and check on his handy work, Professor. He was trying to kill Harry. I'm sure of it." A sob escaped his throat, but was quickly swallowed. He straightened his shoulders and looked at the Potions teacher. "It didn't even matter to him that I was in that room, Sev.

"I see," was all the professor said.

I looked at Draco and watched his proud demeanor fade before my eyes. "Professor, it is good to see you alive, if not well. But I have to go check on Ron and Hermione. If you will excuse me…Draco, I'll catch up with you later."

Draco nodded then went back to stare out the window. My look of concern was not lost on the professor, who smiled his approval. When I closed the door behind me, I heard a muffled sob and I realized at that point that not having parents was not the worst thing in life.

I pushed away from the wall but was stopped by a familiar voice. "Harry, is the professor all right?"

I turned to look at Bob with her ever present shadow. The sneer must have shown on my face as I answered her. "He'll be fine in a few days." I looked at the prince with what I hoped was pure unadulterated hatred before I turned to leave.

"Harry, please talk to me."

"It appears to me that you have plenty of company. Talk to him if you must talk to someone, I'm just not interested."

She turned to her companion, "Dmitri, can you please leave us alone for a moment."

"What ever you wish, love."

I saw her cringe a little. I saw him smirk at me. I saw red! He turned and headed back toward the Slytherin common room.

"Harry…"

"You didn't have to do that you know, Roberta. There is nothing that you can say that will make this any better. You betrayed me."

She sighed then looked up at me. "How about if I say that I miss you."

"Not enough to loose the shadow though."

"This whole thing has gotten way out of hand. Harry…"

I held up a hand. "Don't, Roberta. I don't want excuses or reasons. I will not be made a fool of. You've made your choice. Just do me a favor and leave me a bit of dignity. You've taken everything that I had to offer and cheapened it. So be it." I turned away and started walking in the opposite direction. My heart was breaking but I refused to let it show. This was not a good day I decided.

I made my way through the Portrait Hole and sat in the dark corridor that led to my common room and choked back the sobs that threatened. When I calmed a bit I stood and went to the common room and threw myself into a large overstuffed chair in the corner of the room.

Hermione and Ron found me almost immediately. They both dragged chairs over next to me and sat in silence, Hermione holding my hand and Ron with a hand on my shoulder. After a while, I told them everything. I told them about my conversation with Professor Snape, and my encounter with Malfoy Sr. I told them about Draco's realization about his father and the meeting in the anti-chamber. And I told them about the conversation with Bob."

Hermione squeezed my hand. "Harry, do yourself a favor; tell her that you want her back."

Ron looked up at her like she had two heads. "You must be daft, 'Mione. Harry didn't start this, she did. Why should he be the one to break?"

I expected Hermione to snap at him, but she didn't. She answered him softly, "because, Ron, he loves her, he misses her, and he needs her. Especially now!"

"Yes, but how can he ever trust her again?"

I looked at 'Mione. I wanted her to answer that question. I needed her to answer that question, because at the moment, I didn't have the answer to that most important question and I was floundering."

She sighed, "Because Ron, he loves her and love always finds a way." She stood up and kissed my forehead. "Mark my words, Harry, you will get through this and it will make your relationship stronger. Good night. Good night, Ron."

"Maybe Hermione, but what if she doesn't love me?"

She turned back to me. "How could she not?"

Ron and I sat in silence as Hermione left us sitting there. Then I turned to my best mate, "Ron, Hermione is wrong isn't she? If someone loves you, they wouldn't treat you this way, right? Or am I making a huge mistake by not listening to her? I don't know, I just don't know. There is so much at stake here." I put my head in my hands. "I feel like my right arm has been cut off; I feel like part of me is missing. I can't just turn off my feelings like they don't exist."

Ron stared at the floor in thought then looked up at me, "Then, Harry, you have to do whatever it takes, even if it means swallowing your pride. Any other problems you can work out afterwards."

I looked at him. "What happened to why should I be the one to break?"

He looked toward the stairs that Hermione had disappeared up, "Mione is pretty wise. Maybe she is right."

I thought for a minute, and then stood up, "you know, you're right, Ron. This whole thing is stupid, I'll see you later." I started toward the exit then turned back, "thanks, mate."

He smiled, "Don't mention it."

I practically flew toward the Slytherin dungeons and slowed only when I was nearly there to catch my breath. I approached the door not knowing how I was going to get in but luckily Pansy was coming out at the same time.

"Pansy, I've got to get in there to see Roberta! Can you let me in, please?"

"Harry, Roberta isn't in there. She's…ah…out."

"I know she's with the prat, Pansy. Do you know where she is?"

"Well, I can only guess, Harry, but how many places are there that they can go be alone?"

I groaned, "The Astronomy Tower."

"That would be my guess." She looked at me sympathetically. "Sorry, Harry."

"No, it's alright, Pansy. I'll see you later." I headed toward the tower but when I got to the door, I had to steal myself against what I would walk in on. With a deep breath, I pulled the door open and ran up to the tower.

I looked around but didn't see either of them. "Roberta?" When no answer came, I was feeling a mixture of relief and regret.

I made my way back to the lower level and heard voices in one of the classrooms. I followed the sounds and overheard the conversation. "You do not need that Harry Potter, Roberta. He is a child compared to me."

"Harry is sweet, Dmitri, and I…"

"Ahh, but you do not need 'sweet', my love, you need a man to take you in hand."

I knew that this conversation would not set well with Bob, but before she could respond to the affront, the bastard kissed her.

When she whispered his name, I sagged against the wall in despair. I quietly left and made my way back to my dorm room. Ron was waiting for me and brightened when I walked in, but my face gave away my feelings and anger crossed his features.

"What happened, Harry?"

"She was…otherwise occupied."

"Oh!" He thought a moment, "well, maybe…"

I held up a hand. "Don't, Ron. It's over. She has made her choice and it isn't me. She thinks of me as a little boy, and sweet." The disgust was apparent in my voice.

Ron looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, mate."

"No, I'm glad that I found out before I made the ultimate mistake. I was going to propose to her."

"Maybe mum…"

But I shook my head. "I love your mum, Ron. You know I do. But even she can't fix this. I…I think I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later."

"It's bloody late, Harry. Why not try getting some sleep; you've had a rough day. With everything going on, the teachers aren't likely to be very understanding."

"Maybe you're right. I _am_ knackered." I sighed. "I'll try."

I did, I really did try. After about two hours of trying, I decided that I would try to sit with Professor Snape for a while. I grabbed my invisibility cloak and quietly left the darkened room.

I made my way to the infirmary without incident and pushed open the door. The professor was sleeping so I quietly sat in the chair next to his bed where I finally fell asleep.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter."

"Now really, Poppy, let him sleep."

I could vaguely hear the conversation going on around me as I swam up from the depths of sleep. When I opened my eyes, Professor Snape's face was the first that I saw.

I sat up suddenly a little disoriented before I remembered why I was here. "Oh, hullo Professor, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you, Mr. Potter. By the way, ten points from Gryffindor for being out of your dorm after hours."

I smiled. "Hey, I had to serve detention with you didn't I. I'm not going to be accused of not fulfilling my responsibilities."

"I see. All right then, ten points _to_ Gryffindor for…what…integrity?"

We were both silent for a while and I took advantage of the time to formulate the questions that were burning in me.

"Professor, about Draco."

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Has his father always been such a…a…"

"An insufferable barmy old bastard?" he finished for me. "Yes, as long as I have known him."

"I see. And his mother…?"

"She is completely and totally around the bend! I personally believe that Lucius put the Imperious Curse on her years ago, but I have no proof of that."

"And I thought I had it bad. I'm glad that he has Winthrop in any case. No wonder he's been such a prat all this time."

"Mr. Potter, I believe that the fact that his uncle returned when he did and the fact that you seem to have developed a relationship of a sorts with him, has helped him turn the corner. Not many people would have extended the hand of friendship to him. You are a good man. Lily would have been proud. I suppose James would have as well."

"Thank you, Professor, that means a lot coming from you."

"Now, Mr. Potter, I am glad that we have this chance to talk alone. I would like to give you a word of warning. Keep a close eye on Dmitri Nicholas. I don't believe that he is what he seems."

"Is Bob in danger?"

"I don't know. I am just going on instincts here. I would be inclined to guess that you are in more danger than she is. But, he may use her to get to you. Just be aware, Harry."

I stood to leave. "I suppose I had better go before Madam Pomfrey returns."

He chuckled, then grimaced. "Yes, Poppy can be a bit of a stickler."

I laughed outright. "A bit? That's an understatement. Good bye, Professor."

When the door closed behind me, I sighed and closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. My head was spinning. Thinking about…everything: the explosion, the rescue of Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bob, the Prince, Draco and his barmy parents—it was making me crazy.

I made my way back to Gryffindor Tower. Luckily, it was still very early and there weren't a lot of students. I stepped through the portrait hole and walked into my common room.

Thankfully it was empty, but as I started toward the stairs, Ginny was coming down.

"Good morning, Harry." She kissed me on the cheek.

"I laughed and hugged her. "Good night, Ginny."

She nodded, "one of those nights I suppose. I can't say that I'm surprised. Yesterday was an odd one. Get some rest then, Harry."

I started up the stairs but stopped and turned back. "Gin, can I ask you a personal question?"

"That depends on how personal it is," she smirked.

"Cute, Weasley, no, I just wondered how you feel about Draco?"

She looked taken aback then up the stairs and around the room.

"Relax, Ron is still asleep. It's Saturday, we won't see him for another five hours at least."

"In that case, Harry, I like Draco very much. I don't think that the feelings are returned though. He has barely even spoken to me since term started. I think Christmas was just a…fluke."

I grinned at her. "Well, from what I know, I think you are wrong. I think he likes you very much. He's just been occupied. Which brings me to the reason I asked in the first place; he has been through some tough situations lately and I think he might need a friend to talk too."

"Are you talking about the potions room explosion and the fact that his father…"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Don't tell him that I said anything to you, he might take offence. Just…I don't know, listen I guess."

"Of course. Harry, how are things with you and Roberta?"

I just shook my head

"I'm sorry. Do you mind if I make an observation? You are so concerned about Draco having someone to talk too. Who are you going to talk too?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

"That's what they all say. I would love to sit and listen Harry-if you'd like."

"Thanks, Gin, I'll keep that in mind."

Instead of going to my bed, I thought about Ginny's question. 'Who are you going to talk to?'

There was only one thing that I could think to do. I grabbed a piece of parchment and penned a quick note, then went to the owlery.

I found Hedwig and patted her head, "you feel like making a journey girl?"

I handed her an owl treat and tied the note to her leg. "OK girl, I need you to take this to Ludwig Malfoy."

I know, I know, writing to my ex-girlfriend's father who used to be a Death Eater, is a little pathetic, but I didn't know what else to do. He had volunteered for the father role and I needed to talk.

I made plans to meet him in Hogsmead on the following Saturday. I didn't want to take the chance that Bob would find out. I didn't want her to think that I was using Lud to get to her. I wasn't! At least I think I wasn't. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure.

We met at the Three Broomsticks and went to an upstairs sitting room so that no one would spot us.

I entered the room then I paced.

"What is going on, Harry? Is there a problem with Roberta?"

I shook my head "yes…no…ah hell, I don't know Lud! I don't know about any of this."

Ludwig Malfoy held up a hand. "All right, son, you are obviously upset. Why not sit down and get your thoughts together. I'm going down to the bar to get us something to drink. What would you like?"

I looked at him seriously, "Firewhisky!"

He looked shocked for a moment, "that bad huh. OK, Firewhisky it is."

He returned with a bottle and two shot glasses and proceeded to pour out the amber liquid. He handed me one of the glasses and I downed it in one gulp.

My eyes got wide as the burning liquid made its way to my stomach. My eyes watered and I could almost breathe. "Water?" It came out like a choked whisper.

Lud used his wand and produced a large goblet of water, which I promptly downed.

"Merlin, I wish I hadn't done that!"

Lud laughed, "You'll be all right in a moment Harry."

He was right! The burning turned to pleasant warmth spreading all the way to my toes and fingertips.

He looked at me, "you OK now?" At my nod, he continued, "all right then, suppose you tell me what this is all about."

I looked at the floor. Now that I had him here, I didn't know how to start. With a sigh I stood and went to look out a window.

"I don't know how much you know about what has been going on here just since term started."

"Well, I know that Lucius tried to kill you by blowing up the potion's room and everyone in it. If you hadn't written me when you did, I would have come anyway."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I still have a hard time wrapping my mind around that one."

"You needn't worry about Lucius, Harry. He has been sent to The Everett MacNees secured center for the criminally insane. It's an extension of St. Mungos. I went out there to check on him but he wouldn't tolerate my presence. The staff asked me to give him time to get adjusted to his new environment before I tried again. The hardest part about all of it is that he seems normal." Then he snuffed, "well, as normal as he can get."

"Where is this place?"

"It's on the Isle of Skye. He is well cared for but he won't be leaving anytime soon. There are more wards around that place than around Hogwarts."

I nodded then sighed. "Lud, are you aware that Roberta and I have broken up?"

He bolted up. "You've what! When did that happen? What happened?"

"Well, there's this exchange student…" I poured my heart to him and before it was all said and done I had run the entire gambit of emotions.

He listened to me. He didn't try to interrupt or suggest things. He just listened. When I finished he just shook his head.

"Harry, I don't know what to say."

"Lud, you have to promise me that you won't say anything to Roberta. I don't want her to feel coerced. If she was, it wouldn't mean anything. I just…just needed someone to talk too, that's all."

"Of course, Harry. I understand and I won't say anything to her, but son, don't you think you should?"

I shook my head. "I've tried, Lud."

He stood up and paced the room then looked at me. "Harry, am I correct in assuming that you are relatively new at this whole relationship thing?"

I shrugged, "Well, there was Cho…but that didn't last. Yeah, I guess this is new for me."

He sat back down and leaned forward with his arms resting on his knees. "Listen to me, Harry, every relationship goes through a time that defines it; that chisels it into something resilient. What you have with Roberta right now is like a fine piece of marble, unshaped and waiting for the master's hand to take away all the sharp edges and form it into a piece of art. Each tap of the chisel has the potential of either adding further beauty to the finished piece, or cracking it beyond repair. Even the master can make mistakes. But he can correct those mistakes and make the finished piece all the more beautiful because of them.

"I don't pretend to have all the answers where Roberta is concerned, Harry." He chuckled, "The fact is, most of the time I just stand back and shake my head in disbelief."

That was when I laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"But if there is one thing that I know about my daughter, it's that she appreciates stalwartness. I think you may have forgotten two very important things since you have started dating her. Number one, she is a Slytherin, and as such she is scheming and conniving. Number two, she is a Malfoy. I don't know for sure, but I believe she may be testing you; and testing your relationship.

"Son, speaking as Roberta's father, I believe that she is the best thing that will happen to you; if you can get past all the games. And speaking as your surrogate father, you are a damned fool if you allow this to continue with this Dmitri chap.

"I don't want to see her with this royalty wannbe. I think that Professor Snape may be correct in thinking that there is more to him than he is letting on. The fact that he is from Durmstrang should put you on your guard. But if Severus thought that Roberta was in any real danger, he would let me know.

"Fight for what is yours son; and don't be afraid to break a few rules."

I laughed outright, "that has never been a problem."

He reached for the bottle he had brought up earlier and looked at me askance.

I held up a hand. "No, thank you. I think I have had all of that that I can handle for a while.

He poured himself a drink and leaned back on the sofa, took a drink and sighed, "Let me ask you something. Are you and Draco friends?"

This question took me aback. "I thought we were talking about Bob!"

"Just answer the question Harry, are you and Draco friends?"

"We are getting there, I guess. Not what I would call best friends. That will take time…"

"Why is that, may I ask?"

"Well, the fact that he has been a giant git since the first day I met him, might have something to do with that."

"Why do you think that is?"

I thought for a long while. "I guess if I were to be completely honest, most of it stems from house rivalries. But some of it is the fact that our first meeting back before first year didn't go too well."

He smiled, "but Harry, you were eleven years old. Things change, people change, especially in the period of time between eleven and seventeen. It is the time that defines who you are and what your potential is.

"You have been forced to grow up. You fought Voldemort and won several times before your final battle with him. You have never had a life of privilege or pampering. You have had to fight for your very survival, even when Voldemort wasn't in the picture. These things plus your innate personality have made you what you are. You are a good man with the potential of being great.

Let's compare that to Draco. Everything has been handed to him. Privilege is his middle name. But from the time that he was a baby, he was taught hate, fear and loss of self. He hasn't had parents who cared for him. His father was willing to turn him over to the most evil man that has ever existed, without blinking an eye.

"Just like your innate personality helped you take your experiences and define who you are and what you believe in, the same is true for Draco.

"What I'm trying to say, Harry, is that you and Draco are different sides of the same coin. I feel, just by watching the two of you, that there is a great friendship in the making. I would hope that you will recognize it for what it is and act accordingly."

I nodded, "I can see that happening. Did you know that he saved my life?"

"What?"

"Draco evidently knew something. He hasn't volunteered any information but for him to do what he did…well…here, look at this." I pulled out the pocket watch and showed it to Lud. "This is the Malfoy family seal on the case isn't it?"

Lud's eyes widened in recognition of the watch. "That was my father's and his before him." He took it from my hand almost reverently. Then he looked at me, "Draco gave you this?"

I nodded my head. "It was my Christmas gift from him. It must have come from the Malfoy treasury or something. I assume that there is such a thing."

"Most definitely, Harry. This piece was supposed to be passed down from oldest son to oldest son. My father, when he realized that I was such a disappointment to him, refused to give it to me and gave it to Lucius instead. Either he had already given it to Draco, which I seriously doubt, or Draco managed to steel it away from his father. That's a tremendous feat in itself."

He handed the piece back to me with a bit of regret. "Harry, I think….I think that Draco must care very much what happens to you.

"Well, it definitely saved my life along with Draco's and the rest of the class' in the potions room."

"How did it react?"

I thought that this was an odd question but answered it anyway. "It glowed red and vibrated. But certainly, you would know that wouldn't you Lud?"

"Of course, Harry, there's just more to it than that, which probably even Draco doesn't know. For now we will leave it at that."

Suddenly I felt a little unsure and looked at the watch. "I'm not in any danger am I Lud? I've had some experience with magical objects in the past and…"

He waved a hand in the air dispelling any such thoughts. "Quite the contrary son, quite the contrary; keep it with you at all times."

"Yeah, that's what Draco said."

"Good."

I slipped the watch back into my pocket, "well, Lud, I don't know about you but I haven't eaten and I am starved. Do you want to get something downstairs? It's my treat."

He smiled at me. "Yes, I am hungry too, Harry, but I had something in mind that was a little more palatable than the sludge they serve at the Three Broomsticks. Are you game?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Can you Apparate yet?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, but I'm only just learning. I do well over short distances but I wouldn't want to splinch myself going farther than I am used to."

"OK, the Floo it is, or I could set up a port key."

I grimaced, "one is just as bad as the other. Port Key I guess."

"Port Key it is." He searched his robes and pulled out a gold galleon, tapped it with his wand and muttered, 'Portus."

The coin glowed momentarily then dulled again. The moment I touched it I felt all the familiar sensations and suddenly we were standing in an alley, next to a place that looked remarkably like the Three Broomsticks. "Ah…Lud, are we in the right place?"

"Absolutely Harry. Welcome to _Wolfric's Gallows_. This was one of my favorite places to come while I was in hiding. After we have a nosh, I'll take you and show you the sights." He walked around the corner of the building and opened the door for me.

A barrel-chested man with dark hair pulled back with a leather cord, hurried from behind the bar. He grabbed Lud in a great bear hug the moment he came in. "Albert! Albert Campbell, you old dog, when did you return?"

"Farley you old goat, how are you? You are looking as healthy as ever!"

"Can't complain, can't complain. Who's this then?"

Lud held a hand out to me and I stepped forward to shake the large mans hand.

"Farley, this is my very good friend, Harry Potter."

He looked at me amazed and I self-consciously smoothed my hair down over my forehead.

"Blimey, nice to meet ya, Harry Potter."

Then he laughed and shook my hand, "I didn't even know that Albert had a friend. Welcome, Harry Potter. Come sit down. Your usual, Al?"

"Yes, you old goat." Then he turned to me, "What do you want to drink, Harry?"

"I don't suppose they have Butterbeer?"

"Ah…no," he whispered. "Muggle town, Harry, do you want an ale?"

"Sure, I'll try anything once…Albert!" I looked at him with a smile.

His eyes twinkled and he shrugged. "An ale for my friend, Farley. Come over here, Harry."

"The way he looked at me, I thought he somehow recognized me. You did say…"

"Ah, he's just continuing an old joke. Trust me; it has nothing to do with you."

I sighed, "Thank Merlin."

Farley returned with our drinks and looked at Lud. "What'll it be, Al?"

"Two specials."

"Comin' up."

He left the table and I looked at my host, "you know, I half expected a place with tablecloths and five or six forks lined up. Not that I'm uncomfortable with fine dining, not at all, I'm just never sure which fork to use, or when. I'm always afraid that I'll end up drinking from the finger bowl or slipping my fingers into a wine goblet."

He laughed. "Don't feel alone in that, Harry, I'm the same way. No, this is what I enjoy; that meal at Christmas…" he shuddered, "…ugh!"

After we ate, which by the way was about the best meal I had ever had, we walked out and I realized that we were in a small town, far removed from the modern world. After a very short walk he turned a corner and looked fondly at an old cabin.

"Well, Harry, here it is."

We were looking at a tumble down shack that was rickety at best, at worst it looked as if it would fall on anyone unlucky enough to be in residence during a soft spring breeze, "Ah, here what is?"

"This is the cabin where Roberta grew up."

"Forgive me, Lud, but this cabin looks like a good stiff wind would take it down to the foundation."

He smiled, "yeah, great isn't it!"

His enthusiasm was unmistakable so I decided to just flow with it.

Lud clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "it's cold out here, let's go inside."

I will never get used to the way things in the wizarding world work. In other words, what you see is not always what you get. Inside was a warm comfortable room that seemed to come to life when Lud walked in. The fire in the fireplace lit and started crackling, the illumination came up and the stove in the kitchen turned on underneath a pot of water.

"Would you like some tea, Harry?"

"Sure." I followed him into the kitchen. "So you have Recognition Wards in place?"

"Yes, If Roberta or I enter the house; it is as you see it now. But if someone uninvited should try to enter, all they would see would be the dilapidated old ruin that you viewed.

"Clever, did you have a secret keeper as well?"

He shook his head, "no, I didn't really have anyone I could trust. This was the next best thing. It was a real challenge trying to keep it all from Roberta before she knew the truth. I managed it somehow, but I'm not sure how. Chalk it up to the innocence of youth."

The teakettle started to whistle so he pulled two cups from the cupboard and dropped a teabag into each.

With tea in hand we returned to the living room and sat. "This is nice, Lud."

He looked around fondly at the room, "It's home. Hey, would you like to play a game of chess?"

"Sure, but I'm still not very good. That new chess set hasn't improved my playing any."

I don't know how he knew, but he seemed to know that what I needed was a distraction. By the time night fell, I was feeling better. Just stepping away from the situation made the whole thing look…manageable.

"Would you like to stay the night here, Harry? We can go over to _Wolfric's Gallows_ for breakfast and port back to Hogsmeade afterwards."

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea, Lud, there are a lot of people who would miss me. Even though the Voldemort thing is over with, they still watch me like a hawk."

"All the more reason to stay, you need some time alone to just be you. I'll owl Dumbledore and let him know that you are here with me."

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Lud, that would be nice."

We stayed up late and talked about anything that came to mind, mostly Quidditch.

After a while we both stared at the fire in silence, but Lud looked over at me. "Harry, can I give you a little fatherly advice?"

"Sure, I need all I can get."

"I can guarantee you that Roberta will come around. That's just her. Don't make it too easy for her."

I laughed. "I hadn't planned to, but you are her father, why would you give me that advice?"

He looked sly, "Because she deserves it; I have never been one to let her get away with much, and believe me, she has tried. If you let her, she will walk all over you."

I looked at him and smiled. "The girl hasn't got a chance!" I leaned back and relaxed on the couch and closed my eyes.

"You know, since you kids are back in school, I think I'll move back here. I'm just rattling around in the Manor. Narcissa is…well, not very good company and I have friends here."

I sat up and looked at him. "I think that is a wonderful idea, and when the holidays come around everyone can come here. It is a far sight more homey than Malfoy Manor ever hoped to be."

I leaned back and put my feet up on the coffee table. "Maybe for Easter hols. The three of us can pile in here. Yeah, I like that."

He smiled at me and put his feet up as well, "I think I'd like that too." We sat quietly for a long while, then Lud stood and stretched with a yawn, "Well, Harry, it's late. Let's, get some sleep. I'll show you to the room you'll be in. I hope you don't mind sleeping in Roberta's room, the guest room doesn't have a bed in it."

"That's fine. I'm so tired that I don't care where I sleep."

I don't remember much after that. My head hit the pillow and I was out.

As good as his word, we went to the pub in the morning and had an excellent breakfast and used a port key back to Hogsmeade.

At the Three Broomsticks, Lud clapped me on the back, "Well, Harry, I guess this is where I leave you. I'm glad we had this time."

"Me too, hey, are we getting together on the Easter hols then?"

"Absolutely!" Then he started to tic off on his fingers, "OK, Harry, remember what we talked about. One, watch out for that Dmitri chap. Two, keep the talisman with you at all times. And three, don't let my little girl run roughshod all over you. You do those things and you will be fine."

I had to laugh, "Yes, dad, anything else?"

"Be there for Draco."

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think that Ginny has that covered as well. He'll be fine Lud." Then I shrugged, "as fine as Draco can be anyway."

I headed for Honeydukes shop but Lud stopped me, "Where are you going Harry, Hogwarts is that way."

I waved my hand dismissively, "it's to bloody cold out here, and I'm taking the passage."

"Well, I'll see you later then." I shook hands with him and stepped into a back slapping hug. I waved and entered the sweet shop."

A short time later found me crawling out of the one-eyed witches hump just as Draco and Ginny were passing by.

"Sneaking out again are we?"

I spun around then laughed. "You startled me. No actually, coming in. I spent some time with Lud last night; morning Gin."

"Hi, Harry." Then she studied me, "You look almost…rested! That's a first."

Draco frowned, "Wait a minute. You were with my uncle at my Manor last night, and you didn't invite me?"

"Yes I was with your uncle, but not at the Manor. We went to the house he used to live in before moving to the Manor. I'm sorry, Draco, but I wanted to talk about…everything. You aren't going to say anything to Bob, right?"

"Not me. Well, as pleasant as this is, Potter…" he looked fondly at Ginny, "I'm on a date. We'll see you later."

I smiled as I watched them walk away then made my way back to my common room.

Three days later, all hell broke loose. The day started out like most days at Hogwarts do. I was in the Great Hall having breakfast with Ron and Mione. The hall was filled with the normal buzz of students preparing for the day. Gradually, I became aware of arguing coming from the corridor outside the doors.

A short time later, Bob entered looking all the world like wrath itself. She was closely followed by The Prince, who was yelling at her as she walked.

She spun on him and ground through her teeth, "This is neither the time nor the place Dmitri. I am going to eat breakfast and go to class. We can talk about this later! Can you wrap your feeble mind around that? Does it penetrate through that thick Russian skull of yours?"

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You will talk to me now, Roberta!" He raised a hand like he would slap her.

That was all it took. I don't remember getting up at all. From what my friends told me later, I evidently practically flew across the room at him. The only thing I remember was coming to my senses with my hands wrapped securely around his throat with him lying on the stone floor of the hall.

"If you ever lay one finger on her to hurt her, you will regret it. Is that understood?"

When I saw a moment of fear in his eyes I smiled. "Be afraid of me, Nicholas." I yanked him up by the shirt front and pushed him up against the wall.

"Well, Harry Potter does have a breaking point after all."

"I will not be baited by the likes of you, Nicholas. Take my warning for what it is worth. I will not allow you to hurt her."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Draco had an arm wrapped around Bob and was glaring at The Prince. Without looking at Roberta, I turned and walked back to my seat and continued eating. It all happened so quickly that the teachers at the head table didn't even have a chance to get to us before it was over.

Moments later I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Mr. Potter, come with me." I rolled my eyes at Ron who looked at me sympathetically, and then stood and followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

No sooner were the doors closed behind us that I turned to my Head of House, "Professor, before you round on me, you should know that he…"

But she held up a hand stemming my explanation, "Mr. Potter, I am not going to round on you."

I was shocked. "You're not?"

"Certainly not, I only want to give you a word of caution. Mr. Nicholas is protected by the laws of common decency as a foreigner visiting our school, but beyond that he is also the descendant of royalty which gives him further protection. You do not want to start an international incident because of your anger.

"Personally, Mr. Potter and just between you and me, I believe Durmstrang knew exactly what they were doing when they sent him as the exchange student. He is certainly not the best of their student numbers. They probably needed a reprieve. But be that as it may…"

"Excuse me professor, but I will tell you as truthfully as is in me, I will stay out of his way right up until the point that he tries to do anything to Miss. Malfoy. I will not allow him to hurt her just because he holds some fancy title; international incident or not."

She looked at me but I couldn't read her expression, then she sighed. "Walk with me, Mr. Potter."

We started down the corridor walking slowly, "I have watched you grow up from a child full of hope and wonder, to a young man with heavy responsibilities; responsibilities that would break a normal person. You, Mr. Potter, however, are not normal. You are powerful, more so certainly than any of us here, except perhaps Professor Dumbledore; you may even be more powerful than him. But along with that power comes responsibility of a different sort. You hold the entire wizarding world in your hands. The difference between light and dark is a gossamer line, so thin that it could break at the slightest push.

"What I am trying to say is don't allow someone to provoke you over that line. Realize who you are dealing with and what the consequences will be."

I was angry. "So you are telling me that I have to stand back and let things happen to people that I love, just to avoid trouble?"

"Certainly not, Mr. Potter, what I witnessed in there today was understandable, and you are to be congratulated on your restraint. What I am saying is be aware of consequences before you act. Blind rage has no place with a wizard as powerful as you are."

I only nodded.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you have about fifteen minutes. I would suggest that you gather your things and get to class. And don't worry about Mr. Nicholas; Professor Dumbledore is talking to him." With that, she left me standing there and made her way down the corridor.

I watched her retreating and was deep in thought. I wasn't sure, but I think that in that conversation she gave me carte blanche to deal with the situation as needed, up to a point of course. I shook my head and went back to the Great Hall to grab some toast and my things.

The rest of the day was normal. Classes held no surprises. There were no more confrontations of any kind. It was generally a pleasant day.

After dinner, I sat at the small table in our dorm room and was playing exploding snap with Neville when Ron burst through the door, "Harry, it's Roberta!"

He ran out the door and I was close behind him running down the steps.

Roberta was sitting on the sofa; Hermione had her arms around her as she sobbed.

When I looked into the face of my angel, my stomach dropped. Her eyes were black, her lip was swollen and bleeding, her nose was bleeding, and she held her arm like it was painful.

I had tears in my eyes when I reached out and gently touched her cheek. She looked into my eyes and there was unspoken communication there.

I stood and quietly looked at Ron, "I need my map." Without another word he was off.

"Mione, get her to Madam Pomfrey." I gently kissed Bob's forehead and whispered, "It will be alright, I promise." Mione left with Bob just as Ron returned with my map. I quickly scanned the map looking for the two people I needed. Then I looked at Neville, "Nev, go to the Astronomy Tower. Tell Draco to meet me at the front doors." I turned to Ron, "I want you to come with me. If I loose control…" Ron nodded.

Ron and I followed after Neville and headed toward the castle doors.

It wasn't long before Draco was there as well. Ron filled him in on what had happened. I couldn't, I was so angry that I could barely speak.

Draco looked up at me, "Do you know where he is?"

"Your Common Room."

"Let's go then."

The three of us, Ron, Draco and I, made our way to the Slytherin common room. By the time we arrived there we were flanked by at least 20 other students, a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Some wanting to see what would happen, others just caught up in the curiosity of what was going on.

Draco opened the door and I stepped through, flanked by Ron on one side and Draco on the other.

Dmitri Nicholas sat in the common room with one leg draped over the arm of the chair that he occupied. When he saw me, the smile on his face faded and he jumped up and was ready for the fight.

Draco chased everyone else from the room with a mere look.

I approached the prat and sneered, "You like beating up on girls, do you, Nicholas?"

"I never gave you permission to address me, Potter. And as for your silly little girlfriend, I take what I want and dispose of the rest. She was getting…tedious."

Draco stepped forward, "Do you have any idea who you are talking to Nicholas? This is Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort. You have heard of Voldemort haven't you? The Dark Lord that the entire wizarding world was frightened of, the Dark Lord that is now dead because he pushed this man too far. Are you really that stupid or merely deluded?"

"So he got lucky a couple of times, Malfoy. Does he really think that he can possibly defeat me? He doesn't even have his wand out."

I reached out a hand and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

We all watched as the git floated to the ceiling and bounced a couple of times. Ron laughed, "Oh, didn't anyone tell you, Nicholas, that Harry doesn't use a wand anymore."

"Put me down this instant!"

"Alright," I pulled my hand back and let the git fall to the floor. I studied my nails for a moment then returned my gaze to my victim; for that is what he had become. In that instant, I understood exactly what Professor McGonagall had been talking about.

I also realized that Draco was right, he really must be stupid. I took my school robes off and threw them to Ron then faced the enraged prat who now had his wand out. He attacked first, "Protego!"

I held up a hand and cast a quick shielding charm around the three of us, and just for effect, yawned and put my other hand over my mouth.

Ron took the opportunity to lean in and whisper, "You know, Harry, he is somewhat royalty. Maybe you should do this in a language that he would understand."

I never took my eyes off the git, but answered Ron. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, challenge him to a duel. It's what he knows."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco lean forward to look at Ron with a confused look on his face. "How did you know that?"

Ron looked a bit indignant. "Hey, I read!"

"I never thought that I would say this but, he's right, Harry."

I considered the advice of my two friends for a moment, "All right, but you know that I really want to pound his face in don't you?"

Ron patted me on the back. "You'll get your chance, mate."

"OK, how do I do this?"

Draco conjured a glove and handed it to me. "Throw that in his face. If he is any kind of a man at all, he will pick it up and do the same to you."

From behind me I heard someone enter. "What may I ask is going on in here?"

Draco stepped back to talk to a well battered Professor Snape. I didn't hear the exchange but I trusted Draco to handle it. I walked forward with the glove and threw it into the face of my opponent.

I watched him bend to pick up the glove and I longed to take advantage of the opportunity, but thought that in the name of fair play, that I should refrain from that; it was tempting though.

He returned the gesture and Professor Snape stepped in. "Thirty minutes in the Great Hall. Mr. Potter may I speak with you a moment please?"

I went off to the side of the common room with the professor. "Yes, sir?" I still hadn't taken my eyes off the prat. I didn't trust him to follow his own rules.

"Mr. Potter, look at me please."

I finally broke eye contact with Nicholas and looked at the professor. "I'm sorry, sir. And by the way, you are looking a bit better."

"Mr. Potter, I know that you can defeat him hands down. I just want to warn you to hold back some. We wouldn't want him dead, just taught a lesson."

I looked disappointed. "If you insist, sir."

"I do, and for your information, Miss Malfoy is doing well."

The mention of Roberta brought tears to my eyes and I looked at my potions teacher. "Are you sure I can't kill him sir?"

He clapped me on the back. "Positive. Go prepare yourself."

I nodded and headed for the door that led out of the Slytherin Common Room, followed by Ron and Draco.

Draco started laughing as soon as the three of us left. "Weaselby, sometimes you surprise me."

Both Ron and I looked at him disgustedly.

He threw up his hands. "OK, OK, Ron. Sometimes you surprise me, Ron."

Ron shrugged. "Hey if you took the opportunity to get to know me instead of insulting me all the time, you would find that I am quite a well rounded bloke."

"Come on you two, we need to get to the Great Hall."

I don't know why anything that happens in Hogwarts surprises' me, but it does. We walked into the Great Hall and it was set up for a duel. A long platform stretched across the middle of the room. The table that the teachers usually sat at now resided on a raised dais.

Word must have spread through the school like lightening, because students started pouring in to watch.

Dmitri came into the room flanked by Professor Snape and the two of them went to one end of the platform. Ron, Draco and I went to the other end.

Before long, Professor Dumbledore came in and took a seat and nodded to both of us in turn.

After a few moments, the Head Master stood and announced to the room, "Gentlemen, you are here because a challenge has been issued and accepted. This duel will be the best of three falls. If your opponent falls, you must step back to your end of the platform and wait for the other to collect himself.

I leaned over to Draco and whispered, "This isn't going to be very satisfying. I just want to bash his face in."

He rolled his eyes, "Merlin, Potter, at least act like you have some aristocratic blood!"

I continued to listen to the Headmaster without further comment.

"If either of you falls twice in the first two duels, the contest is over and the caster will be the winner. There are to be no deadly curses cast, and…"

"Get on with it, old man. I want to teach Potter who his better is."

The whole school gasped and looked to the Headmaster in shock. However, Dumbledore took the comment in stride and nodded to his challenger. "As you wish Mr. Nicholas. Mr. Potter, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then gentlemen, take your places."

We both stood on either end of the platform and approached the middle. We bowed to each other and turned to march a distance away from each other.

Dumbledore declared, "Wands at the ready…and begin."

I instantly disapparated and re-appeared behind him. I pointed my wand at him and yelled, "Reducio." Instantly Nicholas began to shrink. I lifted my wand from my target when he stood a mere six inches tall and picked him up, "how does it feel to be helpless you son of a…"

"That will be enough, Mr. Potter. Put him down please." I did so reluctantly and returned to my end of the stage.

"First fall goes to Harry Potter."

I watched as Professor Snape pointed his wand at my miniature opponent and said, "Finite."

The Prince returned to normal size and glared at me. "I'll do you for that Potter."

"That is if you get the chance your worshipfulness, Furnunculus!" But this time he side stepped the light that shot from my wand.

"Impedimenta!" He cried but I cast a quick shield charm and repelled his spell. Then he fired several spells off in quick secession, "Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy, Expelliarmus."

The spells were coming fast now. I felt my wand leave my hand and smiled. When I held my hand up and deflected the other two spells, I saw the realization dawn on his face. He had forgotten what Ron had told him earlier.

My mistake was that I took time to gloat over my good fortune, and Nicholas, ever the opportunist took advantage of that, "Incarcerous!"

Ropes flew from the end of his wand and hit me square in the chest. They wrapped themselves tightly around me so that I could not move. I silently cursed myself as Professor Snape came forward and pointed his wand at me, "Finite. Remember what we talked about Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore's voice broke through the groans of the student body, "The score is one fall each. The next fall will declare the winner."

I was finished playing. I stood and glared at my opponent and held out my hand, "Expectro Patronum!" A silver white stag appeared out of the tips of my fingers and lunged for The Prince.

I laughed as I saw him back up and trip over his own feet trying to get away. I approached his end of the stage and rubbed a hand fondly over my patronus, "Hello Prongs," I whispered. Then I looked at my fallen foe, "Do you concede Nicholas?"

He hesitated, then stood up and brushed off his slacks before he looked at me and said "No." With that he threw a punch at my face.

His fist hit my jaw and threw me back momentarily, but I caught myself before I fell and launched myself at the smug bastard.

Amid the yells of foul play and cheat coming from my fellow students, I smiled, _now this is much more satisfying,_ I thought _._

I called on all my experience from dealing with Dudley over the years and dodged another shot to my face and buried my fist in his stomach. Then I grabbed his arm and easily twisted it behind his back and pushed his face into the wall. "Face it, Nicholas, I out class you in all areas." I pulled his arm higher behind his shoulder blades. "Now suppose we have a little talk. Why would you hurt Roberta, and remember, I am in control here."

"I…I was under orders."

OK, now I was in shock. "Under orders? Whose orders, who would possibly order you to hurt Rob…?"

"I can't tell you."

I looked at Professors' Dumbledore and Snape, "did you hear that?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, release Mr. Nicholas and we will have a long talk with him."

"Good, I know that Professor Snape has a vial of Veritiserum, I think we need to make you drink the whole thing." I pulled him away from the wall and pushed him over toward Professor Snape.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Ron and Draco, "I believe that you gentlemen should take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey take a look at him. Using wandless magic is difficult even with the simplest spells, casting a magnificent patronus like that likely drained him utterly. He also has quite a remarkable bruise forming on his jaw."

I did **not** want to be ushered off to the hospital wing, "Professor, I want to know what he has to say."

But Professor Dumbledore held up a hand, "Harry, I will let you know everything we find out, for now, go see Madam Pomfrey. I understand that Miss Malfoy is there as well. You can check on her progress." He turned to leave but came back to me, "By the way, you did a wonderful job in your duel. That was really quite a remarkable patronus. Now off with you, Mr. Potter."

I watched him leave and mumbled, "you old coot. Since when have you ever told me everything that was going on."

Then Draco clapped my back. "That was great, Harry."

"Not great, brilliant!" Ron added.

"Well, the old coot wants us to take you to see Madam Pomfrey, so I think we should go."

I sighed, "All I really _want,_ is to hear what that bastard has to say, and all I really _need_ is to have a lie in, and don't call Dumbledore an old coot, OK." All the adrenaline that had been sustaining me, now left, and I was suddenly more tired than I have been in a very long time.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to be expecting me and scurried around making sure that I was tucked into a warm comfortable bed. But before I could sleep, I had to find out one thing, "Madam Pomfrey, is Roberta all right?"

"She is fine, Mr. Potter. You may talk to her in the morning. For now, I want you to drink this Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"I don't think that I'm going to need that. I'm half dead on my feet as it is."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Potter, I don't want your sleep interrupted before morning. Now drink up."

I took the proffered cup and downed the contents, laid my glasses on the bedside table and pulled the blankets up over my shoulder. Only then did Madam Pomfrey leave my side and went into her office and closed the door with an audible click.

Moments later, a soft voice whispered in my ear, "Harry, are you still awake?"

I was drowsy but I opened one eye to see Bob. I smiled at her and took her hand, "You look better than the last time I saw you. How do you feel?"

"I'm OK…Harry…"

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at her. The sorrow was evident in her face and I wanted nothing more than to talk to her about everything, however the potion was quickly taking effect and there was no way I would be able to carry on a coherent conversation. "Not tonight, Roberta, I can't. I'll tell you what…" I lifted up the blankets and motioned her in, "…we'll talk later."

She smiled and cuddled in next to me. I put a protective arm around her waist and snuggled my face into her hair. Then I lifted my head again, "you do know that this isn't over don't you?"

She nodded, "yes, Harry."

"And you are still in big trouble?"

She nodded again, "yes, Harry."

"Just so we are clear on that."

She snuggled closer, "yes, Harry. Get some sleep, Harry."

That was the last thing I remembered until morning.

"Well, I never! Mr. Potter, Miss Malfoy how dare you turn my infirmary into a…a brothel! I've half a mind to report you two to the Headmaster."

I slowly climbed up from the blissful sleep and opened one eye to see a very irate Madam Pomfrey standing there, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

I sat up and smiled at her and yawned, "Now really, Madam Pomfrey, you saw me drink that potion last night. In your opinion would I have been able to turn this place into a brothel?"

"Well…"

"The only thing that happened last night was two people who have been through a very traumatic experience, comforting each other." I looked at Roberta who was blushing to the roots of her hair, "do you feel comforted, Roberta?"

She only nodded and slipped out of the bed.

"There, you see. It worked."

The nurse seemed flustered, "well then, Mr. Potter, you are free to go, you as well, Miss Malfoy." She walked off mumbling under her breath leaving the two of us alone.

The silence was awkward between us. I watched her walk around my bed but carefully avoid looking at me. I didn't say a word to her; I just let her feel the discomfort that she had created between us.

"Harry…I made a real mess of things. I hurt you and I hurt us. I'm not sure how I am going to do it, but I am going to make this up to you."

I didn't say a word; I just let the silence hang there.

She finally looked at me, "aren't you going to say anything? At least yell at me or something?"

"What's there to say, Roberta? I'm at a loss. Yelling at you isn't going to change things. You put a wall up between us."

"Tell me what I can do then."

"I honestly don't know."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and whispered "I'm sorry, Harry." She left my side and after dressing, left the infirmary as quickly as she could.

I just dropped back into my pillows and said to the room, "this just might kill me, Lud. I hope you are right."

I slowly got dressed, still feeling the after effects of the potion. I went down to the Great Hall and joined my fellow Gryffindors for breakfast. I purposely avoided looking at the Slytherin table except to catch a glimpse of Draco.

He looked at her then at me and gave me the thumbs up with an evil smile.

When the owls arrived, a school owl delivered a note from Professor Dumbledore.

 _Harry,_

 _Please meet me in my office in fifteen minutes._

 _Professor Albus Dumbledore_

I wolfed down some fried eggs and toast and looked at Ron and Hermione, "I'll fill you in when I get back. I looked at Draco and realized he was heading out at the same time. "Did you get a note as well?"

"Yes, let's go."

Within a few minutes, we were in front of the large stone phoenix. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for us and we fell in behind him as he led us to his office.

Once we were seated comfortably, the Professor sat in his overlarge chair and peered at us over his steepled fingers. "Now, gentlemen, I assume that you know why I have asked you here?"

I tried to hide my impatience, "yes, sir, we'd like to know what you found out about Dmitri Nicholas."

"Yes, well we did find out some fascinating things by talking to Mr. Nicholas last evening."

Draco wasn't as patient and it was evident in his voice, "And…"

"Well, first of all, we found out that he was under the Imperious Curse."

"No surprises there." I muttered.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, indeed; however it is the caster of that spell that is surprising. It seems, Mr. Malfoy, that it was your father that hired him to befriend your cousin in order to draw Mr. Potter out. He was hoping to provoke Harry into rash actions."

I let out a whistle. "Professor, isn't Mr. Malfoy…ahhh…" I looked at Draco not wanting to dredge up unpleasant feelings.

Draco looked at me and finished for me, "isn't my father locked up in the asylum?"

"Indeed he is. It seems that he hired Mr. Nicholas during the Christmas holidays. He contacted the Headmaster of Durmstrang representing himself as a spokesman of Hogwarts. He encouraged the Headmaster to contact me and offer an exchange in the interest of goodwill between schools.

"Alas, he knows me, and my deepest desires, all too well. I was more than willing to believe that all was as it was as presented. I eagerly accepted the offer. So in a way, this is entirely my fault."

Draco looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, I know my father very well. This seems to…simple to be a plan of his. He would have a backup just in case something like this happens. I don't think that we have heard the end of this."

"Exactly my thoughts, Mr. Malfoy. However, we were unable to get any other information from Mr. Nicholas. Either he has been charmed in some way that we couldn't discover, which I highly doubt, or he really doesn't know any more."

"My father wouldn't give all the information of a plan to one person."

I looked at the two of them, "So, what has happened to Nicholas?"

"He has been sent back to Durmstrang and Brent Thompson will be returning within two day's time. The Headmaster at Durmstrang is very embarrassed about this whole thing. I suspect that Mr. Nicholas will be looking for another school to attend."

I was nonplussed, "But, Professor, we can't just let him get away with…"

He held up his hand, stemming my complaint. "Mr. Potter, I understand your desire for vengeance, however there are times when matters are better left to powers greater than our own. I feel certain that Durmstrang will take this matter in hand. He has embarrassed his family and his school, and we must remember that he was acting under the Imperious Curse.

"This, in addition to the fact that we can not overlook our own involvement in this situation…"

Draco jumped up, "what do you mean our involvement? We didn't instigate any of this."

"Indeed we did not, Mr. Malfoy, however your father did."

Draco threw himself down into his chair again and mumbled, "That man needs to be put out of everyone's misery."

"Be careful what you wish for, Mr. Malfoy. You may get it. Now, I understand that our Miss Malfoy is on the mend."

Both of us answered, "yes!"

"And according to Madam Pomfrey, there is no lasting damage. It could have been much worse. This is one of those situations that we should all count our blessings."

I know I looked disgusted, "that isn't very satisfying, Professor."

Draco looked at me and smiled, "ah, but that was a remarkable punch that you landed on him."

I smiled. "It was good wasn't it." I looked at Professor Dumbledore, "Alright, Professor, where do we go from here?"

He stood and smiled at the two of us. "Well, you go to class; and be ever on your guard."

I moaned, "Great, I thought all that was over when I killed Voldemort."

"Harry, there will always be a form of Voldemort, for there can be no good without its counterpart."

I only nodded and we stood to leave, but as we approached the door Professor McGonagall entered with Lud behind her. "Oh good, you are still here boys, please don't leave just yet."

We shook hands with Roberta's father, "Good to see you again, Lud."

He nodded to both of us but looked grim, "I'm afraid I bring bad news with me. It seems that Lucius has escaped the asylum."

I dropped back down into my chair and put my head in my hands, "fan…bloody…tastic!"

"Do the officials have any idea how he managed that remarkable feat?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, Narcissa came to visit. That is all they know right now. He has only just been discovered missing. The Ministry has been alerted and they have aurors' out searching. Harry, you need to be…"

"Be on my guard, I know, I know." I stood and paced the room then turn and said to who ever would listen, "you know, I'm getting bloody tired of this."

Draco looked at me, "you are whining Potter."

"Yeah, well who is more entitled than I am?"

Dumbledore smiled gently, "All right, gentlemen, you are warned. You need to go to class." He waved a wand and two notes appeared, "these will get you into your class, but I don't think that Professor Snape will have a problem with your tardiness."

We headed toward the door but with a sigh I stopped and spoke to the adults in the room, "please forgive my childishness. Thank you for the warning Lud, I will be careful." Then Draco and I left them to their discussions.

After the door closed and we were headed toward the dungeons, Draco turned to me, "You know that you are the world's biggest suck up, don't you Harry?"

I smiled at him and nodded, "of course, and you have just had your first Potter lesson. Never leave a bad impression with your future father-in-law. Come on, let's get to class."

Roberta was in class. Draco and I were partnered up and while I worked on the potion, I could see out of the corner of my eye that there was some sort of silent communication going on between the two Malfoy's.

I surreptitiously glanced at Bob, then back down at my Tentacula leaves that I was meticulously cutting into strips, before she could notice.

I looked at Draco slyly and he smiled. "It's killing her you know."

I quietly answered, "Good. Tell me you don't think she deserves it."

"Of course she does, and more. Just be careful, you can only push her so far."

"Yeah, but we're not there yet."

He laughed, "I swear you are in the wrong house. Is it too late for you to transfer?"

At the end of class, Bob fell into step between Draco and me. I was friendly but what I longed to do was pull her into an empty classroom and snog her silly. For about the billionth time I hoped that Lud knew what he was talking about.

At the end of the corridor, I met up with Hermione and headed off to Arithmancy and separated from Bob and Draco. "I'll see you at dinner," and without a backwards glance, headed in the opposite direction.

Hermione was quiet for a while, but then she stopped and rounded on me. "Harry Potter, that poor girl has been through a lot and you are barely giving her the time of day. Don't you love her anymore?"

I looked at her seriously. "Hermione, I love you, but listen to me when I say this. This is none of your concern."

"It's not like you to be so unforgiving, what are you playing at?"

I started walking again. "Leave it be Hermione."

She hurried to catch up with me, grabbed my arm and forced me to face her, "Harry, she is the best thing that has ever happened to you, despite this recent show of bad judgment. You can't just…just forget all of that!"

All of the frustrations that I had been feeling since this whole thing started: Bob's betrayal, Dmitri, Lucius, the potions room explosion, everything came to a boiling point at that moment. I looked at Hermione with more anger that I had shown towards her in a long while and ground out, "You're right Hermione, I _CAN'T_ just forget all of that. I can't forget that with no provocation she left me for a prat in tight leather pants. I can't forget that she…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to keep back the break in my voice that I could feel coming. I would not show weakness.

When I opened my eyes again, Hermione was standing there with a concerned look on her face.

I just whispered, "I can't forget."

Hermione groaned and grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I opened my mouth again when I should have kept it shut. Of course I understand. Please forgive me and my busybody ways."

I only nodded; I didn't trust myself to speak at the moment.

"Come on; let's get to class before we are late."

I meekly followed Hermione. How could I tell her that I had every intention of staying with Bob; that I knew that that exasperating woman was my present and my future? How could I tell her that I needed her like other people need air to breathe? But what I wanted most; no, what I _needed_ most was to be able to trust her again, and at this point, I didn't have that luxury.

Two more weeks passed by in much the same way. I kept Bob away at a friendly arm's length. I could see her getting frustrated but I couldn't let it go just yet.

Then one night at the end of January, I was sitting in my Common Room, my feet on the coffee table in front of a pleasantly warm fire. It was starting to get late, maybe around 9:00 p.m. I was in and out of a doze, comfortably warm and not able to convince myself to get up and go to my bed.

Suddenly, I felt a weight sit on my lap. I drowsily opened one eye and smiled at Bob. She was sitting on my lap facing me with a knee on either side of my hips. She leaned forward with her forearms on my chest.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

She kissed me like she was pouring her whole heart into it. Then she whispered, "I have a question for you."

"Alright, fire."

"Do you like me at all?"

I studied her face for a moment before I answered. "Sometimes!"

Her face fell, but she didn't let that answer stop her. "Do you love me then?"

Without hesitation I smiled and answered, "More than life itself, that was never in question."

Now I could see the confusion on her beautiful face. "Then why…"

I took her hand in mine and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "Roberta, loving you was never the question, trusting you is. I laid my heart at your feet and you ground it into the dirt. Trust is more important to me than anything Roberta. I've been through too much for it not to be. I have trusted Ron and Hermione for years and they have never let me down. Draco is a new friend, but I trust him too."

The two of us were quiet then she whispered, "What can I do Harry? I want us back."

"It's just going to take time Roberta; just time."

I watched a smile appear on her face and she jumped up. "Come with me, Mr. Potter," as she headed toward the portrait hole.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" She came back across the room and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Come on."

We ran along the corridors and headed toward the dungeons. "Roberta, Filch will…"

"Where's that Gryffindor courage?"

OK, that shut me up. It wasn't long before we were standing outside the Potions room. She pulled me into the room and went to the desk where we first had detention together in September.

Then she turned to me and held a hand out to me, "Hello, my name is Roberta Malfoy, but you can call me Bob."

She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes, and stood there waiting for me to make the next move.

I looked at her hand and back at her.

She smiled, "It's just a hand, it won't bite."

Then I smiled back at her and took the hand that she offered, "And my name is Harry Potter. I am very pleased to meet you, Bob."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – February

So we started over.

The beginning of February brought with it the normal morose of being the dead of winter with no relief in sight. A blizzard hit the school with all the force of a vengeful enemy, making it impossible to attend Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures classes.

The cold wind blew so hard, that bitterly frigid drafts worked their way through the thick stone walls of the castle, making the corridors even more uncomfortable than normal.

Moods were dark and tempers were short; and add to that the shadow of upcoming NEWT's for the seventh years, well, it just was not what I would call fun.

The one somewhat bright spot in an otherwise dismal time was that following Monday at breakfast. Professor Dumbledore stood and held his hands up for quiet. Once the student body was silent he glanced at us and smiled. "Children, I have what I think is wonderful news."

Draco, who was sitting with Ginny leaned forward and whispered to me, "Yeah, and he thought bringing in The Prince was a good idea. We all know how that turned out."

Much to my disgrace, I chuckled and tried to hide it in my pumpkin juice. Hermione frowned at both of us. "Shhhh."

I promptly quieted but Draco scowled at her. However he too quieted and listened further. "…a Valentine's Day dance. It will be open to fourth years and above."

I heard Draco utter an over-exaggerated groan and laughed again as I watched Ginny's eyes light up with enthusiasm. She playfully hit his arm and put her head on his shoulder.

I looked across the hall to the Slytherin table and smiled at Bob. I motioned for her to come over and sit with me. She smiled, but nodded toward Dumbledore. Then she put a finger up and mouthed, 'wait a minute'.

Once again the Head Master was speaking. "Yes, it is exciting, I know. For the younger children..." I blocked out the rest of the information as it didn't pertain to me and I concentrated on looking at Bob.

When Dumbledore sat back down, Bob made her way over to my side and sat next to me with her back toward the table.

Despite all my plans to take our relationship slowly, I was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain the 'new relationship' status that I had set. I soon found out that there was no such thing as starting completely over. C'est la vie.

"Good Morning." I kissed her on the cheek. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"I was going to revise for NEWT's in the library.

Let me interject at this point. I wanted, no I ached to take her to the room of requirement and snog her silly. But I clamped an iron will on myself and said, "me too. Would you like to revise together?"

She leaned over and whispered in my ear and her warm breath thrilled me and sent tingles down my spine. "Well, what I would really like to do is pull you into an empty classroom and kiss this spot right here…" She lightly brushed a spot on the side of my neck with her finger, "…but revising is good too."

I closed my eyes and smiled. It was nice to know that at least we were of like mind. I then frowned at her, "you are a tease, you know that, don't you?"

You know, I really wasn't surprised. She had been turning on the charm since the day we met. This was no different. Despite past history, she was going after what she wanted any way she could. I was just thankful that it was me that she wanted. But I still wasn't ready to re-establish the status quo.

She got up and looked down at me with a devilish smile. "Are you coming to class?"

"Not just yet, I'm going to finish eating. You go on. I'll see you in class."

She stuck her lower lip out in a cute pout and I longed to kiss it. "You're no fun!"

I just shrugged. "I'm hungry."

She huffed and turned and left the hall.

After she was gone I banged my head on the table a couple of times. When I looked up, my friends were all looking at me with smiles on their faces. "What?"

Collectively they spoke, "Nothing, Harry. What are you talking about?" 

Draco looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and then at me, well if they aren't going to say it, I will. "Good job, Potter!"

Hermione looked in shock at Draco, "That's _not_ what we were thinking Draco, honestly!"

He shrugged and picked up his rucksack and patted me on the back, "I'll say it again, Potter, good job! You coming, Gin?"

She grabbed a piece of toast and stood up. "Yes."

Ginny leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "I know its hard, Harry, but she deserves it."

Hermione looked indignant. "Not you too, Ginny?"

She just shrugged, "You have to admit, Hermione, that she treated Harry pretty badly. She's lucky he's even talking to her. Let's go, Draco."

Hermione looked at Ron. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

He smirked at me then looked at Hermione, "Why would I want to do that, Mione? Good job, mate."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald!"

He patted me on the back, "You coming?"

"Sure," I grabbed some toast and quickly made an egg sandwich and left with Ron and Hermione.

When we all separated and went to our own classes, I caught up with Draco.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something about the pocket watch."

"What about it?"

"Well, something that Lud said made me think that there was more to it than what we already know. "

Draco stopped and looked at me. "Really? Well, I've told you everything that I know. That was everything that my father told me. It would be just like him to only give me half the information. That's how he operates." Then he continued walking. "If Ludwig said that there was more to it, then I would bet that there is. He would know. It was supposed to go to him.

"My father told me the whole sordid story the day he showed me the watch. He was going to pass it down to me. He never got around to it, so I kiked it.

"I carried it around for a couple of years, but I thought you needed it more than I did." Then he laughed. "You have made more use of it in the last month than I did the whole time I carried it. You know, trouble seems to follow you, Potter."

I laughed. "You are just now figuring that out? That doesn't have anything very good to say about you. Not very quick on the uptake are you?"

"Sod off, Potter."

He walked off and left me standing there. "Hey, wait up!

The next morning I received a note from Professor McGonagall. I opened it and quickly read it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Please take some time to visit with me this evening after dinner._

 _Prof. M. McGonagall._

I looked up at the head table and nodded to her, then went back to eating breakfast. Ron looked at me and spoke through his mouthful of toast.

"Well then, who is it from?"

"For Merlin's sake, Weasley, at least swallow before you talk!"

"Clam up, Malfoy. Well, Harry?"

"It's from McGonagall. She wants to talk to me tonight after dinner."

Draco leaned over and whispered loud enough for everyone around us to hear, "Oooh, watch out for that one, Potter. She may try to take Roberta's place."

Everyone busted out laughing, except for me that is. I just looked at him with the most serious face I could muster and answered, "And what's wrong with that?"

Amid groans and fake gagging from Ron and Draco, and much eye rolling from Hermione, I took Bob's hand, "Let's go and leave these sick people to it, shall we?"

Her eyes twinkled at me. "Gee, I don't know Harry, if you prefer our Transfig teacher over me, I…"

"It's a toss up right now. What are you going to do to swing things to your favor?" I waggled my eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Oh, I could never hope to compete with Professor McGonagall, Harry, if you want her maybe you should be with her. I'll get by…somehow." Her look was so forlorn that the whole table erupted with laughter.

I let out an exaggerated sigh. "Very well then, I guess I'll see you around, your loss though.

Then she jumped up and looked at me, eyes dancing in merriment. "I just want to give you something to remember me by Harry." She put her arms around my neck and pulled my head closer. I watched her lips part and she ran her tongue across them. Her hooded eyes made her more beautiful than I could say. I tilted my head and moved even closer, and then she quickly pecked me on the cheek and walked away.

Again, my friends, and I use the term lightly, let out an uproar of laughter.

I watched her walk out of the Great Hall and sighed. "I would have to fall in love with the world's biggest flirt." Then I grabbed my things and ran after her.

That evening, I met with Professor McGonagall in the Transfiguration classroom. She was sitting at her desk, grading the latest essays from the first years when I came in.

The door creaked to announce my arrival, and she looked up and smiled at me. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Potter. Please, have a seat." She indicated a chair that she had sitting next to her.

After I was seated, the professor folded her hands in her lap and smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about your use of wandless magic – as well as that wonderful patronus you summoned." She looked at me fondly. "Your powers are certainly getting stronger, and your control is exemplary.

"First of all, not many 17 year old wizards could produce a solid, corporeal patronus." I must say that when I saw that, I was astounded, as were most of the other teachers. I thought Severus was going to bust his buttons in pride." Then she laughed, "That stays between you and me Harry."

I smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

"In any case…" Then she stood and looked at me, "…do you understand why your use of wandless magic puts you in the hospital wing in exhaustion?"

"Not really, Professor. I thought maybe it was that it is pretty new to me and I haven't gotten used to using it yet."

"Well, that is close, however it is not a point of getting used to using it as it is drawing on the correct source of power. You see, when you use a wand, the power comes from inside yourself. The wand focuses that power to a fine point and makes the most of a small amount of power in you.

Now let's consider wandless magic. Without a wand, there is no instrument to focus the power. It rushes out of you in the form of raw energy.

"You have managed to focus that energy, which is remarkable, but it leaves you weak and unable to function afterwards."

"I usually avoid doing wandless magic because of that. However during the dual, it just seemed to call for it." I smirked.

Then she smiled at me, "Mr. Potter, would you like to learn how to use wandless magic and not exhaust yourself?"

I sat up, "Absolutely Professor!"

"All right then, first and foremost, like I said earlier, you are drawing on yourself as a source of power. You must learn to draw from sources around you instead. The air, the rocks, the trees, everything that surrounds you is a source of power. There is more power surrounding us than you can imagine, and wandless magic uses a very minute portion of that power.

"Control is of the utmost importance." She walked to the door then looked back at me, "Well, are you coming Mr. Potter?"

I jumped up and followed her out the door. "Professor, where are we going?"

"To visit Professor Dumbledore. He will be teaching you what you need to know."

"Oh, I thought you…"

"Oh no, Mr. Potter. I can do a little wandless magic, like opening doors and a few other small things, but to teach you how to do larger things, well, the only one around is Professor Dumbledore."

I smiled and nodded. "All right then."

I love Professor Dumbledore's office. There are so many strange objects that it boggles my mind to try to grasp the uses of them all. The Professor and I entered the Headmaster's inner sanctum and I did so with the same awe that I always did.

He sat at his desk with his half-moon spectacles perched on his nose, reading a scroll. He looked up at our entrance and smiled. "Good, good, I was hoping to see you tonight, Harry." Then he turned to the professor, "thank you, Minerva, would you like to stay?"

"No, thank you, Albus, I have essays to correct." Then she turned a gentle smile on me and patted my arm before she left.

"Now then, Harry, did Professor McGonagall explain what we were attempting to do?"

"Yes, Professor, but I'm still a bit confused. How can you draw on any power that isn't in you?"

"That, my boy, is what we are here to teach you. Now to begin, I want you to sit here." He indicated a spot on the floor, and did as instructed. He lowered the lights and levitated a candle to rest on the floor in front of me.

"Now, Harry, I want you to relax. Empty your mind of all stresses. Close your eyes and breathe deeply."

As I did what he instructed, I began to hear his voice as through a long tunnel. It seemed far away and not attached to anything in particular.

"All right, Harry, once you are properly relaxed and focused, you should see a mist around you. It should appear to be a fog of sorts. Do you see it?"

I paused, trying very hard to concentrate on what the Professor was saying, but try as I might, I could see nothing. "I'm sorry, Professor, I don't see anything."

"That's alright, Harry, just relax your muscles. Don't let any stress into your thoughts. Think of yourself in a white room, concentrate on the fact there are no defining elements in that room. You see white above you and below you and to the sides of you. In this room you are safe, warm and happy. Breathe deeply and let the warmth of the room penetrate your body."

I was beginning to feel like I was floating on a cloud. I hadn't been this relaxed in – well – ever. The Professor's voice was low. "What do you see now, Harry?"

"I see… nothing, Professor, just… nothing." I opened my eyes and looked sincerely at him. "Sir, I have been around long enough to realize that there are things that I don't understand. I appreciate the confidence that you are showing in me, and I probably should be able to do this, but I don't know _how_ to do what you are asking me to do."

"It is really very simple, Harry. What you need to do is 'see' rather than 'look' and 'feel' rather than 'touch', but most of all you need to believe that there is something there, just beyond your mundane senses, on a higher plain. These sensations are the mental manifestations of the physical acts.

"How did Professor Lupin teach you to produce a Patronus?"

I thought for a minute. "He told me that I needed to know the incantation and to concentrate on a single, very happy memory."

"Exactly, and though there is not an incantation in the use of wandless magic, the same concentration is necessary to produce it. Once you are accustom to doing that, it will become second nature. Just as your happy memory exists, so does the energy that surrounds us. All you have to do is find it; and to find it, all you need to do is concentrate."

I opened my eyes and looked at Professor Dumbledore again. "That makes a lot of sense, sir." I closed my eyes again and relaxed. I pictured myself surrounded by white, but this time I let go of all my preconceptions. I turned my senses on, if you will. First, I concentrated on my breathing, then I concentrated on the things that I could feel. Lastly, I allowed myself to see what up until this moment, I didn't know existed.

The white room was suddenly alive. I could feel it penetrating my skin. I could feel it filling me up in my almost sleep like state. It charged my body with, for lack of a better word, life.

Suddenly I understood where the power to use a wand came from. Our bodies were like the battery that powered the wand.

I laughed, "I see it, Professor." I laughed again, "I understand now."

I heard the Professor chuckle. "Very good, Harry. Now in normal magic, the power that resides in you is what produces results. In wandless magic you are the instrument of focus. In other words _you_ are the wand.

"Now, Harry, I want you to begin to gather in that power. Form it into a tube in you right arm, and tell me when you are ready."

I pictured myself gathering the power that flowed into me just as the Professor had instructed.

"Now, I want you to reach out and use that power to light the candle in front of you. Can you see the candle?"

"Yes, I can."

"Direct the power that you have in your arm and light the candle."

I felt a large surge as the built up power blasted toward the candle. The next thing I knew, Professor Dumbledore was helping me sit up and walking me to a chair.

"Are you all right, my boy?"

I nodded. "What happened?"

"You did exactly what I told you to do; you pulled the power into yourself and released it toward the candle. You also did a remarkable job of melting it."

I looked where I had been sitting on the floor. Where the candle had been, lay a hardening mass of melted wax. I again looked at my Headmaster. "Professor…" But when I looked again, the Professor had a bright blue-white light surrounding him. My eyes must have widened, because Professor Dumbledore frowned. "What is the problem, my boy?"

"Professor, you are…glowing! Did I do something too you, did I…"

He chuckled. "Calm down, Harry. You didn't do anything to me. What you are seeing is called an aura. It is a magical signature; the nature of our true selves. This is interesting; very interesting indeed." He helped me stand.

I looked at my own skin and was astonished that I too was glowing. "But why couldn't I see it before?"

"Because, Harry, you had never before been taught to see, only to look."

"Mine is a different color than yours. Yours is mostly white with a bit of blue tinge to it. Mine is just white."

He smiled at me. "The color of ones aura indicates the amount of power that is resident within a body or an item; the more pure the color, the more power."

"Oh."

"I am certain that you don't want to walk around seeing all of your friends glow, however. Just close your eyes and concentrate on seeing as you normally do."

I did as the professor said and opened my eyes to see normally once more.

"Wait a minute, Professor, you said that…the more pure color, the more power; I…That…how can that be possible. If what you say is true, that means I have more power than…than you do. That can't be true."

"Why can't that be true, Harry? The prophesy told you that you had powers that the Dark Lord knew not. As far as power goes, I was on an equal level with Voldemort. You have already surpassed levels of expertise that I didn't develop until much later in life. For instance, I was years out of school before I could produce any kind of a patronus, let alone a solid form, and you managed it at 13 years old. That is quite remarkable for a boy that age.

"You will also find Harry that some power lays dormant in people. If you get an opportunity, take a look at Neville Longbottom's aura. It is almost as purely white as yours. He will develop it when his confidence level is enough to match the power. That is as it is with all magical creatures, be they people or beasts."

I was astounded. In all my years, I had never expected to even approach the level of power that my beloved mentor had; now to find out that…it bordered on…unbelievable.

"Now, Harry, as we can't have you melting all the candles in the school, let's teach you how to control the power that you have tapped into."

I sat down again and closed my eyes and began to concentrate on gathering in the power around me. I was amazed that this time it took a lot less effort.

It took a little time for me to realize that the weak voice of Professor Dumbledore was breaking through my concentration.

"Harry, stop, Harry, do you hear me?"

I shook myself and stopped. When I opened my eyes, I was astonished to see that the Professor was lying on the floor.

I stood and ran over to him "Professor, are you alright?"

He chuckled, "I will be fine, Harry, however we must teach you not to draw on the power of people around you, only inanimate objects. I think…" He took a deep breath. "I think that we will call it a day, Harry."

I was devastated. "Professor, I am so sorry! Can I help you?"

"Yes, Harry, help me over to my chair."

I did so and he reached up and patted my cheek. "Harry, don't look so worried, I will be all right in a short period of time."

He looked at me then with curiosity. "Harry that is quite a weapon you have there. You must guard yourself constantly; we have a lot more work to do than I thought."

I was stricken with shame, "Professor I'm…"

He held up a hand, "You don't understand, my boy. This is something not even I can do. Wizards have a natural shield against such things. That is why Voldemort couldn't just drain your power during the battle. This is unheard of, as far as I know. I will have to research the idea. Until then, please be very careful."

"Can I get you something, Professor?"

"Maybe a cup of tea, and a few biscuits I think."

I left the professor that night feeling somewhat like a freak. I was smart enough to know that this would probably not be looked kindly upon by the wizarding community. Just as in the Muggle world, if people don't understand something, they are afraid of it.

I could see my future laid out in front of me and I didn't like what I saw. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life having people be afraid of me. Right at that moment I made a decision and turned around and went back to see Professor Dumbledore.

He was still sitting in his large chair, but now he was pouring over some ancient book. He looked at me and smiled knowingly. "Come in, Harry, sit down." Then he chuckled. "I knew you would be back, I just didn't think that it would be this soon. What is on your mind, Harry?"

I sighed and looked at the floor, "I don't want this, Professor. Can you 'Obliviate' me or something so that I don't know what a freak of nature I am?"

He frowned at me. "Harry, you are NOT a freak of nature."

"Then what do you call it, sir? I can do something that even you have never heard of, and to tell you the truth, it scares me; a lot as a matter of fact. I don't want people to be afraid of me." I stood up and started pacing, "Hell, _I_ don't want to be afraid of me." I turned and faced him and leaned across his desk. "Do something, Professor, please!"

The Headmaster seemed to be thinking, then he looked at me and smiled. "Harry, please sit and listen very closely to what I say."

He waited for me to sit then he looked at me with those kind, twinkling eyes. "Harry, there are some things that you should consider before you pronounce judgment upon yourself. Number one, this is a gift not a curse. Just like being able to produce a patronus at the age of 13, it is a talent that you have. It doesn't matter that no one else can do it."

"It may be a talent, Professor, but it can kill someone, and I wouldn't be able to stop it. Look what I did to you."

"You just haven't developed that talent yet, that's all."

"How are you going to help me develop something that has never been done before?" I was on the verge of panic now.

"Everything in our world Harry was new at some point. We as a collective whole have been able to tame and control the powers that we now possess. This is no different. Just because this particular talent has not shown itself before now, doesn't mean that it isn't something that can't be controlled.

"Number two, if I were to Obliviate you, this talent would manifest itself at some point anyway and we would be going through this again. You can not deny who and what you are, Harry…"

I started to say that what I was a freak, but Dumbledore held up a stifling hand and continued before I got the chance to put in my cheeky comment, "…and what you are my boy is a very talented wizard who has the best interest of those around him at heart.

"Professor, what if I just don't do wandless magic?"

"That _is_ one way of handling your fear, Harry; not necessarily the right way though. There may come a time when you will need this talent to protect yourself and those you love."

I sighed. "You are not going to let me walk away from this, are you?"

"It's not a matter of my letting you or not letting you, Harry. It is you that will be making that decision. I know you my boy. You will go to your common room and sit in front of the fire and turn this problem inside out. You will consider it from all angles and you will make a decision based on your own thoughts and feelings. You may even ask your friends for advice, but in the end, it will be your decision.

"I will be disappointed if you decide to turn your back on this but you have to make the decision because it is you who will ultimately have to do the work."

I sat there for a long time looking at my shoes, but seeing a doubtful future. Then I sighed and leaned back in the chair and looked at my mentor, "I don't know when I became so fatalistic, Professor."

He chuckled. "Well Harry, being the target of an evil man can do that to you; and being the object of prophecy can color one's attitude about life. Frankly, I'd be surprised if you weren't. My advice, if you would take it, Harry, is to let this matter be developed one step at a time, just like every other talent that you have. None of it came to you over night. Neither will this; but you will develop it and perfect it, just as you have everything else."

I was deep in thought for a long time before I looked up at my patient Headmaster. "All right, Professor, on one condition."

"What's that, Harry?"

"That those ghouls at the Ministry of Magic don't find out. I haven't trusted them since Fudge was Minister and I am certainly not going to dump a bombshell like this in their lap anytime soon. If we can agree on that, then…I will…continue on…I guess."

"As I knew you would."

I just laughed.

The first thing I did was go find Bob. I went to the Slytherin dungeons and knocked at the entrance. A first year that I didn't know opened the passage and looked at me suspiciously, "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

I nodded. "I need to talk to Roberta Malfoy."

"She's not here, do you want to talk to Draco? He's here."

"Sure." The kid left me standing outside for a few minutes and Draco came out to meet me.

"Hey, Har…" he looked shocked, "…what the hell is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you OK?"

"No, not really, do you know where Bob is?"

"Yeah, she's in the library. What did you do, resurrect the Dark Lord?"

I looked at him a moment and took a deep breath, "That's why I like you Draco, you keep me laughing!" My voice dripped with sarcasm. "Draco, I need to talk to you…but I want Bob, and Ron and Mione there too. Can you come with me to get them?"

"Sure, let's go."

We went to the library and found Bob, and as luck would have it, Hermione and Ron were there too. Within moments the five of us were headed to the Room of Requirement. This was something that I just didn't want to chance anyone overhearing.

Bob stood behind me and was massaging my shoulders and everyone else was looking at me expectantly. After a hesitant start I told them about this new development; how frightened I was of it and especially how I didn't want it to go beyond that room.

Reactions were pretty much what I expected.

Ron's eyes twinkled, a lot like Dumbledore's, "Wicked mate. I'm glad we're on the same side."

Mione looked deep in thought, "I think I'll get Professor Dumbledore to give me a pass to the restricted section in the library. I'll do some research and see what I can come up with.

Draco looked confused, "You act like this is a bad thing, Harry. What's wrong with having the advantage over someone that's trying to kill you? Are you daft?"

Bob stopped rubbing my shoulders and knelt in front of me and took my hands. She looked into my eyes but spoke to her cousin. "Draco, he's not worried about defeating an enemy; he already knows that he can do that. He's worried about what would happen to one of us or some other innocent person that just happen to be in the way."

I looked at our entwined hands and squeezed. She knew me better than anyone else in that room and I was so grateful to her at that moment that I could have shouted for joy. If there had been any remaining doubt, it was suddenly gone. I smiled at her with tears in my eyes and leaned forward and gently kissed her. "I love you, you know; and Bob, I trust you too."

Then suddenly there were tears in her eyes too and she sat facing me on my lap and kissed me with a deep passion that I realized that I had missed.

Then there was a heavy clearing of a throat, "OK, Potter, if I had known that this was going to turn out to be a snogging secession, I'd have brought Ginny along."

Ron's head bolted up. "Hey, watch your mouth, Malfoy. That's my sister…"

Mione stopped him though. "Ron, grow up; Ginny did."

I turned a bit red, "Ah…sorry guys. Anyway, I didn't have any real reason for telling all of you, except that, I really don't want to go through this alone. If word gets out what a freak I am…"

You would have thought the room exploded.

"Harry James Potter, how dare you!"

"What do you mean freak?"

"You're not a freak mate."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?"

All of these statements were being yelled at the same time and in increasing volumes.

I looked around the room at four angry faces and leaned back farther into the couch. "Sorry, it's how I feel."

Draco looked disgusted, "You know, Potter, I really can't stand the suffering martyr part of you."

Bob caressed my face. "Harry, what Draco is trying so hard to say is that this is part of you and we love you the way you are…"

"Well, I don't know if love…"

Three voices chimed in, "Shut up, Draco!"

I snorted and looked at him. "Get used to it, mate, I've been dealing with it for seven years now." Then I sighed, "OK, so you guys will help me, right? Help me not suck everyone around me dry. I feel like a damned vampire."

"That's a very inelegant way of putting it, Potter, but yeah, we're here for you."

Hermione stood up. "Well, it's getting late; we probably should be getting back to our Common Rooms."

"You guys go on, I want to talk to Bob a minute."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, talk. Be careful, Roberta, from what I've witnessed he does more than talk with his mouth."

She started laughing and Hermione grabbed Draco's arm. "Come on you git. Give them some time. Come on, Ron let's go. Bye, Harry, see you later."

I looked at Bob and she walked into my arms. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of belonging. "So, you don't think this is weird or anything?"

She shook her head. "Harry, I think it is exciting; boldly going where no wizard has gone before."

I rolled my eyes, "You do realize that that was really bad don't you?"

"Hey, blame my Muggle upbringing. The teley has corrupted my brain." She pulled me over to the sofa and we sat. "Harry, what did the Headmaster say about all of this?"

"Pretty much the same thing you all did." I leaned forward and rested my head in my hands and sighed, "WHY, is it always me?" I stood and started pacing. "Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby. Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord yet again and saved the Sorcerers Stone, Harry Potter defeated Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Potter got picked as school champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry Potter got to watch a friend die in the name of said Dark Lord returning. Harry Potter got to watch his Godfather die in the name of protecting the damned prophecy. Harry Potter got to kill the Dark Lord…again. Harry Potter gets to look out because some lunatic is out to get him; and now as a topper, Harry Potter has some mysterious power that no one has ever had before. When does it STOP?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes and she was there, holding me, within moments.

"Shhh, its all right, Harry. It'll be OK."

I don't know how long I sobbed. When I look back at it now, it doesn't even seem like it was a big thing, but back then, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. I vaguely remember her pulling me back to the sofa and sitting me down. Then again her arms were around me and I felt safer than I had in a long while. We didn't talk. We didn't move. She just whispered little nonsense things to me until I eventually fell asleep.

She must have conjured a pillow and blanket because when I woke up, we were both cuddled on the sofa, wrapped in a warm blanket. She was spooned in front of me looking as peaceful as an angel.

I buried my face in her hair and smiled with the sense of belonging and the rightness of it all.

It took me a minute to remember the events of the day before, but it all came flooding back and I sighed. I put a protective arm around her waist and kissed her head.

"Good morning, beautiful. Are you awake?"

"No, I'm still sleeping and having a wonderful dream. I'm dreaming that I just woke up next to the most wonderful person in the world." She turned to face me, "Good morning, Harry. Are you feeling better?"

"I guess. I'm sorry for being such a pain in the arse. It's just more than I can handle I guess. I didn't mean to have a break-down; I know that this isn't the end of the world; its just…I don't know…"

She ran a hand through my hair, "I owled daddy last night, Harry. I thought you would like to talk to him about all of this. I hope that's OK."

I nodded. "It's OK, but when did you do that. You were with me all night."

"After you fell asleep, I left to go to the owlery. You just seemed so…"

"pathetic," I filled in.

"That's not what I was going to say Harry. No, you seemed to need another man to talk to…a dad."

"Thanks, love. Maybe the professor will allow me to go visit him for a while."

There was a knock at the door and I scrunched up my forehead, "Must be Mione, Ron or Draco, looking for us."

I stood and went over to the door and pulled it open. "Lud! I…why…"

He strode into the room and caught an armful of his daughter. "Mornin', baby. Why don't you let Harry and me talk for a while. Oh, by the way…" He opened a white paper sack and held it out to her, "…School breakfasts are one thing, but Dominic's Pastries are…"

"Dominic's!" I watched her dive into the bag and pull out a sweet roll swimming in caramel and pecans. When she took a bite she close her eyes in ecstasy.

"Ummm…daddy you are the best." She gave me a sticky kiss and mumbled through a mouthful "…see ya later."

"Come on, Harry, there is one here for you too."

I looked at him and laughed while shaking my head. "She only just owled you last night…"

Lud held out the bag to me. "Well, yes, but so did Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Draco, Ron and Hermione. It was something like a maelstrom of owls. Take a roll, Harry."

I finally stuck my hand in the bag and pulled out the confection. I took a bite and my eyes widened. "Merlin!" Suddenly I understood Bob's reaction.

He conjured up some tea and directed me to sit. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore told me about the events of last evening"

"Oh."

"I would really like to hear about it from your point of view. Sometimes we old wizards tend to forget what it was like when it was all new."

I looked at him and smiled. "I actually feel a bit foolish in the light of day. It's just that…I would like the different one to be...anyone but me." I explained about everything that happened and my reaction to it. I told him what Dumbledore and my friends had said. Then I told him about my doubts about this power that had all of a sudden manifested itself.

"Harry, I don't pretend to understand this power you have. I do understand you, though. I think that your concerns are valid. It's frightening having potentially dangerous powers that you don't know how to control; but the fact that you are frightened says a lot. I know, Harry, that you can control yourself. The answer is very simple. No one here is suggesting that you use this power until you know how to use it. The ability to draw off another wizard's power is remarkable, and there are many of us working on helping you direct your unique talent. Don't worry, son. It will be fine."

I looked at Lud, but was still feeling the despair that had hit me last evening during my training with Professor Dumbledore, "Lud, what about the rest of the wizarding world? What about all those people out there that are looking for excuses to tear me down another notch? I'll never forget all of those articles in the Daily Prophet that Rita Skeeter wrote during fourth year.

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "Harry, those people are always going to be there. It doesn't matter what fodder they use to fuel their fires. There will always be something for them to sink their teeth into."

"Yes, but this time there is a legitimate concern."

He sighed, "My boy, until you stop looking at yourself as an aberration, _you_ are adding fuel to their fire. You have to forgive yourself for what you perceive as a sin. It's your decision Harry. If you walk around feeling guilty, you will be treated like a guilty person. Act like this is a gift and you will be treated like a gifted person.

"You don't understand, Lud, I don't want to be treated like a guilty person, but I also don't want to be treated like a gifted person; I really just want to be left alone."

Then he sighed and shook his head. "Harry, that isn't going to happen, quit whining and deal with it."

I was shocked, "Ahh…what did you say?"

"I said quit whining and deal with it. I know that you didn't ask for any of this, but that doesn't change the fact that it's part of you and must be dealt with. The sooner that you realize that and start working on a solution, the better off you'll be. No one has a perfect life."

I dropped into a chair and slumped over and mumbled, "Who made you my dad?"

He laughed and clapped me on the back, "You did, Harry!"

I snorted, "I need to have my head examined."

"Well maybe, but you asked and I accepted and now there is no backing out of it. You have to take the good with the bad. I'm not going anywhere, son. Get used to it."

"I still don't like it much."

He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, we are past self-loathing and have moved up to pouting. That's a step in the right direction."

I looked up at him and smirked. My answer was sarcastic, "Thanks, dad." Then I sighed, "I guess this isn't the end of the world is it."

"That, Harry, is what we have all been trying to tell you."

"All right, all right, I get it. I've been a giant arse and I need to just suck it up and quit acting like a baby. Is that about it?"

He just grinned and raised an eyebrow at me, "What do you think?"

"You know, I hate it when you do that."

"Of course you do. Now, shall we go talk to Professor Dumbledore?"

It is my experience, that everyone needs to be taken down a peg or two every now and then, just to keep them humble. I am no exception…I guess. That doesn't make it any easier to deal with. I was embarrassed by my behavior and I knew that I needed to apologize to my friends; including Professor Dumbledore and Lud.

I sighed again, "Lud, before we go talk to the Headmaster, let me say that I'm sorry I've been such a git and that you had to leave your home to come take care of me. I'm embarrassed."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. It gave me an excuse to come visit; and don't be embarrassed, son, you wouldn't believe some of the things I did at seventeen. Let's go."

"Ahh, Lud, you wouldn't have another one of those rolls would you?" I reached for the bag, but he slapped my hand and laughed, "Back off, wretch, it's mine."

I laughed, "You know, you've gotten really greedy, Lud, I just want you to know that."

After the night of my greatest embarrassment, I began to spend every day in classes, every evening right after dinner with Professor Dumbledore training with wandless magic, then in the library's restricted section with Mione; studying and searching for any sort of an answer, deep into the night while trying to fit studies in for my classes in between.

Professor Dumbledore spent time searching his vast private collection. Lud spent time in London crawling through the old book sellers stalls in Diagon Alley.

Bob, on the other hand made it her personal duty to make sure that Hermione and I ate. Draco had other ideas though. He and Ginny haunted Professor Binn's classroom thinking that there might be something documented in some of those old dusty history books.

After a week of crawling through dusty bookshelves and forgotten archives, Draco suddenly threw up his hands, "AHHH…I've had it! I've got dust in my lungs and cobwebs in my hair and…"

Ginny put a hand over her mouth and giggled as she pulled the sticky strands out of his blond hair, "but you are still the sexiest man at school Draco."

I watched him straighten up a bit and smile at her. "Damn right I am."

I leaned over to Bob and whispered, "They've been together such a short time and still she can play him like a violin."

Bob giggled. "Shhhh, he'll hear you."

Draco looked at me, "Potter, I don't know why I didn't think of this before. If there is an answer anywhere to this problem, it is at Malfoy Manor! My father's library is the envy of…well, everyone. There are things in there that are one of a kind; they date back as far as a thousand years. Tomorrow is Friday. I will go after classes and see what I can find. I want to check up on mother anyway."

I was doubtful. "What do you mean you are going to Malfoy Manor? Let's just contact Lud. It will take less time."

"Uncle Lud is in London, and I can be there in moments."

"Huh…how?"

He rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "By Apparating, Potter."

"You can't Apparate yet, Draco. At least not that far. We are just learning how. You might splinch yourself."

He laughed, "Potter, are you forgetting who my father is? I have been able to Apparate since fourth year."

Bob laughed and lifted my chin, "Harry, close your mouth. I can Apparate too, you know."

"You can?"

"Sure, daddy didn't know if I would ever be able to go to school, so he taught me."

I smiled and nodded at the two of them, "Brilliant. I can only Apparate short distances."

Ginny pouted, "Does that mean that you aren't going to take me to the Valentines Day Ball, Draco?"

"Hmm, I forgot about that. I tell you what, you come with me."

"I can't Apparate."

"Oh…right."

I interrupted, "Ah…that wouldn't be safe anyway, Draco, your father might be there?"

"I'll go with you," Bob chimed in.

I stuck my lip out in a pout, "does that mean that you aren't going to take me to the Valentines Day Ball, Bob?"

I don't understand it. They all groaned and threw dusty, dirty cloths at me. Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee.

Draco laughed, "Sod off, Potter."

"Are you making fun of me, Harry?" Ginny added.

Bob's eyes twinkled, "That's right; I'm standing you up at the Ball, Potter."

I just continued to laugh. "Fine, I'll take Ginny to the Ball and you two can go do your…Malfoy thing."

That's when the door to Professor Binn's classroom opened. Ron walked in with a disgusted looking Hermione.

Hermione just huffed, "We have been through every book in that library; there is nothing even remotely helpful."

Ron chuckled and leaned over to me, "I think that's what has her so miffed. For the first time in her life, books are no good to her." He looked at Draco, "Did you know that you have cobwebs in your hair?"

Sarcasm literally dripped from Draco's mouth, "Thanks for that, Weasley. What would I do without you?"

Ron laughed, "Don't mention it, Malfoy, any time."

"Well, the first thing we need to do is go talk to Dumbledore. He wants to know everything we are doing."

Draco laughed, "Well, have fun with that, Potter. You can tell him after we are gone. You know, it's an 'its-easier-to-get-forgiveness-than-to-get-permission kind of thing'."

Ron looked curious, "What's up?"

I beamed at, Bob, "Oh, nothing, just that the cousins Malfoy are sneaking out of school to go to the Manor to crawl through even more dusty books."

"They aren't dusty," Malfoy protested, "we have house-elves."

That caused Hermione to huff again. "You say that as if that is something to be proud of."

That was when I stepped in, cutting off the next biting remark that was eminent. "Oh no, we aren't going there, Hermione. This is no time for spew lectures."

She rolled her eyes, "Harry, I told you it is S.P.E.W. not spew."

She glared at Draco but didn't say anything more.

He made a face at Hermione and Ginny and Bob both hit him, "Oh, that's mature."

All I could do was roll my eyes, "All right you lot, let's call it a night. I don't know about you, but I've eaten enough dust for one night." I put an arm around Bob. "Besides, we have a date."

She looked at me, "We do?"

I waggled my eyebrows at her, "Yes, we do. We'll see you all later." I walked her to the door and we left the four of them to whatever activities they desired. I pulled her down a dark corridor that was little used and into an embrace. "I love you, Bob."

She rested her head on my chest and sighed, "I know. That just shows that you have good taste."

I started to laugh, "My, aren't you full of yourself."

She looked at me with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "No, I just state the truth. Now kiss me, slave."

I thought about it for a minute before I answered, "No, I don't think I will."

"Oooo, rebellious…I like that. Gives me something to tame."

"Tame away oh beautiful master."

She pulled away from me and walked deeper into the shadows of the corridor then turned and crooked a finger at me. Fool that I am, I leaned up against the wall and folded my arms stubbornly.

I watched her disappear into the shadows and I laughed. "I'll be right here when you decide to play nice…Bob…Bob? Where is that girl, Bob?"

"Harry, help!"

The smile disappeared from my face and my heart started racing as I ran down the corridor. "Bob, what's wrong. Bob!" I was starting to panic when a hand snaked out of an old classroom and pulled me in.

"I knew you'd come for me."

I stood there and looked at her with my mouth open. "You…you; oh you are going to get it Roberta Malfoy."

"Oooh my full name. I'm in trouble now."

"Roberta, I'm serious. I thought you were really hurt or something."

"Hey, it got you to follow me didn't it?"

"There's a Muggle story about the boy who cried wolf. I may not believe you next time you know."

She pushed me up against the door and kissed me. "I'm sorry, Harry. I was just playing. Forgive me?"

I tried to be angry, I really did, but with the most beautiful girl in the world leaning up against me and giving me that pleading look…well, I was lost; and by Merlin I knew that she knew it too."

"You have got to be the world's most exasperating little girl I have ever met."

She stood straight, no longer leaning against me and her eyes flashed, "Little girl? "LITTLE GIRL! I'll show you little girl, Harry Potter."

She molded herself against me and threw her arms around my neck and lightly started tracing kisses along my chin and jaw then gently kissed the point on my neck where my quickening pulse beat. She lightly nibbled on my earlobe until my breath came in short gasps.

It was too much. I returned kiss for kiss and the room seemed to be getting considerably warmer. But I put my hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath and gently pushed her away. "Bob, Bob, Bob, no, no, no, no, we can't, not now. It's not right."

"But, Harry, I don't understand. Why?"

I cupped her cheeks in my hands and kissed the tip of her nose then gathered her into my chest again, "Because you are too precious to me to continue this on a cold damp floor of an abandoned classroom. You are my life, Bob, and I won't cheapen the moment by loosing control of myself and doing things that neither one of us are ready for yet. I love you too much for that. Do you understand?"

She looked at me and smiled then hugged me again, "You are one of a kind, Harry Potter."

I chuckled, "I certainly hope so Bob. I don't think the world could handle another one of me."

As good as his word, Draco took Bob and left to Hogsmead immediately after classes on Friday. Before they left, I stopped them and reached into my pocket. "I think you two will need this more than I do right now." I pulled out the pocket watch that Draco had given me and handed it to Draco. "Be careful and more than anything else take care of Bob."

I shook hands with Draco and then pulled Bob into a long kiss. "I love you. Be careful."

She cupped my face in her hands, "Don't worry Harry, we are going home. We'll be fine."

I took out my wand and tapped the one-eyed witch's hump, "Disendium."

Draco threw his knapsack in and I pulled Bob into another kiss. "Be careful." Then I turned to Draco, "I am going to go to Dumbledore and tell him what is going on you know."

Draco looked disgusted, "Well, at least give us a chance to get to the Manor, OK?"

I thought for a minute, "all right. One hour." Then I stopped them, "Are you two sure that you want to do this?"

"You are turning into Granger, Potter."

I laughed, "No, Hermione is a lot meaner than I am!"

Bob smiled, "We'll see you in a couple of days Harry."

I only nodded and watched them disappear down the passage. I mumbled to myself, "I hope so."

I waited about an hour to give them a chance to get to the wizarding village and Apparate out before I went to Dumbledore and explained what we were doing.

The Headmaster began pacing; though he didn't say anything to me, his whole demeanor said that he was angry.

"Mr. Potter," he sighed, "you do realize that your friends are in imminent danger, don't you? Lucius Malfoy has still not been recaptured and it is suspected that Narcissa is responsible for helping him escape. If either one of them are actually at Malfoy Manor, the young Malfoy's may not be able to protect themselves."

I was chagrinned. I hung my head, "I'm sorry, Headmaster. I shouldn't have let them go. Is there anything that I can do? I don't want…"

But Professor Dumbledore waved a hand at me, walked to the fireplace, threw a bit of floo powder in then knelt and leaned his head into the fireplace. "Ludwig Malfoy."

Having to sit there and have two of the people that I respected most in the world talk about the misadventures that I had caused was excruciating. Ludwig's face kept turning to where I was sitting and frowning and shaking his head.

I heard him say, "I will leave immediately, Professor." Then I saw the head swivel in my direction again, "Harry, you and I are going to have a long talk about your putting my daughter and nephew in danger." Then with a 'pop' his head disappeared from the fireplace.

I could only groan. "I've done some stupid things before but this…"

Dumbledore paced a bit more then turned to me, "Harry, considering who we are talking about, I sincerely doubt that you would have been able to stop them. However, the fact that you neglected to inform those of us that have a chance of protecting you, well that shows a failure to think things through on your part. I must say, my boy, I would have thought that with your experiences, having a back up would be second nature. This fact, above all, disappoints me.

This was the worst thing that he could have said to me. My heart was breaking and I hung my head. "I'm sorry, Headmaster. You're right. I should have said something. Do you think that they will be all right?"

"I'm certain that Ludwig will be able to sort any problems out. Don't worry about it." With a sigh he sat down and looked at me. "Harry, have I ever told you about the time that Aberforth and I decided that we were going to capture some wizards who were selling magical items to Muggles?"

Before long he had me chuckling at the antics of a young Albus Dumbledore and his brother Aberforth.

Not long after that, Draco arrived at the Headmasters office mumbling at the indignity of being treated like a child. Bob wasn't very happy either, and when Lud walked into the office, Bob continued an argument that had evidently started at Malfoy Manor, had endured through Apparating to Hogsmeade and the return walk to the school. His face was a study of fury as he looked at us.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the three of us with his trademark twinkling eyes, stood and rubbed his hands together. "Well, it looks like our two wanders have returned safely. I believe that I will go visit the kitchens and see if Dobby has some of those delightful éclairs."

I looked at him and frowned, "Professor, you really don't have to leave." But he turned back to me, "Ah…but this is a family matter, Harry." He winked at me and turned to leave his office.

"Great!" I mumbled.

"…And what were you thinking, Harry? You claim to love my daughter, yet you allow her to walk into potentially deadly danger. What on Earth would possess you to allow her to leave the safety of the school?"

"I…" I started, but was interrupted by Bob.

"Allow me? As if he would have any power to stop me from doing what I wanted."

Draco rolled his eyes. Me, I had learned enough over the months that there was only one way to keep her from building up a full head of steam. I sighed and walked over to her, took her by the shoulders and kissed her. "Shhhh, let me talk to him."

She glowered at me for a moment but nodded slightly. I then turned to Lud. "You are right. We were wrong, but don't blame them, it is entirely my fault. I knew that they left and I didn't say anything until they had been gone for a while.

"My only excuse is that I am anxious to get this wandless magic problem solved. I had no idea how serious the situation was. The fact that once again that the adults involved had failed to keep me apprised of the entire situation is no excuse. The fact that this whole thing involves me doesn't mean that I need to have any information."

It was a desperate ploy, and I knew that I was grasping at straws, but it was all I had.

Lud looked at me for a moment, wrestling with himself. I watched the play of emotions across his face and I knew that he was trying very hard not to laugh.

To cement my case, I looked at the floor and gave it my best chagrined look. "I'm sorry, dad."

Lud turned his back on the three of us as he struggled with the anger he wanted to show and the pure relief that he felt at having found the two of them safe and sound, and humor at my behavior. I winked at Bob and smiled at Draco who was rolling his eyes again; he did that a lot.

When Lud turned back around, I schooled my features into a properly repentant school boy.

"Harry…" he walked over and put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it; a little harder than necessary in my opinion. I winced as he looked at me with bright eyes, "You aren't fooling anyone you know, son!"

My head bolted up and I looked at him.

"Nice try though. That was impressive I must say. Now, I understand that there is a school dance tomorrow night."

None of us said anything so he continued, "well, I believe that the three of you missing that dance is a fitting punishment!"

We all exploded, I think that Draco was the loudest, "You aren't my father!"

"Well you have a point there Draco, but I am more of a father than your worthless sire ever was, and it is about time you learned what it is like to have a real father." He looked at Bob and me. "Roberta, you _know_ better than to behave like this. I believe that these two are a bad influence on you; and Harry, I may not be your father either, but I expect you to obey me as if I were. None of you are guiltless in this; and I want you to consider what would have happened if Lucius had been at the Manor. Lucius has shown an extreme lack of regard for your life. You can't trust that he will act in a sane manner."

Draco groaned, "But Uncle Ludwig, Ginny is going to kill me if I don't take her to the dance. How about letting us go to the dance and punishing us some other way."

Ludwig was shaking his head, "I'm sorry. No dance. Harry, you will not leave Gryffindor Tower after tea tomorrow night. If you are going to do homework, you will get whatever books you need from the library before you return to your dorm. Roberta and Draco the same goes for you. You will stay in Slytherin, I will be checking on all of you. Any questions? No? Good! Now, all three of you get going. I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

All three of us looked at each other, mumbled under our breaths, and left the office.

As soon as the office door was closed, Draco started laughing. "You should have seen your face when your little ploy didn't work Potter. This was worth it just for that."

I flexed my shoulder, "yeah, and I probably have Ludwig Malfoy shaped bruises to show for it."

Bob laughed, "I probably should tell you, Harry, he has been dealing with me for seventeen years. Not much gets past him."

I rolled my eyes with great exaggeration. "Now she tells me!" Then I laughed and put an arm around her waist.

"I'm going to come with you to Gryffindor Tower. I have to find Ginny and explain…something to her." He shook his head again, "She's going to kill me. I am a dead man walking."

Bob and I laughed at him and he looked disgusted. "Go ahead and laugh you two, but have you ever seen Ginny when she is pissed off? She'll probably do the bat-bogey hex on me or something."

Bob looked confused. "What's the bat-bogey hex?"

Both of us answered her at the same time, "You don't want to know."

The Following night, as ordered the three of us returned to our dorms to watch the other party goers leave by ones and twos. I had gone to the owlery before my incarceration began.

I set up the chess board and talked to several of my fellow Gryffindors as they left. Truth be told, I wasn't all that torn up about not going to the dance. I was however not happy that I couldn't spend the time with Bob. At least she and Draco had each other; me, I was going to be stuck here alone all night.

Ginny came down dressed in shimmering dark green robes, with her hair pulled back from her face and falling in tiny ringlets. She had done her make-up to perfection and I caught myself staring at her.

"Wow, Gin, you look…remarkable. Are you really going to the dance though? I thought that since Malfoy wasn't going that you would stay here."

"Are you kidding? Draco got himself grounded, I didn't. I intend to have some fun tonight."

"All right, but who are you going to dance with?"

"Who said I was going to the dance? Draco is in Slytherin not the Great Hall, so…"

"Now that's just plain cheating, Gin!"

She seemed to consider this for a moment then turned a beautiful smile on me, "Hmm, don't care Harry, bye!"

I watched her retreating back, "traitor!"

After the last person left the tower and I was left with just the first and second years, I sighed and sat down at my chess board. I picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled, 'pawn to E4', I love you and tell Ginny that she is a traitor!"

I attached the note to Hedwig and with a pat sent her off to the Slytherin dungeons. "Take this to Bob, girl." Then I picked up a book that Hermione had found in the Restricted Section that looked promising. I began to flip through page after page of spells, hoping that there might be something of value to help me with my wandless magic.

After about 20 minutes, Hedwig soared in through the open portrait hole.

"OK, let's see what you have there girl." I scanned the parchment and walked over to the chess board and studied it for a moment. I moved her pawn then re-read her note. 'Harry, I wish I could be over there with you. Ginny and Draco are…otherwise occupied and I am lonely. You are right, Ginny is a traitor.'

I quickly scribbled down another move; then added "Don't be lonely. Imagine my arms around you, soft music playing and you have your head on my shoulder. After a while, I kiss your forehead. You look up at me and I capture your lips in a long sensuous kiss that leaves us both breathless."

I tied the note to Hedwig, gave her an owl treat and sent her off again with a satisfied smile.

With a sigh, I picked the book up again and continued my search. After about five minutes I slammed the book shut again in frustration. "Aaarrgggggghh. I'm never going to find the answer; there isn't one. I'm just going to have to invent something unique." Then I started to pace. 'Invent something unique! That's it! We are never going to find something to deal with this because it has never happened before. So I'm going to have to make something up. I don't know why I didn't think of that before."

I grabbed another piece of parchment and began scribbling down everything I knew about wandless magic, about how wizards normally block the drainage of their own power and the things that happen when I try to perform wandless magic. Then I listed some ideas about the things that I could physically change, theoretically that is, about the way I gather in the power.

Hedwig returned and landed on my shoulder. With a smile I removed the note and read what she had written. "Harry, I run my fingers through your hair and pull you closer into the kiss. I run my tongue across your bottom lip and suck on it a little. Then I trail kisses across your throat and nibble on your earlobe."

I closed my eyes and imagined all of these moves and realized that this was probably going to be my undoing. Let's just say that I have a strong imagination and leave it at that shall we.

I picked up another piece of parchment and stared at the blank paper for a moment. 'You know that sensitive spot just below your ear? I am brushing quick feathery kisses across there…I whisper that I love you and I will love you for eternity."

With my eyes closed and a deep breath, I take a moment to picture our mutual long-distance lovemaking and smile. I rolled the note up and tied it to Hedwig. She was beginning to look at me with disgust. Can an owl look at you with disgust? She was sure making her feelings known about this ordeal.

"Sorry girl, I need you to do this for me tonight. I promise you a nice long rest afterwards, all right?" I patted her head. "You are a great friend, Hedwig." So she went off. I didn't even realize at the time that the chess moves were a thing of the past. Bob has that effect on me, even long-distance.

I tried to focus on the lists that I was making, but the notes passing between the two of us were doing a good job of keeping my attention. I sat there with my lists on my lap, the book next to me and my head leaned back against the back of the sofa, a smile on my face as I pictured her.

"Harry? Harry are you awake?"

I started and looked around to see Lud standing in front of me. "That must have been quite a dream son, if the smile on your face was any indication."

I immediately blushed to the roots of my hair. "Ummm…ah, yeah. Something like that."

He chuckled as if he knew everything that I was thinking. But to my relief he indicated all the pieces of parchment on my lap. "What's all this?"

"Oh! Lud, I had a wonderful idea. I decided that we were never going to find a way to counteract this problem because it has never been encountered before. So we will probably have to create a way to counter it ourselves. I started making lists of everything that I know about wizards blocking power drainage, and ideas about how I can counter that for those around me while still using it against an opponent."

He looked through the lists then back to me again. "I'm impressed Harry, you've made good use of your time here."

Just then Hedwig flew in and landed on my shoulder and held out a leg for me to detach Bob's note. I opened it and read it and again blushed to my roots. I won't go in to what she wrote. Let's just say that it was very…very personal.

Lud looked at me and rolled his eyes then looked back down at the lists. "Harry, tell my daughter to behave herself."

"Um, how did you know it was from Bob?" I know I must have looked sheepish.

He just laughed, "Come now, Harry, you aren't the first one to ever engage in 'Owl Sex'. Why don't you tell her that I am here and that this isn't what I had in mind when I put the three of you on restriction?"

"I…um…well I…"

"Unless of course you want me to read these notes…"

I gathered them up quickly, "Ah, no, that's alright, sir. I'll just take care of these." I gathered them up and took them up the steps to my dorm. Just before I shut them into my trunk, I quickly re-read her last note and I could feel myself blush again. "You can do that, Bob?" I whispered.

I shook myself, took a deep breath and headed back to the common room where Lud was going through my lists.

I quickly jotted a note, but before I sent it off I looked at Lud. "Can I invite Bob and Draco here? We can work on this stuff together."

Lud turned a sly look at me.

"Four heads are better than two…?" I let the question hang in the air and looked at him. I must have had a 'lost waif' look because Lud started to laugh.

"Oh, all right Harry. You can invite them here. But I want to make it perfectly clear that there is to be NO rule breaking from now on. Going off and doing things on your own is dangerous, got it?"

"Got it!" I smiled and wrote the note and sent Hedwig off with a pat. "Thanks girl, after you take this to Bob, you can go back to the Owlery." I gave her a treat and she flew off.

It wasn't long before Bob and Draco showed up at the tower. Draco was quite peeved and sent me scathing glares to let me know that he wasn't happy at having to leave Ginny. However we were all soon putting our heads together lengthening the lists I had made.

I would like to say that we solved the problem that night. In reality we just had more questions.

The next morning was a Saturday and I had an appointment with the Headmaster. I brought all the notes that we had made and presented them to him. He quickly looked them over and smiled. "I am glad to see my boy that you are taking this seriously and not sulking any longer."

I huffed, "Yes, I had some sense knocked into me."

"Now, Harry, we are going to try something if you don't mind. I want you to relax and go to the power plain but don't gather in power. Just observe and tell me what you see."

I settled myself in a comfortable chair and pictured the white room that the Professor had taught me. I felt my body relax almost immediately. The urge to gather in the power was strong and I had to keep myself under control to prevent myself from taking the Professor's power.

"Do you see the mist, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Now, I want you to look around. As you do, concentrate on seeing any anomalies that may be present. Do not disregard anything. Since we do not know what we are looking for, it could be easily overlooked."

I did as he asked and searched for anything unusual. There was nothing. It was like walking in fog so thick that you can't make out shapes that are very close by.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"I know that you have the urge to draw power to yourself right now, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Is there a particular area in the plane that you are drawn to? If you were going to draw power, where would you start?"

"There is no one spot, Professor. There is so much power here that, well, it's almost like a feast."

I heard the Professor sigh, "Alright, Harry, come back now."

After a moment, I blinked my eyes and still felt extremely relaxed.

"Would you care for a cup of tea, Harry?"

"Yes, thank you." The two of us sat there drinking our tea in silence; both of us musing on the problem and neither of us capable of answering.

Dumbledore sat with his fingers steepled and his bottom lip resting on his pointed digits. He looked lost in thought and I was loath to interrupt, so I watched him. Suddenly he looked around his office. He got up and walked to his shelves and looked at and picked up different pieces of his magical collection. He closed his eyes as he held a piece and looked at it then put it down. "hmm." Then he repeated this ritual several times, never saying more than "hmm."

"Excuse me Professor, but may I ask what you are doing?"

"Oh, I am sorry my boy. I am just examining my little toys here. Did you know that all things magical give off an aura?"

"It's not just people?"

"Oh no, my boy. Every thing magical has a power signature that identifies it as such. It, by nature, is a much weaker signature than that of a living thing, but it is still present. I'm afraid, Harry, that my little trinkets may be interfering with your ability to see.

"You must understand, Harry, the fact that your are able to use this extraordinary power of yours, means that there must be a basis for it. It may well be that there are so many pieces of random magic in this concentrated area, that you may not be able to see what is really there. It's like knowing that there is a deer in the forest but there are so many trees that you can't see it.

"If you are willing, my boy, I would like you to come with me to the Room of Requirement, and we will try again."

"Of course, Professor."

The two of us walked to the room and entered. There were two comfortable chairs waiting for us, but that was all. There was no decoration of any kind. The walls were bare as was the floor.

I must admit I chuckled a bit before I looked at my mentor, "Professor, I love your decorator."

He smiled at me, "Cheeky! Now, Harry, lets try this again. This time there are no magical items around to interfere with your vision."

I sat down in a chair and closed my eyes. Once again I pictured the white room, but this time there was more definition. I turned my head around and looked at the features of the room. For the first time, I could see corners that were a bit darker than the main part of the room. It was almost like looking through water to the rocks on the bed. An occasional ripple would obscure the visions of the rocks for a short period of time before it suddenly smoothed out again.

"Harry, can you hear me now?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Is what you are seeing now any different than what you saw when you were in my office?"

"Yes, there is some definite definition. Things look sharper somehow."

"Good, good, now look around again and tell me what you see."

I could feel my body doing a 180º turn even though I knew that I was sitting in a chair. As I looked around I saw something that startled me. A ball of light floating in mid-air with jagged fingers stretching out from it. The ball itself did not have smooth edges at all but was just as jagged as the fingers were. It was so bright, that it almost hurt to look at it, but at the same time I felt like it was drawing me in, begging me to take it into myself.

"Harry, open your eyes my boy."

I did so with a sigh and was startled that I was practically standing on top of Professor Dumbledore. His blue eyes were twinkling as I took a step back.

"I don't understand, Professor. What just happened?"

"Well, I'm not certain, Harry, but I suspect that whatever it was that you saw, was exactly what you are looking for. Can you describe it for me?"

For the next half hour I described in intimate detail what was pulling at me. The professor seemed like a boy in a candy shop as he grilled me over and over about this session.

I must admit to you that I was pretty excited myself. I really felt like I was on the road to an answer. When I left the Room of Requirement that evening it was with a considerably lighter heart than I had had in a long while. I immediately went in search of Bob.

She wasn't in Slytherin, neither was Draco. So with a sigh, I went back up to Gryffindor tower and to my ever trusty map. I spotted her right away, in the library, "Ha, you're gonna pay for making me look for you, Bob." I smirked.

I put the map in my trunk and grabbed my Invisibility Cloak and hurried down the corridors to the library. I threw the cloak around my shoulders and began my stalk. It wasn't hard to find her, she was in the restricted section standing between two rows of bookshelves. Her brows were furrowed in deep thought as she read.

Now me, being the giant git that I am, decided to have a bit of fun. I pulled one of the books from the shelf and dropped it on the floor in front of her. That startled her and she jumped back and looked right through me.

Walking as quietly as I could I went around the shelving and came up behind her and did the same thing. She spun around and I watched her eyes narrow as she looked up the isle suspiciously. "Harry, if that is you, you are a dead man." She started walking toward me with her arms outstretched trying to catch me, but I stepped back and went down another row of books.

I took the cloak off and folded it carelessly and put it in my shirt. Then went around the corner and peeked to see where she was. She had her back to me so I made the tiniest of noises and she spun around again. "Oh, you are so mine, Harry Potter."

I waited until she was facing one of the bookshelves and quickly ran past the isle she was in, hoping that she would catch a flash out of the corner of her eye. I then ran quietly back to the tables in the regular part of the library and penned a note.

Dear Bob,

Think you can catch me? Bet you can't! I'll dance on the Slytherin table and sing you another song if you can. If you loose, which you will, I want you to clean my dorm room for a week.

You Know Who (oooh, bad joke!)

I folded the note into a bird and sent it flying towards her. I watched her catch it and as she read, a feral smile appeared on her beautiful lips. "The hunt is on, Harry Potter."

I walked quickly past Madam Pince who looked up at me with a frown. I leaned over and whispered, "Sorry Madam, I'm just in a hurry." She nodded and went back to reading.

I came upon two Gryffindor first years and sat down at the table with them. "Hey, you two, how would you like to help me out with something?"

"Sure, Harry, what?"

"Follow me." I lead them down the isle and watched as Bob peeked around a corner and listened intently. I pulled the two boys back down the isle and gave them each a galleon. "You saw that girl, right?"

They both nodded, "That's Roberta Malfoy. She's scary."

I laughed, "Boy, I'll say. OK, all I want you to do, is go to another part of the library, close enough so that she can hear you and say something like "Hey, Harry, can you help me with my Defense against the Dark Arts homework? It doesn't really matter what you say as long as you say my name. Got it?"

The two pulled the prank off royally and I watched as Bob approached the two boys. "Did you boys see Harry?"

They both nodded, a little awed that the feared Roberta Malfoy was actually talking to them.

"Well, where did you see him?"

They both pointed in my direction. I just rolled my eyes and groaned, "first years, oh brother." I quickly put my cloak back on and stood aside as Bob passed right by me.

"I know you're here, Harry. You are not going to get by me. You might as well start practicing your song right now."

I strolled past Madam Pince who had gotten up to find out what all the noise was. "Miss. Malfoy, will you kindly tell me why you must destroy the quiet atmosphere in my library?"

"I apologize, Madam."

The librarian pursed her lips together, "Well, be that as it may young lady, the library is closing in five minutes. Please make your selection and make your way to your dormitory."

"Well, I haven't found what I am looking for yet, but I will. Very soon."

"Very well, young lady, but make it fast."

"Yes ma'am."

After that exchange I walked out of the library doors and decided to wait for her to come out. I took off the cloak and leaned against the wall with my arms folded and my ankles crossed and I know that I had a goofy grin on my face.

About a minute later she pushed the door open and stopped in mid-stride when she saw me leaning against the wall.

I chuckled at her, "I win!"

"No fair. You have that invisibility cloak."

I waggled a finger at her, "Ahh, but I didn't have it on the whole time; just to give inferiors, such as yourself, a fighting chance."

"Inferior! Well, I have never been so insul…"

She would have finished her sentence, but it was hard for her to talk with my lips pressed firmly against hers.

When we broke away I looked down at her, "you were saying…"

She laid her head on my shoulder, "hmm?"

I squeezed her waist then whispered. "Hey, I've got some news to tell you. Come with me." I dragged her to the Room of Requirement because I didn't want to chance being overheard by anyone. "Bob, Professor Dumbledore and I have had a breakthrough..."

I explained everything to her, and when I finished she beamed at me and threw her arms around my neck. "Harry, that's fantastic. Oh, look at me. Tell me what you see."

"Oh, OK. Hold on a minute, I have to relax."

The two of us sat on the floor across from each other and I closed my eyes and entered the energy plane. I looked at her and was shocked. "Ah, Bob…tell me exactly what you are feeling right now. You need to tell me everything."

"Well, I'm excited for you. I love you. I guess I'm a little frightened. This is all so…different. I'm frustrated."

I frowned, "Why are you frustrated?"

"Never mind, moving on now…do you really want everything?"

"Yes, please. I'd like to try to decipher the colors that I'm seeing."

"I'm colors?"

I laughed, "Yeah, a rainbow. Even your energy is beautiful Bob…Whoa…that got a reaction! You just went all pink."

I felt her hands on my face, "Well, that is the answer to at least one of your questions. Pink is love."

I brought myself back before the contact between the two of us would force me to start to draw on her power. That's OK though; the kiss was incredible.

In the following days, I worked with Professor Dumbledore, perfecting my ability to access the energy plane. I could now access the plane, draw in power and hold a normal conversation without thinking about it.

I was still deciphering the aura colors though. I had determined that pink was love, thanks to Bob; red is hate or anger, I'm not yet sure which one, I found that out quite by accident when Marley Maddison, a 4th year Hufflepuff, caught her boyfriend of five months flirting with a 3rd year Slytherin girl. I'm not sure of her name, but there sure were fireworks and I took advantage of the situation and accessed the energy plane and watched what happened. Marley was bright blood red and the Slytherin girl was yellow. I think that yellow must be fear. If Marley was yelling at me that way, I would certainly be afraid.

Hermione was walking around in a constant state of orange ie worry. I wouldn't expect anything different from her though; after all NEWTS were only four months away. Ron was mostly green with sudden bouts of red. Green is relaxed. With the way that he and Hermione had been behaving, he had reason to be relaxed.

All in all though, I was in the process of discovering that people are very complex. Rarely were their energy centers one solid color. That happened only when one emotion was so overwhelming that it drowned out all other feelings; like in Marley's case.

On an evening just before March, Professor Dumbledore called a meeting with everyone that knew about this…manifestation of mine. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Bob, Lud, and surprisingly enough Snape were there. We met in the Room of Requirement. I still had not been able to douse the effects of all of Dumbledore's 'toys' as he called them.

The Headmaster stood before the small group and smiled at us all. "Thank you all for coming. I know that it is out of concern for Harry that you are here. Let me tell you what you can expect.

"Harry has been spending his time practicing his wandless magic. You all have an idea of what that entails. However, Harry has never had to access his power in a room full of people that are in close proximity.

If you want to step out now, no one will stop you. There is a chance that if you stay, Harry may inadvertently draw on your power and not even realize it. I will do my best to keep this from happening but just in case cast a shield around yourself if you feel your energy starting to lag."

He was answered with a room full of bobbing heads.

I looked at them all, "Thanks, you guys, I appreciate this; and if I bobble this up, I apologize ahead of time."

"All right, Harry, and remember draw from what is immediately around you. You don't need to reach out."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I enjoyed this part of it. Seeing the bright centers and colors was very educational. This time, I was almost overwhelmed. There was so much brightness that I could barely see. However, I followed the Professor's instructions and began to draw energy to me from immediately around my body rather than reaching out as I was more inclined to do.

I opened my eyes and raised my hand and raised the table that the Professor had put there just for this purpose. The table wobbled for a moment then shot toward the ceiling when I gave it a little extra push. Pieces of splintered wood rained down to the floor. Luckily, the Headmaster had put the table far enough away that it didn't hit any of the people in the room.

With a sigh I shook my head, "Bloody Hell!"

Draco laughed, "You don't know your own strength, Potter."

"That's more true than you know. When the table didn't move like I thought it should, I gave it just a very little more of a push; almost nothing! Look at this mess!"

Dumbledore smiled, "Don't get discouraged, Harry. Wandless magic has a different level of control attached with it. It's like restarting first year and having to learn control all over again. You have normal magic down pat and can do it almost without thinking. You will get to that level of competency with wandless magic eventually; you just need to continue to practice.

"Now, let me ask all of you, did you feel that you had lost any power while Harry was working?"

To my shame, every one of them nodded.

I looked at them all; "I am so sorry you guys."

Professor Snape gave everyone a restorative draught while Professor Dumbledore questioned me.

"Harry, when you gathered in power what exactly happened?"

"I felt like…well…the best way to describe it is like a Muggle vacuum. When I concentrated on pulling in power, it just came to me until I…um…turned it off is the best way to say it. Then I opened up my eyes and destroyed the table."

"What's a vacuum?"

I looked at Ron and laughed, "Yeah, I guess that you wouldn't know that would you. It's a machine that Muggles use to remove dirt from carpets. It just sucks the dirt up."

"And you are saying that our power is like the dirt?" Draco looked interested.

"Only yours, Malfoy!"

"Sod off, Weaslebee! Harry…?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to describe. I feel like my body is the tube and I just take everything in that is around me." I turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, I have been concentrating on drawing in around me, what if I tried above me instead?"

"Well, if everyone is agreeable, you can try that."

Again everyone nodded.

"Don't forget to put a shield up if you feel you are being drained."

Again I tried to draw in power without depleting my friends.

"Stop, Harry!"

I opened my eyes and everyone looked exhausted.

I sighed, "Is everyone OK?"

"Sure, Potter, we all just love feeling like we've just run ten miles."

"Draco! Behave yourself!" Ginny frowned at him.

"Why, it's so fun to push his buttons?"

I started laughing, "Watch it, Malfoy, I could zap you right now and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"I would always be able to do something about it. I'm a Malfoy after all. You know what they say; revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Enough clowning around boys," Lud scolded.

"Who says we're clowning around?" We had both said that at the same time, then we looked at each other and started laughing.

Lud looked at the Headmaster, "Putting shields up doesn't help, Albus. He breaks right through them."

I sighed, "There has to be an answer to this."

"Ah, but don't get discouraged, Harry. We'll get it figured out eventually. In the mean time, I think that you children should go back to your dorms and rest. Severus, will you please give everyone the restorative draught again please?"

The six of us filed out of the room and stood in the corridor for a moment, "I am sorry everyone."

"Don't…don…don worry about it mate," Ron yawned. I'm going to bed. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

From the mumbles, I assumed that the rest of them were of like mind. "All right, sweet dreams. I'm going back in to talk to the teachers."

I pushed the door back open, capturing the attention of the adults in the room.

"May I…?" I let the question hang and waited for their approval. Lud waved me in.

"What's on your mind, Harry?"

I sat down and thought for a moment, trying to form the question that came to me. "Professors', how would someone, using a wand, break through an opponents shield?"

Lud answered, "Well, Harry, the spell 'Vibratio' is the spell that I have used in the past; but it is not an easy curse to do. When the Vibratio curse hits a target's shield, it sets up a vibration that works its way through the fabric of the shield, breaking it up. It leaves your opponent open only as long as it takes him to cast another shield. An extremely quick wizard could slip another spell in, in that fraction of a second."

"Professor Dumbledore, does it work the same using wandless magic?"

"It works the same, but the difference is that because there is more power available to someone using wandless magic, the vibration reacts more quickly."

"I see. So, something that I am doing without thinking about it is destroying all of the shields of those around me."

"In a way but not completely, Harry. Not only are you breaking through shields that have been cast, but you are breaking through the natural shield as well. The natural shield protects its host from draining power from it.

I know that I must have looked dejected, because Lud came over and clapped me on the back, "we'll get it figured out, Harry."

"Professor Snape, is there some kind of potion that I can take that will temper my powers?"

"Not unless you want to loose your powers all together!"

"Maybe, we could alter that potion to only dampen…"

Professor Snape laughed, "We could experiment with it, Mr. Potter, however I expect that we would have trouble finding people to test it on."

"Oh…yeah, right. Well, I guess maybe I'll go work on that Potions Essay since I managed to wipe everyone out."

"That's a good idea, Mr. Potter."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – March

Who ever said that March comes in like a lion must have had Hogwarts in mind. It didn't just hit like a lion, it hit like and entire pride of them. It began innocently enough, big fluffy flakes gently floating to the ground to cover it with a blanket of white.

It invited the students to indulge in all of the normal winter activities. Bob and I got dragged into a snowball fight against Ron and Hermione and Draco and Ginny. Actually, Draco ambushed me, I retaliated, Bob accidentally got hit, Ron started laughing and got hit square in the face by a missile that came somewhere from the vicinity of Bob, Hermione tried to defend him and hit Ginny and, well, pretty much that was the beginning of an all out war. It eventually involved half of Gryffindor, most of Slytherin and a generous sprinkling of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Little Professor Flitwick even got dragged into it and was charming snowballs with his wand.

However, as the night came on, the wind picked up and the fluffy snowflakes became a driving force to be reckoned with. By morning, it had turned to sleet that hit the windows of Gryffindor Tower coating them in a thick layer of ice.

By noon, the snow outside was about a meter and a half deep and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. By dinner time, Professor Dumbledore had asked the house elves to cast warming spells in the corridors, and every fireplace roared with warm cheery fires. However the students were still forced to wear their warm cloaks if they were in the castle corridors for any length of time.

Hermione took advantage of the time to nag us all about NEWT's, revising and homework. I looked sympathetically at Ron and shrugged my shoulders. Sorry, mate, but I have a date.

Hermione frowned at me. "Harry, you really need to work on…"

"Ahh, Hermione, I have a date with Bob and nothing you say is going to keep me here. Have fun!" I turned and left through the portrait hole with both Ron and Hermione glaring burn marks in my back; Hermione out of frustration and Ron out of envy.

As I made my way down to the Slytherin Common Room, I noticed that the corridors were colder than normal and the moisture that normally clung to the ceiling and walls had frozen forming tiny stalactites and frozen rivulet's working their way down the walls.

I was grateful that I had chosen to wear my heavy woolen cloak by the time I arrived at the Slytherin entrance. My breath revealed itself in white misty clouds and by the time someone answered my knock on the door to the common Room, I was ready to hex the next person I saw.

Blaize opened the door. "Hello, Potter!"

"Geez, Zabini, could it be any colder down here?"

"You Gryffs are just too soft. It makes us strong."

I followed him in and Pansy laughed. "No, Blaise, it just makes us cold. Hi, Harry. Roberta will be here in a minute."

"Thanks, Pansy. Hey, have you perfected transfiguring a teacup into a puppy yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not sure it can be done."

"Nonsense, of course it can. Bring me a cup." One of the first years brought me a teacup and I set it on the floor. I raised my wand and performed the intricate movements that were necessary, and a moment latter a brown and white puppy pranced around the room begging for attention from anyone who would acknowledge it. "It's all in the wrist motion."

I turned the puppy back into a teacup, but not before it left a little puddle of tea, or pee, on the floor of the common room; I'm not sure which.

Draco came up the steps from the dorms. "Gross, Potter, how about cleaning up that mess, huh?"

I waved my wand and it disappeared, then I looked at my friend. "And just where is your cousin?"

"She'll be here, where are you two going? It's not like you can leave or anything. This Bloody snow is making us all stir crazy."

I leaned over and whispered, "I'm planning on paying the one-eyed witch a visit."

"Oh! Let Ginny and I come too. I promise we won't cramp your style."

"Sure, I guess, but you better hurry."

Draco threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace. "Gryffindor Common Room," and stuck his head in the warm green fire, "Hello, Gryffindors?"

Hermione looked up from the table and put her head in the fire. "Malfoy."

"Granger, is Ginny around?"

"I believe so, hang on a minute." A couple of minutes later, Ginny leaned into the warm flames.

"Hey, Dray."

"Gin, can you meet me at the one-eyed witch in a couple of minutes?"

"Sure. I can use a break. I've been studying all day.

"Good, oh and bring your warmest cloak."

So it was that after about fifteen minutes, the four of us made our way through the witch's hump and into the passage way that lead to Honeydukes.

I let Draco and Ginny go on ahead and pulled Bob back slightly. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself," she smiled.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her like I hadn't seen her in ages. "I love you. I just thought you should know that."

She buried her face in my neck, and nibbled on my earlobe. "I know. You have good taste."

"Imp." I laughed.

She smiled. "You betcha."

We took our own sweet time getting to the candy shop. Finally we went up the stairs and entered through the trap door that Draco had left open for us.

The store was dark and no one appeared to be around except for Draco and Ginny. Draco leaned against the door and watched as our heads appeared behind the counter and looked around.

"It is only three in the afternoon, isn't it?"

Draco leaned insolently against the shop door and smirked. "Didn't think of this, did you Potter! The blizzard has the whole town shut down."

I laughed. "Well, I didn't hear any pearls of wisdom coming from your direction either, Malfoy!"

"This is brilliant!" I watched Bob with humor as she examined all the candy on display.

"Oooh, I want some of those chocolate peanuts, and the licorice wands, and some fizzing Wizbees and Bertie Botts, and…"

"Hold on a minute, Bob, where on Earth would you put all of that? You can't possibly eat that much candy!"

"Ahh, Potter, I wouldn't bet on that. You probably haven't seen her eat sweets before. You get her started she could probably get half way through the store and then some." Draco put in.

"No way! Look at her; she has a body to die for…" I turned to her, "…aren't you going to say something to him?"

"Like what, Harry?"

"Like he doesn't know what he is talking about."

"But he does! In fact, I would give Ron a run for his money."

I started laughing, "Yeah, all right, what ever you say, Bob."

Bob looked at her cousin and smirked. "I don't know, Draco. That sounds like a challenge to me."

Draco started laughing. "Me too. Potter is that a bet?"

I was shocked. "What?"

Ginny took my arm. "It's a bet. I've seen Harry eat a fair amount. In fact, I've got a galleon that says he will eat you under the table."

"What? No! Ginny, I'm not challenging Bob to an eating contest, and that's final!"

"You just don't think that you can beat me! That's all right, Harry. I understand."

"You've been challenged, Potter, are you really going to let your manhood be called into question?"

"You leave my manhood out of this, Malfoy."

Bob came up to me with a twinkle in her eyes. "That's OK, Harry, I understand. You don't want to be shown up by a girl. Let's just drop it."

"Are you calling me chicken?"

Draco laughed. "Buk buk buk bakeet!"

"Oh, you are so dead. All right Miss-thinks-she-can-beat-me, you're on. What are the stakes?"

"It's funny that you should mention that, Harry. If I win, I want the finest steak dinner that money can buy; complete with candlelight, roses, champagne, the works."

"That doesn't sound like a difficult thing to do. All right, I accept and I want the same from you, including a limo, with a driver. And do note, Miss. Malfoy, nothing around here is good enough. London…or better yet, Paris.

"How are we going to get to Paris, Harry?"

"Not up to the challenge? Well, that's OK. We'll just drop this then."

"Oh no you don't, Potter. OK, Paris it is."

Ginny giggled. "This is getting really good."

Then Draco whispered, but loud enough for me to hear him. "He is so easy to manipulate."

"I heard that, Malfoy. Why aren't you in on this? Ginny could wipe the floor with you."

"No way, she's too delicate and dainty."

"You _are_ talking about Ginny Weasley, right?"

Ginny frowned at me. "Harry Potter, you watch your mouth; and Draco, what makes you think that I couldn't hold my own? I ought to hex you into next week."

Then I chimed in. "Or bet him that you could beat him that would show him. He's a lightweight. He could never beat you, Gin."

"So how about it, Malfoy, are you up to the challenge? Are you willing to take me on head to head?"

Draco smirked. "I'd rather take you on lips to lips."

"You are changing the subject. Do you concede that I am able to eat more than you can, thereby loosing the bet and paying the price for Paris, or are you going to stand up like a man and try to beat me?"

"I'll beat you in a minute!"

I saw my opportunity to drive the spur a little deeper. "Oooh, is that a threat? Ginny, I think he just threatened you."

Draco growled at me. "Shut it, Potter."

I just laughed.

Ginny looked at him. "Well, ferret boy?"

Draco grimaced. "Don't call me that. All right, you're on."

"Good, put your money where your mouth is, Malfoy. Five galleons up on the counter." I took five gold coins out and slammed them down on the counter and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Why the money?"

"We have to pay for the stuff we take." I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, Malfoy, ante up."

"Ten galleons? We could almost buy the whole shop for that."

"Quit stalling, Malfoy. Put your money up so we can get out of here. We've probably set off all sorts of wards."

I watched him reach into his pockets and put down the amount I had indicated and we grabbed a bag and emptied the shelves of all the chocolate frogs.

We made our way back to Hogwarts, and headed to the Great Hall and upended the bag of frogs onto the Gryffindor table.

"All right, keep the wrappers so we can count how many we've had."

So the contest began. Of course at first it was just the four of us, but as it got closer to dinnertime, students began to come in. There was a pile of wrappers lying next to each of us.

Draco, was the first to fall. I looked at him and laughed. "Lightweight! Just like I said."

He only groaned. "Shut it, Potter, or I'll hex you ten ways to next Sunday."

I chuckled as I looked at him and deliberately stuck another frog into my mouth. He looked away and I think he turned green.

I rubbed my hands together. "OK one down and two to go."

Ron and Hermione came into the Great Hall and Ron grabbed a frog.

"Put that down, Ron." Ginny growled. "This is a contest." Then she popped another frog into her mouth with a triumphant look at me.

A short time later we were surrounded by most of Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, with a good portion of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well. There was a fair amount of money changing hands as the contest continued.

I laughed as Justin took gold coins out of his pocket. "I've got five on Potter."

Someone else chimed in. "I want in on that, Roberta will wipe the boards with him."

Colin laughed. "My money is on Ginny."

That started it. As the contest continued, every time one of us ate a frog, the stakes were upped.

I laughed as I watched all of this going on around us. "Hey, these two should get a portion of that action you know. After all, these two gorgeous young ladies are the victims here. As for me…" I shrugged, popped another frog into my mouth and looked at the two girls. "I get Paris."

Both of them growled and stuck another frog into their mouths. Bob's eyes narrowed. "In your dreams, Potter. You are so going down."

I waggled my finger at Bob. "No talking with your mouth full; very unattractive you know. Especially for a Malfoy. Isn't that right, Draco?"

She just rolled her eyes. Draco only groaned again.

Another fifteen minutes saw us all slowing down. Ginny unwrapped a frog and went to put it in her mouth, but her hand didn't quite reach it. "I can't do it." She put her head down on the table. "I'm out and I think I'm going to be sick." She quickly got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

Bob watched her go and smiled. "Two down and you're next, Potter."

"Not on your life, Malfoy!" Then I bit the head off of yet another candy.

Ten minutes later, Bob looked at the brightly wrapped sweet and put her head down with a decided groan. "I can't, I may never eat chocolate again."

I just laughed. "HA! Paris, here I come! I prefer my limos' in black, thank you very much." I got up and walked from the table and out the door of the Great Hall and barely made it to the boy's loo before my stomach rebelled and I lost everything in it.

When I left the table, Bob and Draco had their heads lying on their arms and looked decidedly worse for the wear.

I returned a few minutes later and picked up the one remaining frog and looked at it, "Well, it would be a shame to waste this…," I opened up the package and stuffed the entire thing into my mouth; much to the disgust of my companions. I just laughed.

I leaned over to the two prostrate Malfoys. "Want some chocolate you two? I have it on good authority that it helps, it really helps."

"Stuff it, Potter."

"I think Easter Hols should be a good time for a steak dinner. Ahh, Paris in the springtime."

Draco looked up at me. "Somebody kill him please. Where do you put it all, Potter?"

I looked as innocent as I could. "Put what?" I was immediately showered with a slough of frog wrappers.

Ginny came back into the hall looking deadly green and sat next to Draco. "I don't feel so good, Dray."

He put an arm around her and pulled her down next to him. "You'll be fine. Me, I'll be dead soon, so I'll be fine too."

I looked at Bob with a decided twinkle. "Oh and Bob, I seem to remember that I won another bet. When are you going to pay up?"

She groaned. "What are you talking about, Potter?"

"Oh, I seem to remember a game of stalk in the library not too long ago. When are you going to come clean my dorm room?"

She groaned again. "I'm not. You cheated so you didn't win."

I sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. "And you didn't cheat when Seamus was busy blowing up water."

"That was different."

"How?"

She thought for a moment then lifted her head and looked at me. "It just was."

I just laughed. "That's very convincing, Bob. You gonna grow up to be a lawyer?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Now, go away."

I pulled her hair away from her face and kissed her neck. "I think that maybe I can help you feel better."

"How? Are you going to kill me?"

"Oh, well, with kindness maybe!"

She turned that smile on me. "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"How about a nice cozy fire, a warm blanket and a nice long foot rub?"

She put her head on my shoulder. "That sounds wonderful."

I helped her stand up and put an arm around her. "We'll see you guys later." We went to Gryffindor Tower and I went up and got a blanket off of my bed and returned moments later.

We cuddled up on the couch and she promptly fell asleep as I administered the promised foot massage.

We both woke up several hours later when Hermione kissed my forehead. "Hey, Harry, you better wake up. It's time for bed!"

She giggled as I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Mione. What would I do without you?"

"You know, I keep asking my self that same question."

I chuckled and took Bob's foot in my hand again. "Bob, wake up. I have to get you back to your dorm."

She kept her eyes closed. "No, I'm sleeping and I don't want to move."

I stood up and pulled the blanket off of her. "Come on, girl, get up."

She looked at me with one eye open. "You are very mean, do you know that?"

I smiled at her. "Thank you. I've been perfecting that trait for some time now. That means a lot, coming from you." Then I leaned over and got right in her face. "Get up!"

"No!"

"Alright, you asked for it. 'Windgardium Leviosa'" Bob floated off of the sofa and she snuffed at me.

"Harry Potter, you put me down."

I shrugged and flipped her upright and gently set her down on her feet.

She smiled evilly at me and put her arms around my neck. "I hate it when you are being self-righteous."

I whispered in her ear. "That wasn't being self-righteous. That was self-preservation. I have no desire to do detention with Filch for being out after hours."

She laughed outright at that.

I did my best to look affronted. "What?"

"Since when has that stopped you?"

I straightened up to my somewhat considerable height and looked as indignant as I could manage. "I'll have you know that I am the very essence of obedience. I never, ever, break the rules."

Everyone in the room cracked up including the first years. "Well, OK, maybe I bend a rule here and there…on occasion…but only when the situation warrants it."

She caressed my cheek. "Yes, love. You are the picture of obedience."

I stood up straight again and struck a pose with my chin in the air. "Got that right!"

Ron laughed. "Harry you've been spending too much time with Draco. You are channeling him."

I looked at Ron in mock affront. "Now you're just getting nasty! Come on Bob, let's go."

Ron and Hermione's laughter followed us out through the portrait hole.

Bob and I slowly sauntered through the corridors vaguely in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room. We turned a corner and ran across Crookshanks. Immediately, I watched the woman that I love turn into an utter idiot.

"Oooo c'mere Crookshanks. Who's a love? Aren't you just the cutest thing?"

That stupid cat…kneazel…kaneazel…whatever; jumped directly into her arms and allowed Bob to scratch him behind his ears and began to purr contentedly."

"Oh no!"

She looked at me concerned. "What?"

"You are one of them!"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "One of what, Harry?"

"A cat person!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Harry, don't tell me you just don't _wove dis widdle baby_." She started nuzzling Crookshanks nose and I groaned.

"I may never kiss you again. Put that thing down, Bob. You might catch something…I may catch something."

She started laughing at me. "Oh now I've seen everything. Harry Potter is jealous of a cat."

"That's not just any cat. That's the demonic extension of Satan himself. That…that…thing took it into his head that 'Pig' was a late night snack and proceeded to tear up our dorm room trying to catch him. He caught him too. You know, come to think of it. I think he just has a thing against Ron. He's always after Ron's pets."

"Well, what happened to 'Pig'?"

"I grabbed Crookshanks and pried his mouth open and Ron picked up his owl. Hermione was yelling that we were hurting her baby and trying to scold him for chasing the owl. The other people in the room were helpless with laughter watching Ron and I chase that stupid cat. I think that Ron wants to hang that animal by his tail."

"Oh but he's such a cute baby, aren't you Crookshanks."

I just rolled my eyes. Then all conversation was cut short; the cat jumped out of her arms and arched his back and hissed. Both Bob and I stared into the shadows in the corridor and I grabbed my wand and pulled Bob behind me.

"Lumous! Who's there?"

We listened for a sound, but there was nothing. I watched Crookshanks streak away from us and disappear around a corner.

"Stay behind me, Bob." I started toward the shadows and swept a hand in front of us, searching for whatever was there. Not surprisingly, I found nothing.

"I wonder what that animal was on about?" I looked suspiciously back up the corridor, not believing for a moment that it was as empty as it seemed. "Come on, Bob. Let's get you back."

The two of us quickly made our way to her common room without much talking. We were only a few steps away from turning the corner that led to her dorms and we were stopped again.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Mr. Potter. Out after hours again, are we?"

I looked at my watch. "Actually, no, I'm not. I still have five minutes."

"Ahh, but you can't make it back to your own dorm in time, can you, Potter?"

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Filch, I am going to say good night to my girlfriend. You wait right here and I will let you catch me out after hours and you can give me detention. How does that sound?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, but Bob and I entered the Common Room before he could say anything else. I started laughing. "I sure hope someone in here has Floo Powder!"

She was laughing too. "I think Dray does. Do you think he is still waiting?"

"Count on it. He wants me. Very, very badly."

Her eyes twinkled. "Who wouldn't?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Yuck, now that's a picture I could have gone a lifetime without."

Her eyes were still full of mischief. "Anyway, what did you do to Filch?"

"Well, at our last encounter, he had grabbed me and Draco by the arm, absolutely thrilled that he got us. I shook him off and called him an old duffer and snarled at him, then stormed off. And while he was sputtering at me, Draco did the same thing. We have never heard another word about it. I think he's out for revenge."

She laughed and shook her head. "It's not like you to act like that, Harry."

"Well, it was your fault you know; yours and 'The Prince's'."

"Oh. Ah, let's not talk about that, OK?"

"Good idea. So where is this Floo Powder?"

"I'll get it, hang on a minute."

I watched her run down the stone steps, leaving me in the Common Room. I noticed a third-year, whose name I didn't know, watching me closely. Then he slowly walked up to me.

"So, you're Harry Potter." He spit my name out like it was a foul taste.

I was a tad confused at the animosity but smiled at him anyway. "Yes, I am. You have me at a disadvantage. Your name is…"

He snarled at me. "None of your business, Gryffindor."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"You think you're smart don't you? You think, 'Oh, I killed The Dark Lord', now I can strut into Slytherin anytime I want too and no one will say a word to me."

I kept my voice level to avoid a fight. "No, I think that you should calm down before you get into trouble."

"You can't tell me what to do!" He stepped closer and pushed me with both hands. "Get out! This is my dorm. It's bad enough that I have to share a school with you."

Just then Pansy came up the from the girls dorm and shook her head. "William! You will be quiet."

"No! What's he doing here anyway?"

I noticed that his eyes were shining with unshed tears. He turned back to me. "You ruined my life!"

Now I was totally confused. "How did I do that, William?"

"My parents were taken away by the Ministry when you killed 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Now I am forced to live with an aunt and uncle who don't want me there."

I couldn't help it; my heart went out to this thirteen year old named William.

"I'm sorry, William. I know exactly what you are going through."

"I don't want your sympathy. I want you dead! You are a murderer."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, William. I won't argue with you about what I did. You don't have all of the information."

Pansy tried to lead him away but he would have none of it. He ran at me and I easily side stepped. He whipped his wand out and glared at me.

Bob chose that moment to come up the steps and caught the brunt of the Stupify spell that the boy fired. Luckily she was far enough into the room that she didn't fall down the steps.

Then things happened all at once. I disarmed him with a quick Expelliarmus spell.

Pansy stunned him.

Draco came up the steps and quickly pointed his wand at Bob. " _Enervate_."

He helped Bob to her feet before smirking at me. "Just another typical day for you, Potter? Eat, Go to classes, attack a Slytherin."

I pocketed my wand and looked at Draco. "I didn't attack him. Who is he anyway?"

"William Geoffrey Sandringham IV. His parents were Ministry of Magic officials; that is until you and Voldemort had your little party. They were investigated and arrested and are probably in Azkaban."

"Probably?"

"That's just it; no one knows what happened to them. His Aunt and Uncle sent him here, just because it was less expensive to send him to Hogwarts rather than Durmstrang, at least that's his story. He is not a happy chap."

Let's get back to this 'no body knows' thing. Surely, somebody must know."

Draco shrugged. "I'm sure someone must, but _he_ doesn't, and no one who does is talking."

I looked at the boy across the room and approached him. "William, I'm going to release you but if attack me again, I'll stun you again. _"Enervate_."

"I don't need any favors from you, Potter."

"Of course you don't. I didn't hear you asking for any." I turned and looked at Bob. "Did you get…?"

"Floo Powder." She held out a small packet.

"Thanks, love. I'm going to get out of here. I don't want to distress Sandringham more than necessary."

Draco snorted. "Sandringham distresses himself."

"Come on, Draco. He's had it tough."

"So have we all, Potter."

"Yeah, but he's only thirteen. In any case, I'm out of here." I kissed Bob. "I'll see you tomorrow, love." I stepped into the Slytherin fireplace and within moments, I was in Gryffindor Tower.

The next morning, on my way to pick up Bob for breakfast, I saw Sandringham standing in the Slytherin Corridor talking. The problem was that there was no one there. I stayed back in the shadows and pulled out the pocket watch. It was quiet. I wished desperately that I could hear what Sandringham was saying and to whom he was talking. I thought about putting a Disillusionment Charm on myself, but even as I thought it, I saw Sandringham looked around then make his way in the direction of the Great Hall. I stepped back into the shadows so that he didn't see me as he passed.

I continued on my way down the Slytherin corridor and met Bob coming out of the common room. I kissed her on the cheek and put an arm around her waist. "Good morning, love of my life."

She beamed at me. "You always know just what to say to make my day, Harry."

"Get used to it. There's a lot more where that came from." We started off toward the Great Hall and I was quite. Bob, being the intelligent person that she is, picked up on my silence.

"Harry, are you OK?"

I nodded. "Yes love, I'm fine. Can I ask you about Sandringham?"

"I don't know a lot, but what I know I'll tell you."

"OK, how long has he been here?"

"Since January. He came in at the same time as Dmitry. He had been in Durmstrang too, but he transferred here. His Aunt and Uncle didn't want to keep him there. He says it's because it cost more than Hogwarts. But from what has been circulating, I think it's because they wanted to get him away from the Dark Arts. No one really knows for sure though."

"Hmm, well I just saw the strangest thing. Sandringham was talking to someone who was obviously in an invisibility cloak. It just looked suspicious especially in the light of the incident last night. I'd like to know what he is up too. If he came in the same time as 'the git', he may well be an extension of Lucius' plan. Draco said that Nicholas probably wasn't all that his father had up his sleeve.

"Well, if you like, I can get the Slytherins to keep a close eye on him. If he is getting up to things that he shouldn't, it could put us all in danger."

"That's a good idea, but not all of them. Ask just a few. The more people involved, the easier it will be for him to find out that he's being watched. So…I'm for breakfast. Interested?"

"Yes, I'm famished."

"Oh well, I have something that will tide you over 'til we get to the Hall." I reached into my pocket and dangled a chocolate frog in front of her.

It was mean. I know it was mean. And I'd do it again. I just watched her turn green.

"Ugh, get that out of my face Harry Potter."

I just laughed and tucked it back into my robe pocket as we continued on our way.

Sandringham was beginning to be a problem. He had been at the school since January and I had never seen him. Now, he was everywhere I went. If I went to the library, he was there. If I went to the Quidditch pitch, he was there. He even showed up when I was out with Bob on a date in Hogsmead. We had snuck out and were having a quiet dinner when he walked in. He looked around and his eyes landed on us for only a moment then continued their trek around the room. He finally took a seat at the bar and ordered a butterbeer.

"Now that is just weird. Bob, do you realize that that little cretin has had the audacity to follow me all over the place?"

She turned around and looked at the youth. Then she smiled and turned back to me. "He's not following you, Harry. He's following me. Ever since that episode when he stunned me, he has never been more than a few feet away. He feels guilty and is trying to protect me. He's harmless."

"No one is harmless, least of all, Sandringham. He is up to something; I feel it in my bones."

"Oh come on, Harry, he's only thirteen. What could he possibly do?"

I rolled my eyes and just looked at her. "Love of my life, you do remember who you are talking to, don't you? I was only eleven when I started causing trouble on a monumental scale."

She looked back at William, but he was now nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?"

I looked over where he had been sitting and frowned. "I don't know. Let's see if we can find him, I'd really like to be warned if he is up to no good."

She actually rolled her eyes at me; me, Harry Potter, who has managed to survive all sorts of trouble every year since arriving within these hallowed walls of academia.

"Harry, let's just go back to the castle."

"Well, all right, if you just aren't Slytherin enough to…"

"Stop right there, Harry. You are not going to shame me into anything!"

Guilt is a wonderful tool. Did you know that? All I had to do was play to the Slytherin in her.

"I'm not trying to shame you into anything, Bob. I just never pictured you as a play it safe kind of girl. Maybe we should go back to the castle where it is safe and we won't get into trouble. We'll just forget the whole thing."

She growled at me; literally growled. Then she stood up. "Well, Potter, what are you waiting for? We have a Slytherin to tale."

I threw the money down on the table and followed her out the door. We stood in the frigid air for a while casting glances up and down the street before I saw him. He was on the opposite side of the street and I watched as he ducked quickly around a corner. I grabbed Bob's hand. "This way, come on."

We turned the same corner that I had seen Sandringham duck down and was confused. It was a dead end. Before we could turn around and leave, both Bob and I were hit with anti-Apparition spells and the alleyway was suddenly filled with black cloaked figures. There were at least ten of them surrounding us on all sides. We stood back to back with our wands drawn, firing spells at the approaching dark figures.

Bob let out a surprised sound and I felt her slide down my body. Something in me snapped. I redoubled my efforts; firing spells one after the other; every shot hitting my target with deadly accuracy.

I hastily threw up a shield up around the two of us. Then the fighting suddenly stopped. All wands dropped as if each Death Eater had received a silent message. The group suddenly parted, and there was one figure.

Without thinking twice I took advantage of the one moment I had and took care of Bob. I pointed my wand at her. " _Enervate!_ " Then I turned my wand back on the approaching figure not daring to take my eyes off of him for a moment.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter."

"Lucius."

"Are you prepared to die, boy?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Not today, Lucius. So I'm afraid we're going to have to duel; unless of course you would like to move aside and let us pass."

"Now, why would I want to do that, Mr. Potter?"

"Because you are severely out numbered." That voice came from behind him and he spun around to meet the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

Without a second thought, Lucius spun and fired at Bob and me. His mistake was that he turned his back on the Headmaster to do it. "Avada Kada…aaaaaaahhh!"

Then everything happened at once. Dumbledore yelled "Stupefy." Lucius fell to the ground, there were numerous pops from wizards Apparating away, Bob pointed her wand at Malfoy Sr. and sent a slashing curse his way just as he fell from the Professor's curse, Dumbledore had to dodge Bob's curse and jumped away. I yelled "Expeliarmus" which took the few remaining Death Eaters wand's away from them and made Dumbledore have to dodge the wizards as well as they flew backwards.

The whole exchange took only a matter of seconds. The three of us looked around expectantly then slowly lowered our wands as we realized there were no more attacks coming.

Then Dumbledore looked at me. He looked at me in that 'you are in so much trouble' look that I knew well.

"Headmaster…"

"Not now, Harry, both of you, in my office in one half hour. I will deal with Mr. Malfoy, and company. Go back to the castle. Now!"

His voice seemed almost gentle. I shook my head and turned to Bob. "You OK, love?"

"I'm fine, but I am in so much trouble. Daddy's going to kill me."

I smiled gently at her. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think I am going to get it worse from him than you are. Let's go."

We passed the Headmaster and went back out onto the street, and walked the long trek back to the school hand in hand but rather quicker that I would have liked.

We deposited our heavy cloaks in our dorms and met back at the Professor's stone gargoyle. We waited only a moment when the silent guard jumped aside to reveal Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Without a word to us, he spun on his heel and stepped onto the spiraling staircase. We followed, not daring to break the silence. The Professor stepped around his desk and indicated that we should take the chairs on the opposite side, facing him.

He studied us for a moment without saying a word, then sighed. "Well, what have you two to say for yourselves?"

"Well, you see Professor; we wanted to have just a quiet dinner alone. So we decided to sneak out."

"It's not just Harry's fault, Professor. In fact it was my idea. We were just bored, I guess."

He nodded in understanding. "Ahh, I see. Idle hands…" He stood and paced in thought for a moment then turned to us again. "How did you come to be in that alley?"

"Well, there's this student you see. He has been following either Bob or me for the last couple of weeks. Bob thinks he is trying to protect her, but I disagree. When he showed up at the Three Broomsticks today, it was the last straw.

"Roberta and I were discussing the git, but when we looked up, he was gone. I decided to follow him and Bob went with me. I saw him turn the corner, so we continued to follow. Only when we got there, we saw that it was a dead end and Sandringham was no where to be seen.

"Then we were both hit by anti-Apparation spells and Death Eaters began to show up. We started fighting them and Bob got hit by a Stupefy Spell. Then the fighting suddenly stopped and Lucius showed up; and well, you know the rest."

Dumbledore began to pace again. He still had his back to us when he asked, "Tell me about Mr. Sandringham."

Bob took up the story here. "William Sandringham, came into the school at the same time as Dmitri Nicholas. But of course, you know that. Anyway, he is always angry at everyone in general and at Harry in particular. He says that Harry ruined his life when he killed Voldemort and the Ministry of Magic arrested his parents." She shrugged. "That's really all I know, Professor."

"I see." Then he sighed. "Thank you for the information. Now, to the most unpleasant task of your punishment."

"Sir, couldn't you see it in your heart to let this pass?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. But this is too serious." He sighed. "I regret that I must suspend from school for one week with no opportunity to make up the work that you miss. You will both be staying with Ludwig Malfoy during your suspension. I would expect you to take your books and make good use of your time away. Now, Ludwig will be here presently. In the meantime…" he held out a small metal box, "…lemon drop?"

We both declined and I looked at the professor. "Sir, what happened to Mr. Malfoy? Did he get arrested?"

"Ahh, unfortunately he overpowered the Auror's and Apparated away."

"So, he is still out there then?"

"It would appear so, Mr. Potter."

Then Bob looked at the old man. "And what happened to William, Professor?"

"As to that, it seems that he is back here in the castle."

She shook her head. "Something isn't right here, Professor." Then there was a flash of fire and Ludwig stepped out of the ornate fireplace. He nodded toward the older man. "Albus."

"Good to see you again, Ludwig. I think I will let you get reacquainted with the children." We watched the retreating back of the Headmaster then all stood in silence as the door snapped closed behind him. Then we looked at each other and all three of us began talking at the same time.

"Be quiet! Both of you!"

I don't think I had ever seen Ludwig this angry. It was a testimony to just how outraged he was when Bob cowered back behind me rather than arguing with him.

"I don't want to hear one word out of either of you! How dare you leave the school? How dare you put yourselves in danger? You know that Lucius is dangerous. You know what he is capable of." He looked directly at me. "You, Mr. Potter, are not immortal. All of your previous experiences have given you a false sense of security."

I was so embarrassed. I could only hang my head in utter shame. "Yes, sir."

"What was that Mr. Potter? I didn't hear you!"

"Yes, sir." My voice was a bit louder this time but not much. I was mortified.

Then he turned on his daughter. "And you! We've been through this before. And now, you've gotten your selves suspended from school. Well, let me tell you children, this is not going to be a picnic for you. Get your things together and meet me back here. And you'd better be quick about it."

We scrambled out of the room and ran into the Headmaster who was talking to one of the portraits on the wall. "Oh…sorry Professor."

"That's quite all right, my boy. Mr. Potter, Miss Malfoy, please let me reiterate how important it is for you to take Lucius Malfoy seriously. You may not be so lucky next time."

We both answered. "Yes sir." We started down the steps but I stopped. "Sir, I'm sorry I betrayed your trust. I hope you can forgive me."

He smiled gently. "And it is that very attitude, Mr. Potter, that sets you apart from other people your age. Now perhaps you should collect the things you will need. Ludwig is waiting."

I nodded and joined Bob at the bottom of the staircase. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll see you in a bit then."

"I don't want to go, Harry. He's going to kill us."

"Na! Maybe he'll make our lives miserable for a while, but he won't kill us. You best hurry. Let's not make him angrier than he already is."

She nodded and we parted company.

Ron was incredulous. "What do you mean you got suspended, Harry?"

"Sus-pen-ded. What's so hard to figure out, Ron? Bob and I snuck out of the castle, got attacked by Lucius Malfoy and the cadaver crunchers and Dumbledore had to come rescue us. He suspended us and we are going to be with Ludwig for a week. Let me tell you, it doesn't look pretty." I was pitching belongings angrily into a knap sack.

Hermione kept shaking her head. "But, Harry, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh yeah, Hermione? Then you go talk to him. I think though that I can tell the difference between 'Harry, why don't you go take a walk through the park;' and 'Harry, you are suspended!' But maybe your ears work differently than mine do."

"There's no need to take your anger out on us, Harry Potter. You're the one that got into trouble."

She had a point. But if you can't get mad at your friends who can you get mad at? And yes I do know exactly how sick that sounds.

Ten minutes later I met Lud and Bob in front of the gargoyle. Ludwig was in a high temper. "Very well you two, come with me. For the next week, you are mine, and by Merlin you will never step as much as a toe out of line again. Now, shall we Floo home? Your punishment awaits."

Bob and I looked at each other and sighed. Within moments we were stepping into our doom.

I don't know where he got them, but he had us scrubbing out cauldrons, without the use of magic I might add. There must have been fifty of them. I think they must have belonged to Professor Snape. I don't know for sure to this day. As soon as we got that done, he had me cleaning out the fireplace and Bob cleaning out an old storage room. He did give us time each day to do assignments. Not that we would be allowed to turn them in, but I guess he figured that when we got back, we wouldn't be behind. The bad part about that is that we worked our behinds off on assignments that had to pass his expectations and would still get failing grades.

For the week we got up early every day and worked at back breaking chores, did assignments and fell into bed late at night. True to his word, he made us regret ever considering leaving the school without permission.

The night before we returned to school, I finally got the nerve to talk to him. "Lud, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Mr. Potter?"

He didn't even look up The Daily Prophet that he was reading. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Lud, please look at me. Can't we have a descent conversation? This is my last night here."

He turned a page of the 'Prophet' and still hadn't looked up. "And why would I want to do that, Mr. Potter?"

My voice was quiet. "And please quit calling me Mr. Potter. Haven't Bob and I done enough penance?"

He finally looked up at me. "No, I don't think that you have. You've taken the trust of the adults around you and destroyed it, yet again. You put my daughter in danger. She could have died in that duel. You were both very lucky that she was only hit with a Stupefy Curse. She is more precious to me than you understand, that is obvious. You keep putting her into situations that aren't safe. To tell you the truth, Mr. Potter, I am seriously considering forbidding her to see you."

We stared at each other for a long while. I was fuming. I looked at the man that up until that moment was the closest thing to a father figure that I had had since Sirius. "I see. Fine, Mr. Malfoy. I'm leaving. Now!"

Bob had been standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. "No, Harry, you can't leave."

"I'm sorry, Bob. I need some fresh air. I can see now that I never had what was promised to me. I'll see you at school, love." I made a point of looking at Ludwig when I said that. I wasn't going to let anyone step between Bob and me again...even her father. I kissed her passionately and made my way to the door.

"Don't you step one foot out that door, Mr. Potter."

"Or what? You'll take away family? You've already done that. You've made it very plain that I'm not good enough for you. So much for your word. You are nothing more than a Death Eater after all!"

I heard Bob gasp and Ludwig bolted up from the sofa. I was furious and in my fury, I could feel my power building up, but I didn't care. I held a hand out at him. "Don't come one step closer to me, Malfoy." I grabbed my cloak and threw it around myself in a flourish and headed toward the door.

"Harry, do you realize what just happened." Ludwig's voice asked.

But I didn't stop. I ran. I don't know how far or how long I ran; I just knew that I had to get away from that house. When I finally slowed down enough to think, I came to the realization that I had no clue where I was. It was dark and I headed to a darker smudge ahead of me. As I got closer, I saw that it was a grove of trees. I walked for a while and decided to sit and sort things out.

I cast a warming spell around myself and bundled up tighter in my heavy winter cloak, and sat down against a large tree. Then the tears fell. I was so tired of having someone love me just so long as I didn't bollox things up. I knew that I couldn't be perfect for anyone, and that was what was expected of me. Even Ludwig had 'fallen in love' with the image of 'Harry Potter'. I was bragging rights to his friends, nothing more.

I suddenly realized that Ludwig had never treated me as a son, but as his daughter's boyfriend. Where was the unconditional love that only a father could give to a son? I rested my arms on my knees, and my head on my arms.

I don't know how long I sat like that, but when I looked up I was surprised to see that it was morning. I walked into the town and took a room above some seedy pub. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone.

I entered the room and looked with disgust at the filth. I nodded my head at the Inn keeper and paid him the money he required. After he shut the door behind him self, I performed a Scourgify Spell on the bed, the sheets and blankets. I turned my cloak into another blanket and curled up on the mattress and cried myself to sleep. But it was far from restful. I relived the attack in the alley way, but this time it was Ludwig, not Lucius that tried to kill me.

I bolted up and at first I didn't remember where I was. As my heart slowed down and I began to think a little more rationally, I remembered taking this…barely functional room.

I fell back against the pillows again and went back to sleep. This time I woke up sometime around three in the afternoon. Bob would probably be back at school by now. Merlin, I wanted her. I wanted to be in her arms and have her tell me it was all right. I wanted to feel her comb her fingers through my hair. I wanted her to kiss my forehead. I just wanted…no, I needed her right then; and she was no where to be seen.

With a sigh I swung my feet over the side of the bed and was startled by a subtle clearing of a throat. Instantly I had my wand in my hand and I spun on the intruder and found myself looking at Ludwig Malfoy.

I straightened from my ready stance and glared at my intruder. "Get out!"

"No, I don't think I will, Mr. Potter. You are going to sit down and you, for once in your life, are going to listen."

I still hadn't lowered my wand. "And just exactly why should I listen? You've made it quite clear that I am nothing to you. So let's say you leave and I'll be on my way back to school."

He sighed. "Mr…" Then he stopped as if he thought better about using the title. "…Harry, do you realize that adults aren't perfect?"

I huffed. "No kidding?"

But he continued on. "We sometimes do and say things out of the frustration of the moment, just like young people. I don't mind telling you that you scared me, and I don't scare easily. What's more, I find that I really don't care for the feeling."

I looked at him and shook my head. "Let's go back to the perfect thing. You say that adults aren't perfect. Then tell me why it is that everyone expects me to be perfect? Tell me why when Harry Potter makes a mistake, its headline news. Tell me why everyone is so disappointed that once again I find myself abandoned." I held up my hand. "No, I don't care what everyone thinks. I only cared about you. So tell me, Mr. Malfoy, why you expected me to be perfect. Why you believed all of the bloody hype. Harry Potter the boy that lived. Harry Potter the boy that killed Voldemort. Harry Potter the boy that saved the wizarding world. I've said it since I was eleven years old. I am just Harry. I'm as fallible as any other seventeen year old. The only difference is that perhaps I have bit more experience than most seventeen year olds.

"Tell me why, that when I disappoint someone, my whole bloody world turns its back on me and disowns me? Is that what a father would do? Would a father disown a child when he didn't live up to expectations every second of every day?" I picked up an old water pitcher that sat on the ratty dresser and threw it across the room resulting in a satisfying shatter.

"I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being disappointed. I'm tired of trying to live up to impossible expectations and letting everybody down. No more! I won't do it anymore. From now on I don't care what Dumbledore thinks, or the professors, or my fellow students. And I most especially don't care about your opinion anymore. The only one that matters to me is Bob, and I imagine you are going to try to take her away from me as well. That seems like a fit punishment for being Harry Potter, the boy who made mistakes." He tried to cut in but I wouldn't let him.

"You know what. I don't want to talk to you any more. If you won't leave, then I will!"

Ludwig raised his wand and pointed it past me to the door. "Coloportus! Are you quite finished, Mr. Potter?"

I spun on him. "Let me out of here or I will blast the bloody door off its hinges!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

But my power had already begun to build up and I cast a shield up around myself. Then I laughed at him, turned around, blasted the door off its hinges as promised, and left him standing there.

True to my word, I Apparated back to Hogsmead and made my way to the school. I hadn't even thought about the distance or of the possibility of splinching myself. I just did it because I needed to get away.

The first person I encountered was Dumbledore. He seemed to know that I was coming and was waiting for me at the doors.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you please?"

I walked past him then stopped. I turned around and took the few steps back toward the Headmaster. "I'll give you one word; NO!" I made my way to the steps leading to Gryffindor Tower. There were audible gasps from passing students who were lingering to see the venerable Harry Potter return from his latest great embarrassment. I looked at them. "What in the devil are you all staring at? GO TO CLASS!"

I made my way to Gryffindor Tower. Thankfully it was still empty as classes were still going on. I closed the portrait hole behind myself and threw myself into the chair closest to the fire and I cried. I cried for the loss of parents that I never knew. I cried for my younger self forced into a deplorable situation with relatives that hated and feared me. I cried for the loss of Sirius. I even cried for the loss of Ludwig. I can honestly tell you that I had never in my entire life felt so alone.

After about a half hour, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. I shifted in my chair, hoping that who ever it was would just go about their business and leave me alone. I didn't even want to talk to Ron or Hermione.

"Hello, babe."

I bolted up and looked into the beautiful face of the love of my life. I pulled her into a hug that I didn't think I would ever let her out of. I whispered into her hair. "Merlin, Bob, I need you right now."

"Harry, are you all right?"

"I am now. I feel like I haven't seen you for weeks."

I pulled her over to the chair and pulled her into my lap. I leaned my head against hers and closed my eyes and felt like I was home. "I am sorry, Bob. I am so sorry. I never intended to put you in danger. I never intended to get into a fight with your dad. I never intended to…"

She put her fingers against my lips. "Harry, you were right. My father was dead wrong. I don't want to hear apologies coming from you. You were the one wronged." She kissed my forehead and ran her fingers through my hair. "Daddy was so mad at himself after you left. He was fit to be tied. He and I Apparated back here then he left right away and went looking for you. I guess he didn't find you. He really wanted to apologize."

"He found me."

"Did the two of you talk?"

"He tried. I didn't give him much of a chance. Why should I have, Bob? His reaction the other night told me all I needed to know about how he feels about me. I am no more a son to him than Dumbledore is. I was deluding myself. I just wanted it so badly, that…"

Her voice was soft and she caressed my cheek. "Harry, I know you are very upset, but I think you are wrong. Give yourself time to calm down, then maybe the two of you can talk."

"I really don't know what good it will do. It's been my experience that people say what is really on their minds when they are angry. The truth comes to the surface."

She kissed my forehead again. "Then did you mean it when you told him that he was only a Death Eater?"

That stopped me short. "I…I don't…I just don't know, right now, Bob."

She smiled gently and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into her hand. "Harry, you are so passionate about…everything. It's what I truly love about you. But it can also be your downfall if you let the wrong things get to you. I'm not going to try to tell you what you should and shouldn't do. You're a big boy and I'm certain that you can figure it out. I am however going to tell you that you are more important to me than anyone else in my life. I love my father, Harry, but I love you too. If it comes down to it, I will go with you. I just hope it doesn't come to that." She kissed me again.

Oh, she can play me. She is the expert. She knew that soft words would get to me so much more thoroughly than an argument; and I played right into her. I was like a fly caught in her web…and to tell you the truth, I loved it. I knew I was being manipulated and I didn't care.

I caressed her cheek. "You are as clear as glass you know."

She widened her eyes and looked lost. "What do you mean, Harry?"

"Don't give me that innocent look. I mean, love of my life that you are a conniving Slytherin. Who else could get me to consider changing my mind about things and love doing it, hum?"

"I should be insulted!" Then she flashed a beautiful smile at me.

"Ha, busted!"

"Will you talk to daddy, Harry? For me, please?"

"Normally, I would explain to you exactly what it would cost me to do that, but you know already, don't you?"

"The cost may be great, but the rewards will be greater."

I nodded. "Alright, but in a couple of days. I just don't feel like talking about it all right now. Will you give me that much time?"

"Of course, let him stew for a while, I'm not exactly happy with him either."

"You're doing it again."

She stuck her lower lip out and pouted. I kissed it. "Not this time, love. I need some time. Good try though."

She cuddled into my neck and the portrait hole opened again. "Can we come in yet? It's nearly time for dinner."

Bob smiled at me. "Well, are we finished?"

"Not by a long shot. But they can come in."

We were getting ready to go to The Great Hall, when an owl showed up at the window. I hurried over and opened the window. The stately owl flew in the window and held his foot out so that I could remove the letter.

I looked at the spidery writing and knew it was from the Headmaster. With a sigh I opened it and read,

My Dear Mr. Potter,

Please come to my office immediately upon receiving this missive. I will accept no excuses.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Hogwarts

"Wonderful!" I turned to Bob. "I can't go to dinner. I have to meet with Dumbledore."

She rubbed my arm. "Are you in trouble again?"

"Probably. I kind of made a scene when I walked in the doors. I told him in no uncertain terms that I would not talk to him; I said it rather loudly; and in front of several groups of students."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, Harry. Didn't Draco ever teach you that you don't disrespect someone in authority over you? Your peers, maybe. Your subordinates, definitely. But never…"

I held up my hand. "…Yes Bob, he tried to teach me. I just have a thick head I guess. I guess I'm just not a Mal…" The words stuck in my throat as I realized what I was about to say. My voice broke and I got tears in my eyes. "I have to go."

I started out the door but she grabbed my hand. "Harry, wait. You do know that daddy loves you, don't you?"

I was very quiet. "No, I don't. He turned on me the first chance he got. Even if I were to make nice with him, I don't think I will ever be able to trust him. I'm sorry, Bob."

She dropped my hand as I pulled away. "I guess I had better go."

I stepped out of the portrait hole with Bob right behind me. We walked together in silence until we got to The Great Hall. I squeezed her hand. "I love you."

Bob only nodded and gave me a sad smile.

I continued on my way and too soon found myself at the stone gargoyle. I leaned against the statue to wait. I suppose it was about five minutes before I felt the vibrations indicating the movement of the stone guard and stood back. Ludwig was on the other side. "Come in, Harry."

I sighed. "You just couldn't leave me alone for a while could you?"

He frowned at me. "This is neither the time nor the place, Harry."

"Well it must be, because you're here! I meant what I said before, Mr. Malfoy. I'm done with you."

He didn't say anything just turned and went to the spiraling steps. I sighed and followed. When I entered the room and Ludwig closed it behind me, I just stayed there and watched him sit in a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Won't you please have a seat, Harry?"

"Is that an order or a request?"

"If I must make it an order, then it is an order."

I put on the fakest smile that I could manage. "I'd love to have a seat, thank you, Headmaster."

I knew that I was bringing childishness to a whole new level, but I didn't care. I pulled the chair as far away from Bob's father as I could get away with and sat down, folded my arms and crossed my legs and stared at the professor.

Dumbledore frowned slightly at me. "Very well, Mr. Potter, Ludwig here tells me that something happened the other night that you were probably to upset to realize. I have invited you here tonight so that you can be given some information to ponder on. Go ahead, Ludwig."

Bob's father turned to me. "Harry, the other night when you were so upset with me; just before you ran out, something happened. I could feel you pulling power in. I could tell you were gathering power to strike me, but you didn't drain any power from Roberta or me."

He stopped talking and both of the adults watched for the reaction from me. I uncrossed my legs and arms and looked at him. Then I thought. That was exactly right. I remembered gathering in power ready to strike out but it didn't deplete either Bob or her father.

I however was not ready to let go of my anger just yet. I leaned back in the chair and again crossed my arms and legs. "That's very interesting. Can I go now?"

The Headmaster looked sternly at me. "Harry, I will no longer tolerate your rude behavior. You have acted like a child long enough."

I settled in and sighed, bound and determined that I was not going to speak until I was ready. I watched Dumbledore stand and nod to Ludwig. He then turned around and opened a door that I had never noticed before, directly behind his desk. Suddenly I was alone with the one person that I didn't want to talk to.

I heard a sigh from Ludwig direction. Evidently, the sly old man hadn't run this sudden disappearing act past him either.

I stood. "Well, I don't want to be here and I am hungry. Isn't it convenient that it's dinner time? I'll see you another time perhaps."

He rolled his eyes as I went to the door and found it locked. I came back to the chair and plopped down into it.

"You can't really believe that he is going to let either one of us leave until we get this talked out."

"The meddling old fool."

"Harry, I apologize."

I shook my head. "For what? For not caring for me the way you would a son? You can't help that! You just don't. I'm angrier at myself for expecting more from you than you were willing to give. It all happened too fast anyway. One minute you are a complete stranger to me and mad that I would dare date your daughter; the next minute I am hugging you and asking you to be my daddy. That just gives testimony to the fact of how desperate I am; desperate and pathetic."

"Are you quite finished with the self-loathing now; because I really would like to get a word in edgewise!"

His voice started getting louder at the beginning of the sentence and by the end of it he was out and out yelling at me.

I decided right then that I was done cowering. I yelled right back. "Well then let's get this over with so I can get out of here."

"Fine with me!"

We both sat back and fumed. I looked out the window. He looked at the floor. We stayed that way for at least fifteen minutes.

I turned from the window. "I don't even know what I'm doing here." I pointed to the door that Dumbledore had exited through. "What does he want anyway, his own little Harry Potter robot; someone that he can manipulate to do his dirty work for him?"

Ludwig snorted and shook his head. "Have you calmed down enough that we can actually have a rational conversation?"

I looked around the room then back at him and sighed. "I don't want to talk to you or anyone else, but since we aren't going to get out of her until we do, we might as well. There's nothing else to do here."

"We could play chess. Would you like to play a game of chess?"

I looked at him in disbelief then chuckled humorlessly and rolled my eyes. "Sure, why not?"

I watched him set up Dumbledore's chess game and sat down opposite him. "You start."

"White usually…"

I just looked at him.

"Oh! Well, OK then. Harry, the reason I was so upset was because Roberta got caught in the duel and got hurt. It could have just as easily been a Slashing Curse or an Unforgivable. Maybe I over reacted to the incident, but I can't promise you that in a similar situation, that I wouldn't do the same thing.

"Harry, you aren't a father, and until you are, you will never understand. Now, please believe me that I do love you as a father loves a son. That will never change. Even if the situation between you and Roberta were to change, that won't."

I rolled my eyes at that but for once kept my thoughts to myself.

"Some of the things that you said were absolutely true. At first, I was impressed that Harry Potter was in love with my daughter. But once I got to know you a little, I began to see you as you apparently want to be seen. But Harry, you will always be Harry Potter. You will always be connected to the incidents that made you famous. Don't you realize Harry that _you_ have to become comfortable with Harry Potter, not the other way around? It is too much for you to expect the wizarding world to treat you any differently. You can't run away from yourself. Until you come to that conclusion and do something about it, you are always going to be on an emotional broom ride. The high points will be very high but the low points will be devastatingly low. A lot like now.

"Let me ask you something, son. Do you like the way you are feeling right now?"

I shook my head. "No, I hate it."

"Then why would you continue to set yourself up for that? Until you get comfortable with yourself, these feelings that you are having…abandonment…anger…confusion and whatever else you are feeling are never, ever going to go away. You owe it to yourself to take care of yourself. You also owe it to my daughter."

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?"

He smiled. "I assume that you still want to marry Roberta, am I right?"

"Absolutely!"

He nodded. "Then think about this; unless you do this, unless you get these uncomfortable feelings under control, you are going to be dragging Roberta along with you. What it all boils down to is, if you can't love yourself, how can you love someone else?"

"I…well…" Then I sighed. "I guess I can't. So how do I do that?"

"You start by putting yourself in the shoes of those who look up to you. Try seeing yourself as they see you."

I laughed outright. "Lud, if I did that, my head would be so big that I wouldn't be able to walk through the door."

"That son is when you practice humility. Don't discount what others see, but don't let it go to your head either. Harry, you did the wizarding world a great service when you killed Voldemort. The fact that you did it before your seventeenth birthday was remarkable. Don't get me wrong, I'm not telling you to go looking for praise. Just accept it when it comes then move on."

I sighed, and just let the silence stand between us as we both moved our chess pieces haphazardly.

Then I sighed. "I'm still really mad at you, you know. What you did was unforgivable."

"Harry…"

"No, it's my turn. I spent and entire week with you at the cottage, and not once did you go and get rolls from Dominic's."

He started laughing. "You are incorrigible."

I put on the straightest face I could summon. "I'm serious."

"Of course you are."

He continued to laugh and I couldn't hold out any longer. I began laughing too. Soon we both had tears running down our faces and had to sit to keep from falling down.

Lud wiped his eyes. "OK, I imagine that you are hungry. Shall we go down to the Great Hall?"

"The kitchens more like. Dinner is over."

"Alright then, the kitchens."

"Now, all we have to do is get Dumbledore to let us out of here."

"I don't imagine that that is going to be a problem now. He's a sly one. The portraits have probably informed him that we have made acceptable progress and he has released the spell binding the door."

Just as he said, all we had to do was ask the door to open.

The end of March was proving to be a lot more accommodating all the way around.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – April

Ok, now that I look back at it, March, for the lack of a better word, sucked. The conversation with Lud however proved to be quite enlightening. I decided that what he had said could possibly have some merit, so I performed a few experiments. Nothing big mind you, I just did things like smile when some of the younger students stared, and actually signed an autograph for a Hufflepuff first year. That made me cringe a bit but I was taking Lud at his word. Getting to know Harry Potter was going to be quite the task, but one that I was sure I was up to.

The best part about April was that Bob now had two bets to pay off, and I had no qualms about reminding her about it; every time I saw her.

Finally the first Saturday in April she showed up in the Great Hall wearing cover-alls, elbow length rubber gloves, a shower cap and goggles.

My eyes must have bugged out of my head. Malfoy was almost on the floor laughing, the Gryffindors around me were chuckling, and Bob just stared at me expectantly.

I shook my head. "You know, you're beautiful…even in that get up. Bob, what are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Harry Potter, if you expect me to clean that pit that you call a dorm room, I am certainly not going in unprotected. The very idea sends chills down my spine. I just need you to let me in."

I remember leaning back and smirking. Then I shook my head, stood up and lifted the goggles and kissed her, much to the hooting delight of the students gathered in the Great Hall. I put the goggles back down on her eyes. "Come with me."

I took her hand and led her to my dorm room.

Have you ever gotten so used to a situation that you never paid attention to it until you are forced to look at it through some else's eyes? Well, that was the situation I found myself in. Seamus had left his clothes strewn about, including the dirty underwear. Ron's bed looked like a train wreck. Dean's books were spread all over the table. There were puddles leading into the room from the loo. I had stuff hanging out of my trunk, and school robes thrown on the floor next to the bed where I had left them the night before. On the other hand, Neville's bed was nicely made and everything was in its place.

The worst was that the room had that musky smell that spoke of a small room housing five young men.

I shook my head in disgust. "On second thought, Bob, no. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

She released a breath. "Thank Merlin. Let's go." She took my hand and led me back down the steps and to the common room. She waved her wand and the clothes were transformed into jeans and a tee shirt.

I put my arms around her and kissed her temple. "I still get Paris, you know."

"Absolutely."

Have I told you yet that her smile can light up a room?

The first two weeks of April passed without incident. No one had seen anything of Lucius Malfoy. Bob and I planned to spend the Easter Hol's with Lud. Draco also decided to come along with Ginny. Lud had contacted Mrs. Weasley and assured her that Ginny would be safe. So it was that the four of us planned to spend the week with Lud.

Professor Dumbledore had arranged a carriage ride to Hogsmeade for the us and came along for the ride. He told us that we were going to Apparate to Bob's home and that he was going to do a side along Apparation with Ginny. The whole operation took about an hour.

We stood outside the dilapidated cottage and I took Bob's arm and we happily went up the broken walkway. Draco and Ginny held back, not trusting that the house would stand. Lud met us on the front steps. Bob ran up and hugged him.

"Daddy."

"Hello, baby. Harry, you look to be in one piece."

I laughed. "Yeah, no broken bones or anything."

Lud looked at Draco and Ginny. "Well, come on you two."

"Um, Uncle Lud, are you sure that…"

I laughed. "It's recognition wards, prat. Come on."

Ludwig shook hands with Dumbledore. "Albus, it's good to see you. Come in for some tea, or maybe something stronger."

The Headmaster, however shook his head. I'm sorry, my boy, I really must be getting back. Now that the children are safely ensconced, I will take my leave. You four behave yourselves."

We all mumbled. "Yes, sir. Happy Easter, sir."

Bob threaded her arm through Lud's and the other through mine again and we headed up the stairs and into the house. As I remembered it, it was warm cozy and welcoming.

Lud had already stored our stuff in the rooms. He had two beds set up in the guest room where Draco's and my stuff were and an extra bed set up in Bob's room for Ginny.

Once we were all settled in, we sat around in the living room and visited for a while. Draco looked curiously at Lud and asked, "Uncle Lud, aren't the towns people a bit suspicious about why you would live in a place that is apparently dilapidated?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was a bit concerned about that when we first moved in here, but it is far enough on the outskirts of town that the folks rarely come by here. And if they do, they don't make the connection between this ruin and the home where Al Campbell lives. Are you kids hungry, I've got Dominic's rolls."

Bob and I were up in a shot. I looked at Draco. "You are not going to believe these things. There is nothing like them in the world. But watch out, Lud is really greedy." Then I dodged out of the way because Lud took a swat at me.

Lud let us all get seated around the table and serve ourselves. "OK, kids, let's hear it. What do you want to do while you're here?"

Bob swallowed before she spoke. "I lost a bet, daddy. I have to take Harry to Paris for dinner."

"Paris? Why Paris."

The four of us ended up telling Lud about the chocolate frog eating contest and he was looking at me and shaking his head. "You beat Roberta? That's saying something. I once saw her finish an entire Easter basket in one sitting. Well, let me rephrase that. I was busy with the town Easter party and left my ten year old to her own devices for a half hour. She found the Grand Prize for the Easter egg hunt…which happened to be a huge basket of chocolates. She scarfed down every piece, and was half way through the chocolate bunny, before anyone found her. It was Mrs. Morgenstern that caught her."

Roberta started laughing. "Yeah, she still hasn't forgiven me. And I was sick for a week after that, too."

"Served you right. In any case, since I can't let you go to Paris on your own, why don't we leave tomorrow and spend the entire weekend. Easter in Paris has always been a favorite of mine. Sound good to you lot?"

I leaned back in my chair and smiled. "Wow, this is getting better and better."

Draco laughed. "You ever been to Paris, Harry?"

I shook my head. "No. Never really had the opportunity. This should be fun."

Lud made all the arrangements for the trip. We decided to Floo to wizarding Paris. Our first stop was a little bed and breakfast called 'La Petit Fleur', where we promptly got three rooms. Once we got settled in, we went exploring. Lud took us to all the tourist sites. I mean come on, you can't go to Paris and NOT see the Eiffel Tower, the Arc De Triomphe, Vaux Le Vicomte Castle,or the Rue de la Paix. Draco was particularly happy going shopping on the Rue de la Paix. He bought Ginny a very nice necklace at Cartier.

Saturday night we went to L'Ardoise, a tiny bistro in the oldest French tradition. We all decided to order something different, then taste everything we could. It was wonderful.

Easter Sunday I got my steak at Maison de L'Aubrac, in Champs Elysées. I made a note to return as soon as I could. I even got my limo. When Bob pays off a bet, she goes to extremes.

Monday morning we returned to Lud's house and mostly just collapsed in the chairs. Luckily we didn't have to return to school until the following Sunday. That gave us an entire week to enjoy.

We did spend some time revising. After all NEWTs were coming up at the end of May. But mostly we spent the time just relaxing. We played some Quidditch as well.

Thursday morning we all followed our routine of sleeping in and eating a light brunch. When Draco came down the steps, he found Ginny asleep on the sofa. He laughed and kissed her awake. "Did you spend all night down here, Gin?"

She smiled. "Yes. The fire was so warm and I was so tired, I just fell asleep right here. Good morning, by the way."

I came out of the kitchen eating a Dominic's roll that Lud had gone to get earlier. When they saw that, they were both up and headed toward the kitchen in moments.

"Hey, Ginny, is Bob still sleeping?"

"I'm assuming so, Harry. But I didn't sleep up there."

Lud came down stairs then and yawned. "Morning, kids. Hey, save at least one of those rolls for me."

I laughed. "Ya snooze, ya lose, Lud."

He snorted at me and picked up the _Daily Prophet_. "I think I have some more cauldrons to scrub, Harry."

I smiled at him. "You want a roll, Lud?"

He shook out the paper. "That's better."

By noon, Bob still hadn't put in an appearance and I kept glancing up the stairs every few minutes.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter, go up and knock on the door."

Ginny stood up. "I'll go."

I heard her walk into the room, but a moment later she was back downstairs confused. "She isn't up there."

Both Lud and I jumped up. "What?" I ran the steps two at a time with Lud directly behind me. As Ginny said, the room was empty. We ran back downstairs and I went out the door to look around the yard. After five minutes of searching, I started to call out for her.

We were all searching the grounds further and further away from the house as time went on.

It was starting to get dark when we all returned to the house. I was fit to be tied. I was pacing in agitation. Albus came in through the Floo at that moment. "I've got the Order together, Ludwig. They are combing the extended area."

I looked at the two men. "I've got to find her."

"Absolutely not, Mr. Potter. If Roberta's disappearance is due to foul play, you will be putting yourself into danger as well. No, it's better to let the Order handle it."

"But, sir, she could be injured and helpless. I… I can't just stay here and do nothing!"

"You will, Harry. You will stay here."

That was when it hit me. "This is Lucius' doing, isn't it?"

But the Headmaster shook his head. "We have no way of knowing, but just in case…"

"Then I absolutely have to keep looking. If he get's hold of her…"

Lud just shook his head. "Harry, the Professor is right. There is no sense in putting you into danger as well. You will stay here."

I looked at him in disbelief. "She's YOUR daughter. Don't you even care?"

His eyes narrowed. "I won't even dignify that with an answer, Mr. Potter."

I threw myself into a chair and rubbed my tired eyes. I watched Lud and the Professor walk to the far side of the room and begin talking. Then Draco caught my attention and covertly nodded his head toward the kitchen. My eyes slid back to the men who were absorbed in conversation and I took advantage of their lack of attention and slipped out of the room, into the kitchen and out the back door.

Draco and Ginny were right behind me. Ginny handed me my cloak, Draco handed me a broom. "If Lucius has her, Harry, he will be at the Manor. I will come with you to get you through the wards unnoticed."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Look at it this way, Harry. If she _is_ at the Manor, I am the only one who can get you in. The Order won't have a chance of getting it, and Uncle Lud isn't going to do it."

"OK, OK, then let's go."

Without a second thought, we were gone.

The foreboding that I had been feeling all day suddenly spiked as we Apparated into the Manor. The house had the feeling of being abandoned. It was dark and cold. Draco was even confused that we weren't met by a house-elf.

He whispered. "Oh, this isn't good."

I looked at him and whispered back. "Why?"

"Even when no one is here, the elves are present. They have either all been ordered away, or they are all dead. Either scenario means that my father is probably waiting for us somewhere in the Manor."

"Well, where's the best place to start looking?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I don't pretend to understand the man at all."

I got perturbed. "Well, we can't just stand here. We need to do _something_. Let's try rooms on the ground floor, then move upward."

We started to methodically search for clues through each room on the ground floor and found nothing. We did hear a noise, however. As we searched Narcissa's day room, a thump sounded through the ceiling. We both stopped what we were doing and looked up toward the ceiling.

Draco put his finger to his lips and moved toward the back of the room to a hidden set of stairs. "Jump the third step. It squeaks."

I nodded and followed him to the next level, then stopped at the top stair. Again, Draco put his fingers to his lips and slightly opened a door to a room that would have been directly over the day room.

I could feel the cold breeze swirling through the slightly opened door and looked at Draco in confusion. He then walked fully into the room. The windows were broken and the chiffon curtains fluttered in the wind that slid past the insufficient barrier. Other than that, however, the room showed no signs of having been occupied in a long while. Furniture sat around the room, covered in white sheets, looking for all the world like squat ghosts standing sentinel. The fireplace showed no sign of having been used anytime recently. And strands of sticky cobwebs strung themselves from the chandelier to the ceiling itself.

"There's nothing here."

"Draco, we both heard the noise. There has to be something…" Then another noise, that sounded like a brief drag of wood against a floor, broke the silence." Draco's brows furrowed as he listened.

I looked at him and whispered. "There's something alive, here. Maybe it's one of the elves."

"Perhaps. But it could be my father making us chasing sounds. We stick to the plan and check each room."

I nodded.

As we went from room to room, we heard unmistakable proof that we were not alone in the house.

It was at the end of a long corridor we searched that we noticed a light from under a door. Draco's brows furrowed again. He mouthed the words, "Mother's room."

As we stepped toward the door, we heard something else. The unmistakable sound of Apparition. However, it came from the Apparition room below. "That would be my uncle. Let's go talk to him. There is something that is just not right here."

I looked again at the door then sighed and nodded. "Fine, but let's make it fast. I have to find Bob."

Draco nodded. "Understood."

I discovered that day, that the combination of worry because one's daughter is missing, and the refusal of the errant boyfriend to heed instructions, make for a volatile situation.

Lud was furious.

"What in the devil do you two think you are doing? Once again, you've put yourself in danger."

By that point I was in no mood to be lectured. "Look, Lud, there seems to be something that you and all the other so-called adults are forgetting. You keep telling me that I am the strongest wizard alive. I have already defeated Voldemort. I am also of age. Don't be misguided by the fact that I am in school. I intend to end this today, and I am not going to allow you, or anyone else to get in my way. Roberta is in trouble and I refuse to be treated like a child. Now, you can either stay here or come with me, but I'm going!" With that, I spun on my heel and returned to the upstairs corridor.

Unsurprisingly, I was followed by Lud and Draco.

Wand at the ready, and two back up behind me, I opened the door to the room that Draco had identified as his mother's.

What I saw astounded me. Lucius Malfoy stood stiff as a board in the corner, obviously under _Patrificus Totalus._ Roberta stood next to him, wand trained on her uncle and a glazed look in her eyes. "Crucio!"

I could see the agony in Lucius' eyes, and he wasn't even granted the privilege of screaming his pain.

I have to admit, the entire scene stunned me for a moment. Lud wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Finite."

As I turned around to look at her, she was looking up into her father's eyes and the tears were flowing. "I… I couldn't… I couldn't stop, daddy! She told me to… she made me…"

"Shh, shh, baby. It's alright now." He held her close as I came up to them.

In that moment, I vowed that Bob would NEVER have that look on her face again. The utter devastation, I knew, would haunt me more than all the other horrors that I had lived through. But she had said something that caught my attention.

"Bob, you said that 'she made you.' Can you tell us who?"

She was crying on Lud's chest, but she wiped her eyes and nodded. "Aunt Narcissa. She… she…" Then Bob started crying again and Lud pulled her out of the room.

I looked at Draco who was standing there, staring at his father in shock. When I went up to him he looked at me. "My mother did this? I… I don't even know what to say to that."

I put a hand on his back and directed him out of the room. "Draco, I need you to check on Bob. I'll call the Aurors in to help with your father."

He looked at me in devastation, but nodded and walked down the steps.

I put a Binding Spell on Lucius then released him from the Patrificus Totalus spell. He blinked several times and sighed in what I assumed was relief.

After several moments he looked at me. "My thanks, Mr. Potter. You've no idea what that woman has done to me."

"You are talking about your wife?"

He nodded. "She has had me under Imperious for about a year now."

I could see the fury building in his eyes. Then he looked at me with regret. "You see, my wife is much like her departed sister, Bellatrix. Crazed doesn't even begin to describe her."

I know the confusion was plain on my face, but I shook it off and cleared my throat. "Alright, then. Um, Mr. Malfoy, you need to sit down." I directed him over to the end of the bed and released the bonds that held him.

I knew that Lud and the Headmaster would probably have had twin conniption fits, but the man had just been through the Cruciatus Curse. He needed, at the very least, to sit down.

Within moments, the Aurors arrived, but before they could take the man into custody, I explained what had happened and asked that they question him under Veritiserum to get the truth.

Then I went in search of Bob.

When I saw her, I ran and grabbed her and held her close. She was shaking and cold so I threw my cloak around her shoulders and pulled her close again.

"It'll be OK, Bob."

"But I hurt him, Ha…Harry. I didn't want to, but I did."

I kissed her hair. "The Imperius Curse doesn't give you a choice, love. You are compelled to do what the caster orders. It wasn't you. I just left Lucius. He is fine. He is with the Aurors now. We will find Narcissa and get her the help that she needs. Bob, I want you to go with your dad. I'm going to talk to the Aurors."

"They are going to want to talk to me too, aren't they?"

"Probably, but they can do it from the cottage." I kissed her and led her back to Lud. "I'm going to the Ministry."

Lud seemed to study me for a long moment, then shook his head. "We have all seriously misjudged you, Harry. For that I apologize." He shook his head and sighed.

I smirked at him. "I get that a lot."

He clapped me on the shoulder. "I'll see you at home then." He Apparated out with his arms around his daughter.

Then I looked at Draco. "You OK?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to come too?"

"Yeah. I think I want to hear what father has to say."

When we showed up at the Ministry, Kingsley greeted us by ushering us into a viewing room. Lucius was being questioned but couldn't see that we were there.

Auror Stephenson was sitting at a small table with Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, will you tell me what your motivation was to kidnap your niece?"

Lucius shook his head. "I was coerced into it."

"Coerced? Please, Mr. Malfoy, it's just the two of us here. You can tell me the truth."

Lucius sighed. "I am telling you the truth, Mr. Stephenson. I was under the Imperius Curse."

"And who put the curse on you?"

"My wife."

The man smirked, thinking he had caught Lucius in a lie. "Come now, are you really expecting the Ministry to believe that you, one of Voldemort's inner circle, was acting under a curse that went undetected?"

"Yes."

"Let's say, for the sake of simplicity, that you were indeed under the Imperius Curse. How long has that been the case?"

"Three years."

The man laughed. "You are telling me that your wife cursed you and kept you under for three years? That would be during most of Voldemort's rein of terror. Are you trying to tell me that all of the incidents that you were involved in, were under duress?"

"I want it to go on record that I am offering to take Veritiserum. I am freely offering up the information, should you choose to avail yourself. I would, however, like to have my lawyer present."

On our side of the glass, I looked at Draco. "Do you believe him?"

Draco's brows were furrowed. "Well, he is definitely acting differently. It's been a good long while since I have seen him this way. It seems like he's been angry forever."

"Do you think your mother could pull this off?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Absolutely. She's devious. She always has been. In all seriousness, I wouldn't put it past her at all."

He looked back at his father and shook his head. "As a matter of fact, now that I think of it, it seems perfectly clear. My father's personality has completely changed. I assumed it was due to his affiliations. But, perhaps, what he is saying is right. Besides, Roberta said that it was mother that put the curse on her. That would be understandable if she has a history of using the curse."

I looked at Lucius. "I don't see it, Draco. To me, he is acting exactly the same as he did back when the Chamber of Secrets was opened."

He turned and smirked at me. "Well, he would seem the same. It doesn't matter if he is under the Imperius Curse, Harry. He hates you."

"Why? What did I ever do to him? I mean, before the Chamber and all."

"He hated your father. And much like Snape, you were someone he could vent that hatred on."

I shook my head. "If I could just get away from people who hated my father, I have a feeling that I'd have a pretty peaceful life. What did my father do to him?"

Draco smirked. "He was in Gryffindor. He was also a pure-blood that would lower himself to date a Muggle-born. As a result, you are a half blood. That was enough."

I turned and looked back at Lucius, then shook my head.

The close-mindedness of human beings, be they wizard or Muggle, never ceases to amaze me. At the very least, years of misunderstanding and hatred could be avoided by simple acceptance. I know that a line must be drawn somewhere and that line is different for everyone, but, at least to me, blood is blood… magic is magic. But, I suppose someone like Lucius Malfoy would never accept that.

I looked at Draco. "Let's just go give a statement to Kingsley. I want to go check on Bob."

Before we could leave the room, Kingsley burst in. "Harry, Mr. Malfoy, we just received a call from Albus. Narcissa Malfoy is at Ludwig Malfoy's home…"

Before he could finish telling us what was going on, I was out the door, followed closely by Draco. Within moments, we were standing in the living room.

It looked as if a tornado had gone through it. Albus was sitting at the table allowing Molly Weasley to staunch the bleeding on a rather remarkable slash.

"Mrs. Weasley, where…"

She nodded out the back door. I vaguely heard Draco ask about Ginny as I headed out the door.

The scene I saw has been embedded in my mind and will be for a good many years to come. It was dusk, but the dark thunderclouds, in their rolling variegation, had been hovering all day and made it darker than normal.

My eyes landed on the only important part of the scene. Narcissa Malfoy stood, blonde hair being whipped about by the wind, and lightning striking behind her, stood towering over Bob, who was struggling to sit up.

I was vaguely aware of the Aurors and Ludwig standing there, not daring to move forward.

As I watched, Narcissa picked Bob up by the hair and threatened to throw her off the cliff that lay just at their backs. She had evidently been hit by an anti-Apparition Spell and was unable to leave.

I had never been so angry in my life. As that woman stood there, laughing at us all, I shook with the desire to kill her. I didn't even _desire_ to kill Voldemort.

I stood facing her and began pulling in power. Lud must have realized what was happening because he pulled the Aurors back and left me standing twenty meters from the crazed woman.

She pointed her wand at me with a laugh. "Expelliarmus!"

I laughed. "I don't have a wand, Narcissa. Let her go and you will live."

She laughed but then frowned. She was beginning to feel the power drain that I directed at her.

My breath was coming in heaving gasps as anger sliced through me with dagger-like sharpness.

I will say this for Narcissa Malfoy. She was determined. Despite her lagging power she laughed and sent a Slashing Curse, not at me, but at Bob, and I cringed at her cry of distress.

"Come one step closer and she will die. I will enjoy cutting her to ribbons, Mr. Potter."

She backed up even closer to the edge of the cliff, threatening to throw Bob over the side and to the jagged rocks below.

"Enough! Narcissa, let her go, now!"

She laughed again but it was obvious that she was feeling the drain. Unfortunately, she still had hold on Bob. If she fell, due to my attack, she would take Bob with her.

It was then that Ludwig came up behind me. "Harry, don't attack yet."

I remember feeling a bit irritated but only nodded, never taking my eyes off of my prey.

I could feel my power building as hers got weaker. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought that it was poetic justice to attack her with her own power.

Then there was a moment where it appeared that Narcissa couldn't even hold her own arm up. She let her hand slip from Bob and dropped to her side.

"What are you…?"

At that moment, things happened quickly. Bob dropped to the ground; I hit Narcissa with a Repelling Spell; Ludwig ran toward his daughter trying to prevent her from going over the side of the cliff; and Narcissa fell. It seemed to happen in slow motion. I can still to this day see her arms spread wide, and the surprised look on her face as she went over the cliff. She seemed to float there, looking like an avenging angel.

Then she fell out of sight.

Then I ran and helped Lud get Bob away from the cliff. We left the Aurors to deal with the aftermath of the battle.

Molly was standing at the door, ushering us in and took charge. "Over on the sofa, Mr. Malfoy. Harry, sit at the table. Ginny, get Harry some tea. That's right, Mr. Malfoy, let's get a look at this wound. You'll be right as rain in no time, Roberta."

I looked at Malfoy who was staring at his folded hands on the table.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

His head shot up like he had just realized that I was sitting there. "Don't be stupid, Potter. You did what you had to do. My mother… my mother got what she deserved." Despite his bravado, I could tell that there was an underlying sadness there. However, I was also just as certain that he didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped it.

"Is Roberta alright?"

"I think so. Mrs. Weasley is checking her over now. By the way, when did she get here?"

"Albus called her when all of this started. He didn't want to leave her here alone."

I only nodded.

"You know, it seems that you've mastered this power draining thing. You didn't put anyone out of commission, except… well, except your target."

I nodded. "Yeah, it was a simple matter of opening my eyes as I drew in power."

Draco nodded and put his head on his arms. Ginny put a cup of tea in front of me and went to sit next to him, putting her face close to his.

I stood to go to the living room, but as I left, I thought I heard a sob.

In the living room, Bob was sitting on the sofa, nodding at something that Mrs. Weasley was saying to her. When she saw me, her face lit up. "Harry! Budge up, daddy. Let Harry sit."

Lud chuckled. "Well, I see where I rate. I think I should be upset."

She grinned at him. "You never have to worry, daddy. You are one of the two most important men in my life."

I sat next to her and pulled her into my arms. "Are you OK, Bob?"

She put her head on my shoulder. "I am now. I never thought I'd say this, but I think we might be better off at Hogwarts, preparing for NEWTs."

Ludwig cleared his throat. "I'm not sure I'm sending you back."

Her head shot up. "Of course I'm going back, daddy! We have less than two months left to school and I'm going to take my NEWTs."

He petted her hair. "And I don't want to let you out of my sight. That's twice in one week that you've been attacked."

"And you told me that Aunt Cissa was dead. Both attacks were by her."

The sound of Apparation filled the room and we all looked up. Albus Dumbledore stood there, concern plainly displayed on his face.

Lud spoke up first. "What is it, Albus?"

"Well, it's Mr. Malfoy. It seems that Mrs. Malfoy's manipulations go far beyond anything we had imagined. The Aurors returned and reported on Mr. Potter's battle with the woman and that she had died in the fight. It seems that the moment she passed, Lucius came out of a trance. We are discovering that it was layer upon layer of personality manipulation. He is in an utter state of confusion and has been sent to St. Mungo's for observation."

He looked at Draco. "My boy, I know this has been difficult for you, but I wonder if you would allow the Healer's to examine you as well? It stands to reason that if your mother was able to do this to your father, that she might have done the same to you."

Ginny tightened her arm around him. "But, Professor, when his mother died, nothing happened to Draco."

"Be that as it may…"

Then Draco interrupted. "No, it's alright. I'll go. I would like to see my father, anyway. Maybe I'll be able…."

He let the sentence drop but stood. He kissed Ginny and gave her a smile. "I'll be alright, Gin. I'll see you at school."

Ginny threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Be careful."

He smiled, nodded and turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Let's go."

After they were gone, Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny. "Why don't you come home for the rest of the holiday. She nodded sadly and turned to Lud. "Mr. Malfoy, thank you for having me. I wish I could say it was a good time, but… well, you know." Then her face brightened. "But Paris was fun!"

Lud kissed her forehead. "Well, Miss Weasley, it has been nothing if not adventurous. I look forward to seeing you again."

She and her mother went to gather her things and that left the three of us sitting on the sofa.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. "Suddenly, I'm exhausted."

Lud chuckled. "With good cause. I see you learned to focus your power."

I nodded my head but kept my eyes closed. "Yeah. When I was trying it before, I had my eyes closed and was then drawing from all power around me. After that incident when I stormed out of here, I analyzed what the difference had been. There were two things. I was furious, and I was directed. I wanted out. I took power from the space between me and the door and blasted it off its hinges. With Narcissa, I drew the power directly from her. I could do that because my eyes were opened and targeted my enemy." I yawned. "At least, that's my theory."

Lud stood up. "OK, Harry. Up you get." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a standing position. Let's get you to bed." Then he looked at his daughter. "The same for you, Roberta. Let's go, move it, both of you."

I probably should have argued. Even if it was just for show. But I didn't even have the strength for that.

I must have really been tired because I woke up thirty-six hours later.

I think I'm going to have to learn to use only what power I gather when fighting. When I attacked Narcissa, I put a good deal of my own power out as well. Live and learn, I suppose.

Draco returned on Saturday with a clean bill of health. However, he told us that the Healers at St. Mungo's were completely amazed at the amount of subtle manipulation that had been perpetrated against Lucius Malfoy over almost two decades. "They are still working to remove all the false personality markers. But they have allowed him to come with me to the Hogwarts Express tomorrow morning."

Personally, seeing the change in Draco was amazing in and of itself. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to see the 'new' Lucius Malfoy.

We left for Hogwarts Sunday morning and all met on the platform. Lucius and Draco were the first to arrive. I had to shake my head. Lucius, always reserved, was laughing out loud and looked as if twenty years had dropped from him. After a few moments, he approached me and stuck his hand out. "Mr. Potter, I know that it is insufficient, but please accept my apologies for past treatment of you. And I also thank you for your hand in this latest excitement. Had it not been for you, I would never have known how far reaching my wife's manipulations spanned. I hope you will allow me to make amends sometime in the future when the hurt isn't as sharp."

I couldn't help it. I smiled and nodded. "Of course, sir. I'm very sorry for your ordeal and I wish you the best of luck toward a speedy recovery."

He smiled and squeezed my shoulder then returned to where Draco was now standing and talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

When we finally got on board, we all shared a car. There was Bob and me, Draco and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, with a good number of visitors that were in and out of the car.

At on point, Bob squeezed my hand and tilted her head toward Draco. He was wearing a genuine smile. He was also more relaxed than I had ever seen him as he laughed and joked with Pansy Parkinson who had come in search of Draco. She, as had most of Slytherin house, heard about the events over the Easter break and wanted first hand information.

I squeezed her hand back and tilted my hand toward the door. "Let's find some place to be alone."

She kissed my cheek and when she pulled back her eyes were twinkling.

Once again I counted myself a lucky man.

The only place we could find was outside the car at the connectors. We sat side by side, holding hands but not saying much of anything. The noise was too loud to be able to hear each other easily. So I did the only natural thing I could do. I kissed her.

"I love you, you know."

She giggled. "I know. You have good taste."

After having her repeat herself several times, I motioned her up and went back into the car. When we returned, Ron and Draco were playing chess, Hermione was studying, and Ginny was looking over Draco's shoulder watching the game. Everyone else was gone.

The return trip to school was blessedly uneventful. Of course, when we returned, we had the prospect of NEWTs hanging over our heads and any dates that any of us had consisted of studying in the library, studying in the courtyard, studying in the Great Hall or studying in our common rooms.

Between preparing for the tests and normal class schedule, we didn't have a moment for ourselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – May

We had two weeks! Two weeks to assemble, order and relearn seven years of work before the tedium of the tests began. I kept telling myself only two more weeks, then the tests, then… what?

I realized that I hadn't made any sort of decision as to what I wanted to do. I had considered entering the Auror Department. The more I thought about that, however, the more I decided that I had had enough of fighting. Other offers were owled to me almost on a daily basis. A publishing company wanted me to write my memoirs. I shuddered just at the thought of that. The Minister of Magic and sent me a letter suggesting that I go into politics. That letter I threw away without a second thought.

The company that made the Firebolts wanted me to be a permanent spokesperson for them in the advertising department. Dealing with the press on a daily basis? Uh, no!

St. Mungo's even sent pamphlets about becoming a Healer. I actually considered that one but decided that I didn't want to be put in a position where people were coming to me because I am 'Harry Potter'. Then when, inevitably, something would go wrong, Harry Potter would be trashed in the papers again, the hospital would be sued… again, I shuddered.

The only thing that really made sense was to do what I loved. I had had a taste of teaching in fifth year and was very proud of my accomplishments. I decided to visit Professor Dumbledore and discuss the situation with him. He had offered a position earlier in the year and I was interested enough to talk to him about it.

So it was, that the Saturday before NEWTs began, found me in the Headmaster's office. I had made an appointment with him for directly after breakfast and we talked about my options until just before lunch. When I left the office, I left with a signed teaching contract. I would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at the start of the new term in September. I also had an agreement with Professor Dumbledore that on Sunday morning, he would accompany me to Diagon Ally. I had some very important business to take care of and I needed to get to my Gringotts account to do it.

After breakfast Sunday morning, I excused myself from everyone mumbling something about detention with Snape and made my way to the familiar gargoyle that stood sentinel at the Headmaster's door. He was actually waiting for me and we left immediately for Diagon Ally and Gringotts.

The day was spent in a flower shop, purchasing everlasting roses. In a candy shop getting the best chocolates money could buy… along with one chocolate frog. And finally a jeweler's shop buying an engagement ring. The minute NEWTs were over, she and I were going to have a long, romantic evening.

The tests were grueling. There is no other word that applies. The written tests covered things that I was sure had never been taught. Hermione was so stressed out that she walked around with this crazed look in her eyes, three or four quills sticking in her hair and a scowl on her face when someone would dare to make a noise that she didn't deem as absolutely necessary. I felt sorry for Ron.

Ginny and Draco had the perfect solution. Since Ginny wasn't taking NEWTs, she drilled Draco on all his subjects and gave him a kiss for every question he got right. Of course, I suspect she gave him a kiss for every question he got wrong as well.

I, however, took a different approach. I had studied my heart out in the weeks leading up to the tests. I decided that there wasn't anymore that I was going to learn, so when the tests started, the books stayed closed. Luckily, Roberta agreed with my approach and we spent a good amount of time sitting on the grounds or walking around the lake talking about the future.

She was very excited that I had accepted the teaching position. "I didn't want you out chasing nasty wizards anyway, Harry."

I just chuckled and squeezed her tighter.

Then, miraculously, it was over. The last spell had been cast and the final 'I' dotted. There was a collective sigh of relief and the noise level rose to previously unheard of decibels.

Word got out that Dumbledore had planned an end of term party for the fifth, sixth and seventh years for the following night. The anticipation of that event had people buzzing.

But tonight, I had plans.

I caught up with Bob in the corridor. "I'm picking you up at your dorm in one half hour. Wear your best robes. We're going to Paris."

She stopped and stared at me in shock. "Paris?"

"Yep, Paris."

"As in France?"

I laughed. "Do you know any other?"

She studied me for a long moment then grinned. "I assume we are sneaking out?"

"Nope, we have permission."

She pulled back a bit and looked at me. "Really? That's not like you."

I looked at my watch. "Twenty-Seven minutes. You're wasting time, Bob."

She laughed. "OK, OK, I'm going. See you in a bit."

I made a bee-line to Gryffindor Tower and changed into my dress robes.

When I made my appearance in the common room, I was greeted with wolf whistles and teasing remarks. I had the gifts I bought shrunk down and in my pocket. With a quick look at my watch I looked at my mates. "Gotta go. See you later."

I went to Slytherin dorms and Pansy greeted me with a frown. "You don't give a girl much time, Potter."

"Why, is she upset?"

"No. But she should be."

Draco took one look at me and his eyes grew wide. "So, this is it, hmm?"

I didn't look at him because Bob had just come up the steps. I ground through my teeth. "Loose lips, Malfoy." Then I stepped forward and took her hand and kissed it.

"My, my, my, Harry. You do clean up well. So, where are we going in Paris?"

"We are having dinner on the Eiffel Tower."

Her eyes grew wide. "So, what's the special occasion?"

"You."

"You know, daddy will probably be upset."

But I shook my head. "Not an issue. Professor Dumbledore talked to him. Are you ready?"

She took my arm and we headed out of the dorm toward the front doors. I had a white carriage waiting being pulled by a Hippogryff. I wanted a unicorn, but Hagrid couldn't arrange it.

We traveled the road to Hogsmeade where we walked to the stone bridge. I put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "It's going to take two Apparitions to get there. Would you care to side along?"

She nodded and leaned into me.

The first Apparition took us to the Leaky Cauldron, in London. The second took us to wizarding Paris where I had another carriage waiting to take us around the park before going up for dinner.

I reached under the seat and pulled out a bottle of chilled Dom Perignon and poured a glass for both of us.

She looked at me and smile. "What on earth did I do to deserve all this?"

"I just want you to know that you are the most important person in the world to me. You deserve to be wined and dined."

I took the flowers out of my pocket and resized them. "These are for you. However, they can't hold a candle to your beauty."

She blushed a bit and smiled as she opened the box. "Oh, Harry, they are absolutely beautiful." She buried her face in the blooms and smiled again. "Beautiful."

Then she looked at me. "You've been a very good boy, Harry Potter."

I grinned. "Well, these go with the flowers." I handed her the resized chocolates. She laughed at the single chocolate frog. "I think I'll save these for later."

We rode around the park then the driver pulled up to the entrance. We rode the elevator to the top and stepped out into the restaurant. They had our table next to the windows waiting for us. She caught her breath as she looked out over the city. The lights were just coming up and the reflection was dancing on the water below.

When we were seated, suddenly I got nervous. I don't know why, but I did.

When the waiter came to the table I ordered. It wasn't the flawless French that Lud and Draco had used when we had been to Paris before, but it was painstakingly precise. Dumbledore had walked me through it many times and finally deemed me… adequate.

The waiter smiled, nodded and left again.

Then I looked at her. "Did I get it right? I hope I didn't order squid or some such."

She giggled and squeezed my hand. "No, you were perfect. So, Harry, what's going on?"

"A celebration. We made it to the end of seventh year, still relatively in one piece. NEWTs are done and, for good or for bad, it's out of our hands. It's time to sit back and relax." Then I shrugged. "At least until classes start in September."

She smiled again. "I'm jealous. You have your life all planned out. Me, I have yet to decide what I want to do."

I remember smiling at her then looking down at the table for a moment. "Bob, I think I have an idea about that as well."

"Oh, yeah, well, let's hear it then."

I stood up and went to her side of the table and got down on one knee. "Bob, I love you more than my own life. We just fit together so well that I can't imagine trying to do anything without you by my side. I can't promise you perfection, but I can promise love and all that goes with it. Bob, will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?"

I took her by surprise, and my question brought tears to her eyes. I had to strain to hear her, but hear her I did. "Of course I'll marry you, Harry."

I slipped the ring on her finger and stood. Bob jumped up then threw her arms around me and kissed me. "Harry, I love you so much."

We were interrupted by applause. We both blushed a bit and looked around. I was shocked. A good number of our friends and families were there. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lud, Lucius, Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Did you know about this, Harry?"

I shook my head. "Not in the slightest."

She ran over to her father and hugged him. That was the cue for all of them to surround us.

I looked at Dumbledore. "What are you all doing here, sir?"

He leaned over to me and whispered, "That was the only way I could get Ludwig to agree to let Roberta come."

After a bit, everyone returned to their meals, leaving Bob and me to feel the weight of all those eyes on us. "So much for a romantic dinner."

She giggled. "Harry, it's perfect! You're perfect. When do you want to do this?"

I grinned. "Anxious?"

"Absolutely! If you think I'm letting you go back to Hogwarts with all those sixth and seventh years all trying to catch your eye, you've got another think coming."

I kissed her fingers. "They can try, but they don't have a snowballs chance in hell of succeeding. But, I would like to return with a wife on my arm."

"Maybe Madam Hooch would need an assistant."

"Well, if she does, I can't think of a better flight instructor than you. We'll talk to Dumbledore when we return."

She giggled. "Why not talk to him now. He's just over there."

"No. This is our time. They've encroached on it enough as it is."

We finished our dinner and Lud came up. "It's late, you two. Do you want to stay at the house or go back to the school?"

Bob and I looked at each other, then at her father. "School!"

He grinned. "Why do I get the feeling that I've over-stayed my welcome?"

Bob hugged him. "Not at all, Daddy. Professor Dumbledore has planned an end of year party that promises to be the best ever. Can't miss that." She wiggled her hand in front of him. "Besides, I can't wait to show my friends."

"Very well, you two. Off with you then."

I looked at her. "Well, shall we?"

She took my arm and we waved to everybody as we left. Within fifteen minutes, we were back in the waiting carriage and heading to the school.

And what a return it was. Somehow, word had leaked out and we were inundated with well wishes and teasing remarks, and a few suggestive remarks here and there as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – June

June first heralded in a new sensation. Sleeping in! Our tests were finished. There were no classes to attend. No Quidditch matches to practice for. Just me and blessed sleep.

Some of the seventh years were leaving the next day. Bob and I were going to Apparate and stay with Lud to plan our wedding. Most of our year, however, were staying to speak with the career liaisons that were coming to take applications and advise what the next steps would be. There were even department heads from the Ministry of Magic, and recruitment personnel from well known companies.

Ron had an appointment to talk to a recruiter from the Chudley Canons and could talk about nothing else.

Bob had already talked to Professor Dumbledore and Madam Hooch about being a teaching assistant. Madam Hooch was glad to have her. She was going to allow Bob to take the first years while Madam Hooch focused on the Quidditch teams.

Bob and I decided that by the time September first rolled around, we wanted to be well established as a married couple. In Bob's mind, that translated to a July wedding, an August honeymoon, and a comfortable two weeks to settle into our apartments in Hogwarts to work on lesson plans.

My mind stopped working when she mentioned the honeymoon, and drifted to untested activities.

I sat up and looked at her, dumbfounded, when she whomped me upside the head with a pillow.

"Harry Potter, will you pay attention, please?"

"Ah… sorry." She was holding up two cloth swatches. I looked at them, then back at her.

"Well?"

"Well… what?"

"Harry, did you hear even one word that I said?"

I smiled. "Oh yeah." I gave her an evil grin and received another whomp for my trouble.

"Hey! Watch where you are aiming that thing." I pointed to the cloth swatches she was still holding. "Why are you waving little flags around anyway?"

"They are the color choices for our wedding." Then she had the unmitigated gall to roll her eyes at me.

I can be taught. I've learned all sorts of things over the years. Messing with Snape's potion ingredients is a top notch way to get detention – never trust Dumbledore when his eyes are twi… never trust Dumbledore – don't fold, or in any other way mutilate a library book. Madam Pince regards each one of them as her children. And first and foremost, do not look at your bride-to-be, shrug your shoulders and say, 'Does it really matter?'

She dropped her arms to her side and scowled at me. Me! Harry Potter! Love of her life. Then she threw the swatches on the floor, spun on her heel and headed out the portrait hole.

That caught me off guard. But I recovered quickly, picked up the swatches and caught up with her before she left the alcove where the tower entrance was located.

"Bob, what's wrong?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "You don't care about ANY of this, do you?"

I took her in my arms and pulled her closer. "Of course I do. But you should know, I wouldn't care if we got married in Bermuda shorts and t-shirts just as long as the end result is that you are my wife. THAT is the important part. The rest of it is just… window dressing."

Wrong thing to say!

She pulled away from me, narrowed her eyes and huffed. She then spun around and stomped away again.

"Bob! Wait!" Then I chuckled. "What did I say?"

She spun on me again. "You don't care about my feelings."

I know I must have looked confused. "What? Bob, how did we go from talking about the wedding to me not caring about your feelings?"

She began poking my chest with her finger, but I would swear it was a rock… I have the bruise to prove it.

"The wedding is important, Harry. We are promising to love, honor and cherish for forever. You are Harry Potter. The entire wizarding world will be watching – if not from the wedding itself, then in the newspapers and magazines. It has to be PERFECT, you moron! And you are standing here making jokes and not taking anything seriously."

I know my face must have looked like I had been Stunned. "I…I'm, ah… sorry?" I ended with a question because, by this time, I was completely confused. Somewhere along the line I lost the thread of the conversation.

She had her arms folded and was glaring at me. "Well, are you or aren't you?"

"Huh? Am I, or am I not… what?"

"SORRY!"

"Um… yes?"

"Honestly, Harry, you are the most exasperating man I've EVER MET!"

She stomped away and left me standing there in a state of confusion that at the time, I had no way of knowing would stay and camp out in my brain until all this wedding fiasco was over with.

Then I remembered the swatches and ran after her. She was half way down the staircase when I finally caught up with her. I stood at the top and yelled down and waved the cloths at her. "Bob… not the pink!"

She stopped and turned to look at me. "What's wrong with the pink?"

"I don't like it. Pink, that is."

"Well, I happen to like the pink. No, more than that. I LOVE the pink!"

She turned and stomped away from me again. I let her go this time. I couldn't handle anymore at the moment.

I turned around to go back to the tower and walked straight into Hermione. "What did you do to her, Harry Potter? You should be ashamed of yourself."

I furrowed my brow, once again, in confusion.

"What?"

She threw her arms in the air. "Honestly… men!"

I watched, thoroughly gobsmacked as she ran after Bob.

Draco was leaning against the wall looking at his nails when I finally turned around again. I looked at him and indicated Hermione's retreating back. "What the hell was that?"

Draco snorted. "It's the wedding, Harry. It makes them crazy."

I looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

He stood and indicated for me to follow him. "I knew a guy once."

Truth be told, that was good enough for me. Draco suddenly became the number one expert on weddings… at least in my eyes.

Stupid mistake!

I soon learned that if I did the exact opposite of what Draco told me to do, then I was on safe ground.

The following morning, Bob and I had said our goodbyes to everyone, walked to Hogsmeade, and Apparated to Lud's home.

You might think that since Bob's mother was not around, that she was at a disadvantage.

You would be wrong!

Bob had more help than I had ever imagined. Of course there was Hermione and Ginny. But, before long, there was also Pansy and Milli Bulstrode. Mrs. Weasley even got into the fray.

I learned very quickly to agree with everything Bob said, whether or not it went against what anyone else said. Lud, Draco and I just sat back and paid the bills.

The only thing that I put my foot down on was that the original date was to be my birthday.

"No, Bob. Either before, or after. Not on."

"But, why?"

I grinned at her, then leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Presents!"

She looked at me and smirked. Well, she was a Malfoy, after all.

"Presents?"

I grinned. "No combining presents every year."

She giggled. "Greedy much?"

I kissed her cheek. "Very."

"How about the twenty-sixth? That's a Friday."

I kissed her nose. "Perfect. Just like you."

Other than that, it was her deal. If she did happen to ask my opinion, I gave it to her, knowing that she would do whatever she wanted anyway.

Toward the end of June, the invitations had gone out, most of the wedding had been planned out, and the girls had us all making cutsey little favors with netting and candy and bows and… I just shudder when I think of it.

As Draco, Lud and I sat tying little bows around sacks of candies, Draco asked a fateful question.

"So, where are you going on your honeymoon?"

I looked at him. Again the Stunned look took over.

"Honeymoon?"

"You have planned your honeymoon, right?"

"Ah… no, I thought Bob…"

Both Lud and Draco started shaking their heads.

Lud started laughing. "Harry, you have to get working on that. You have less than a month."

"Well, where do you think I should take her?"

Draco grinned. "Somewhere romantic."

Lud frowned at him. "That's my little girl you're talking about." Then he looked at me. "Maybe somewhere… you know… fun!"

Draco looked at Lud. "Uncle Ludwig, if you want Harry to be around after the honeymoon, he needs to lay off the 'fun' and stick with the 'romantic.'"

Lud frowned at him. "What do you know about it? You aren't married."

Again, Draco shrugged. "I have a friend."

I laughed at him. "Is this the same friend, or a different one?"

"The same."

"Hmm. I'm not sure I trust him." I looked at the pile of ribbons, lace, netting and candies and shuddered. "Gentlemen, are we wizards or not?" I waved my wand and instantly, all the favors lay on the table in a neat pile. "Now, I have a honeymoon to plan. I'll talk to you both later."

I hadn't a clue! Not that that was any different than anything else in this whole wedding debacle. So, I did what I should have done long before, I went and got professional help. I went to a travel agent.

I told the woman what I wanted, what the advise I had gotten from my friends and family was, and let her make the suggestions.

"Well, Mr. Potter, if you want fun and romance at your fingertips, there is really only one place to go."

"Where is that?"

"Euro Disney, of course. Or if you want to go farther, there's Disney World and Disney Land."

"Disney?" I looked at a brochure she handed me and after a moment, smiled. "And this can be romantic?"

The woman smiled. "Of course. We can arrange for the Cinderella suite and VIP treatment. How long will you be staying?"

"Two weeks. Our wedding is on July 26th."

"Hmm. It might be tough to get it for the whole two weeks, but maybe several nights. Then we can move you to another suite in one of the hotels."

She showed me the pictures of the Cinderella Suite and I decided right then and there that Bob deserved to stay there. I nodded at the woman. "Absolutely. Just tell me what you need from me."

Within two hours, we had the entire time planned. This was going to knock Bob's socks off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – July Epilogue

Whirlwind! That's the best word to describe it. It was a whirlwind. Between wedding plans, honeymoon plans, bachelor party, wedding shower, owls from well-wishers, interviews with the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly, and photo sessions, we barely had time to talk to each other.

Before we knew it, it was July 25th.

I was staying at the Burrow, much to my chagrin. The twins were beside themselves with glee. I had to be on constant lookout for practical jokes. I did not want to attend my wedding with purple hair or a tail. Ron spent the time making lewd comments and laughing when I blushed.

Draco kept trying to ply me with Firewhisky.

And me – I was so tired, all I wanted to do was go to bed. I finally found a quiet corner that was partially hidden. While the Burrow was full of party atmosphere, I was sound asleep.

"What did you blokes do, kill him?"

"We didn't touch him, honest, Roberta. He just… passed out."

I was climbing out of my stupor at the sound of voices. I cracked an eye and smiled. "Bob, you aren't supposed to be here. Bad luck and all, you know."

"Well, in my defense, I was bringing you hangover potion."

I sat up. "Don't need it. I didn't touch a drop all night. I was just tired. What time is it anyway?"

"Nine."

I looked shocked. "NINE A.M.?" Then I looked at her. "We're getting married today."

She giggled. "Yes, I know. That is if you are getting up anytime soon."

I stood and hugged her, then gave her a long, smoldering kiss. "Well, if we are getting married at one, we both better get moving." I kissed her again and sent her on her way.

Tempus Fugit! It seemed that Bob had just left but it was already time to head to the church.

"And that brings us to right now. Have you got everything you need?"

"Just one more thing, Mr. Potter. If there was anything in all of this that you could change, would you?"

Harry smiled. "Not one."


End file.
